


A Bit of a Shock

by orphan_account



Series: A Bit of A Shock [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, References to previous drug abuse, references to child abuse/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 124,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing a case with the team in Miami, Reid meets Derek Morgan, and a night of fun and games ensues. But there are life altering consequences and Spencer doesn't even know how to contact Derek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Rather be at the Hotel Bar

**Author's Note:**

> The same team only Derek is a Detective with Chicago PD.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to take this chance to apologise for spelling and grammar errors within this story. I am not the greatest and perhaps I should have got it Beta'd but I didn't. I may use terms and words some readers do not understand, I am Irish, so I tend to use Irish and on occasion European phrases many others would not use. I will not apologise for my use of these words, and recommend that if you have any issues, resort to Google for clarification (I have to do it with other works from other countries. ) and not just comment about it to me, I get it, Americans use different words, that is neither my fault or concern. Sorry if that seems nasty, but I am sick of people negatively criticising my work solely because I say chips instead of fries, etc and not for a legitimate reason.

"Why did I listen to them, seriously, every time I swear I won't get pulled on another one of their nights out but yet again, here I am" Spencer Reid thought to himself as he knocked back the last of his third Brandy and Ginger Ale of the night.

The team had just finished a kidnapping case in Miami, Florida and the girls had convinced him to sample the night life of the Sunshine state before their trip back to wet cool Virginia. He wished he had stayed at the hotel with Rossi and Hotch, who had gracefully bowed out of the night out claiming fatigue, though, if Spencer were to guess their whereabouts at this moment of time, he would put his money on the hotel bar, relaxing watching a game of some sort with a few beers. Leaving him to be the only man to go with the girls on the night out. Garcia had been called in half way through the case to leave the cosy confines of her "lair" as she referred to it, to join the team in Miami, meaning that Reid was bullied by three women rather than the usual two.

Though there had always been a dynamic. He and JJ would act as wing-men to Prentiss, who tended to receive more than her fair share of men in bars and clubs, as did JJ, but with a doting husband waiting for her back in Quantico, she never took anyone up on their offer. Once Prentiss would ensnare a man to dance with, JJ would usually remain with her best friend at the table and engage him in conversations revolving around the escapades of her son, his godson. It was a topic of mutual interest; and often one of the only subjects to lighten the mood after severely horrific cases as they regaled the child's more ridiculous antics. However with Garcia here, JJ had a willing dance partner and the last thing anyone could ever call Penelope Garcia, was a wallflower. Leaving Spencer to be left on his own, staring at the women on the dance floor.

"I am far to sober for this!" he acknowledged to himself, heading to the bar for a double brandy, hoping that getting tipsy would make him feel less self-conscious and make the evening pass a little more comfortably. He signalled the barmaid, who told him she needed to get more ice and promised to serve him once she returned. He turned around from the bar, to look at the floor once again to ensure his friends were still there. Sure enough, Prentiss was still dancing with her pick of the men, while Garcia and JJ attempted to, what he assumed by the lyrics of the song playing was "Get Low, Low, Low, Low" He raised an eyebrow, both women had been downing double vodka's for over an hour between dances, and their version of getting low, was getting sloppy, he noted to himself that he should keep an eye on them to make sure it didn't involve them getting acquainted too much with the floor!

He looked back to the bar, hoping the barmaid had returned. Others had made their way to the bar now in hopes of getting their beverages. He glanced at the other patrons, silently profiling them as he waited out of no other reason but sheer boredom. A young Hispanic couple, clearly together a while going by their comfort levels with one another, facing into each other, the man playing with his partner's hair as she giggled something in his ear. The man's widening pupils indicating the nature of her comment. A man in his mid to late twenties, who was quite drunk and mouthing about the waitress being gone for ages, though he had only arrived in the brief moment that Spencer had been checking on the girls. He made note to avoid that man for the rest of the night in the bar. Then there were two women, one Caucasian, and one of Caribbean descent, most likely Barbados he noted, based on her accent. Both were flirtatious and scantily dressed and exceptionally loud, but not aggressive, just annoying. He followed their stares to the object of their attention.

Immediately Spencer could see why they were flirtatious and unable to string coherent sentences together. To his left stood a six foot tall dark skinned Adonis. Muscles protruded from his tight fitting shirt at the arms and shoulders. He was positive that if you were to remove the shirt, you would be facing a stomach that could only be described as a washboard. Spencer bit his lip as he felt heat flowing to his groin while he stared at the man. He raised his head so to look further up the man's body. He reached the man's neck and all that kept running through his usually highly functioning brain was how much he would love to nip and kiss it. His eye's continued north, noting the perfect shape of his jawline, a perfectly groomed goatee surrounding plump perfect lips, as he made his way higher up the man's face he came to his eyes, and fear coursed through each and every blood vessel in his body.

The man he was staring at was looking him straight in the eye. He could see Spencer blatantly gawping at him. The man had one eyebrow cocked over his deliciously chocolate coloured eyes. They held each other's gaze. Neither of them was blinking or looked away. Both staring into the others eyes, and for once in his life, neither Spencer's profiling skills or highly intelligent brain seemed capable of computing anything on the other man's face, he could not tell what emotions the man was portraying.

Finally, the barmaid returned and headed straight for him. "So sunshine, same again?" It wasn't much, but enough to snap him out of his temporary state of paralysis. He blinked, looked at the man in front of him for a moment longer, and just rushed off towards the restrooms.

Once inside a cubicle he finally noticed the burning heat in his face as he blushed violently. He decided after a few minutes to brave the club again, just long enough to tell the girls he was feeling tired and that he was getting a cab back to the hotel.

He washed his hands and walked out the bathroom door. There was a small hallway leading back into the club and blocking the was the dark-skinned Demi-God he had been caught staring at minutes before, in his hands were a bottle of beer and what looked suspiciously like a Brandy and Ginger Ale.

When the other man noticed him, he smiled the most amazing smile Spencer had ever seen and extended his hand with the brandy in it to the shocked agent. "You waited long enough for that girl to come back to get your drink, I wanted to apologise for my embarrassing behaviour earlier, I shouldn't have been staring at you like that. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm Derek by the way" his voice velvet like and smooth. Again Spencer found blood pooling to a particular part of his anatomy as he listened to the man speak.

Survival instinct told him not to take drink from a stranger "Eh, thanks. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure I should take that from you" as usual, he lacked any panache in what he was implying.

"Normally I would agree completely with what you are saying and I would go insane if either of my sisters ever took a drink off some random guy in a bar, but I have come across the side effects of such things in my line of work and I have had a drink spiked before, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone".

Spencer could see the man was being honest; being a profiler had far more positive sides than negative. Though there were times Spencer wished he didn't know when someone was lying or being honest.

He reached out for the drink, "Thanks, I know when people are being honest, and you seem to be telling the truth. I'm Spencer" the only reason he was able to smile was the smile on Derek's face. The man's smile was contagious. "And I hadn't noticed any staring"

"That's because you were busy doing some of your own, I noticed Pretty Boy" Derek's smile turned into a wolfish grin as he revealed that he had noticed Spencer eyeing him up at the bar. Spencer, who had been taking a drink of his brandy spluttered and choked into it and began to blush deeply again. "Don't be shy; I'm flattered you'd even consider me worth looking at, how bout we get out of here and talk, rather than attempt to yell above the music"

"I, eh, I came with friends" Derek's face fell slightly, signifying his disappointment. "Give me a few minutes to find them and tell them I'm heading off, alright" the older man beamed another glorious smile in response.

Spencer walked into the main part of the night club again and quickly caught sight of JJ and Garcia dancing somewhat ridiculously on the dance floor. He rushed over to them. Usually being touched by so many people he didn't know and being on a dance floor would annoy him but he was so determined to make his way back to Derek, he didn't care. He gently tapped them on the shoulders, and in their semi-drunken states thought it meant he was joining them for a dance and would not let go of him.

After a few attempts to get away, he felt a gentle tug on his arm, he looked around to see Derek holding him. Electrical surges shot through his arm and sent an amazing sensation through his body in the simple contact. "Sorry ladies, but I'm afraid Spencer and I are leaving for the evening. I hope you both have a wonderful night and please let Spencer know when ye arm home safely" The girls looked from one man to the other, both aghast, unsure if their eyes were playing tricks on them. Once they let go, Spencer walked off hand in hand with the man, leaving the two women speechless and open mouthed on the dance floor.


	2. The Hotel Intercontinental and a Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys have a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT AND SLASH.

WARNING SMUT AND SLASH WARNING GIVEN

They walked the route to the Hotel Intercontinental, where Spencer and the team were staying in a matter of minutes, stopping sporadically to kiss for a moment before continuing on their journey. They walk through the hotel reception unnoticed and make their way to the agent’s room. In the lift they were unable to keep their hands off one another. Teeth clashed as they rushed to kiss. Both men felt themselves beginning to stir on the way through the hotel. They rushed down the corridor to the correct room. It took three attempts to get the key card to work as Spencer was unable to grasp basic motor movements under the assault of Derek’s roaming hands and mouth. 

Once inside all reservations were completely forgotten, both men kissed and tore the other’s clothes off, shoes, shirts, pants, phones, wallets, keys, boxers and socks all strewn across the floor of the small hotel room. “Derek, please, I want you. Want you so bad.” Spencer moaned.

“I have an idea.” Derek wagged his eyebrows suggestively, dragging the young agent into the bathroom, he set the shower and while waiting for the water to warm, gave the paler man a prelude of what he had planned. He knelt in front of the lithe body, and looked at the considerable size of the young man’s harden length. He gently placed his hand around it, and licked the underside, from base to head, lavishing the flavour of the other man. Spencer bucked aggressively at the touches from Derek’s hand and tongue, unable to control the noises he was emitting. Derek then rose to his feet again, and once he checked the temperature of the water, pulled his soon to be lover into the shower with him. Water poured on them both, soaking the younger man’s soft long, slightly curled hair, sticking it to his face. Derek stood staring at him briefly, taking in his remarkable beauty. 

He had never thought of a man as beautiful before, thinking the word was more conforming to the description of a woman, but the hazel/honey coloured eyes, framed by long soft hair, sharp cheekbones and a slightly out of place strong jaw were now, in his eyes, the epitome of beauty. The man looked like a fashion model, Derek assumed that was what he was, giving he was clearly only in Miami for a few short days, and from what he gathered by the organisation of the personal effects in the room, was used to travelling a lot. Something he thought a model would do. 

He couldn’t care less really, as he kissed the man, peppering kisses down from his face, to his throat, down his neck and along the centre of his chest, stopping to nip and lick his nipples, causing the younger to moan throatily as he assaulted the darker man’s skin with his fingers, feeling muscles everywhere. The older continued his journey southward and licked Spencer’s naval. He soon returned to the object of his desire. He fisted the base of the now leaking cock, before placing his lips on the head, his tongue gentle licking the slit, tasting the glistening pre-cum. Slowly, Derek slipped his mouth further down the shaft, taking in as much of the lithe man as he could before reaching his gag reflex. As soon as he reached it he swallowed, and passed it, filling as much of his throat as possible with the sexy and beautiful Spencer, whose head was leaning back just out of the way of the falling water as he held onto the railing to try and keep himself standing as he attempted not to buck full force into the darker man’s throat. Moaning and whining in reaction to Derek’s more than capable mouth. 

All too soon, Spencer felt a sensation of sheer and unadulterated pleasure surging to his abdomen and straight to his groin. “Derek, I’m gonna…Oh God, Gonna.” Derek hummed, sending more pleasure to surge though Spencer, sending him over the edge completely and causing him to buck into the larger man’s mouth and releasing his seed. Derek had been prepared and took everything that Spencer gave him, licking his lips greedily to get the last of Spencer off of them, and licking the slender pulsing length clean. 

Spencer panted as he reached between the darker man’s legs, fisting the neglected length he found between them. “Oh, Pretty Boy, you’re amazing at that, too good even.” Derek moaned, head falling back as he enjoyed the sensations burning through him, focusing on his groin. Spencer stopped, earning a confused look from the other man. They exited the shower, and crashed onto the bed. 

“Derek, I meant what I said, I want that huge cock of yours in me.” his voice raspy from being sated and the thought of what he was saying becoming a reality. Derek groaning, rutting himself into contact with Spencer’s skin. 

“Damn Baby Boy, you have me all hot and bothered now with your dirty mouth. How will we fix this?” 

“There’s lube in my bag.” he wasn’t sure was it a statement or a suggestion, but the look on the other man’s face told him that there would be no objections on his behalf. Spencer pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the bag, removing the necessary item and headed back towards the other man. He was nervous as he felt Derek’s eyes staring at his body. Self-conscious of his appearance, a stark comparison to the man looking at him. Ebony and Ivory, muscular and lithe, as though opposing magnets, but like magnets, they found themselves unable to keep from one another. Derek bit his lip as he soaked up the sight of the younger man, his soft skin, lightly covering his thin frame, he could not help how aroused it made him. He grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him towards him, getting him to straddle his thighs allowing him to grip the small but tight cheeks of Spencer’s ass, his mind wandering to the thought of how tight he would be, that thought alone making him harder. 

He took the lubricant and popped the cap, slicking up his index finger, before gently bringing it to his tight pucker, slowly circling it before slowly edging it in. Spencer winced at the intrusion, as much as he wanted this, he knew that he would have to suffer some pain to experience it. However after a minute the pain subsided and he felt the thick digit stretch him. It withdrew gently before being slicked up again along with the middle finger pressing gently in once more. The seemingly experienced man scissored his fingers, stretching his lithe partner further, before curving them, and rubbing the small bump within him. Spencer yelped in pleasure at the sudden feel of pressure of the two fingers pressing on the bundle of nerves. “Nnnggaaahhh, oh fuck, OH FUCK!!!!” he pressed back against the intrusion, hoping to heighten the pleasure. 

“Not so fast Pretty Boy, be patient.” A wanton moan was his only reply. He proceeded to remove the two fingers to add a third, moving them around to stretch the younger man. After what felt like an eternity he pulled out his fingers and began to slick up his hard neglected shaft. “You sure you want this, baby?” 

His answer was the younger man launching himself at him, crashing their mouths together one more, rubbing their bodies together, his own length starting to reawaken once more at what was happening. Derek lifted the younger man easily in his muscular arms and slammed him against the bedroom wall, kissing him passionately as he did so. Spencer wrapped his legs around the broader man’s waist, with surprising grip. 

With the younger man against the wall, Derek gently lowered him until his stretched entrance was tipping his hard length. Looking into each other’s eyes Spencer lowered himself, moaning deeply as Derek’s wide girth stretched him. Both men moaned. It took a minute for Spencer to be fully seated, such was the girth and length, and he had never experienced anything like it. Both men leant in at simultaneously to kiss the other, and it was as though the kiss acted as a silent trigger for them to move. 

Derek leant full force into the man in front of him, pounding him with every fibre of his being. Spencer on the other hand, wrapped his legs tightly around the darker man, leaning into the wall and clenched his muscles to act like a vice grip around the other man. Their copulating was harsh and needy, both men aggressive in their actions. Though Derek was strong and more than able to take the weight of the younger man, he subconsciously decided to change position, throwing them both onto the bed, giving himself a better ability to piston himself in and out of his lover with near blistering speed and force. 

Spencer’s mind shut down all cognitive thought, all he could think about was the undiluted pleasure as each and every time Derek pounded into him, he hit his prostate head on, causing a flare of ecstasy to shoot up through him. He knew he was coming to his end, “Derek, fuck, God, yes!” was all he could muster. 

“Fuck, Pretty Boy, Gonna make me…………ahh.” it was too much for both of them, as Derek rode out his orgasm, the sensation of his seed inside the lithe man caused him to go over the edge once more, causing his muscles to clench around Derek, prolonging and heightening his own release. 

They panted as Derek pulled gently out of Spencer and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Both unable to say anything in their post-coital bliss. Spencer found himself spooned by the large man, who wrapped himself around him, talking his hand in his. 

CMCMCMCMMCMCMCM 

In the early hours of the morning, Spencer’s phone went off. He slowly peeled himself from under the covers and away from the warmth of the other man and ran to the phone, wincing at the pain he experienced as a result of last night’s events, though regretting none of it. “Reid.”

“Hey kiddo, I know we weren’t supposed to leave til nine, but there was an opening at the airport to leave in thirty and Hotch decided we’d take it. No time for breakfast, but I have a Vendi coffee here and a large fruit Danish with your name on them so get your ass in gear!” Rossi stated. 

“Okay, on my way.” Reid grimaced, he knew he stank of last night’s excursions, but he also knew the girls would recall his brisk exit with tall, dark and drop dead gorgeous, so he knew regardless he would get a grilling. So rather than being late he sifted through the discarded clothes for what were his and grabbed his go-bag.

He thought of the handsome man, who was still miraculously still snoring softly in the bed, and thought of what he should do. After a moment he pulled out a piece of paper out of his satchel and scribbled   
Sorry, had to go, flight got brought forward, my number is 605-555-9023, Spencer

He slapped the paper onto the vanity table/desk, and put his foolscap pad into his go-bag and walked out the hotel room door. The gust of wind blowing the small piece of paper off the desk, and under the bed. 

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Derek Morgan awoke to an empty room, and to his knowledge, no explanation. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed, not even bothered about getting showered. He had genuinely liked Spencer, but it was clear the man was only looking for an easy ride, he felt gutted by the thought, as he made his way back to his hotel.


	3. Friendly Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls want the juicy details.

The flight back to Quantico was the pinnacle of silence. As Spencer had suspected, the older male agents had indeed invaded the counter of the hotel bar, drinking beer while they watched sports and moving onto harder liquor when slightly drunk and reminiscing about the joys of marriage, meaning any attempts to talk to them were met with growls to rival any grizzly bear. The girls resembled zombies. All three had seemingly drunk near enough their own body weight in alcohol, and were nursing heads as though they were cracked crystal. Reid was in his own mind, thinking of the night he had had and hoping that Derek wasn’t angry with him for rushing out. 

“What the hell was I thinking, going back to the hotel room with a total stranger? I need my head examined!” He felt it necessary to chastise himself for his behaviour; he’d often done it to Emily out of concern for her safety. He flicked through the case file in front of him. Between the silence and being the only team member that wasn’t hung over, he was able to complete his report on the case before the three hour flight had ended. 

The team exited the plane and headed straight to their vehicles. They wanted to spend as much of their weekend as possible partaking in whatever activities they wanted. Reid slipped into his Volvo and drove home. Upon arrival he placed his keys in the bowl near the door, his go bag in the laundry room, and his gun in his gun safe before heading for a shower. 

He could still smell Derek’s scent off himself, and for a minute relished in it. He stepped into the shower and used his eidetic memory to full advantage to replay what had happened the previous night. He soon found himself lathering his hardening cock with shower gel and fisting it, thinking of Derek and his Herculean body. He soon came and after taking a moment to catch his breath, he finished showering and proceeded back to his bedroom. He sat on his bed readying to dry himself, when his phone vibrated, signifying a text message. Spencer reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the device. “Junior G man, I haven’t forgotten about you and that Sculpted God of Chocolate Thunder, I want the dirty details Monday morning, 7:30, in my lair. If you are one minute late you shall be punished severely for your tardiness, love, your tech Queen” Spencer groaned and fell back onto his bed. Never had he wished so hard for a weekend to never end. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Even though the office didn’t start to buzz to life for another hour, Spencer Reid arrived to work early and was outside Penelope Garcia’s office door at seven fifteen sharp. He held two Starbucks coffees in his hands, A Mocha with half a quart of sugar for himself and a half caf extra shot venti two pump non-fat hold the whip caramel macchiato for Garcia. He was dreading this, but knew Garcia would hold good to her promise to cause him some sort of digital sabotage were he to refuse her demands. 

He arrived at her office door and knocked. “Enter mortal.” was the reply, he huffed a faint laugh and opened the door with his elbow, nearly spilling the coffee in the process. As soon as he entered the room his feeling of dread tripled. 

Not only was Garcia waiting for him, so were Prentiss and JJ. “Guy’s we aren’t supposed to be to work for nearly another hour. Do not honestly tell me you are all here early for this?” The three wide eyed, excited faces answered the question for him. He threw his eyes up in exasperation. “Fine get it over with.” he had resigned himself to this happened, but was glad they could only grill him for forty five minutes before the work day started. 

“Reid, these two inform me you were a naughty, naughty boy in the club on Friday, is it true you walked out of the club hand in hand with another man?” Prentiss enquired. 

“Spence, why didn’t you tell us you were, you know, gay?” JJ interjected. 

“Yeah, Boy Wonder, why the secrecy, you know we love you regardless, I feel like you felt couldn’t trust me, it hurts!” Garcia added. 

“Prentiss, yes, alright, as wrong as it was, I did. JJ and Garcia, I don’t want to put a label on myself, it’s not conjunctive to a positive self-image to attempt to justify what you are with a mere word.” He knew it was futile to hope so, but he couldn’t help but pray their curiosity was sated, alas, it was not. 

“Reid, you have no idea who that was, or what he could have done to you, I say this because I love you like family, but dear God, don’t do that again.” Prentiss quoted one of his lectures he had given her right back at him, smiling mockingly as she did so. 

“Yes, I have fallen off my high horse Prentiss, I get it.” he acknowledged quietly.

“So the main question, was he packing and how was his firearms handling ability?” Garcia asked, somehow with a serious face. Prentiss and JJ burst into fits of giggles from both Garcia’s question and Reid’s terrified face at her asking it. 

“Garcia, we are not discussing that.” he barely was able to speak; it took several attempts for his brain to tell his mouth what he had wanted to say.

“Oh, Reeeiiiiddd, tell me, I have to know, just because you got to sample the goods doesn’t mean others here didn’t fancy the thoughts of you two making sweet and succulent love.” The three other agents stared at her in disbelief as she stared into the distance with a glazed look in her eye. 

“Gar-ci-a.” JJ said singingly, waving her hand in front of the techs face. 

“Sorry my sweets, I was just imagining our scrumptious Boy Genius and that other delectable zenith of manliness having their sexy way with one another.” she beamed. 

“Garcia, get help.” Prentiss joked. 

“No, you can’t make me, then they’ll take away my sparkliness and naughty dreams and that is something I will not allow.” she declared. They all laughed lovingly at her. “So, did ye exchange numbers, will I have to bug your phone or set camera’s up in your apartment in the near future?”

Reid spat out the coffee he was drinking “Garcia, you wouldn’t!” his eyes fearful. Her face told him different “I dunno, he has my number, what if decides he’s not going to call?” he looked into the coffee mug slightly crestfallen. It had been over forty-eight hours and Derek hadn’t even texted. He was starting to think he wasn’t going to. 

“Well if he doesn’t, he’s a fool.” Prentiss stated plainly. The other women seconded the motion. 

The door opened behind them. “Ladies, and Reid.” Rossi called, “New case, Hotch wants us in the conference room now.” 

The rose from the table and pushed the conversation from their minds. Sitting around the table they opened their files and stared at the atrocities that had befallen Stillwater Oklahoma.


	4. Exhausted Agents and Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the following few weeks the team are busy with cases, and Spencer feels run-down.

The case in Stillwater took fifteen days to solve. The team were homesick and weary, but none more so than Spencer, who was somewhat hurt that he had not heard from Derek since he had left Miami. It made what happened there seem sordid and caused Spencer to regret it, and feel terrible pangs of guilt every time he woke from a dream in which the dark skinned muscular man starred, more often than with Reid having to change his stained boxers afterwards.

Over the following few weeks, the team rarely spent a day in the office, and it was taking its toll on them all. Hotch and JJ had not been able to spend much time with Jack and Henry, Rossi was unable to wine and dine with lady friends, Prentiss missed just being home in front of her TV and Reid had missed the DC Comicon. Everyone’s moods were low as they were “Carted like Cattle” according to Prentiss back onto the plane at five in the evening to deal with what appeared to be a “mercy” killer in New Haven Connecticut. “Seriously Hotch, I am putting in for some vacation time” JJ stated. 

“A vacation, what’s that?” was his response. Everyone smiled wearily. “I know we could wait til morning, but we’d be leaving first thing, it’s best to get there, get briefed and at least enjoy a sleep in until eight.” No one argued with that logic. 

Once they went to the station, they met with the local Detectives and LEO’s and set up the maps and paper trail necessary for the next day, they took their files with them and they headed to the hotel to check in. 

Spencer crashed onto the bed, He had been feeling exhausted a lot recently, and it was no wonder. He was a popular candidate for consults having been present for fourteen of the last twenty. No other member of the team had been to that many. He wasn’t eating properly and even his caffeine intake had plummeted. He had been slightly moodier, but the team took no notice. They knew he lived for caffeine, so like any addict in withdrawals, he was cranky without it. He got changed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he got under the covers of the bed, he scanned over the file once more, making two notes to mention to Hotch and the team in the morning and then proceeded to read The Aeneid in the original Latin, smiling at how easy it seemed to come to him nowadays. Having translated it in his head, he placed the book on the nightstand and extinguished all but one of the lights, before curling up to go to sleep. 

At four in the morning, Spencer found himself waking to a peculiar sensation in his stomach, he knew it was nausea, but it felt different somehow. He found he had little time to ponder how as he rushed to the bathroom and emptied his stomach of its contents. As soon as he had been sick the nausea evaporated immediately. He was convinced the chicken sandwich he had eaten earlier at the station. Spencer brushed his teeth and curled up under the covers once more. 

The next day the same thing happened again twice. Once at the station when an alcoholic was brought in reeking of his own bodily fluids, though even Rossi seemed to have trouble keeping his breakfast down at the stench of that. And once more at dinner when the table next to the team had ordered salmon. 

 

“Jesus Reid, I have seen you examine a body left in water for near a week without flinching, what gives?” Rossi joked. 

“Dodgy chicken yesterday and that guy this morning, my stomach is a bit tender.” he explained, sitting back down after his rush to the toilets. 

“I have some pepto bismol if you need it.” Hotch offered, handing the small drugs to the youngest agent, who took them willingly. The continued on with their meal and discussed the task at hand.

CMCMCMCMCMCM 

Four days later the team finally found themselves having an office day. Mountains of paperwork welcomed them all and they found themselves almost glad to see it. 

“Coffee Reid?” Prentiss offered grabbing his coffee mug on her way to the kitchenette. 

“Nah, thanks Prentiss, I’m not really in the mood for one now.” was the reply. Prentiss stopped in her tracks.

“Just tell me where Dr. Reid is and no one will get hurt. Seriously, this is big, I have to ring JJ.” Sure enough the raven haired agent got onto her phone and rang the blonde liaison officer, who was discussing Henry’s upcoming birthday party with Garcia in her office. On hearing what Prentiss had said, Garcia rushed into the bullpen, “Boy Wonder, what hurts? Jayje said you’re refusing coffee.” Concern oozing out of her voice. 

Hotch and Rossi had just walked onto the gangway from Hotch’s office, as paused momentarily at the blonde tech’s declaration before staring at the young doctor. “Reid, if you’re ill and you’ve brought something into the office and I pass it on to Jack a week before he is due to go camping with Jess, I may have to fire you.” Hotch threatened jokingly. 

“I’m not sick; I just don’t feel like a damn coffee.” Reid snapped before storming off. The team just stared at him as he walked out the door. He found himself in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the glass. He had never felt this weird in himself, like something wasn’t right. It brought him back to the feeling he had if he waited too long between hits while he was an addict. But he felt no cravings. “What the hell is up with me, Hotch was only joking, you knew that!” He thought sadly, he shook his head and washed his hands, and headed back to the bullpen, apologizing to his team mates as he did so. He sat down and finished his paperwork, adamant not to have another ridiculous outburst. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM 

Another four weeks past and Spencer still was getting ill sporadically day and night. As soon as he got sick he would feel fine again immediately. He was still tired a lot and felt as though the base of his back was starting to irritate him a bit. “That’s what you get when you turn thirty” he joked to himself. He thought nothing of it. The team was in Pasadena, Texas, dealing with a team of two to three Unsubs that were killing foster parents, when budgetary restraints had caused the team to be forced to double up. Reid paired with Hotch, the two girls together and Rossi paying, yet again, for his own room. 

He had showered and had put on his underwear and pants, before heading back to the bedroom allowing Hotch to have his shower before heading to the station. Reid had put on his mismatched socks and was in the midst of trying to locate his second converse when he noticed Hotch had re-entered the room to collect his toiletries. He noticed the other agent staring at him. “Hotch?” 

“Reid, I dunno what you’re eating, but it appears you’re finally putting on some weight.” Hotch pointed to the younger agents’ midriff, which Reid had noticed recently it was getting more expansive as his pants seemed to get slightly tighter fitting. 

“Gee thanks Hotch, I am really starting to feel my age, I may have to cut back on the junk food and start working out now.” 

“I’d pay good money to see you at a weight bench Reid.” 

Spencer smiled in return; he decided to see the office physician when he arrived back to Quantico. He had felt odd in so many ways recently, he felt it was to get a once over.


	5. Test Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets a shock

After the case in Pasadena, the team in general had gone to the physician. They were required to attend regularly. Their line of work was naturally hazardous and the bureau insisted that both the team’s mental and physical health were closely monitored. The doctor had done all the usual tests, BMI (which was closer to the normal ranges for once), blood pressure, blood and urine samples, etc. He awaited the results as usual. He had been feeling odd, getting nauseous frequently, but he had changed over to lactose free milk and it seemed to have settled once more. 

After a few days the urine and blood tests had returned from the lab and the teams health reports had been placed on their desks by Agent Anderson while they were at lunch. Spencer placed his in his bag and had all but forgotten about it for a few days, until after removing a book from his bag he intended to return to the library. The small manila envelope fell onto the floor as he removed the book from his satchel. He picked it up, and recognised the FBI stamp and the writing of the physician, Dr. Riley. He opened the envelope; he guessed the content of the results. It would usually suggest he change his diet so to increase his weight to that more fitting of a man his height and to that of an agent, but he had always been skinny and he indulged in takeaways and junk food in general for years and had not gained weight. He took out the piece of paper and scanned through the results.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid  
Department – Behavioural Analysis Unit  
Team – 4  
D.O.B. October 9th 1981  
Height - 6’1”  
Weight - 142 lbs. (he was slightly shocked, it had increased from 134 from his last check-up)  
BMI – 18.7 – lower end of the normal weight category.  
BP – 134/75  
Hb – 12.7 g/dL  
Odd I seem to be in the normal levels for everything now. That’s surely a good thing right? Hotch and the rest of the team will be pleased.  
He continued to scan the page until one line at the end caught his eye.  
Any notable test result – hCG levels 37,880 mIU/ml  
ECD (Estimated Conception Date) – 3/14/12  
EDD (Estimated Delivery Date) – 12/6/12  
Spencer paused for a moment; hCG was human chorionic gonadotropin, the pregnancy hormone. “This had to be wrong, I couldn’t be…….” He froze.  
The nausea, the mood swings, the back ache, the tiredness, it all clicked together. ECD was March; the last time he was with anyone was Derek, in March. He had not been with anyone for years before that. Spencer began to hyperventilate. “How am I……..? What am I………..? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, and fuck!!!” 

Spencer forced himself to calm down; having a panic attack was not going to help. He thought rationally for a minute. Male pregnancies weren’t unheard of, just rare. He clearly was a carrier of the gene, something he sincerely had not known before. He had been in a sexual relationship with Ethan for the most part of his late teens and had never had scares, so he never thought anything of it. But now, according to the results, the ECD was March 14th, this was June 23rd, he was fourteen weeks and three days pregnant, no wonder he looked like he had gained weight. The foetus was three and a half inches long, his body was expanding rapidly. Random facts about development suddenly started flooding to the forefront of Spencer’s mind. It was beginning to develop many facial expressions, the kidneys were developed enough for the excretion of urine, the liver was beginning to make bile, and the spleen was manufacturing red blood cells. Technically Spencer had gone through the entire first trimester of pregnancy without even knowing it.

“What am I going to do? I can’t do this. I’m not made out for this. For goodness sake I didn’t even notice this was happening for fourteen weeks. What am I going to do?”

Another thought occurred to him, he had given Derek his contact details, he had none for Derek. He hadn’t even a last name or occupation. He had no way of contacting him.

“Shit!”


	6. Wet Dreams, Work and the BAU come to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is back in Chicago and working, but a case on his desk means bringing in the famous BAU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

June 23rd 2012, Chicago, Illinois.  
As the lithe man’s lips engulf him, taking him as far as he could before hitting his gag reflex. He proceeded to take a deep breath and pushes past it, taking the stronger man all the way to the hilt. Derek bucked up into the sensation. Moaning heavily as he did so. The younger man sucked eagerly, humming to himself to add to it. One of his hands fondling the other man’s balls. Derek could not take anymore. “Pretty Boy, I’m gonna, FUCK……. SPENCER!!!!!” he yelled as he came. 

Derek Morgan opened his eyes and looked around the dark room, the clock on his beside locker read 2:14AM. His chest heaving heavily as he tried to get his breath back as he continued to look around. He could feel the warm fluids on his stomach and hand. He pulled the duvet away from his body, revealing a pearly puddle on his visibly muscular abdomen. Yet, there no sign of another person in the room.

Derek moaned to himself, in the last three months he had dreamt nearly nightly about the young man from Miami, most dreams ending in him spilling his load. It was becoming very irritating. He had to change his sheets nearly daily and he was terrified to even bring home another person for fear he would accidently say the young man’s name as he climaxed. 

He was not a stranger to one night stands, but Spencer was the first of which he was the one left waking up in an unfamiliar room and no explanation, and if he was honest with himself, it hurt. The other aspect that irritated him was his minds clear obsession with a person with whom he knew nothing about. He typed Spencer Model into Google and got everything from the Brander-Spencer Economic Model to LEGO, but no person’s by the name of Spencer that was a model. He had assumed that was what the young man did for a living, he looked perfect for it and his travel bag looked as though he was on the road a lot. He could have been a sales rep, but Morgan discarded that theory immediately, the young man seemed far too shy for that. 

He decided to get up, shower and change his bed-sheets, he knew he would be tired in the morning and felt that getting them done now would save that hassle then. In the shower he found himself yet again thinking of the young man, and again his body reacted to the thoughts. Using his shower gel as a lubricant, he began to stroke his reawakening length. The thought of the long, soft, nimble fingers on him, and the flushed body of the other man moaning under his near expert ministrations had him hurling head first into another mind-blowing orgasm in mere strokes. He caught his breath before showering properly and turning off the water. 

He draped the towel around his midriff and headed to the hall to obtain new bed linen from the closet at the top of the stairs. It was then he heard the whining of his dog from the laundry room. Derek ran down stairs and let the dog out. “Hey Cloon, need to go out?” The dog barked enthusiastically in response. He unlocked and opened the door to the back yard before heading back up the stairs and changing the bed sheets. When that was done he threw on a pair of checker pyjama bottoms and brought the dirty linen to his laundry room, placing it in the machine before heading to the back door to allow the dog back in. The Pit-bull padded back into the house and headed towards the laundry room with a satisfied, trade mark Pit-bull grin on his face. He circled his bed a few times before ceremoniously flopping down as though all four legs were pulled from under him at once. He snorted and then fell almost immediately back to sleep, oblivious to the now rumbling washing machine, all before Morgan could close the laundry room door. 

The man shook his head and smiled to himself “And ye have a rep for being deadly beasts” The dog snorted in his sleep before rolling onto its back, leaving it’s to hind legs stretched back while the two fore limbs aimed skyward. Adding to the sarcastic nature of Derek’s comment. He laughed to himself as he closed the door, he headed to the kitchen, got himself a drink then continued up the stairs to bed, hoping that twice in one night thinking of the tall man he had met only a brief few weeks ago would sate any urges his body had. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

At 9:00am Derek Morgan found himself at his desk, looking over his case files for the day. Part of him wondered why he had worked so hard to get into the Chicago PD Homicide Unit as he faced another day staring at disfigured bodies and trying to read witness statements that conflicted so much he felt he could not believe it if he read that one of them said the sky was blue without checking out the window himself. But as he thought back to his father’s murder all those years ago, he knew he had to give those families closure, as his got theirs. 

The case in front of him made him wonder, how a rape case had made its way to his desk, he was unsure. He looked over and saw his partner staring at his computer screen. “Hey, Charlie, could you come here for a sec.” The other man looked over and rose from his seat. Charlie sat on the edge of Derek’s desk. “What’s up Morgan?” 

“Why is there a rape case on my desk, surely Jeffery’s or Pennycooke should see to this?” Charlie took the case file from him and scanned through it. 

“Odd, I wonder why. Jeffries signature is on this, meaning he signed it over to be sent to you. He’s in the break room now, why don’t you ask him?” Derek got up from the desk and headed out to the small break room. 

Once inside he saw the offending officer and went over to him. “Jefferies, man, what gives? You signed off on a rape case to be given to me, as though my pile wasn’t big enough.” The shorter balding man looked at him for a moment, as though weighing up his thoughts before answering.

“You’re working a case at the moment with women showing up in secluded areas being raped before being choked to death right?” Morgan nodded his replied. “Well this rape victim was found in a secluded area, being choked to death by a hooded figure by two walkers and their dogs. Bastard ran off, the walkers were so worried about the girl they didn’t run after him.” 

“You think she was an intended victim of my killer.” It was Jefferies turn to nod “Man, you are a genius.” he said, kissing the top of the other man’s balding head before walking off. 

“You think you could tell my wife that” Jefferies called after before taking a long swig of his coffee and chuckling to himself. 

Derek read, reread and reread the file again to try and see were the cases related. He would need to interview the victim. She would have been the killer’s third victim, making him a serial killer. All serial killers, if there were no leads on them usually meant a consult with the FBI. They had trained profilers that would easily join dots that Detectives and other LEO’s were not trained to see. He readied a report and faxed and E-mailed it to one of the Communications Liaisons of The FBI’s Behavioural Analysis Unit. He placed the case file to the side and began another case file.  
CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC  
At three o’clock Derek came back to his desk after taking a late lunch break, he noticed the red light of his desk phones answering machine blinking. He lifted the receiver and pressed the appropriate button. “Hello Detective Morgan, my name is Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne with the FBI’s Behavioural Analysis Unit. I am calling in regards to the case file you sent to my office this morning, I was wondering if you have more information regarding the case. My team’s leader SSA Hotchner wants to know if you would formally request our presence there as he is convinced that your killer may strike again soon, as it appears his last kill was interrupted. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Thank you.” 

No sooner had he listened to the message, Derek rushed to his Chief and explained the situation, within fifteen minutes he was back at his desk and attempting to get in contact with Agent Jareau-LaMontagne. “Dear God, could she not have taken just one of the names, both are fucking tongue twisters” he though. He was able to get through to her. The BAU had its own private jet; they were on their way and would be arriving in Chicago within the next two hours. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM 

At five thirty, Derek Morgan would usually be winding down for the day and preparing to go home, but today he was going to be staying on. The FBI had sent a team up to help them catch their killer and the MO suggested he tended to kill around midnight, meaning time was of the essence. 

He had researched the name of the team leader, SSA Hotchner. What struck Morgan most was the man’s resilience. He had been stabbed several times by the notorious Boston Reaper, who subsequently killed the man’s ex-wife and attempted to kill his son before being taken down by none other than Hotchner himself. His team had an impressive success rate. He wasn’t able to get much more from the internet, the private details of the agents lives were well guarded so not to allow potentially sensitive information into unsafe hands. All he knew is that on this particular team there was also THE David Rossi, one of the best there has ever been, and a Certified Genius, one Dr. Reid. This team was supposedly the best! “Good, it’s the least these victims deserve” he thought.

Suddenly he heard several sets of footsteps walking through the station. A stern looking man, in his mid-forties with black hair and an impeccable suit stood to the front of a team of equally well dressed group, all of whom just screamed FBI. “Excuse me, I am looking for Detective Derek Morgan.” he said to the nearest officer. The young officer, who Derek knew had only graduated and was still being trained on desk duty visibly shook under the agents’ intense gaze, and pointed feebly towards Derek. “Thank you.” was the short reply. The stern figure walked over, again followed by his team. He extended his hand, “Detective Morgan, I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner, our communication’s liaison spoke to you on the phone.” 

Morgan nodded and returned the handshake, “Yes, thank you for coming up, and on such short notice.”

“This is my team, SSA David Rossi.” An Italian looking man in his fifties with a goatee stood forward to shake his hand, his hair peppered with greys on black. 

“An honour to meet you sir, I have read a few of your books.” Morgan leant in and shook the extended hand. The agent smiled and nodded.

“This is SSA Emily Prentiss.” Hotch continued pointing to a raven haired woman who waved politely. Morgan merely nodded. He got the impression she was not one to be tampered with. 

“This is Agent Todd; she is here instead of Agent Jareau, who had a minor emergency she had to see to just before we were cleared to take off.” Hotch continued. A thirty something year old woman with dark hair and rich coloured skin smiled at him. He returned the gesture with another nod.

“And this is Agent Seaver; she is with us while SSA Dr. Reid is away.” Agent Hotchner concluded. A young but bright looking blonde woman nodded at Morgan, again he returned the gesture. 

“Our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia is in Quantico and is a mere phone call away at all times, she’s our go to on all things digital and data based, so generally we spend most of our time on the phone to her. We know you have a good data base here, but the FBI’s is bigger.” Agent Hotchner added as a footnote. 

“Not to mention whoever you have here on Tech hasn’t a patch on Garcia.” Agent Prentiss added, the smiles from the other agents confirmed this. 

“Right, where can we set up?” Rossi asked. Morgan pointed them to a small room, glad to see they were eager to get started.


	7. Telling Hotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer tells the Team Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotch's POV

Hotch POV

“Have a great day at school buddy.” he waved to his son as he walked the steps to his Aunt Jessie’s house. 

“Bye daddy, I hope you’ll be home tonight.” Jack responded. The eight year olds words hung heavy on Aaron Hotchner. 

“So do I buddy.” He thought to himself as he drove away from the elementary school and towards FBI headquarters. 

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Aaron Hotchner, as unit chief, had more responsibility on his shoulders than any other member of his team. Above all, he had to think of their health and safety. He walked through the near empty bullpen. It was barely gone seven; most agents were only stirring in their beds now.   
He noted his office door was slightly ajar. He used one of his knuckles to open it further, only to see a scruffy and scraggy Spencer Reid asleep on the long chair under his window. ”Reid?”

“Hey Hotch, sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Spencer was trying to wake himself up, stretching as he spoke. 

Hotch continued to stare at him, “Reid, what are you doing in my office at seven am dressed in sweats and a Caltech hoodie?” 

“I need a few days off Hotch.” he stared at the floor ashamed. 

“Okay, you couldn’t do that over the phone, rather than coming into my office at…… What time did you come in at?” he stopped mid-sentence, becoming more and more concerned for the young agent. 

“Bout three, I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t know what time you would be in at.” Hotch’s eyebrows rose, aging the man terribly on his forehead. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Reid, why would you think for one minute that of all the places I could find myself at three am, it would be my office?” 

“Dunno, I wasn’t thinking straight.” the younger man shrugged. 

“Clearly.”

“So about the time off?” he plucked up the courage to ask again. 

“Reid, we’re swamped, and you know there’s supposed to be a paper trail to apply for it, but I know you, you wouldn’t ask for a few days unless your world was caving in, so spill the beans so to speak. What’s eating at you?” he used his fatherly tone that he used on Jack. Reid and Jack were a lot alike in many ways. Both so innocent, both wanting to see the best in everything, regardless of the suffering they themselves had gone through. He often did see Spencer as a second son, or at the very least, a younger brother, the same as Sean, they were the same age.

“Well, it’s complicated.”

“Reid, I may not have an IQ to match yours, but I’m by no means mentally challenged, try me.”

“I need to see the doctor today I can provide hospital documentation if it makes getting the time off any easier?”

“Right? Wouldn’t you rather see the doctor here in the bureau?” Hotch’s concern escalating again. 

 

“There’s nothing Dr. Riley can do for me” 

“You sure? He’s seen almost everything around here. “

“Not unless he’s after getting a qualification in male obstetrics that I didn’t know about.” Spencer let it sink it. 

“Reid, you’re…” He approached cautiously.

“Pregnant” the young agent confirmed. “My last check up with Riley informed me, fourteen weeks and counting.” He voice emotionless, which startled Hotch.

“So why do you need the time off, you are over the first trimester?” Hotch still confused. 

“I dunno what I’m going to do Hotch, I have so many conflicting emotions and hormones right now I’m not sure if I want to laugh at the expression on your face, or cry at the fact I want a muffin.”

Hotch nodded, acknowledging Spencer’s pain, Hailey had felt nearly the same. “Take as much time as you need Spencer, I’m here for you if you need me, and I know the rest of the team is too, if you decide to tell them. Is the other father taking this well?” Hotch was doing his best to comfort Reid, but he saw the flicker of emotions on the other man’s face at the mention of the other side of the child’s paternity. 

“He’s not in the picture.” he cried. 

Aaron walked over to him and nestled the young man to him, allowing him to cry it out. “Spencer I’m sorry, Jesus, I’m sorry. Just remember that we’re your family, and we’ll support you regardless of whatever you decide to do okay?” Reid nodded.

“Thanks Hotch, I better run, I have to be to the outpatients ward by 8:00. I’m not sure what I am going to do, but I feel I have to prepare for in case I keep it.”  
“Always practical Reid. Please let me know how you get on” he smiled. The younger man smiled and waved as he walked out the door. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch was drinking a coffee when Rossi entered the room without warning and sat himself down at the opposite side of Aaron’s desk. 

“Dave, not that I mind your company, but you should at least knock.”

“Too mainstream” the other replied, using finger quotations. Hotch merely raised his eyebrows. “You’re aware the kid didn’t turn up today, right?”

“I assume you mean Reid, and he did turn up, at three am and waited for me to get in to talk to me about taking a week off.”

“What would cause the kid to do that?” One look at Hotch’s face told him that whatever it was, it was big. “Aaron?”

“He’s pregnant Dave.” Rossi just stared at him. “He’s a carrier and he’s pregnant. He had no idea what he is going to do and the other father is not there. He’s fourteen weeks; he mentioned he found out at the last office check-up, meaning he only knows for a few days at most.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ Aaron, is there not a screening for that when agents get their physical joining the academy?” Dave’s voice disgusted. 

“Dave, he’s still Reid, just with a genetic abnormality.” Aaron was shocked by the older agents reaction. 

“A genetic abnormality is an extra finger or Cystic Fibrosis, not being a guy that’s able to get pregnant. And I am not disgusted at Reid for this I might add, more that he now has another reason for people to stare at him for being different! I would never think anything bad of Reid; he’s like a son to me.” Aaron looked at Rossi sceptically. “Alright, not a son, but definitely like a favourite nephew. Actually scratch that, I prefer him to my nephews, they tend to only contact me when they want something.” Aaron laughed at the older agent’s rambling. It was true, since Dave came back to the BAU four and a half years ago; he had bonded well with the young agent who idolized him. “So have you any idea what he’s going to do?”

“None, but Dave, needless to say, until Reid says otherwise we keep this to ourselves.” 

“No shit!” Rossi replied as there was a knock on the door. 

“Hotch, you need to see this, I think we have a potential serial in Chicago, and it’s bad.” she seemed to notice that she had interrupted a non-work related conversation.

“How bad?” he asked, taking the file from the liaisons’ hand. She extended another copy to Rossi, who also started to flick through.

“Two abduction, rapes and asphyxiations in ten days, another failed one last night, he was finishing her off as two walkers came across them.” 

“Some would say she’s a lucky girl.” Rossi interjected. 

“Chicago PD has no proof that it’s the same guy yet, but the MO is identical. It happened last night meaning….”

“Since his ritual was interrupted, he’s more likely to devolve and/or attack again soon, most likely tonight.” Rossi finished. 

Aaron nodded in agreement. “Get the team together JJ, and call Agent Bernstein and tell him we are taking Agent Seaver with us.” JJ looked at both men confused “Reid is on a week’s leave and we can’t go into this an agent down, Seaver knows our team dynamic and will be able to work best within it” she nodded and rushed off.  
CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Half an hour later the team was settling on the jet waiting for Hotch and JJ to arrive. As they waited the reacquainted themselves with Ashley. After a few moments they heard two sets of footsteps boarding onto the plane. Followed shortly by the appearance of Hotch and their surprise Agent Todd. The door was closed and as the two agents belted up, the plane began to move. 

“Eh, Hotch, and not that I’m not happy to see you Jordan, because really I am, but where’s Jayje and Reid?”

“Reid is on a week off, something came up and he is heading to Vegas.” This was true, just before getting onto the jet, the young genius had called him and told him that he’s check-up went okay and he was heading on the next flight to Vegas to get away from everything and to decide what he was going to do. “And JJ got a call from Will, Henry was rushed to hospital with suspected meningitis.” The team gasped in concern. “She promises to update us as soon as she gets any word off the doctors herself. 

The team nodded and got onto the case at hand. An hour and forty minutes later, they landed in O’Hare airport, disembarked their flight, and headed to downtown Chicago to deal with the sicko at hand.


	8. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes for a check-up and to visit another patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Spencer felt better for having told at least one person his woes. Out of everyone, Hotch made the most sense, he was nothing if not discreet and he knew that Hotch would look after anything that Spencer needed. He knew he could be trusted not to let anything slip to anyone and he was also his healthcare surrogate for if he was left incapacitate. He knew he had made the right choice in telling Hotch, now he was hoping he could make the right choice for himself.

He waited patiently in the out patients department. There wasn’t another man present that seemed to be pregnant. There were a few that were present, but all seemed to be with women. It made him feel self-conscious. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was getting strange looks. 

“Dr. Reid, hi, I’m Professor James Cahill, head of the OBS (obstetrics) Department. So glad you were able to come in, I know you’re a busy man.” he extended his hand for a handshake, usually Spencer would simply decline, but he noticed others looking and decided to himself he’d rather have these judgemental cows think he was someone that may be in charge of their care. He extended his hand and shook the older man’s one enthusiastically. 

“Thanks for seeing me at such short notice” was all that he could think of saying that was so aloof and vague, it could be misconstrued easily by those around them. 

“Yes, well we have a lot to do, we’ll just step into my office and get started shall we?” he indicated to a large room to the left which Spencer entered swiftly. Once inside Spencer sat down on a comfortable chair and waited the doctor to get around the desk and start the exam. 

“So according to your blood results from the Bureau you are gone fourteen weeks. Meaning first trimester is done and dusted. I have a few questions for you if you don’t mind. Just the usual stuff.” The young agent nodded. 

“Have you still got vomiting and nausea?” 

“A bit, I changed over to lactose free milk, thinking it was a lactose allergy, it seemed to help oddly enough.” 

“Whatever works for you, go for it. Have you been gaining weight?” A nod.

“Have you informed your place of employment?” A nod. 

“Are you eating regularly?” Another nod. 

“Are you getting between 6-8 hours’ sleep a night?” No nod. “Dr. Reid, it goes without saying the baby is only as healthy as the parent. You need to get more sleep. I understand from the men I have personally seen in your position, that this is a highly stressful time, more so for men than women, what with public opinion and the like. But your priority is the health of you and that child.”

Spencer nodded. He knew the stats; any and all stresses he put himself under now would negatively impact on him and the foetus later on. If he were to continue the pregnancy and remain like this, he would be more likely to suffer pre-eclampsia. The idea of forced bed rest alone terrified him. “There is no way I am spending weeks to months on bed rest.” 

“Right, well usually you go to the ultrasound department at twelve weeks for the scan, but since you’re here, I have a smaller ultrasound machine here. We’ll do it now to make sure your little one is doing well. 

““My little one” is he insane. I understand people wanting to form bonds with their young early on, but even if I were to keep it, it is too early to think of it as a baby. It is recommended not to get too attached before the twenty-fourth week. After that its chances of pre-term survival increased greatly.” 

Professor Cahill wheeled the small machine over. “Lie down on the bed here doctor and pull up your shirt.” Reid did as he was told. “This gel is cold at first, but bear with me and it’ll warm up soon enough.” 

Reid gasped at the sudden cold sensation on his abdomen, which was spread around by the transductor as it moved over his stomach. Odd sounds started to come from the machine. They reminded Spencer of any phone call he had ever had where the other person was somewhere windy. 

After a few moments of moving around, the harsh sounds stopped and were replaced by a steady rapid dum-dum of a heartbeat. It was too fast to be an adult’s, so Spencer knew immediately it was that of the foetus. He calculated it to be approximately 165 beats per minute, normal for a foetus of that gestation. He sighed in relief; at least it was one thing there didn’t seem to be a problem with that he could knock off his list of worries. 

“Well the measurements concur with the estimates from the blood and urine samples. It seems to be perfect.” the Professor looked up at his patient. “Dr. Reid, are you not going to look at the screen?” his voice concerned. 

Truthfully Spencer was terrified at the idea of looking at the image next to him. He was worried that he would look at it and be disgusted and revolted, part of him wanted to love and cherish the child. But the other part of him was terrified. He was alone, and completely inept at many things deemed normal by society, basic human interaction being one that came to mind. So if he were to look at it and become attached emotionally, he felt he would be doing the child an injustice.   
He inhaled deeply, faced toward the screen and opened his eyes. 

It was the latter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer didn’t know what to do with himself once he left the hospital. He knew the initial check-up was the longest, but six hours he felt was a tad excessive. He had rang Hotch to let him know he was okay and was he needed at work, only to be told they were called away on a case to Chicago, but that had taken Seaver with them so they weren’t a man down. He also learnt of Henry’s illness and rang JJ as soon as he ended his call to Hotch. 

Henry had been admitted to the same hospital that he had been in, Bedford Memorial. He ran back inside and headed to the Paediatrics Department and waited for Will and JJ to see the text he sent saying he was in the reception, terrified for his Godson. Within minutes Will joined him in the reception. 

“Spencer, it’s mighty good of you to come down. JJ said you weren’t with the team, and you were off work ill or something.” Will sounded tired; the exhaustion strengthened his thick Cajun accent. Had Reid not spent a lot of time in Will’s company when seeing Henry, he would not have understood a thing the man said. 

“Will, what’s wrong with him?” Spencer burst out. Here was Will making small talk when Henry was ill. 

“Sorry, I shoulda just cut to the point shouldn’t I. I collected him from the childcare since I had a half day and I brought him home, the girls there were saying he was a tad cranky and complaining of a sore neck. He started dozin’ off in the back of the car and when I got to the house, I was tryin’ to wake him and I noticed he had a fever and a rash. Try as I might I couldn’t wake the little fella. Called the hospital, called JJ and brought him in, they ran tests for meningitis and everything. Turns out, he’s allergic to eggs, can you imagine?” Will scoffed disbelievingly. “Damn well nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

Reid let out a breath he never noticed he was holding. “You better come see him, he could do with a magic trick or two after being poked and prodded by doctors.” Reid smiled and nodded, following Will down to Henry’s room. 

If there was one thing that terrified Spencer more than hospital wards in general, it was the Paediatrics ward he concluded. The walls were painted in bright colours and with Disney characters on them. Some of which he recognised from watching the movies with Henry. There were toys strewn around the place, as well as other attempts to brighten the place up. It would work if it was a rec centre or something, but colourful images of Nemo and Lightning Mc Queen should not be on signs that say Oncology and Outpatients’. 

They rounded the corner and entered a small room, there in the bed with plasters on his arms was little, adorable, innocent Henry sleeping soundly. And next to him, his mother, who was currently beaming up at him. “Spence, you didn’t have to come in.”

“Please Jayje, I had to, I was too worried about something happening to him. I couldn’t be so close by and not check to see if he was alright. He is alright, isn’t he?” He stared around her, check on the restful features of the young boy. 

“Yes, he’s fine, just an allergy, so they’re doing a full array of tests tomorrow to ensure they haven’t missed anything. He’ll be fine.” she smiled. “So what makes the great Dr. Reid take a week off work?” He froze; he wasn’t ready to tell her yet. He was only after making his decision and wanted time to let it settle with himself before telling the team. Thankfully, he had a saving grace. 

“Mommy? Daddy?” the three adults looked at the bed. The blonde hair boy was awake again. 

“Hey baby, we’re here. So is Uncle Spencer.” JJ stroked some of Henry’s long hair off his face. 

“Uncle Spencer?” the little boy smiled as looked around to him, Spencer’s eyes welled up with tears, “Uncle Spencer, will you do the coin trick for me?”

Spencer sat on the side of the bed; “You bet” he took out a silver dollar from his pocket and started doing tricks, making the young boy smile widely and clap. 

“I have to say Spencer; I think JJ’s been lying to me.” Both other adults and the child looked at Will. 

“Why would you lie to Daddy, Mommy?” Henry seemed upset at the mere thought. 

“Yes, what did I lie about?” JJ asked sceptically, she could see Will was smiling so she knew it was nothing too bad.

“You joked that Spencer was terrible with kids. If I’m not wrong, you said Hotch called it the ‘Reid Effect’. He’s brilliant with Henry and I saw him with Jack at our wedding too.” he explained. 

“They’re immune because they know behind it all; Spencer is a bigger child than them.” JJ smiled fondly. 

“Still, I have to say, with what I’ve seen; you’d be a great father Spencer.” Will said off the cuff. 

Spencer just scoffed. The others thought it was at the comment itself. But he was scoffing at the irony of it!

He suddenly had an urge to see his mother, he was off for a few days anyway. He might as well see her and tell her in person. Though part of him was concerned, she may take it badly and try to harm him and his foetus, or she could be overjoyed, that was somewhat perturbing in itself. How sound is a good opinion if it is that of the mentally unsound!


	9. The Case, The BAU and Penelope Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is working with the BAU on the case and learns a little about them, but in particular, the bubbly Penelope Garcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

“Mamma, I understand that I was supposed to call over night, but I had to work late. I know, I’m sorry, I promise as soon as this is sorted, I will make it up to you. Mamma, we had to bring in the FBI from DC, it’s literally a matter of life or death. Yes I swear I’ll be safe. I love you too, Bye.” Derek Morgan was grateful of his skin tone at that moment in time, because otherwise the room full of FBI agents would have seen him go crimson in embarrassment. “Sorry about that” he apologized, getting back to the matter at hand. 

“Hey, mothers are overprotective at the best of times, try having an Italian one.” Rossi joked.

“Mine’s Irish.” Derek elaborated. 

“You win!” Rossi conceded, hands held up in defeat. 

“When you two are playing “Mommy’s Ethnicity Trump Cards” could you please get back to this case?” Prentiss chided. Derek raised his eyebrows at the female agent’s abruptness. 

At that moment the phone rang. Hotchner pressed the speaker button and answered “What have you got for us Garcia?”

“Hello Oh Great and Fearless Leader” a bubbly voice begins to emit from the device on the table, “I have news.”

“News? Good or bad Garcia?” Rossi inquired.

“As I was about to say My Italian Stallion……” 

““Great and Fearless Leader” “Italian Stallion” Who the hell is this girl?” 

“Your third victim may not have been able to describe the sick perv who attacked her, but she was able to give you something better than any physical description.” she finished. 

“Come on PG, it’s mean to tease.” Prentiss interjected. 

“Oh, you are killing me Em, seriously. Fine, our girl, it seems, scratched her attacker. Leaving DNA trace under her finger nails. But sadly, after running said DNA through city and state wide law enforcement banks, I have come up……..empty. Sorry my doves.” The woman seemed genuinely gutted she couldn’t give them more. 

Derek sighed. “Damn it, can’t we catch a break!” He looked down over at the pictures on the board of the two deceased and the one thankfully still alive victims. “Hang on.” 

“Spot something Detective?” Hotch noted the change in demeanour as he stared at the photos.

“Yeah, can your tech girl check the weather conditions the nights of all three attacks?” he asked. 

“Sugar, you really should find out who you’re talking to, I could tell you what you had for breakfast this morning given five minutes. The weather on the first night was…..raining, quite heavily actually. The second night, the same and last night, Yatzee, three for three. Not bad Detective!” she complimented. 

“You did half the work.” he smiled. 

“Hmm, a man that acknowledges my greatness without even seeing me, I like you!” she added cheerfully.

“Garcia!” Prentiss laughed. Derek looked around. Seaver was giggling into her hand. Rossi threw up his eyes up and Hotchner seemed to be pinching the bridge of his nose. Clearly this was normal behaviour for this woman. 

“Glad I could make you smile, what is the forecast for the rest of the night?” he could not control the smile on his face. He wished this girl had come up to Chicago with her team; he wanted to meet her.

“Dry and windy, my Chicagoan Prince. But hell that goes without saying in the Windy City right?” 

Agent Todd entered the room. “Hotch we have a problem, the press are outside, they heard of the survivor and reported it, they’ve named her.”

“Garcia, we’ll be in contact soon. If you hear nothing from me in the next hour, go home and get some sleep.” Hotch said.

“Will do boss man, Garcia out.” a click and then silence from the phone.

“Detective, who knew the girl survived from your department?” Rossi asked.

“Myself, my partner, my chief and the guy and his partner in rape crimes who signed over the case to me” he listed. “I don’t see how any of our guys leaked this.”

“We need to release a statement, Todd; you go and tell the press we’ll be doing so in a few minutes.” Agent Todd left. Hotchner turned to Derek “Detective, it would go against him MO to attack again tonight, the rain obviously means something to him, most likely to wash away evidence, stand your men down for the night and let them get some rest, we’ll reconvene at eight sharp.” His team began to disperse. 

“Oh and by the way” Rossi turned to him, “Great spot on the weather thing.” He had no idea why, but the seasoned profilers compliment made his chest swell. He felt as though they had made at least some progress as he left the office that night.   
CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The lithe man straddled his lap, impaling himself slowly onto Derek’s hard, waiting cock. Derek groaned at the feeling of being engulfed in the others tight heat. The younger man began to move, harsh and rapidly, his long softly curled hair bouncing with him. His gasps becoming more and more harsh as he reached his end. Derek could feel his sac tightening as he reached his peak and cried his release. He opened his eyes as he felt the warm fluid sticking to his hand and the sheet. “God damn it!”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He was at his desk at 7:45 the next morning, coffee in one hand, pen in the other as he updated his file with last night’s discoveries. The phone on his desk rang. “Detective Morgan” he answered. 

“Hello my Prince, it is I, the Fountain of Knowledge, known to you mere mortals as Penelope Garcia” was the cheerful reply on the other end of the phone. 

“I think I recall you, the Tech girl, right?” He was up for a bit of friendly banter. 

“You have me all hot and bothered Gorgeous, the reason I am calling you, is my team of mighty warriors are currently divided between the hospital with the victim, she awoke last night, the ME’s office and the last crime scene and have requested your fine presence at said last crime scene.” 

“Firstly, thank you, I’ll head there now, secondly, how did you get my number and thirdly, how do you know what I look like?” he asked. It had only occurred to him now that only Agent Jareau-LaMontagne had his number.

“Well, as I will bring you back to point one my lovely, I am the fountain of knowledge, I can dig up anything on anyone given half a chance, and I may have threatened my female comrades in your company up north to describe you to me, I only wish I was able to see you myself, you sound delicious!”

“Dear God, this woman is unbelievable!” he thought.

“I would have loved to have met you too beautiful; I better run and meet your team though.” 

“Sure thing gorgeous, I will be in contact, case or no case, I’m outie.” a beep, then silence. 

“That girl is all sorts of crazy” he thought fondly to himself. He couldn’t help but smile again. “I could see myself actually get on very well with her.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek arrived at the crime scene to see the two female agents searching around with the CSI’s to see had their victim been dragged there. 

“She was hit across the head twice at the very least, that’s what she recalls.” The younger woman, Seaver if his memory served him correctly, read from the file. 

“Yeah, we’re at least a hundred and fifty feet from the nearest plausible route way here. We better check there for…… Detective Morgan, I see that Garcia got through to you.” The older woman, “wasn’t it Emma, or it could have been Emily, I remember the tech calling her Em, so it was one of those surely” he thought as she addressed him, having realised his arrival. 

“She did indeed, and I have to say, she’s quite the personality.” 

“You can say that again, she comes on hard and strong, but she is an absolute sweetheart. Seriously she has a heart of gold.” The dark haired woman smiled fondly. “Tough as diamond when provoked though.”

“Amen to that” the blonde replied. 

“So what are ye looking at or for here ladies that needed my presence?” Derek wanted to get this sorted before another innocent woman was attacked. 

“Well, we are a good hundred and fifty feet from the nearest access here.” Prentiss pointed to the road below where the Federal SUV was parked, “and it was raining, as you figured out last night. Meaning it was harder to keep his footing as he dragged a one hundred and twenty pound woman across here, and it is uphill too.” 

“Could he have come downhill?” Morgan pointed to the crest of the hill, “Could a vehicle get up there? It makes more sense to try and drag his victim downhill and let gravity do the most of the work.”

“You see, this is why Reid should be here.” Seaver pointed out. 

“Reid?” Derek enquired. The name rang a bell. 

“Our resident genius, Dr. Reid, IQ of one eighty seven, reads twenty thousand words a minute, eidetic memory. He has a knack for code breaking, linguistics, geographical profiles, statistics, and they are only a few on the ones he enjoys doing for fun! He is after taking a week or two off with little or no warning causing us to bring Ashley in instead.” Prentiss explained. 

“Ah, I remember reading about him. The genius.”

“And as much as I love being with you guys again, I liked being able to rely on his huge brain for this.” Seaver stated. 

“Wait, how can a human even read twenty thousand words a minute, that’s not possible?” disbelief oozed out every word Derek said. 

“Oh it is, and he remembers each and everything he has every written and read, he’s well published, and the coup de grace is he is a measly thirty years old.” Prentiss continued. “She sounds like a bragging older sister.” He noted internally.

“Damn, I really wish I got to meet this guy, between him and the Sassy Tech I feel like I’ve been short changed.”

“Ha ha, sorry, stuck with just us I’m afraid.” Prentiss joked. 

Prentiss’s phone went off. “Rossi? Okay, we’re on our way” she closed the phone “We’ve got to go.” 

“What happened?” Seaver asked. 

“Our surviving victim, Jeanne Harper, was just stabbed to death in the hospital while Hotch and Todd were on the floor below talking to her doctor.” was the explanation. 

“Was the guy found?” Derek demanded. 

“That’s the thing; it was a woman who stabbed her.” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“What the hell is with the case, it is getting worse and worse, more brutal.” 

“We need to control the media Aaron” Agent Rossi stated. 

“Todd, you and I will sort that. Prentiss, you and Seaver, interview the Unsub, Garcia ran her finger prints and got nothing; see if you can even get a name for her, as it stands she’s a Jane Doe. And Detective, I know you would rather be here for the interview, but we still have a male killer on the loose, so could you go with Agent Rossi to the parents of all three victims’ homes and get statements on their social calendars, with specifics on their actions on rainy days?” Hotch enquired, though Derek got a feeling it was more of a command than a request, however, his priority were these women, not a Fed with a bloody superiority complex. He did however; walk out the door with the Italian. 

“He is a good leader; he just tends to become overly focused.” Rossi didn’t even look at Derek as he spoke to him. 

 

“I’m not a member of your team, I am only complying because those girls and their families deserve for this man to be caught, and to prevent anyone else getting hurt.” he stared ahead of himself. “My only concern is them.”

“Highly commendable. Who did you lose?” It was then that Derek looked at the other man. “Profiler, remember.” They had reached the SUV. Derek had to remind himself to get in the passenger side. 

He took a deep breath before answering “My father, I was ten, he was a cop, shot in front of me, it took four months to get the killers, and I will never forget the anguish of waiting to hear they were going to pay and the feeling of relief in knowing no one else had to go through what we did.” Rossi merely nodded in response. “Is he always that intense?”

“Most of the time, we just got a bit of a shock over the last few days. One of our agents had a meningitis scare with her kid. We are like a family in the BAU; we often don’t really have time for our real ones, so it scared us all. And another one of our team has just got a shock of his life; he came to Hotch yesterday and told him he was pregnant.”

“A carrier? Aren’t they really rare?” 

“Rare enough, and of the people to have it, I can’t say I’m surprised he does. The kid is a trouble magnet. He is a good kid, but he’ll apparently be going it alone and will no doubt terrified. The FBI isn’t exactly the most homosexually friendly place on earth either and he has always stood out, this will just add to it.” 

“I can’t believe a guy would abandon his kid like that.” Derek shook his head. “Why’s it the ones who don’t deserve it get to be fathers and those of us who would do anything to be don’t!!!"


	10. Vegas, Revealing your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes to see his mother and collect his thoughts, but he also meets a blast from his less than pleasant past on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Reid’s POV  
“I really need to decide, do I love or hate Vegas.” he thought to himself as he disembarked the commercial flight. Though he still went to see his mother as often as he could, after the BAU’s private Gulfstream Jet, commercial flights seemed almost unbearable, especially now with the pregnancy.

He had called ahead to Bennington. His mom was doing great. She was lucid, well more like she was when the doctor was talking to him earlier. He was starting to realise that Diana Reid’s days of being somewhat able to function, were becoming less and less frequent. “Would I just be passing on those genes to the baby, is it the right thing to do, knowing I am pre-dispositioned to getting it? Am I just being selfish?” He had to snap himself out of it, whatever small percentage he had of getting the disease; the baby’s was even half that again. Well hopefully, he didn’t know what health issues were on the child’s other side. 

Another aspect he had to think of. Was Derek a Miami native? Doubtful, he didn’t seem too aware of how to get to the Intercontinental. How the hell could he contact him? He at least had the right to know. “I wish I’d have woken him up, maybe then I would have known if he wanted to swap numbers, but he had mine, he clearly just wanted sex.” Tears started to well up in his eyes. “He was probably drunk, either he was too embarrassed about what happened or he just didn’t want anything other than his needs met!” Anger now coursed through him. 

“Damn hormones!”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He walked up the steps of the Sanatorium. As far as hospitals go it’s one of the more aesthetically appealing ones, nice gardens, trees and quiet. Old style furnishings, but also clean and very modernised to ensure the best care for its patients. It was the best. Spencer had ensured it at great personal sacrifice. He could have travelled the world and studied at Cambridge, or Oxford, ParisTech, Trinity College, Singapore College he had been offered a chance to study in all of these places, but he declined for his mother. And given the chance again tomorrow, I’d do it again. 

He arrived at the reception and spoke with a nurse, who went to fetch his mother’s physician. 

“Doctor Reid, a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here on this trip? You seemed somewhat anxious on the phone” Dr. Phillips was a middle aged gruff looking man, but he was highly respected in his field and behind his rough exterior he was held by his patients and fellow doctors alike in great esteem. 

“I came here to tell my mother a bit of news actually. I thought it best to tell her face to face. It may cause her to lash out, well I think it might anyway.” he attempted to explain. 

“How so Doctor? What is the nature of the discussion you wish to have with her? As you know my priority is your mother‘s health and wellbeing. If it is alright with you I rather we discuss the matter first before bringing it to her.” The doctor guided the young man into his study. 

“I won’t sit down I’m afraid, long flight, It’s quite simple really. I merely wish to inform my mother that I am pregnant.” he had to try and steady his voice for the last part. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and he will know anyway in the future when you come either heavily pregnant, or in time to come with the child itself.” He assured himself. 

“I see, I’m not entirely sure what her reaction to that will be Dr. Reid, however it is your decision to inform her. Does she know of your…..emmm sexual preferences? I do not mean this in any other way other than is she going to be getting two shocks today and not just one.” Dr. Phillips seemed extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation, but refused to intervene unless Diana, Spencer or the child were at risk.

“My mother always said that love has no preference, she really almost resembles a Buddhist in her beliefs really. She believes in love free of gender, racial and religious influence. Also I have no doubt over the past thirty years and no doubt the last twelve of which that I have been writing to her, she has figured it out.” The doctor merely nodded. 

“I’d prefer if someone was in the room with you both, in case she reacts badly, you understand, it is more for your safety and that of the child.” Reid nodded, he knew it was best, he just didn’t like to have to like it. 

They walked to his mother’s room; she was at her desk reading Thomas Occleve’s The Regiment of Princes. “That’s not your favourite, is it?” he walked slowly over to her as she turned to him.

“Spencer, darling, what are you doing here, you usually call in advance.” She looked at him over her glasses. She could see the anxiety on his face, and noted the male nurse still standing by the door. “Spencer, what’s going on?” She was starting to panic. 

Spencer knew he had to settle her before the paranoia took over. “Mom, I came here to tell you something, only I’m not sure what you’ll think, I’m frightened you’ll be ashamed of me.” He stared at the floor. He genuinely was terrified of her reaction. 

“Spencer dear, what is it? Please don’t tell me they’re trying to put you in here too, I’ll gouge their eyes out and feed them to them if they even try.” The nurse winced; he knew the woman would stay true to her word.

“No, nothing like that mom." He sat on her desk and looked at her. "You see, I’m pregnant.” he couldn’t even bring himself to look at her.  
He heard her raise herself from her chair; he inhaled sharply until he felt a hand gently turn his head. “Spencer, I have never been more disappointed in you.” Tears began to well up in his eyes. “I’m disappointed you would think there was anything in this world that would make me feel that way about you.” 

Spencer smiled weakly. “Thanks Mom, you have no idea how much it means to me to have your support.” 

“Anytime darling, I cannot wait to meet my grandchild.” She beamed. “Promise you won’t give it some ridiculous name.” 

“Like Occleve?” 

“Don’t even think about it!” he laughed. The days she was lucid he missed her most. 

“Am I doing the right thing Mom? I’m scared.” 

“It would be odd if you weren’t, you’ve excelled at everything you have ever done Darling, this will be no different.” He nearly cried at her confidence.  
“Thanks Mom, I better let you get back to what you were doing; I have to head back to work as soon as possible if I’m to take Paternity leave in the near future.”

“Goodbye my Darling.” she kissed his forehead as he turned to leave and looked at his stomach. “The bit of weight suits you, when is my grandchild due?”

“Early December, I had the first ultrasound yesterday, I promise to send you pictures of the midway scan.” he smiled. 

“Good, I demand constant updates darling.” she turned back to her desk and began to write notes on the literature in front of her. 

Spencer smiled to himself as he left her room; he thanked the doctor and nurses and promised to be in contact with them and his mother again soon. He headed to the rental car when he was startled by a voice behind him.

“You could never just be normal, could you Spencer?”

“Hello William” he replied coldly, turning to look at the man behind him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer found himself face to face with the one person he hated more than any Unsub he had ever challenged. “That’s the thing about being a genius boy prodigy William, being normal sort of isn’t an option. But could you be more specific about what exactly which particular abnormal trait I have that you are referring to?”

“Your little precious bundle of joy.” The older man’s voice filled with venom. Spencer’s face fell. “I heard you in that room with your mother, I heard you tell her about that thing growing in you. Jesus, if this ever gets out. I’ll never live it down.”

“‘You’ll never live it down’ what are you on about, don’t you know William? This gene is passed down through the Y chromosome, you are the reason I can get pregnant, so if you are looking for someone to blame here, it’s yourself” he pointed out. He knew his father wouldn’t know that. “Any article on it was usually in a magazine that tended to used more than monosyllable words, which would be too challenging for him.” He thought bitterly. 

“You’re not fit to raise a child Spencer, you know that.”

“And how would you know? You ran out on yours. Or are you basing this on the fact your lovely second wife has two kids.” It was Williams turn to look shocked. “Oh yeah, I know about Shelly, Tyler and Nathan. Some father you are taking care of other people’s kids and not your own. Did you know what Tyler and his girlfriend Alexa Lisbon did to me in school with all their friends’ dad? Tying me to a goal post, stripping me naked and beating several kinds of crap out of me!”

“You should have stood up for yourself boy.”

“I WAS ELEVEN YEARS OLD!” He screamed, “They were in their late teens, I hadn’t even hit puberty.” Tears threatened to flow angrily down his face. “You think raising those two boys gives you a right to lecture me on child rearing, well here’s the thing, Nathan was eighteen and in college then and Tyler was seventeen, and most of his rearing was already done. He was the one who started the beating and who helped take off my clothes so really, if you think that is the right way to rear a child then I pity your feeble attempts to grasp the concept of it.”

“Don’t speak to me like that; I’m still your father….”

“I am not ten years old anymore William, I no longer spend my nights wondering why you left. You weren’t there the time I got my acceptance letter to Caltech were you? And I got there in spite of you. I learnt how to drive and I learned how to shave without you. You didn’t even send me a card for my birthdays or Christmas, TO HELL WITH YOU!” William Reid flinched in fear at the man standing in front of him, challenging him and his actions. “I didn’t need you then, and I sure as hell don’t need you now. I got into the elite of the FBI without you. The people I work with never mock me for who or what I am and accept me unconditionally. Do you even know what that word means William? I bet you wouldn’t know what it meant if it jumped up and bit you on the ass. It means without conditions or limitations. My child is going to know what it means, why, because that is how I will love it. I will be a better father than you ever were, and I definitely don’t need you for that, because there isn’t a damn thing you could ever teach me about being a father and how to love my child.” He took a deep breathe to calm himself “You’re a father William, but you were never a dad.” He turned around and opened the car door, Spencer decided to add one last line “Oh, and your grandchild. He or she is half black” he smiled. 

“Black?” William stared, disgusted. 

“Yes, Black, as in half African American. Your son is a nerdy bean poll, he loves cocks, he’s pregnant by another man, and that other man is of a different ethnicity to him.”

He got into the car and drove off. About five miles down the road, he pulled in and started laughing. Laughing at the years of pent up frustration at that bastard finally being released. He felt as though he would never stop smiling. He thought of the look on his father’s face as he drove off. “Fucking Bigot” He pulled back onto the road again and continued driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people may notice similarities with parts of Spencer's rant and a scene from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, yes it is inspired by that.


	11. A Break in the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek aids the BAU in the solving of the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Derek POV  
Three families grieving their loved one was three too many as far as Derek was concerned. But the one that he felt was the worst was that of Jeanne Harper, the third victim. 

“How did this happen?” Her father demanded. 

“Sir, we don’t know, that is what we’re here to find out.” Derek sat across from the man in his home trying to discuss the case with him.

“You and your department are the reason my baby is dead.” Mrs Harper shrieked. “You leaked her name and that bitch went to the hospital and killed our daughter.” 

“Ma’am, we are tracing how the press got you daughters name, but it at no time came from either the FBI or the Chicago PD.” Rossi was covering their asses, Derek knew it, yes an investigation was taking place, but anyone could have leaked her name if they saw the file.

“Sure what does it matter which one of you leaked it, you’ll all cover for one another while my Jeanne is being put in the ground.” She stormed off. 

“I’m mad my daughter’s name was released, but I understand you gentlemen have a job to do in getting her attacker brought to justice. Just promise me this, when you find that son of a bitch, you lock him up and throw that damn key into the deepest darkest whole imaginable, don’t ever let it be possible for him to destroy another family.” Mr Harper requests wearily. 

“You have our word, Mr Harper, and just so you know, the woman who killed your daughter is in our custody and we will ensure she stays that way.” Rossi tries his best to quell the other man’s anguish.

“Thank you gentlemen, now if you excuse me I better go look after my wife, you can show yourselves out.” He got up and walked after his wife.   
Once outside Derek decided to confront Rossi. “Agent Rossi, you cannot guarantee that that leak did not come from either your team or my Department. Why would you lie to him like that?” 

“That man had to console his raped and beaten daughter, and then he had to learn she was murdered when and where he thought she was safe. I saw your officer’s faces when the news broke she was murdered, they were all different emotions, but none guilt. And that to me is a clear sign that they were more than likely not involved.” The man explained. 

“And what about your team?”

“My team, you notice has a Communications Liaison and a Unit Chief that consult the press, we are always sure to cover our asses. There are too many ready to take us to pieces if we don’t.” It was logic Derek couldn’t argue as they re-entered the SUV and headed back to the station. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Anything from our mystery lady?” Derek asked, walking into the surveillance room connected by one way glass to the interrogation room, the next morning. 

“Sadly Seaver and Prentiss have gotten nothing so far, Rossi, get in there and get Prentiss to leave.” the Unit Chief demanded. Arms folded across his chest. 

Derek took a moment to study the man and wondered if he ever blinked.

“What have you noticed?” Rossi and Hotchner were like two parts of the one organism. Noticing the small nuances in each other’s words and actions. “That is equal parts creepy and handy.” Derek acknowledged internally. 

“Seaver fits the profile, and because of that our Unsub here has done nothing but glare at her since she went in there, sooner or later Ashley is going to irritate her into talking, or at least that’s the plan.” Rossi nodded in agreement with his co-worker. Grabbed a case file and walked into the room. 

“Prentiss, Garcia is waiting your call.” Obediently Prentiss rose from the chair without a sideward glance and walked out of the room. Seaver, it was obvious was not so long in the game and glanced after her. 

Derek found himself moving forward, arms folded so he was level with Hotchner in proximity to the glass. “Is this the right thing to do?” 

“You notice how the Unsub barely glanced at Prentiss leaving or Rossi entering the room?” Derek nodded. “Well look how she reacts to Seaver.”

Derek looked at the semi-crazed glare that the woman was giving the blonde agent. Every time she moved, the Unsub twitched in anticipation, as though without the cuffs connecting her to the table, she would have lunged across and attacked the girl. 

“She is fixated with her to the extent she is unable to notice anything else, it’s like she sees her as competition or something.” He was mostly speaking to himself, hoping he wasn’t making a fool of himself to the agent. 

“How do you mean competition?” His comment took the agent off guard.

“Well you know when you go to a club?” he started, but one look at the agent staring him answered that for him. “Maybe not.” He thought. “Well women tend to eye up the competition as much as they eye up the men that suit their fancy. And the way she is staring at your agent is replicating the actions of a jealous girlfriend.” 

The agent seemed to think for a moment when suddenly his phone rang. After checking the ID, “Reid, everything alright? What have you and Garcia learnt? Really? And your opinion on the geographical and topographical profile Great thanks Reid. Glad you came back early. I’ll tell the team.” He hung up the phone. “Sorry about that, that was one of the agents who couldn’t make it here.”

“Your genius right?” the other man nodded. “Is it true he reads twenty thousand words a minute?” Another nod. “We could have done with him.”

“I know, but he asked for personal time and you don’t know this kid. He was tortured and beaten for forty eight hours and was back to work two weeks later. He doesn’t know the meaning of the word relax. Forty eight hours ago his life was turned upside down and he is already aiding in this case and is going back to the office again tomorrow.” 

Derek noted the fond manner in which yet another one of the team members spoke of the genius and he found himself wondering what the bubbly Tech Analyst thought of the absent agent. 

Agent Rossi was still trying to get a reaction out of the woman staring across at his co-worker. “So you think she’s a groupie or a girlfriend or something?” Hotch asked sceptically.

“Seems like it. She just reminds me of those I see in the clubs. It’s like the female version of rutting I think.” He wasn’t sure was it a great explanation. He felt foolish for suggesting it only to perhaps have it shot down by the agent. 

“Garcia?” 

“Yes Boss Man, I was literally just about to ring you. I tried ringing you two minutes ago, but you were clearly on the phone to your secret Tech Analyst on the side!” she joked. 

“Actually I was onto Reid.” Hotch explained.

“Yes, I was talking to the Boy Wonder a few minutes ago myself.”

” Boy Wonder? I think that may be her best one yet”. Derek laughed internally. 

“Anyway, back to business. Your amazing tech queen, who would me, was able to find sometime on our sleazy rapist.” 

“What?” Derek couldn’t help interjecting. 

“Ooh, hello darling Detective, I was not aware you were joining us, on his DNA. But here’s the thing, it’s not in the system you’d think it’s in.” The bubbly voice rambled on. 

“How do you mean Garcia?” Hotchner asked. 

“Well Sir, I checked all law enforcement in Chicago, as you know, but then I decided to search country wide, and got nothing. Until I went a step further.”

“What’s further than a country wide search, legally you have no jurisdiction to go further Garcia.” Hotchner warned. 

“Au contraire, Mon frère! I stayed stateside and above board, but with a more internationally focused database, Immigrations and Customs Enforcement, who as it happens, fingerprint and, in more recent times, DNA log every person who makes it onto US soil under refugee circumstances. Your rapist is none other than Patrice Despre. Arrived to our shores on the fourteenth of September of last year from Haiti, aged thirty, and has somehow gotten from the Sunshine state, all the way up to you boys in the Windy City. I have sent his address to you handhelds and yes, I know I’m fabulous and yes I accept any and all forms of gratitude.” 

“Garcia, did he come over alone?” Hotch added. 

“One second.” Furious clicking came across the phone line “No, he didn’t, he came with his two brothers, Andre and Christophe, both older than him.”

“No women then?” more furious clicking.

“Nope sorry, why do you ask, oh Chicagoan Adonis?” 

“We’re trying to find out who our hospital killer is.” 

“Let me see what I can do you for, oh wow, your darling Patrice has a girlfriend, one Amy Friars. Born in Mississippi, living in Chicago, at the same address as Patrice. And I have now sent her picture to the teams phones along with her rap-sheet, which I have to say, I’m glad I don’t have to print out because it would decimate a forest, I mean, it would be an all-out cull with the paper I would have to use going from possession with an intent to sell to Breaking and Entering, most of which is pending trial. How is this woman on the streets?”

Hotchner looked at his phone. The picture Garcia had sent him was of a very gaunt what appeared to be heroin addict. He held the phone up to show Derek the picture. It was her. “Excellent work Detective” he walked over to the door and called out Rossi, explained everything to him. The agent went back inside then.   
David Rossi had led the field in negotiations, especially in hostage negotiations. Derek had been to several of his lectures and had read reports on them. But to watch the man in action had the hair on his arms tingling. 

He non-chalantly walked around the table, before leaning on it, making him level with the woman and looking her in the eye. “Amy” the girl finally looked at him, acknowledging his presence. ”Ah, finally. Good, I was starting to get the impression I was invisible. That’s not something I’m used to I have to admit.” She had went back to staring at Seaver. “We know about Patrice?” Again her attention was brought to the man. “We know why you killed that girl; it was to so she couldn’t ID him. Right? So he wouldn’t get caught, wasn’t it? But that’s not how it works out Amy. We’ll get him and now we have you too. What did he promise you? Drugs? Money? A debt paid” What was it?” Silence. 

Rossi stood full height again and began walk around the table back towards Seaver, who, stayed completely silent throughout the whole thing. 

“Sluts.”

Rossi turned around, Seaver jumped, Derek and Hotchner found themselves simultaneously leaning towards the glass. “Excuse me?” Rossi asked. 

“Blonde little sluts.” Every word said both slowly and clearly as she glared at Seaver. “Patrice is my boyfriend. He loves only me, he said it. But they wouldn’t stay away. They didn’t want us to be happy. They were jealous of what we had, and they tried to take it away.” Frantic tears ran down her face. 

Derek’s insides did a jolt as he realised he was right. 

“How did they take it away Amy?” 

“They led him on, tried to make him think he was better than me, and then as soon as they were alone with him they tried to take advantage of him. He told me of what they were doing. Bad things, intimate things. Things that he’s only supposed to do with me. Well I had to protect him, didn’t I?” The insane look in her eyes terrified Derek. “I knew that witch was going to try and get Patrice taken away from me, so I had to stop her. He had fought off the first two, but the third one, that bitch, she was stronger. But I got her; I got her in the end!”

Derek shuddered. The woman was clearly insane. She was joyous at the thought of killing these other women for no other reason other than she perceived them as trying to steal Patrice from her, rather than the truth, that he had raped and murdered them for his own pleasure. 

“Now to get Despre.” Hotchner pulled out his phone. “Garcia, I need everything from a cell phone track to a BOLO on Patrice Despre.” 

“Done and done, and I even threw in a complimentary address of a storage unit he has, Boss Man.” the chirpy woman replied. 

“Excellent, time to the gather the team and head out.”

“Be safe my pretties.” 

“The Wizard of Oz, Garcia, really?” the Unit Chief queried. 

“I may or may not have watched it last night.” she said sheepishly. 

 

“Garcia? Why do I have a feeling the next time we go to Kansas you’ll be putting a request in to join us?”

“Ooh, that would be so incredibly awesome Sir!” Her enthusiasm blatant. 

“Find us Despre, Garcia.”

“Will do boss man, if he goes to buy the latest edition of Penthouse, I’ll be on him faster than he can say Double D’s” 

“Garcia!” he scolded. 

“Too far? Okay, well got to go. Bye.” The signature click and silence once more. 

“That woman needs to take a seminar on office communication skills on a professional level.” Hotchner threw his eyes up as he said it. “We need to give the profile. Get your guys together.” He headed towards the door, but as he reached it, he turned to Derek. “Oh, and by the way, excellent work Detective. Great eye! You cracked the case.” A genuine smile graced the man’s face.


	12. A Pain of an Unsub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deliver the profile and the catch the Unsub, but someone gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

The BAU all stood and sat at different angles across the top of the room. 

“We are looking for a Haitian by the name of Patrice Despre. Here is what he looked like upon entering America last September thanks to ICE’s documentation process, now it’s been nearly a year, so we cannot guarantee he still looks like this, there is no up-to-date pictures, he is thirty four, six foot two, approximately one hundred and sixty pounds, with a scar on his left eyebrow.” Agent Todd started. 

“This man is cold and calculating. These are not random attacks, he is meticulous, and nothing is left to chance, from who he chooses, to where he takes them to perform his ritual, to even what the weather is like when he does it. He is what is known as a power assertive rapist, he rapes these women because he can, he lives for the fear he inflicts on them.” Rossi went into detail as he leant against a desk.

“But he’s a murderer.” a young cop called out.

“Murder is not his main crime here, it is merely a means to an end to ensure he isn’t recognised, to him it is all about the rape and power. The fact he strangles them as opposed to shooting them proves that, even in the method of killing, he chooses one that shows his power over these women.” Hotchner continued.

“He has a type, blonde, brown eyes, young, twenty to twenty five years of age, physically fit, outdoorsy type. We are not sure yet if he chooses the outdoors type for personally preference or because they are the ones he has access to.” Prentiss added. 

“He’s charming. He was able to convince Amy Friars that he loved her.” Seaver started.

“But he was in a relationship with her, doesn’t that prove he did?” a naïve young cop asked. 

“Clearly you’ve never been married Rosinski!” joked one of the other cops, getting a laugh from many of his workmates. 

Derek cleared his throat loudly, and the offending officers silenced immediately, and looked back to the agents. 

“Despre is a sociopath. He is incapable of love towards any other living thing, let alone family and friends. He is also a pathological liar. He merely used her as a cover for his true emotions, or lack thereof as the case may be.” Rossi explained. “He will be violent, he has a sense of self grandeur that makes him believe he is above us all, and he will have no issue with harming others.” 

“Our technical analyst with the aid of another one of our team who was not able to join us here, have compiled a geographical profile based on abduction and disposal sites, atm withdrawals, credit card usage and lease information to be able to track him down at one of three addresses, however they are scattered over different points of the city, and will require three teams to cover them.” Hotch added.

“Alright, you heard the Feds, let’s go.” Derek clapped his hands together, causing the Chicago PD to get themselves ready for the raids. The BAU stood to the top of the room and watched the cops leave. As he made his way up to them Derek found himself thinking about their job. When he came to Agent Rossi he turned to the man. “You haven’t met this ‘Unsub’ but you can tell he’s a sociopath, a PAR and his attitude to those around him.” Rossi nodded “How?”

“We’re good at what we do. Just wait until we get him, you’ll shit yourself at what we can find out about him then.” Derek raised his eyebrows. He knew the Italian agent was gruff, but every time the man opened his mouth he tended to just swear and say things unbecoming of a Federal Agent. 

“Detective?” Hotchner called across to him. He looked over “I’ve requested for you to come onto the team with me and check out the shop Despre has leased.” Derek nodded and followed the Unit Chief. When they left the building they entered the Federal SUV and headed to Belmont. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Detective, I didn’t get a proper chance to tell you, your observation skills in interrogation were sublime. Had it not been for that we wouldn’t be so close to getting him now”

“Thanks, it’s not often Feds acknowledge local PD as competent” He started ahead, not wanting the agent to see his genuine gratitude for the comment” 

“Did you ever think of going higher that the PD?” Derek looked over at the agent, wondering what exactly was he asking.

“How, d’ya mean?” he tested the waters.

“Well the Bureau is always looking for new recruits with good heads on their shoulders. You don’t seem to be married so a move wouldn’t be too hard for you down to our neck of the woods.” The agent continued. 

“Me, in the Bureau? Sorry man, don’t see it, a black Detective isn’t the most renowned candidate for your lot, your agent Rossi hinted it is slighted conservative down there.” Shockingly the agent laughed. 

“That’s an understatement. Rossi’s been married three times.” He looked at the agent, who returned his glance momentarily before putting his eyes back to the road. “You should see his month alimony cheques! The bureau sees it as embarrassing. We have a male agent now who is in for one hell of a year off the bureau; they won’t make his life any easier. And that’s the last thing he needs.”

“You mean that genius?” Hotchner nodded “Yeah, Rossi mentioned something about him, will they really good hard on him?”

“Reid has been different all his life. He is no stranger to the heckling, the bullying, the special treatment, but this is a situation that though it isn’t completely unheard of, it acknowledges gay relationships and everything that goes with it. The last time this supposedly occurred, the agent quit suddenly, even though he adored his job.” 

“You think he was pushed out?” Derek asked thoughtfully.

“I’m convinced of it, though I know that won’t happen to Reid.” Derek’s quizzical look urged him to continue. “He’s too valuable. Too many other agencies want him on their payroll, everything from the Pentagon, CIA, NCIS, Treasury, Homeland Security, ICE, everyone who is worth their salt has sent someone, or in many cases several people to try and take him from us. Even in the FBI, other departments have attempted to get him. Thankfully his dream was the BAU and he fits perfectly. He is adored by the whole team like a treasured family member.” Again the agent spoke kindly of the guy. 

“I gathered. Every one of you seems to talk fondly of him.”

“He’s a great kid. Well I say kid, he’s thirty. It’s scary to think he is with the Bureau ten years next year.”

Derek paused “Wait, I thought you had to be twenty three to join…” the phone rang, Hotchner answered. 

“Rossi, what is it, we’ll head there now.” he threw down the phone. 

Derek looked at the older man, “Patrice is at Rockwell station, waiting for the, whatever that is.”

“The ‘L’ is the tram system here, Rockwell is about three miles away, turn left here.” Hotchner obliged and rushed off in the direction he was told. 

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Patrice Despre, as expected, did not give himself up easily. He threatened to take hostages and even went so far as to aim a gun at the LEO’s and FBI Agents.

“Put down your weapon.” ordered Agent Hotchner. 

“Come on man, it doesn’t have to be like this.” Derek tried. 

The Unsub started to get more and more edgy as he realised that the “L” had been prevented from entering the station, meaning his means of escaped were limited. 

As he frantically searched around him Despre waved the gun at the different officers. Fury surged through the man. He couldn’t control himself. Suddenly as he locked eyes with Hotchner, he aimed the gun and he pulled the trigger. 

At the last moment, Derek had noted the sudden change in demeanour and pushed Hotchner out of the way, and shouted loudly as the bullet tore through his skin.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After the initial shot from Despre, there came a chorus of gun shots. Every one of them aimed at the Unsub, taking him down instantaneously. 

Derek Morgan gripped his arm. It had only been a graze, but it was deep and still hurt like hell. A baffled looking agent Hotchner stood beside him, face pale with the shock, one moment he was talking down a dangerous Unsub, the next he realised the Detective had saved his life.   
“Jesus Christ that hurt.” Derek winced as the paramedic wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. 

“Detective, thank you, I owe you my life.” Hotchner stated as he approached the back of the ambulance. Derek simply nodded. Just before the door closed Agent Rossi walked up to him with a card and placed it in his chest pocket. 

 

“In case you need anything.” He said. The card was his personal details. Derek held up the card to signify he was grateful. Then the paramedics closed the door as Rossi jumped out, tapping the door as he did so, signifying it was ready to go. 

“We done?” he looked at Hotchner. 

“Damn straight. I want my bed and my son.” Hotchner agreed. The team smiled thinking of how was the fastest back to the hotel and to the airport. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek Morgan walked back into his house. He threw down the keys and switched on his TV. He was livid that he could not use his left hand for a few weeks and was forced to take time off work, but all things considered he was lucky. Unlike his father, he arrived home. He felt the card in his pocket; he looked at the name and the details for a minute before tossing it down on the table. “Yeah, right, like that lot would welcome a Chicago Boy like me with open arms” he scoffed internally.


	13. I have something to tell you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer works with Garcia and tells the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

The case was solved, one of the Chicago PD’s detective’s had been shot, but it was only a graze. According to Rossi and Prentiss on the phone, it was a shot meant for Hotch, and a kill one at that. He had been lucky. As Spencer folded away the maps of Chicago, he couldn’t help the tears that fell and he cursed his hormones for it. He was equal parts upset and ecstatic. The thought of Jack losing a second parent tormented him, but the fact that his friend and team leader was okay, made him overjoyed.

“Junior G man. Hello. Earth to Boy genius.” He found himself looking at a hand waving in front of his face.

“Hmmm?” Only then did he realise it was Garcia looking at him. 

“Oh, Boy Wonder, what’s wrong?” she always went to mother hen mode for Spencer over the smallest thing, especially now he had revealed to her, indirectly of course, of his sexual orientation. She knew how savage the macho man world of the FBI was and she couldn’t help it when it came to the quiet and good spirited young agent. 

“I just get upset when we come close to not bringing someone home you know?” she nodded. “I think of Jack and all he’s been through, I just don’t want him to have to suffer the loss of another parent.” 

“Reid, why are you in this job?” He looked at her baffled. “You’re too kind hearted for the horrible things we see.” she explained. 

“So are you. I hate thinking of the great and bubbly Garcia seeing anything other than rainbows and cuddly kittens.” 

He leant in to the hug she gave him. “That’s why I am so glad to have YouTube, come on, there’s a ninja cat video to the Jaws theme, and we shall storm the fortress that is my lair and view it.” 

He rose his eyebrows “Garcia, you know you’re unique, do you?” 

“Damn straight 187!” she linked his arm in hers and dragged him to her office. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team arrived back at eight thirty. Garcia and Spencer were still in the office. They had tied up the most of their paperwork, but had wanted to see the team on landing. 

Agents Todd and Seaver smiled and waved as they happily made their way back to their respective divisions, while Rossi, Prentiss and Hotch walked into the bullpen to a smiling Garcia and a content Reid. 

“Well you two look uncharacteristically happy all things considered.” Rossi noted. 

“We may or may not have spent the last hour in my office looking at funny videos on YouTube.” Garcia explained. The rest of the team raised their eyebrows simultaneously. “We wanted to see you all, but we didn’t want to be all depressed.” 

“A tad dramatic there PG.” Prentiss joked. 

“Emily, shhh, you’re killing my moment.” 

“Moment?” Prentiss mouthed to Spencer who merely shrugged at the blonde Techs comment as baffled by it as the rest of them. “Well I am going home to my lovely Faustino and a hot bubble bath.” 

“I might do the same myself on the wine front, only I’m more of good Chianti man.” Rossi declared. 

“I am going to ring the delectable Detective Morgan and make sure he’s okay.” Garcia grabbed her handbag and headed to the elevator with the other two agents. 

“Detective who?” Spencer asked puzzled. 

“The lead Detective in Chicago, the one who saved me.” Hotch explained.

“And the future daddy of my babies.” Garcia yelled down the hall. Causing the men in the bullpen to laugh. 

“So are you going to tell me why your week off became only two days?” Hotch began.

“After everything that’s happened today wouldn’t you like to just go home to Jack?” Spencer couldn’t understand why Hotch was still here looking at him when he had nearly lost his life today.

“Reid, Jack is asleep, I will see him in the morning, you, on the other hand are awake and here and this needs to be discussed so we might as well get it sorted now and not in the morning, when it will actually cut into my time with my son.” Spencer nodded and followed Hotch to his office. Now’s as good as times as any.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“So, you went to the hospital the other morning, we’ll start there, tell me everything you feel comfortable with Reid, I want to be of as much assistance to you as possible.” Hotch sat across from him. Although the desk and seating suggested a formal relationship between a unit chief and his subordinate, but in reality, it was that of two friends. 

The younger man sighed. “I saw it, on the screen, this little thing, Hotch it was sucking its thumb. How could I destroy it? I knew the moment I saw it, I wouldn’t be strong enough to do it. Am I doing the right thing, or am I just being selfish?”

“Does the idea of raising it feel right Spencer?” a nod, “Well then, there’s your answer, everything else comes second to that.”

“What if I screw up?” 

“Every parent screws up something. Be it getting to swimming practice on time, or making a dinner that they don’t like. You’re extremely gifted Spencer, and Jack and Henry adore you. Not only will you do this to the best of your ability, but you will have us all there to help you, you know that right?” The young genius nodded. “Why did you go to Vegas?”

“To tell my mom. I knew I would have to tell the team soon, and I knew I had to tell her first. It was what seemed right.” Hotch nodded in agreement. “While I was there, I met my father.” The older agent stared at him fearfully. He was aware of the issues Spencer had with his disgrace of a father. “He heard me tell my mom I was pregnant, needless to say, he wasn’t impressed.”

“What happened? Did he lay a hand on you?” The younger man shook his head and relayed the whole story to his superior. Never had Hotch been so proud. “Reid, you have no idea how great I feel on behalf of you right now. You carried yourself with great dignity and that is more than can ever be said for that asshole!” Spencer laughed at his boss for swearing. “You are a great man, and it is in spite of him, you’re going to be an excellent father, he has thought you how.”

“What do you mean Hotch?” the young man was baffled. 

“He thought you how not to parent that child.” Hotch pointed to his abdomen. “Do the opposite of what he did and the kid will be loved and cared for beyond imagination. It’s how I rear Jack.” Spencer stiffened. He looked awe struck at the man he saw like an older brother. “What, do you think you’re the only man in the BAU with a deadbeat for a father?” he smiled. “Most people in this section are here because they have had to learn out of the ordinary skills of reading body language solely to get by in life.” 

Spencer thought about it. It was true; Prentiss had to learn to profile those around her as she fought to keep her identity from Doyle. Rossi had a mafia background as well as a military one, body language was all he had to go on to preserve his life on many an occasion. He, himself became hyper sensitive to reading others body language to prevent himself from getting tortured and bullied in school. He had prevented many an attack solely by reading the body language of the other students and avoiding them accordingly. And now it made sense for Hotch too. Trying to gauge his father’s moods to prevent his own personal torture. No wonder they all empathised with both victims and some of the Unsubs so much, they were examples of the same backgrounds, only different outcomes. 

“So we will have to inform Strauss, assign you to desk duty and stations and on occasion, college and consult only jobs until your eight month, then you are barred from flying and will have to organise your paternity leave. After that, we will see where you stand, understood?”

“Where I stand?” he quoted the older man.

“Well our hours aren’t conjunctive to crèche hours and you don’t have family here, but in that time your circumstances may change with the other father and it may sort itself out.”

Spencer bit his lip, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Hotch of his stupid decision and the fact that not only had the other father no idea, but he had no way to contact him.

“What about telling the team?” Hotch queried.

“I was going to tell them tomorrow, my sweater vests and pants are getting too tight, and I didn’t want them to guess correctly and think I was keeping it from them. Garcia would decimate my credit rating and hospitalise me if she thought I was keeping something like this from her.”

“Wise decision.” the older smiled. ”Well that’s all for now, I’ll give you a lift home.”

“I can take the subway.” 

“Reid, it is nine fifteen at night, you’re pregnant. You are not getting the tram, end of story.” He used his authoritative voice, leaving no room for discussion. 

“Thanks Hotch.” the other man smiled in return.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning, Spencer gripped his Decaf Mocha firmly as he made his way to the conference room. The team had already been gathered, not for a case as they believed, but because Hotch had wanted to make it as easy as possible for Spencer to tell them all at once. JJ was back to work, now that Henry had been released from hospital, meaning the full team was present. 

“Where are you pretty’s off to today boss man?” Garcia asked brightly as Spencer entered the room. 

“Hotch, nothing of immediate importance came onto my desk, Agent Todd would have told you if there had, or did this come direct to you?” JJ asked. 

Once he heard that, Rossi knew what this was about. He sat back comfortably in his chair and began to relax. 

“I called you here because Reid has something to tell us all, and since he is here now, I will let him get on with it.” Hotch stood to the side, rather than sitting down, as though acting as moral support for the teams youngest member. 

“Spence is everything okay?” JJ leaned forward to him immediately. 

“Junior G man, you’re not leaving us are you?” Garcia asked fearfully, her eyes already filled to the brim with tears. Shock entered Prentiss and JJ’s faces, they had not thought such a thing, but now that it was suggested they too grew fearful.

“Garcia, you can’t get rid of him that easily, Unsubs have been trying to do it for nigh on ten years and they haven’t succeeded yet!” Rossi joked. Spencer could see from his face that Rossi either already knew, or had made a fair guess at what the announcement was.

“No, I’m not leaving Garcia, I promise.” That settled the women a bit. “The truth is” he took a deep breath “I’m pregnant” Whatever Spencer was expecting, it was not silence. A few moments passed before the news sunk in to the women.

“Sorry, you’re what?” Prentiss was sure she heard wrong. 

“Pregnant” he repeated. 

“As in, you, Spencer Reid, are with child?” Garcia attempted to confirm. He nodded and smiled “Oh! Em! Gee! A junior, junior G baby!” she shrieked. “I’m going to be an aunty again, wait, I am going to be its aunty right?” she eyed him suspiciously. 

“Garcia, I won’t be allowed to go into the field in the near future, so it and I will be here annoying you for the most of the next few months. Of course you’re its auntie, who else would I go to if it’s a girl and wants to know about girlie things. I’m hoping to be depending heavily on you.”

She shrieked in delight “Oh, I can’t wait.”

“Reid, how far gone are you?” Prentiss asked. 

“Fifteen weeks, so nearly half way there” he smiled, she beamed back at him.

“What about the other father?” Finally JJ got her voice back. Sadly it was to ask a question Spencer had been dreading. 

“He’s, uh, he’s not in the picture.” His voice was downtrodden. 

“What, he abandoned you? Boy Wonder, give me his name, address, hell even his clothes size and I will hunt the bastard down and make him wish he was never born.” the entire team stared fearfully at the usually sweet tech girl. Her pupils were almost like slits, and there was a fire in them they had never witnessed before. She looked more fearsome than the most sadistically psychopathically deranged Unsub. 

“Garcia, it was that time.” Reid explained lowly. 

The men were confused, the women sympathetic. “Oh Reid” JJ ran over and hugged him close. Prentiss held his hand, Garcia cried. “You have us, and that’s all that matters okay? No matter what happens, we’ll look after you both.” The others nodded on agreement. 

“What’s this about?” Rossi asked. Spencer shamefully explained to the two older agents the incident in Miami. Though they were shocked by his out of character behaviour, they did not judge him, and like the women swore to be there for him.

“You mean it?”

“Damn straight we do. Because you couldn’t swing a bat or kick a ball to save your life, and if this kid is sporty, you’ll need Hotch and me to cover ass on that front.” Rossi came over and put his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. Reid found himself standing and hugging the Italian agent who for a moment was stunned before returning the gesture, gripping the young man firmly in the embrace, knowing it was exactly what he needed.


	14. Curiosity, Breakfast and the scan,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer asked Garcia a favour and he goes for his half pay scan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV.

V  
The team didn’t get to have a quiet week catching up on paperwork as they all had wanted. After a day, they found themselves flying to a kidnapping in Oakland, Nebraska. 

“This is the fourth one this month, and no bodies found. How did it go on this long without us being called in?” demanded Rossi, flicking through the reports on his iPad.

“Oakland has a resident population of 1,244 as of 2010, meaning that this is a significant number in this area.” Spencer added. 

“What’s the gender breakdown Reid?” Hotch enquired. 

“Well then it was 608 males to 636 females” 

“We can more than likely wipe these four off that list.” Prentiss said sadly.

“When we land we need to get ourselves organised immediately. JJ, you and Reid head to the station. You cover the media, Reid, we need geographical profile ASAP!” the youngest agent nodded, he knew he was now on station duty. “Rossi, you and Prentiss interview all four families; make sure everything is accounted for in their daily movements. I’ll stay with the sheriff and go to the four crime scenes. Any questions?”   
“Just one, my liege.” came a voice from the computer. 

“Shoot Garcia.” Hotch answered. 

“What do you want from my fabulous self?” 

“I need you to go through all their credit card and ATM withdrawals. Every gym and class subscription anywhere they went for the past six months, liaise with Reid to help him with the geographical profile.” 

“You got it, oh Mighty One. Four girls, middle incomes and six months means that I have my work cut out for me, though this is me we are talking about so I don’t think we need to worry about me breaking a sweat, Garcia out.” and the computer screen went blank. 

The plane soon descended in Nebraska and the team was on its way in three SUV’s to their allocated sites. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM  
“How are you feeling?” JJ asked as Reid drove the SUV. 

“How am I feeling about this case, or about the pregnancy thing?” 

“Pregnancy thing.”

“Tired, hungry, scared, lonely, terrified, excited, anxious, upset, ridiculous, angry, nervous, and hell it’s only eleven in the morning. So plenty time for more emotions between now and lunch. Does it stay like this throughout?” he knew the answer, but part of him wanted to believe different. 

“Yes, and no, you don’t get used to it.” JJ replied caringly “You know you can ask me anything Reid, I will answer to the best of my ability always.”

“Thanks JJ, I appreciate that.” They pulled into the station. “Now let’s see if we can save any of these girls.”

They walked in. Receiving one or two stares off local LEO’s as they did so. A large burly man walked over to them. “You must be the famous BAU” he looked from one to the other “Only two of you?” 

“Hi, you must be Deputy Sheriff Alden; I am Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. The rest of the team are in the field, we were sent here to work on things from this end. Our Unit Chief is with your Sheriff and if there are any updates from our other two agents or ourselves we will inform you immediately. The deputy Sheriff nodded. 

“What do you need?” he offered.

“A notice board, a map of the area and coffee.” Reid rambling unthinkingly. JJ looked him in the eye, then down to his abdomen and back to his face again. The young man sighed, “Actually scratch the coffee bit” he said, skulking over to the notice board the deputy had gestured to a moment before. The deputy looked at the blonde who simply smiled and walked over to her colleague, not giving him any explanation. 

“It’s going to be a long few months.” Reid said, staring at the map he had just placed on the board, with a few pictures of the women’s home and their abduction sites. He didn’t even seem to realise that he was stroking his stomach as he looked at the map, holding a marker in one hand.

“I never realised how much you were showing.” JJ commented fondly. 

“I haven’t worn this since I started to show, I just thought I was gaining too much weight, you would have all figured it out immediately if I did. Though I know most people aren’t comfortable with male pregnancy, I want to be comfortable, especially at work, so I want to wear what I feel comfortable in. That and in two weeks this won’t fit me anymore, and it’s my favourite so I better get what little time I can out of it.” JJ smiled knowingly. Spencer took out his phone and hit two on the speed dial. “Garcia?”

“All yours baby daddy, what can I do you for?” JJ walked off to prepare for the media onslaught she was sure was about to happen as Spencer and Garcia discussed the victim’s whereabouts. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It took two weeks and another woman going missing before the team finally got the breakthrough they needed. Sadly it was too late for the victims. As the team packed up to leave their spirits were low. The jet ride back to Quantico was quiet and solemn. No one knew what to say, not that any of them wanted to speak. 

Spencer sad, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly as he read a book. “Hey kiddo?” He looked up from the book to the senior agent. “Is that thing moving around in there yet?” 

Prentiss, JJ and Hotch all looked over at the youngest agent. “I noticed it moving for the last few days when I was lying down or sitting. It’s normal for it to happen between the sixteenth and twenty-first week, though the moments are not noticeable to anyone else yet.” 

“What does it feel like?” Rossi was genuinely curious. It also made for a light topic of conversation, already the almost palpable tension was decreasing. 

“Dave!” Hotch scolded. 

“What? I’m curious to get a male’s perspective on this.” the older man attempted to justify himself. 

“It’s weird; I’m not one for a lot of human contact anyway, so to have something moving around inside of me is sort of freaking me out.” Spencer explained. 

“Jack sort of reminded me of that scene in Alien” Hotch commented, the rest of the team laughed, except for Spencer, who merely looked baffled. 

“Reid, surely you’ve seen Alien, one of the top Sci-fi movies of all time, it’s from 1979, it’s got Tom Skerritt and Sigourney Weaver in it?” he continued to stare blankly at Prentiss as she spoke “Directed by Ridley Scott?” still nothing “The scene where the alien burst’s out of the guy’s abdomen?” Sheer horror made its way onto Spencer’s face. 

“Why on earth would you tell me something like that?” He bolted to the bathroom and locked himself in; the team could hear violent retching.

“Emily, Hotch!” scolded JJ as she got up and made her way back to the toilet. “Spence, it’s me JJ, let me in, I have saltines and water.” The door clicked as the sound of a flushing toilet echoed throughout the once more silent plane. 

“Thanks Jayje” as he reached up for the supplies, his face pale and sweaty. JJ used a damp cloth to help clean him up as he meekly sat up again. “What sort of sadist person would make a movie like that? Does that honestly happen?” 

“Spence, its Sci-fi, meaning it’s not real; it was a big thing at the time in the world of horror/thriller gore. It’s nothing by today’s standards.” he still looked uncertain. 

“It’s not something I want to think about right now or ever for that matter JJ”

She smiled at him “you’re due your scan again soon aren’t you?” He nodded. “Are you going to find out the sex?”

“Those things aren’t entirely accurate. I’m not sure what I’ll do yet. “ 

“Are you bringing someone with you?” Prentiss asked sheepishly, hoping not to have her head bitten off for her earlier mistake of revealing the movie plot. 

“I was going to ask Garcia, since the team could be away when I finally drop this kid, I thought it would be best to have her around, also I think she sort of sees herself as a mother bear to the baby, so it just seems right.” 

“Kid, you’ll make her year.” Rossi said approvingly, the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Spencer smiled, delighted with his decision. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer made his way to Garcia’s office, knocking on the door, he entered slowly. 

“Alright handsome, I will talk to you soon, keep your arm rested or I will cyber kick your ass!” she hung up the phone. “Genius baby maker, what’s up? Sit.” he did so and was treated to one of her cookies. 

“Garcia, can I ask you something?” 

“You just did Buttercup, but ask away.” she beamed. 

“Will you……..” he mumbled the rest of the sentence, terrified of her declining it. 

“Will I what sweet cheeks?” she asked kindly, leaning in, though she was uncertain why, they were the only two people in the room.

“Will you go to my scan with me?” he asked again, staring at his shoes.

“Really? You want me to be there?” tears flowed freely from her eyes. “Oh my God Spencer, I would love to. But what about JJ, wouldn’t she be better what with being a mom and knowing what you’re going through?”

“But she’s got Henry to worry about and with us pretty much being attached at the hip for the next few months, I thought you would be a more logical choice. That and I love you Garcia, like a sister.” he clarified “It would mean the world to me.” 

“When and where Boy Wonder?” she said through tears of joy.

“Next Wednesday, ten thirty, Bedford Memorial, I already cleared it with Hotch for you to have the morning off to come with me; I want to treat you to breakfast too as a thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me Spencer, but I’m definitely up for the breakfast.” she smiled at him, which he returned happily. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Oh, this is so exciting, Garcia chirped as they finished up their breakfast. The both went for pancakes. Garcia went for blueberry while Spencer ordered Chocolate chip with cream, strawberries and banana. They headed to the hospital cheerfully. 

As they went to leave, another male customer snorted to his friend at Spencer’s now extremely noticeable eighteen week belly. He had to abandon his favourite clothes and refused to pay too much for paternity clothes, so it made his stomach more prominent. 

“Disgusting.” Garcia caught as they past. 

“What’s disgusting?” she demanded. 

“Your queer friend and his mutant spawn.” the man spat. 

“I’d much rather my child had two fathers, than bring another intolerant asshole with an IQ barely scrapping double figures into the world.” Spencer nearly shook as he walked by, seething in anger. 

The walked proudly out of the diner and to the hospital, laughing at the pathetic people and their narrow minded ideas. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM  
“Doctor Reid, your BMI is excellent, your bloods and urine are fine. How are you feeling?” Professor Cahill inquired. 

“Tired a lot, but other than a bit freaked out by the movements, pretty good.” he was honest.

“That’s a common enough complaint.” the senior man laughed. “Well I will join you and your friend in a moment and we’ll get you a more up to date scan.” The man walked out the door, leaving Garcia and Spencer by themselves for a few minutes. 

“Are you excited?” Garcia squealed. 

“About…...” he was confused. He knew he had is paperwork sorted so he could see what Garcia was referring to. 

“Finding out the gender of the baby of course, this is the scan for that.”

“Oh I hadn’t thought of that.” 

“We have a pool going, Rossi Hotch and JJ think is a boy. Emily and I think it’s a girl” 

 

“Do I get to vote?” 

You could have seen the results.” 

“But I haven’t” he whined. 

“Well we’re about to see, up with the shirt daddy.” Garcia squeaked happily as Professor Cahill re-entered the room with the gel. 

The cold gel poured across his stomach, again the transductor thinned it out into a thin layer over his abdomen. The machine made the appropriate noises. They heartbeat came into focus. Garcia nearly cried. “It’s perfect” Spencer calculated, delightedly. 

“Of course it is, just like its daddy!” Garcia beamed.

“Everything is normal Dr. Reid; I have printed out the pictures for you. And would you like to know the gender. 

Spencer looked to Garcia, who nodded her head violently. “Please.”


	15. Harvard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer accompanies Rossi to a lecture at Harvard and gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

The next few weeks were mundane enough for the most part. A few hospital appointments and a lot of paperwork. There had been two cases, one family annihilator case in Kimberly, Idaho and a child abduction in Atlanta, Georgia. In the Idaho case Spencer had to put up with some dirty comments and stares from the LEO’s, which were quickly quelled by Rossi and Hotch. However in Georgia, one of the LEO’s had given Spencer his husband’s number, they had two children and the officer and his husband made Spencer more at ease with everything. 

But overall work was paperwork and the occasional consult, most of which Spencer did not attend. However when he came in one day after his twenty three week check-up he saw Rossi standing at his desk. “Rossi, everything okay? Aren’t you supposed to be in Harvard for a lecture?” 

“Sure am kid. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, you know the material and I could do with the company, it’s not an overnighter. We’ll be home this evening.” Spencer looked at the older agent sceptically. He wasn’t sure if there was an ulterior motive to his offer.

“Kid, you’re going to be office bound soon enough, you may as well get out while you can.” Spencer knew it was sound logic, he was big for twenty three weeks, he was starting to waddle and he was suffering a lot of backache. “Harvard psychology is like a rest day for you.” 

“I studied my psychology degree there you know?” he grinned

“Why am I not surprised?” Rossi threw his eyes up. “You coming, there’s nothing on here and Hotch has cleared you if you’re interested?” 

Spencer grabbed his satchel, “Why not? I’m finished my paperwork for today anyway. Want me to go over your lecture on the plane and see if I can add to it?” 

Rossi handed him the folder, “Knock yourself out kid!”

Spencer flicked through the file quickly “Rossi, this looks only half written.” One look at the older agents face gave him an inkling. “Rossi, are you bringing me along so I will complete this for you?” 

“Not really, I was going to wing parts of it, you know me, but feel free to add anything you think is relevant, I may acknowledge you in some form if you do.” The older agent smiled at the younger, whose face was a mixture of irritation at the almost automatic assumption he would do it, and of excitement, because he could think of at least another fifteen minutes worth of what he believed was essential and fascinating material that Rossi had forgotten. 

The plane journey was less than an hour, Spencer had the extra material added within the first half hour and was explaining what it was that he had added to Rossi in less than fifteen minutes. Not long later, the pilot informed them that they were about to descent to Logan Airport. 

“Reid, you do realise that kids IQ is probably higher than most adults already?” the older man smiled. 

“I hope not.” Rossi looked at Reid confused. “I hated being more intelligent than everyone else, it was something that made my life a living hell, this kid has enough going against it, I don’t want to add that to it too.”

“So it only has a dad, people don’t need to know you had it. You could pretend the mother walked out or something, that’s that out of the way. Intelligence is genetic; you know that, you are highly intelligent so it more than likely will have your brains. You said before your mothers’ illness was what caused you to have no support against the bullies, your kid will have you. If it is bullied not only will those kids and their parents have you to contend with, but the team as well. We’re a family, and you know how we Italians are about family.” he smiled. “Next issue?”

Spencer took a deep breath. “It’s ethnicity.” Rossi looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Derek, the other father, well, he’s black.” Spencer, who had been looking at his shoes looked up meekly at the other agent.

“Jesus Reid, are you going out of your way to tick as many boxes as possible as to how many different minority groups you can be in at once?” The agent laughed “But so what if the kid is half black, this is the twenty-first century for God’s sake. Can I ask was Derek well built?”

Spencer looked at him with the most baffled face “Yeah, why?” 

“Because if it has your brains and a good build, it will get academic and/or sports scholarships to any college in the country.” he smiled. Spencer couldn’t help but return the gesture. ”Now, let’s go and do this lecture.” 

“Rossi?” the older man looked at him as he disembarked the plane “Thanks for bringing me along.”

“Anytime kid and I mean that.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The room burst into applause. “I should mention at this time that the lecture I gave to you today would not have been possible, were it not for a past pupil of this faculty of this college; he is now my esteemed team member at the BAU, Dr. Spencer Reid.” Another round applause as Spencer stayed behind the podium given to him at the beginning of the lecture. He felt many eyes staring at him, which made him anxious, as often as he gave lectures; he still hated being the centre of attention in a room. 

After the lecture, many students made their way to the two agents, asking a many assortment of questions ranging from the content of the lecture to what it was like working in the BAU. Both answered what they could dutifully. 

Spencer began to back away to the door as more and more of the students seemed to notice his swollen stomach, most seemed unperturbed by it, asking only how it hampered his work, while others looked downright disgusted. He hated the intense stares and wanted to go to the bathroom, so he made for a quick escape, looking anywhere but ahead of him, only to hit a warm, clothed, solid wall. He opened his eyes and stood open mouthed.

“Hello Spencer.” 

“Derek” he gasped.


	16. when the World Comes to a Standstill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is bored of being on medical leave, so he goes to visit Desiree for a few days. When she invites him to one of her lectures he gets one hell of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dereks POV

Derek had become restless since he was put on medical leave, at first it was only meant to be for six weeks, but a complication and repeat infection meant he would be out for anything up to twelve. He was not a man for sitting around, but he only had four rental properties at the moment and they had all been upgraded, and in the cases of three of them sold or let out, meaning he had nothing to do all day only watch TV and walk the dog. 

He was sitting in his mother’s sitting room flicking through the channels when Desiree walked in. “Derek, seriously, I know you have to take it easy, but do something with yourself, you look like you’re going to go mad.” She just arrived home for the weekend from college. 

“What can I do Dessie; they won’t allow me back on the force for at least another two weeks? I’m going insane, I have done up everywhere I own and can’t think of anything else to do.” 

“Well if you’re off that long, why don’t you come back to Massachusetts with me for a few days. My place is in dire need of repairs?” Her older brother looked at her, and all of a sudden rushed over, scooping her up and hugged her. 

“Thank you sis, I could do with the change of scenery and something to do.” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After the weekend, two of the Morgan siblings boarded the flight to Boston. He had been cleared to fly, so Derek found himself excited at getting to do something other than stare at the four walls for a few days. “You don’t mind being stuck with me for a few days, Dessie?” 

“Derek, if you can get my shower fixed or the radiator to stop leaking, it will be worth it.” she laughed.

“What are big brothers for?” he smiled in return, “So how are you enjoying college? Do you regret going back?”  
“Not in the slightest. I love it, besides, Harvard Psychology, it’s the top rated psychology degree in the world.” she boasted. 

“You know, dad would be so proud of you. Momma never stops telling people.” her older brother placed his good arm around his sister.

“She’s proud of you too you know, even if you’re going getting yourself shot.” she chastised. 

“Yeah, say all you want, my arm is the reason a single dad got home to his eight year old son.”

Desiree halted. “What?” 

“The Fed who was going to be shot had I not pushed him out of the way, his ex-wife was killed a few years ago, they had a kid. If I hadn’t taken the bullet that guy would be dead and the kid would have neither parent.”

Desiree hugged her brother tight, “You are our father’s son Derek.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Three days into the visit and Derek had most of his sister’s apartment fixed. His sister burst in the door from college at her lunch break. “Oh my God, Derek, where are you?” 

“Kitchen.” 

“You’ll never believe who is doing a guest lecture in the college this afternoon.”

“Shock me.”

“David Rossi. The David Rossi.”

“Wait you mean Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi from the FBI’s Behavioural Analysis Unit?”

“Mmmhhhmmm” his sister sung, “Can you believe it?”

“I can, he is actually a nice guy, swears a lot though and is quite gruff.”

“How the hell would you know?”

“I called in the BAU on a case not too long ago, the bullet in my arm; that was from his team’s visit.”

“Well, he is doing a lecture on the psychology of sociopaths, this afternoon, I can’t wait. You should come.”

“Desiree, I doubt Harvard just allows random passers-by in to their lecture halls.”

“They don’t, but you aren’t a random passer-by, you’re my brother. Please Derek, you could introduce me.”

“I doubt he’d even remember me.”

 

“You took a bullet for a member of his team two months ago, he probably will.” She said, grabbing her brother’s good arm and dragging him out the door with her. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The Italian was exactly as he had been in Chicago, gruff. Though he had a sense of humour. The lecture was interesting, if not slightly disturbing. At the end Derek joined in the clapping. “I should mention at this time that the lecture I gave to you today would not have been possible, were it not for a past pupil of this faculty of this college; he is now my esteemed team member at the BAU, Dr. Spencer Reid.” At the front of the room to the side, out of Derek’s line of sight stood another figure, whose hand he could see waving. 

The name Spencer sent a jolt down his body. Though the dreams were becoming less frequent, he still thought about the man a lot. His long light brown hair, his gorgeous honey/hazel eyes. So he was going to see the genius of the FBI he had missed in Chicago. He recalled that that was the pregnant man. Sure enough, as Rossi and the other figure moved from behind their podiums, he heard students started to whisper about the FBI’s pregnant male genius. 

Desiree got up and headed down. Derek followed her. He looked at Agent Rossi who was surrounded by students and was answering questions, close by was his work colleague. Derek finally saw the young man. He froze. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM 

He stared. The man standing next to Rossi was Spencer, the Spencer from Miami. His mind came up blank, he couldn’t think or move. The young man was starting to head towards him, looking elsewhere and not in front of him. Derek was sure he was going to look ahead at any moment and stop, only for the lither man to collide with him. After a moment, he was looking into those large hazel orbs again. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Hello Spencer.” he said coolly.

“Derek.” the younger gasped. Before pulling himself together and walked around the larger built man. As he walked by, Derek looked down at the paler man’s stomach. He was shocked to see it was a lot bigger than he would have though after a few weeks. He was under the impression he was only a few weeks along, he was clearly far further along than that. Derek wasn’t an expert or anything remotely like it when it came to pregnancies, but he knew that much. Then a flashback occurred to him. 

 

“He'll apparently be going it alone” Agent Rossi had said. He thought back to their night together five months ago, he remembered that they had not used protection. He thought about what a five month belly looked like; the young man looked about that. He came back out of his own thoughts and noticed the man was no longer in front of him. 

 

Derek looked around him, the young man had disappeared. He had been aiming for the door behind the darker man, so he turned and ran after him, pushing students out of his way as he went. Not hearing his sister or Agent Rossi calling him. 

As soon as he got outside he noticed the tall man walking off. “Spencer.” he called. The tall figure froze before turning around. He was up to him in moments. 

“What do you want Derek?” the man asked slowly, gripping his satchel with both hands. 

“What’s with the attitude? Is that how you treat everybody you sleep with?” Derek was getting mad. 

“Attitude? I have only slept with two people ever Derek and only one ever had the decency to contact me afterwards.” he replied coolly. 

“How was I supposed to contact you? You left without waking me.” 

“I left a note with my number on it on the vanity desk.” 

“What, no you didn’t, there was nothing there when I woke…….. Wait, you only slept with two people ever?” he looked down at the man’s stomach. 

“Yes, when I was in my late teens until my mid-twenties, I had a boyfriend, and twenty three weeks ago with you.” he looked at his feet; he knew that there was no way for Derek not to get what he was saying. 

“Wait, you’re telling me you haven’t slept with another person in years?” a nod, but the man wouldn’t look him in the face, as though he was embarrassed. Derek was having trouble breathing “So you’re telling me, that that’s my……” he pointed at Spencer’s stomach. 

“Yes, this is your kid, more accurately, your son.” he looked Derek straight in the eye as he said those words. 

Neither man noticed their audience around them.


	17. Feeling Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek finally get to talk and Derek makes some life changing decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

“So, you’re telling me that’s my….”

"Yes, this is your kid, more accurately, your son” Spencer looked him straight in the eyes as he admitted the truth. The man’s sincerity was undeniable. 

The hall started to spin; Derek was unable to remain standing. He leant back against the wall just in time to stop himself falling, and instead only slid to the ground, as he continued to stare at Spencer’s stomach. He held his head in his hands, unsure if it was some weird dream or if it was actually happening. Suddenly he felt a tug at his cheek, his head was being turned, but he couldn’t tell by what, until a face was directly in front of his. Desiree was trying to get his attention, but nothing would work. 

Desiree stood up and faced a concerned and nervous Spencer. “What do you mean, your son?” She stared at his stomach, “Is this some sick joke?” The younger man winced. 

“Reid?” the young man and Desiree looked to the side, Derek glazed eyes followed them. Standing there was David Rossi. “Reid, I think it best if you and Detective Morgan have this conversation anywhere other than the hallway of a large and busy college building, don’t you?” The young man nodded, looking back at Derek apologetically. “The hall we were just in is free for the afternoon that should suffice.” The Italian went over and held Derek under his good arm to help him up. Though he rose and followed the agent, he was still not fully aware of what was going on. Desiree followed closely. Rossi held out his hand “Miss, I don’t think this concerns you.” 

“Like hell it doesn’t, he’s my brother.” she retorted. 

“Well I think it best if only Reid and your brother take a few minutes to talk without anyone interrupting them. Since Spencer is incapable of supporting your brother to a seat I will do so and leave the room again. You and I can wait in the hall for them.” 

She was about to argue with him, when Derek finally found his voice “Dessie, listen to Agent Rossi, Spencer and I need to talk alone.”

“But Derek, you’re not honestly……”

“Desiree, I will talk to you about it in a minute, please just do as I say.” She silenced as he and the two FBI agents entered the room. 

Rossi led him to a seat and walked over to Spencer. “I’ll be outside if you need anything Kiddo.“ 

”How do you know him?” the younger agent asked meekly. 

“The Chicago case, the one you skipped to see your mother, he was the lead detective on it. He’s the one who saved Hotch.” Rossi left it at that and walked out of the room. Knowing the young woman outside was going to look to him to explain some of what was going on. He sighed deeply at the thought. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

For a long moment the two men merely looked at each other. 

“Did you honestly leave a note?” Derek’s voice quivered. 

“On the vanity desk, right in front of the bed. There was an earlier opening for our jet to leave and Hotch took it. I left my number and an explanation. I thought when you didn’t call you were only interested in a one-time thing.” he said tearfully. 

Derek looked at the man standing in front of him. He could not doubt his sincerity. But where was the supposed note he wondered. “I thought you had regrets or something and just left before I woke up to hide your shame.” Spencer shook his head, while biting his lips together. “Is that really my kid?” He pointed to Spencer’s stomach, which the lithe man was now holding protectively. He merely nodded nervously in response. “And you were going to raise it alone?” Again Spencer nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheeks and not looking at the other man out of nerves. 

“I didn’t know what to do at first; I was in shock and denial. But I went to the hospital and the doctor did a scan. He was sucking his thumb and I knew I couldn’t get rid of him.” He started to rub his stomach affectionately, though it seemed as though he was doing it absentmindedly. “I didn’t know your last name so I couldn’t even get Garcia to do a search on you to find you and tell you.”

“I tried to Google you.” admitted the older man. “I couldn’t find anything, but I didn’t have your last name either.” 

There was silence for a minute, and then all of a sudden Derek erupted in fits of hysterical laughter. Spencer jumped back terrified at the seemingly random act. His face made Derek laugh even more. Once he ceased, he looked at Spencer and explained the reason for the outburst. “You do realise I’ve been listening to Penelope talking about incessantly about you and the baby, and I found out about stuff about you from your team, and I never even knew that it was you. They all referred to you as “Reid” or in the case of Penelope, pet names, so it never clicked. We would have known about this weeks ago had it you went on the case. I just think it’s weird. Sorry.”

Spencer remained silent for a minute, mulling over what Derek had said before he too smiled at the irony of it all.

“Is that really your sister outside?” Spencer asked cautiously. 

“Yeah, Desiree, she’s a student here, I was down for a few days visiting and she heard the great David Rossi was giving a lecture so since I knew him from the case I said I’d come in with her and maybe say hi.” 

“She doesn’t know you, eh, are at least bi-sexual?” 

“”No, I never really advertised to anyone that I’m gay, I never told my family or friends, They see me getting attention from women and they assumed I was into them. I just never corrected them.”

Reid nodded “Sorry.”

“For what Pretty Boy?” the affectionate term from their fleeting encounter just rolled off his tongue. 

“Causing problems for you with your family.” 

“Dessie will be fine when I explain things. I should be the one apologizing to you. You’re the one that has been going through this alone. Penelope told me that your dad walked out on you when you were a kid and that your mum is permanently in hospital.” 

The younger man merely shrugged “I couldn’t face destroying him. Once I saw him I knew I couldn’t.” 

“I want to be involved.” Derek blurted out. Spencer nodded. “I never thought I was going to have kids, but I always wanted them, I even thought of someday using a surrogate. I always planned to adopt at the very least.”

“Just one thing? You live in Chicago, I live in Quantico, that’s a distance of seven hundred and two miles how will this work?”

“Wow, you really know the distance from Virginia to Chicago off the top of your head?”

“I thought you said you and Garcia spoke about me. Of all the things I’ll say today, that’ll probably be one of the more normal facts I’ll spout.” 

“Are you really a genius?”

“I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute.” Derek raised his eyebrows. “Yes, technically I am a genius.” 

“Great, my kid is in utero and it’s probably smarter than me!” He gasped at the words that just came out if his mouth. Elation surged though him at the thought the child growing inside of the other man was his. 

“So, what about this whole distance thing? I want you to be involved, but not if it’s this whole every other weekend thing. It’s not conjunctive to a healthy upbringing; children from one parent households with long distance second parents are thirty two per cent more likely to be involved in petty crime.” 

“Even if both fathers are in law enforcement?”

“Actually, the parent’s livelihoods are often a deciding factor, those from higher income or position of authority often are involved in more serious crimes, as the parents fob them off until escalate so much, they can’t be ignored anymore.” 

The older man’s eyes widened worriedly. “That’s not going to happen our boy. I’m going to move to Quantico. You can’t move for the BAU, but I can move for the PD. Besides, maybe I could get a job somewhere based in the academy. I always did well at school and physical activities are my forte” he smiled. 

Spencer stared at him. “You’d move away from your family and friends?”

“For my son, I would move the sun moon and stars!”


	18. Scepticism in the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe aftermath of what was just revealed, as seen by Rossi and Desiree.

David Rossi:

As he closed the door to the lecture hall Rossi collapsed into the nearest chair. He had no idea what just happened. They knew who Spencer’s kids other father was all along and none of them knew it. He had inadvertently been the one to tell the man he was going to have a kid!

“So are you going to tell me what is going on here Agent?” The dark woman stood in front of him demanding an explanation. 

“It’s not my place…..”

“To hell it isn’t. Why’s that guy in there telling my brother that he’s having his child?” she pointed at the door as she spoke. 

At that moment, Rossi’s phone rang. “Saved by the, ah shit, it’s Hotch” he thought, “This means we have a case”. He slid his finger across the screen and answered “Rossi” 

Desiree Morgan:

 

She tapped her foot impatiently. The man shot her a scolding look which sent her child tantrum packing, and then proceeded to take his phone call. 

“I see, well, we’ve hit a bit of a speed bump here.” a moment of mumbling on the other end “Do you recall Spencer mentioning the other fathers name to you?” This had Desiree’s full and undivided attention. She was not able to hear whoever was on the other end of the phone clearly, but the name they stated sounded a lot like Derek, or maybe Eric. “Did Spencer tell you the kid is half African American?” There was a pause “Well after the lecture here, he was approached said Derek, only there’s something else you should know. It’s Detective Morgan from Chicago.” He could not control the laugh in disbelief at the irony. “No, I’m not joking, I’m deadly serious.” More from the indistinguishable voice on the phone. “What do you think I did? I sent them somewhere private to discuss it. Hotch, he’s a big boy, he’s old enough to get pregnant, and he’s old enough to talk. I’m outside the door, if he needs me I’ll be to him in seconds” 

“This cannot be real. My brother, gay? It’s just not possible. He’d have told us.” The woman thought frantically.

David Rossi:

 

Hotch was satisfied with the explanation, the jet was ready for take-off at a moment’s notice, the case was delayed for part of the evening to give Reid and chance to take this out. It wasn’t something that could be simply brushed under the carpet. 

The door to the lecture hall opened. Reid walked over. More like waddled really, he still has seventeen weeks to go; he was going to be huge. But Rossi took a moment to take in Derek too. The kid was going to be tall if nothing else. Detective Morgan looked peculiar. He was a mixture of several emotions, regret, nervousness, anxiety, fearful, excitement, happy, angry, it was confusing to even look at him. 

“I see we’ve been called in.” his voice calm, distant. 

“Yeah, kiddo, New York, so not too far away.” He just nodded. 

The darker man suddenly interrupted. “You won’t be putting the baby in danger, will you? I mean you really shouldn’t be putting yourself or the baby at risk like this.”

“He is station bound for both his sake and that of his child. We, as a team look after him. We’ve done well enough so far!” David knew that he had no right to snap at Morgan, but he and the team had looked after Reid and the baby for the last nine weeks, and Reid for years before that. It annoyed him that Derek thought he could come in and after one conversation, take over the situation. Spencer wanted to remain in the field for as long as possible. That was his decision; no one had the right to question it. 

The younger man looked between him and Spencer. Spencer threw his eyes up “The team are a tad protective of me; I tend to find myself in some sticky situations.” David scoffed knowingly. 

“How sticky?” Derek’s voice quivered at the thought. Spencer attempted to stare at his shoes, only for his swollen midriff to be in the way. 

“The worst I have seen, or know of are; stalked, kidnapped, drugged and beaten, shot, anthrax poisoned, not to mention, held hostage what is it, five times now? And just of the top of my head.” Spencer glared at the older agent. Derek and Desiree stood in silent shock. “Oh and two bomb scares, or was it three, were you in Boston that time with Gideon?” Derek’s eyes were like saucers. He couldn’t control his nervous shaking. “He’s a resilient bastard if nothing else.”

Spencer was unable to hold back a laugh at Rossi’s comment. “I’m at the station, surrounded by armed officers, most if not all of my armed team and all else failing, I too, am armed. So we’ll be fine.” he rubbed his stomach once more. “I’m going to stay at my job as long as I can and if my best friends can’t convince me otherwise, no one will!” he voice adamant. 

Derek nodded, though Rossi noted his face was conflicting. “We better move out kid, the team is waiting.” 

“Do they know?” Rossi knew what he was referring to. 

“I told Hotch, but you know him, you’d get the mute to talk before he’ll reveal anything.” 

Spencer nodded before turning to Derek, “Well I better give you my number again, only this time maybe I should write it somewhere better than a sheet of paper.” 

Derek took out his phone “I’ve a better idea, give me your number now and I’ll ring it.” 

“What, don’t you believe him?” Rossi was sceptical; he didn’t like what Morgan was insinuating. Spencer had been hurt by this man already as far as he was concerned, he’d be damned if he let it happen again. 

“Well what I was actually going to do was take it down, ring it, and that way Spencer has my number too, so if by some tragedy one of us loses the others number, the other still has a way of contacting him. Also I now know he’s BAU and Garcia has my number too, so there’s no escaping me now.” The dark skinned man grinned. 

Rossi relaxed. “Better safe than sorry “he told himself, trying to justify his overreaction. He looked over to Spencer, who he could see was giving him a grateful look, as though acknowledging that Rossi was only looking out for him. 

He then turned to Morgan. “I told you, they’re sort of over protective of me.” he shrugged. “After nine years, I’m used to it. I’ll contact you as soon as I am home from the case. I’ve got to go, seriously, where’s the nearest toilet?” Rossi pointed to the sign at the end of the hall indicating the men’s bathrooms “bye” he waved his hand meekly as he walked off. 

As soon as he was out of sight Rossi turned to Derek “I mean it, mess around with him and the kid and I will end you, or what’s left of you, because there’ll be a queue to get to you. That boy has a family that love him and will do anything to protect him.”

“I know about him, Penelope told me, I know what his father did. I pride myself in trying to be like my father and he would never abandon his child.” Rossi nodded. The next sentence took him by surprise “Please look after them, as of today they are my world.”

“Both of them? Not just the baby?” 

“Spencer chose to have my child even with me not in the picture. When I said I wanted to be there he accepted, but still made sure it was for the long run, thinking of the baby first. I cannot think of a person I would want more to have my child. He is the most amazing human being I have ever met and I will make sure he knows how grateful I am to have met him.” 

Rossi noted his sister stood open mouthed with a mixture of pride and shock on her face. 

“I’ll look after them, we all will.” Derek nodded and walked off his sister in tow. 

Rossi headed up near the bathrooms, which were conveniently placed near the exits. Just as he reached them a slightly more relieved looking Spencer emerged. Both men looked down the hall one last time as they left the building. 

Kid could have done a hell of a lot worse he acknowledged.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“So what’s going through your mind, Kiddo?” They were stuck in traffic trying to get to the air strip. Rossi felt it was as good a time as any to talk about it. 

“I have absolutely no idea what happened today.” Rossi chuckled. 

“Well from what I can gather, your kid now has both his fathers involved. How do you feel about that?” 

“Terrified, they say we choose partners who are like our parents. What if it’s true?” 

Rossi sighed; he was terrified Detective Morgan was like his father. “Reid, do you consider your father to be your father?” Spencer glanced at him puzzled. “What I mean is; you told us what happened in Vegas with your father. The things you said. I don’t truly believe you see him as your father.” He left it for a moment to sink in. 

“So who do I see as my father figure so?” 

“Only you can answer that kid, but my best guess, Hotch.” 

“Best guess?” the younger asked eyebrow raised.

“Okay, my honest professional opinion based on years of observation and even more years of honing my profiling skills.” the older smiled. I’m right though, aren’t I?” The younger nodded. “Would Hotch abandon his child?” Silence “Would he be willing to take a bullet to save another person’s life?” Silence. “Would William Reid do the same?” a scoff. “Exactly, I have seen you take a bullet for another person; I have heard you wouldn’t choose a member of the team for Hankel to kill. I have seen you put your life on the line countless times to help others. You wouldn’t abandon the child or destroy it. You have followed Hotch’s footsteps, not your William’s? And that Detective Morgan is a lot like Hotch.”

“Please don’t say that, I got pregnant by the man. Comparing him too much to Hotch is just weird.”

Rossi laughed, “He’s a good man Spencer. I truly believe it.” The young agent smiled at he experienced friends approval.


	19. The Morgan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's mother and older sister find out his secret and about the baby. What will their reaction be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Derek could not stomach the tension in the car. “Dessie, are you even going to talk to me?” 

“Talk to you? Talk to you? How can I? I don’t know who you are Derek. I mean I knew you were a bit of a dog when it came to sleeping around, but with a guy, Jesus Christ. How many men have you slept with?” she was near frantic. Derek was glad it was him driving and not her.

“Is it really that big a deal to you that I like men?” 

“Buford is to blame for this.” The car braked suddenly. Both occupants were lucky to be wearing their safety belts. 

“Don’t you EVER mention that bastards name; the only thing he is to blame for is for ruining my teenage years. He is not to blame for my sexual preferences. I knew I was gay before him.” Desiree Morgan shook in her seat as she looked at the man glaring at her. He looked like her brother, but his eyes were black with fury. There was a coldness she had never seen before, and it terrified her.

“Derek, I…..” 

“Forget it, I don’t need this. I found out today that in seventeen weeks I will have a son. The one thing I have wanted more than anything else in this world. And I won’t allow anyone take that from me.” he opened the car door, and only then became aware of the beeping horns behind them. He slammed it shut and stormed off. 

He found himself storming through Daheny Park. Dogs and their owners walked around him, able to see from the look on his face that he should be given a wide birth. “Who does she think she is? Sanctimonious bitch!” he thought furiously. 

For two hours he glared at every man and beast that walked by. By now it was closing time and the warden, who had been keeping his distance from him, cautiously approached. “Excuse me sir, but, eh, could you go home now please, I sorta have to lock up.” Derek turned to look at him. The man was about forty years old, a hundred and seventy pounds and trembling like a lost puppy. 

“Sorry, yeah, I better leave.” he walked out the gate; sadly his foul humour followed him. He turned the corner, hoping to be able to catch a cab when he saw a father, his two sons and the family spaniel jumping into the car, muddy, wet, tired and with beaming smiles. He thought of how fairly soon he would be involved in a similar position, and of how Clooney would adore having a child around him. He smiled heartily. Contrary to popular opinion, Clooney, like the majority of Bull Breeds adored children. So Derek could only imagine his elation at the thought of the dog having his own small human to lick. 

His former glower dissipated. He wondered had Spencer thought of any names for the child, would he let Derek have any input, not that he thought he was entitled to it. He hoped the case was over soon as they had so much to talk about. He wondered would the names be normal, or from some eighteenth century novel or something. Though from what he had gathered Spencer seemed to prefer the simpler things, a book and a coffee, rather than iPads and Kindles.

Before long he found himself having walked the way back to Desiree’s apartment, he could see the lights were on. With a deep breathe, he walked up the steps and made his way to her floor. He took the key she had given him out of his pocket and opened the door. 

“Sweetheart what happened between you and Des?”

“Momma?” Derek stood aghast at the entrance to the apartment. “Momma, what are you doing here?” 

“I finished my shifts for the week and Sarah is on her summer break from the school, so we said we’d join you and Dessie here in Cambridge, only to arrive and see your sister seething. When I asked her what happened all she said was ‘ask Derek’. So Derek, what happened?” Her voice was calm, gentle. It was how Fran Morgan dealt with her children’s arguments since they were toddlers. Stay calm, get all the information, and then make comment. 

“Momma, I need to tell you a few things. I think you and Sarah should sit down, where is she?”

“Consoling your sister in her room.”

Derek scoffed; consoling was somewhat dramatic all things considered. “Sarah, could you come out here please, and if you’re going to listen Des, you should come out too?”

Sarah Morgan emerged from the room alone. She was the oldest of the Morgan children and often found herself refereeing her younger siblings. “Sit down on the couch with Momma please Sarah.” Both women complied. 

“Long story short, I’m gay.” he blurted out “I’ve known since I was thirteen, I wanted to wait until I was older to tell you, but then all that shit (“language” Fran scolded) happened with Buford and I thought that if I told you then, you would think I wanted him to do those things to me, so I kept it hidden.”

Fran and Sarah stared at him. Fran’s eyes welled up with tears. “Derek, honey, Carl took advantage of you, sexual orientation be damned.”

“Mom’s right. And you’re being stupid by thinking we would judge what happened to you based on you being gay. That’s like saying any girl raped by a man is okay with it because that may be her sexual preference.” Fran nodded, agreeing with her daughters’ logic. “So, you’re gay, is that what has Dessie’s knickers in a twist?”

“Desiree Amelia Morgan, get your behind into this sitting room this instant.” Fran used her ‘I am your mother, don’t even think to argue with me tone’ Desiree came out instantly. “Desiree, I thought I raised you better than to judge a person based on who they have feelings for” she chastised her youngest. 

“Mom, he lied to us, for over twenty five years. He is not the man we thought he was.” 

“Why? He’s still your brother. He still thinks the world of you, Mom and me. Hell, let’s face it, he was never going to find a woman to compare to us, so he never really stood a chance.” His older sister’s ability to joke made Derek smile widely. Only Sarah could break a tension filled atmosphere so easily. 

“I have no problem with the gay bit, hell Katrina is married to another woman and she is my best friend, but you lied Derek.”

“How Des? When did I ever say I did not like other men, or when did I say I liked women? I just never said anything. It wasn’t telling the truth, but it wasn’t lying either.” She could not respond. It was the truth, he had never corrected their assumptions, but neither did he feed them. 

“Well, are you going to tell them the rest?” Derek couldn’t help but notice the small underlying spite in his sister’s tone.

“There’s more?” Sarah asked. “Ooh, do you have a boyfriend? You do, don’t you? Is he here? Can we meet him?” 

“Sarah, let him speak.” Fran looked back towards her son. “Derek?”

“A few months ago I met a guy, and we sort of hit it off and well, we did things together.” 

“You mean you had sex with him?” Derek eye’s widened at his mother using such terms. “Derek, you and your sisters didn’t just turn up on mine and your father’s doorstep you know.” Sarah laughed. 

“Well, yeah, we sorta did.” he was so glad of his skin tone; because without it, his family would have seen him turn the colour of beetroot, as it was, he was sure they could feel the heat radiating off him. “Well, he and a friend of his, well a work colleague actually, were guest lecturing here in Harvard today, Dessie’s class to be precise.”

“Ooh, he’s intelligent, Derek, punching above your weight I see. Wait, he’s not some old man is he?” Sarah butted in.

“He’s thirty, and very intelligent, a genius in fact and well anyway, he sort of, kind of…..”

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake Derek.” Desiree spat, she turned to her mother and sister. “Derek apparently got him pregnant.” 

Both other woman stared at Derek, wanting confirmation. He nodded and stared at the floor, awaiting their angry comments. Fran rose from the seat and walked over to her son, though he was several inches taller than her, he felt a hundred times smaller. “Derek Michael Morgan, look me in the eye.” He slowly took his eyes from the floor to look at his mother. “Tell me; tell me you are going to do right by that boy and your child.”

“Yes Momma, you know you and dad raised me to always do what’s right. And I will always do what’s right for my son” his voice barely above a whisper. 

Fran took his face in her hands, and on her tiptoes placed a kiss on her grown son’s forehead. “I knew you would baby.”

Sarah jumped off the couch “Ah, the girls will be delighted, a little cousin. Oh there’s this little shop on Pilsen, and it does the most adorable boys clothes.” she shrieked. “My little brother’s going to be a daddy. Lilly and Samantha will be over the moon. You’re so good with them Derek, I know you’ll be amazing with your own. And you say the other father’s a genius? Oh, Morgan genes and brains, this kid will be unstoppable.” 

Fran smiled. “My first grandson. As though my life couldn’t get any better. We’re going out to dinner to celebrate, Desiree, when you’re finished pouting, get changed and join us.” Turning to Derek, “When do we get to meet him? This amazing man who is carrying my grandchild.” 

“He had to go away for work, I have to warn you, he lives in Virginia. When he is finished this case he and I will be discussing what is going to happen with regards the baby. Momma, I know this may put a dampener on the evening, but I want to move closer to them. I don’t want to be a part-time dad. I can get another Detective’s post in Virginia, but there is only one BAU and that’s there, so he can’t move.”

“BAU, wait, isn’t that some elite government unit?” Sarah asked. 

“The Behavioural Analysis Unit, its FBI, profilers. Serial killers, Arsonists, Rapists, you name it, they’ve seen it” he explained. 

“Wait, will he, I’m sorry, what’s his name?” Sarah only realised never once had Derek mentioned the man’s name. 

“Spencer, his name is Spencer.” Derek smiled.

“Ooh, you like him. I mean like him, like him.” Sarah chided like a child. 

“Sarah, act your age” her mother joked smilingly. 

Sarah just continued on “Anyway, aren’t Spencer and the baby at risk if that’s his job?” 

“Sarah, I doubt the FBI would risk a person like that.” Fran answered. 

Derek nodded. “He’s on desk duty in the local PD. No dangerous jobs for him I’m assured.” 

“How far along is he?”

“Twenty three weeks” Derek beamed. 

Fran calculated for a moment and smiled once more “The best Christmas gift you could have given me darling.” 

Derek smiled and looked to Desiree “Dessie, I know you’re mad and I know why, but please, I’m still me.”

Desiree crossed the room, glaring at her brother and pointing a finger in his face. “You’re damn right I’m mad at you, but I swear to you Derek, if you dare take a bullet for another person again, you better hope it’s a kill shot, because if it’s not, I’ll kill you myself for putting us, and my nephew through that, do you hear me?” 

Derek grabbed his younger sister with his good arm and hugged her close, kissing her head as he did. 

“Right, Desiree, where around here is good for dinner?” with that, Derek Morgan and the three women of his life left the small apartment and headed to town.


	20. Everyone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer reveals to the team that Detective Morgan is the baby's other father and their reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV
> 
> and a bit of Hotch's.

Spencer:

Spencer was both grateful and irritated by the twenty three minute flight to New York. It gave him time to be alone with his thoughts, something he was grateful to Rossi for allowing him to do. But it also meant that the sooner he saw the team, the sooner he knew he would have to discuss Derek with them. As though to remind him of all of this, the baby started to kick. He grunted at the sudden sensation. 

“You okay kid?” Rossi looked up from his iPad, where he had been studying the case Garcia has sent them. 

“Yeah, just someone’s a bit hungry I think.”

“You think?” Rossi had one eyebrow raised. 

“Well though it is not proven, it is documented that foetal movement tends to increase in occurrence, the more hungry, tired, and emotional the parent is. It’s as though it knows there is something going on outside of its own little bubble or technically sac.” 

“What does it feel like?” his face slightly contorted. 

“Weird, extremely weird. I remember when JJ was pregnant with Henry and she got me to feel him kick. It was the most peculiar thing I had ever felt; I never thought I would feel anything weirder than that. Until this little guy.” He patted his abdomen gently. “It’s both extremely comforting and bizarre simultaneously.” Again the baby kicked. 

“Rather you than me kiddo.” Rossi looked at his rounded stomach for a moment before getting back to the case at hand. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The rest of the team made their way by train, meaning that all the agents reached the station at Brentwood at roughly the same time, give and take a few minutes on traffic. They set up in the small conference room and began to work on the case. 

The case was long and tedious work, in the time they were there, the Unsub had inflicted enough damage to ensure the whole team did not get a full nights rest, and what little down time they had was broken and without anyone else for company. So Reid never got round to telling them about Derek, nor had Hotch and Rossi the time to discuss it between themselves, or the younger agent. 

Spencer had made sure to keep Derek posted on the progress, or lack thereof in this case. He also informed him that he had not told Garcia. He felt it was only right to do it to her face as she had been such a true friend to him. He was forced to go to a doctor in Brentwood for one of his check-ups. He would have rathered Professor Cahill; however he put up with it for the sake of the baby. 

It was almost a full two weeks, before finally the Unsubs, two brothers, were finally caught. The team decided that even though it was past eleven at night when they closed the case, it would be worth the forty five minute journey back to DC, if only to sleep in their own beds that night.   
On the jet, Reid was gifted the opportunity to tell the majority of the team his news. He didn’t. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Regardless of the late hour, he kept his promise to Derek. As soon as the plane hit the ground and he bade farewell to his colleagues he sent the man a text saying he was finally home. It was closing in on twelve thirty Eastern Time Zone, meaning it was nearing eleven thirty in Illinois, that was of course, if Derek had left Massachusetts yet. He received a text back, much to his surprise. 

“Hey Pretty Boy (Why is he calling me that?) Glad your finally home. If you don’t have a case this weekend, I think it best if we meet face to face. I told my family and they really want to meet you, but I think you and I need to meet alone first, so we can talk about everything before adding more people to the mix, so how about I come to you in Virginia? Let me know so I can book flights and a hotel. Derek. 

Spencer was unsure how he felt about Derek not assuming he would be staying with him. In one respect it would make sense for him to, but at the same time, if they wanted this to work out for the baby, they needed to be able to keep themselves focused on talking and not on……

Spencer felt blood pooling to his groin. Derek looked even better than his eidetic memory seemed to recall. And for some reason, the thought of the darker man joining him in DC, along with his eagerness to be there for their son, caused Spencer to reach his hand down and begin to remove his pants. He barely made it to his room before the pants fell to his ankles and he grabbed some lotion from the bedside locker to slicken himself up with. 

One thing he adored and loathed at the moment, were his urges. Never had climaxing felt as good as in the last few weeks; however in recent times he found himself seemingly getting turned on by the most mundane and inconsequential things. Such as a banana Prentiss ate three days ago, a documentary on oceanic tectonic plate movements, even preparing dinner seemed to tickle his fancy these days. It took mere minutes before he found his release. Coming down from his high, Spencer couldn’t help but feel scared at Derek’s imminent arrival at the weekend, pending work. He was very much attracted to the “statuesque god of Chocolate Thunder” as Garcia put it. But he in return was a “Pipe Cleaner with Glasses” as one man called him. He reminded himself that Derek was coming for their baby and not for him and he knew he should be grateful for that much.

Though he needed to clean himself up and prepare a fresh go-bag, Spencer just curled up under the covers and fell into a restless sleep. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As he walked down the street the next morning, Spencer was unsure if he were going to be able to remain calm and not turn into an L.D.S.K. in the next few weeks. He was finding the aroma of fresh coffee more and more taunting at each passing day. Passing a Starbucks was his own personal form of torture. He never realised that in the walk from his front door to the subway station there was four of them, as well as seven other coffee chains, and from the station to Quantico, there was another two and three other chains. Hell even the sludge from the coffee machine in work started to smell appealing and it was slowly killing him. 

He found himself even more on edge today. Hotch had confirmed that unless an emergency case came up this weekend, the team had no commitment to be elsewhere, so he told Derek to come to DC. This meant that he had to tell the rest of the team, for fear they may see the two men out. The last thing Spencer wanted was to make his family, who had been so supportive of him throughout everything, to feel like he was hiding anything from them.

As he entered the bullpen he saw the three female agents standing around JJs desk, clearly cooing and “ahhing” at her computer screen, which could only mean one thing, Henry photos. Sure enough, as he approached, Spencer saw a picture JJ had taken of Will, Spencer and Henry, capturing the awe in Henry’s face as Will and Spencer explained that the weird movements the young boy could feel in his favourite uncles stomach, was a baby. “Please can I have at least one copy of that?” he pleaded. It was by far his new favourite photo of Henry. The look of realisation and wonder on his face was outstanding. 

“Hey Junior G man. How are you and little Mocha doing today?” 

“Little what?” His mouth audibly popped. 

“Little mocha, it’s just recently since you became with child, your fine self has been drinking nothing but mocha, so I started assuming it was a craving and have been calling the baby boy Mocha.” she explained. “Oh, you thought I was calling him that because of D-Two?”

“D-Two? Dare we ask?” Emily enquired fearfully, JJ laughed. 

“Daddy two, I dunno what you call the non-pregnant daddy when there’s two involved.” Garcia answered honestly. 

 

“Oh right” Spencer took a deep breath, he decided now was as good a time as any. “Listen, I have to tell the three of you something.”

“We’re all ears Reid.” Prentiss said, sitting back on the table. 

“Well you may be, but I have several senses and organs.” They all stared at Garcia and her random rambling, laughing as they did so. “What is it boy wonder carrying boy super wonder?”

“It’s about the baby’s other father” he started. 

“What about him, Baby Daddy?” the girls were getting worried. 

“When Rossi and I were at Harvard, we met him.”

“What?”

“Are you serious?”

“Did you talk to him?” 

All three women blurted out at once. Spencer put his hands up to silence them. It worked.

“He seems really happy about it all. And we’re meeting soon to discuss things properly, what with us getting called away to New York; we hadn’t a chance to talk about it there.”

“That’s great Spence.” JJ was delighted for him. 

“Well there’s just one more thing. His name is Derek, as you all know, but ye know him. Only you know him as Detective Morgan from Chicago.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch:

 

Dave and Hotch were in his office, discussing how to balance the team and Chief Strauss’s position since her temporary leave of absence, which only the two men knew was a stint in rehab for the alcoholic Section Chief. Hotch got landed her responsibilities as well as his own, and only thanks to Dave’s hard work, was he able to juggle everything. The quietly discussed their plans for their respective weekends while drinking coffee only to hear a loud gasp and a scream from the bullpen.

Both men rushed out the door to see a shocked Prentiss, a flabbergasted JJ and a hysterical Garcia. In among them all was a terrified looking Reid. 

“You mean to tell me, that Derek Morgan is that baby’s other father?” Garcia was unable to control the volume of her voice as she tried to process what Spencer had just told her. Once they realised what was going on, the two older agents calmed quickly. They noted how two of the interns seemed to be eavesdropping. As Hotch went to say something, Agent Anderson went over and reprimanded the two, ordering them to sort mail elsewhere for the time being. 

Spencer nodded meekly, unable to make eye contact with the blonde tech whizz. He flinched as she came closer to him, his first reaction being to use his arms to protect the baby. “This is the best news EVER.” He stared at her incredulously. “I mean it’s as weird and as random as hell, I was talking to him a lot about you and the baby and all along he was the baby’s daddy and I never even knew. Oh I didn’t think it possible Boy Wonder, but I officially adore your little bunny even more now.” She squeezed him in a hug, ensuring to nearly crack his ribs rather that his midriff and the baby. 

Rossi looked to Hotch, “Well that’s that much out of the way. From what I gather Detective Morgan is going to attempt to move here, be close to Reid and the kid.” 

“Wait, are you saying that he wants to be here to be close to the kid and as a result Reid, or that he wants to be here to be close to the both of them equally?” Hotch looked at his colleague with interest. 

“What I am saying Aaron, is in the twenty seven years that I have been profiling, I have noticed things about people, things they themselves have not noticed, and when I spoke to Detective Morgan at Harvard, he told me, without even knowing it, that he would be doing this for both Reid and the baby.”

Hotch looked down into the bullpen, to Reid who was still trying to extract himself from Garcia’s embrace. “What should we do?”

“Well, seeing as we agreed in Chicago that Detective Morgan would be a valuable asset to us here at the Bureau, I think it is best if we do what we can to get the good Detective on board. Don’t you think so Aaron?” 

Hotch took a deep breathe. “Do what you have to.”

Rossi nodded and exited his companion’s office, heading for his own, closing the door and blinds as he did so. 

Hotch knew with Detective Morgan now being connected with someone within the BAU, getting him into the unit wound be all the more difficult, but he knew if there were anyone who could do it, it would be David Rossi.


	21. Airports and Indian Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer meet to discuss the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek' POV

The flight went fast enough; there were no delays, and it took under two hours, but nerves and excitement caused the journey to drag in Derek’s mind. Spencer had agreed to meet him at the airport. Another two weeks had gone since he had seen the man and his son, so he knew he would be larger again. Spencer had also arranged for a scan to be done in a private clinic so that Derek could get the see the baby himself, rather than just sonogram photos. He was unsure he would ever be able to portray enough to the other man how much he appreciated all he was doing for him. 

He only had carry-on luggage so he disembarked the plane quickly and headed straight to the arrivals lounge. Spencer had given him precise instructions on how to get to the book store he would be waiting at. After several wrong turns he finally made it. Sitting at a table, attempting to hide his baby bump while reading the Collective Works of W.B. Yeats in a low voice was Spencer. Without looking up from the book he raised his voice slightly. “You passed this place twice and both times you were actively avoiding making eye contact with people so not to engage them and in turn admit defeat and ask for directions.” He continued onto what seemed to be a poem once more in a low voice. But was smiling profusely as he did so. 

 

“Hey to you too, and would it have killed you to call me or something? And how did you know I was avoiding people so not to consider asking them?”

 

Finally he looked up from the book. Derek found himself staring at the other man’s large beautiful eyes. “Profiler remember? If I couldn’t profile a normal person like you, how would I ever fair against deranged psychopaths? And hello by the way.” He grinned a goofy grin that made Derek’s stomach twist with butterflies. 

“Shall we, I have no doubt you have spent far too much of your life in airports, it’s late enough. I could head to my hotel and we could meet in the morning if you like?” Honestly, it was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to spend every waking minute taking to Spencer, about everything and anything. Where he was from, the whole genius thing, what his interests were, about the baby, where he was living, did it need work done to prepare it for the baby. He was most sure of the last one he thought of. From what Penelope had said, he had his mother in a private hospital, those places don’t come cheap. And Government wages leave a lot to be desired. This was near DC so rents weren’t going to be low regardless of income. 

“Well I was hoping that we could grab something to eat. I sort of came straight from work.” Spencer got out of the chair slowly as he spoke. Derek couldn’t help but notice that he had indeed grown even in the two weeks since he had seen him. 

“Sounds like a plan Pretty Boy, why don’t you choose the restaurant?” he aided the younger man up, making sure he had both feet under him before he let go. 

“Well I don’t mind, I like most foods. Name the food you would most like and I can name the best place around here for it.”

“Fair enough, I have an itch for some Indian, but isn’t spicy food bad for a baby?”

“It is an old wives tale that spicy food can induce labour, but it’s unfounded. And regardless, I’d love a Korma, that’s not spicy so it’ll work.” He looked pensively for a moment. “The restaurants around here aren’t great for Indian, but there is a take-away half a block from my place that has an awesome menu. If you want of course. I mean you can go to your hotel, or whatever. I wasn’t trying to pressurise you to go to mine, it’s just it would make some sense. And I’m rambling so I’m going to shut up now.” 

Derek couldn’t help but be shocked by the younger man’s ability to ramble, or indeed how he felt as he did so. “That sounds like a great plan, lead the way.” 

“Right, okay, this way. Oh and by the way, you’re into cars aren’t you?”

“Profiling me again are we?” 

 

“Mmmhmm.”

“Yes, I am into cars, and you strike me as someone who isn’t so why the question?”

“There’s something I should tell you before we head to the car park so.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“You have got to be kidding me?”

“What? I told you my car was a bit old.”

“Spencer, there’s old and there’s prehistoric! Seriously this car is older than me.”

“Are you referring to yourself as prehistoric?” 

 

“No, I’m saying in car terms this thing is. Look I know I have no right to barge into your life and make demands, but for the sake of our son, please, I am begging you, upgrade your car.” 

“Isn’t that being a tad dramatic? I mean it runs perfectly.”

“Spencer, it’s a death trap, please for the baby.”

“Fine, I will, could you please not yell about the baby in public.” he said through gritted teeth, while getting into the car. 

Derek paused for a moment before he got in the other side. “Spencer, are you embarrassed by me being here?”

“What, no, what would give you that idea?”

“Eh, maybe the fact that mere moments ago you told me not to mention the baby?”

“That’s because I hate people staring at me. It makes me feel I dunno, like they can see I’m weird. I know there’s nothing wrong with it, but I still don’t like being the centre of attention for anything.” Derek acknowledged Spencer’s social awkwardness and said no more. 

“Okay, sorry, just got this stupid idea in my head you were embarrassed to be seen with me.”

The younger man looked at him baffled. “Why would I be the one embarrassed? If anything, you shouldn’t want to be seen with me, I’m the ‘breeder’.” 

“Spencer, don’t ever call yourself that. I hate that term.”

“What it’s true?” 

“Spencer, I associate that word as being the same as ‘bastard’ and ‘nigger’ those words have a dictionary meaning, but they are hurtful terms used to segregate and abuse a person. I said it to you already, I’m glad you’re having my kid.” He smiled. Spencer noted the genuine gesture and returned it. 

After fifteen minutes of talking about the case and the flight they arrived at the Indian take out. They both ordered and Derek carried the food on his lap the rest of the way back to Spencer’s which, as the man had said, was a mere half block away. 

They climbed two sets of stairs. Spencer refused to talk the lift, apparently he had a bad experience with a lift one time with Agent Rossi and never trusted them fully since. Derek wondered how the younger man was going to manage in the later stages of pregnancy and after the baby was born. They made their way to his apartment. “As I warned you already. It is nothing fancy.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As expected, the place was definitely nothing fancy, but by God it was homely. Mismatched furniture, a comic magazines and copious amounts of books of every kind scattered on every available surface, from shelves, to window sills to even under the radiators. Derek noted many of the books were engineering and psychology based, but the majority seemed to be in languages he didn’t know. 

Though the place was not tidy, it was most certainly clean. No dirty dishes in site, no scattered laundry, nothing of that manner was scattered around. 

The younger man went to the press and got two plates, a bottle of regular beer, a bottle of root beer from the fridge and cutlery. He handed over half of what he was carrying and the regular beer. “Why have you beer if you’re pregnant?” 

“I hate the stuff, I am more of a wine guy, when I can have it, but Rossi and Hotch come over sometimes, as does JJ’s husband, so I like to be able to offer them something.” he explained as he opened his rice. The meal was eaten in a serene silence. Neither felt obliged to try and fill the quietness with mundane chatter. An episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air playing on the television in the background. 

Once both men had finished Derek grabbed their plates and brought them to the sink, before coming back to Spencer on the couch. “I need to say something to you.” the older man blurted out. Spencer looked at him, unsure what was going on “I need to thank you for being so good about all of this, me getting involved, coming down here and throwing myself into your life. Not once have you complained, and I’m grateful for that.”

“I never had my dad, William left when I was ten, my mom was ill so I had to take care of her and juggle school. All I ever wanted was just to know he cared, but he didn’t. When I went to see my mother that time you met the team in Chicago, I bumped into him. He was still the same bigoted ass that left twenty years ago. He was none too pleased about his son having a mixed race kid I can tell you.”

“Your mom has been sick for twenty years. God that’s rough.”

Spencer eyed the other man for a moment “Garcia never told you what was wrong with my mother, did she?” The detective shook his head “Well, I don’t really broadcast this, but my mom is schizophrenic. She has been since I was six. I took care of her as best I could until I was eighteen, then I had to send her somewhere. I saved what I could and got her into a good sanatorium.” He looked at the other man. 

He seemed quite taken back. “No, Penelope never said a thing, only that she was sick.”

“Well now you know the truth.”

“Tell me everything Spencer, please. If we’re having a kid together, the least we can do is know enough about each other to work together as smoothly as possible.”

“Born in Vegas. Only child. Graduated high-school at twelve, I have four doctorates in Chemistry, Maths, Psychology and Engineering. Two masters in Philosophy and Literature, and Degrees in Theology, Geography and Sociology.” Derek mouthed the word wow at the list of accolades Spencer had in academics. I got into the BAU at twenty one. I was sort of handpicked by Jason Gideon toy join. I have been there since and the team are like family. 

Derek let everything he had just heard sink on for a moment. Then he himself took a deep breathe “I’m only half black.” Spencer raised an eyebrow in confusion “My mom is Irish American, my dad African American, born and reared in Chicago. Two sisters, I’m the middle kid, two nieces. I went to Northwestern on a football scholarship. Served in the bomb squad before getting into the homicide department. The main reason I became a cop was my dad was one and he was killed when I was ten in a robbery gone bad in our neighbourhood. I was there when it happened.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why, did you pull the trigger? Don’t be sorry Pretty Boy, my dad was a great man, and I pride myself in trying to follow him. Oh I should mention, my family sisters are demanding you meet them soon. They’re sort of excited about the baby, they’ve bought half of Chicago.”

“Wait until you see half of what Garcia bought. We’ll never have to buy clothes for him. How were things with your sister after I left, she seemed less than impressed?”

“Dessie? She just was shocked I was gay, I never told her and she was hurt about it. Understandable really.”

“She scared me.” 

“Yeah, she scares me too Pretty Boy. But she already loves her nephew, and in turn you.”

The rambling we on for a few hours of other both inconsequential and notable things, Derek never realised he had falling asleep until he felt a blanket being put on him. “Goodnight Derek “he hears as the younger man places the blanket on it. The he heard the lither man waddled down the hall to his bedroom and the bedroom door creaking but staying slightly ajar.

“Good night pretty boy, see you in the morning” he thought sleepily before giving in to the tiredness.


	22. The Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek go for a scan and discuss a few things about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the chapter is from Spencer's POV. The second is from Derek's.

Spencer:

Spencer winced; being kicked constantly was starting to get very old very quickly. Another kick and Spencer grunted into his pillow. Fifteen more weeks he told himself. This was the good thing about being a pregnant male; women were encouraged to give birth naturally. Men weren’t. It was advised that they get caesareans. Though Spencer did not like to use any drugs, he merely informed the hospital he was allergic to opiates. The most addictive kind of drugs, as he found out from personal experience. A local anaesthetic and an epidural were not going to have any long term effects. And he could take difene if needs be afterwards, but he was sure Ibuprofen and paracetamol would work well enough. He had researched it extensively before agreeing to it. Another sharp kick “Alright, I’m up, you’re not even born and you’re literally kicking me out of bed.” He pulled his head from the pillow, only to be assaulted by an array of delicious aromas. Bacon, Egg, Cinnamon, Doughnuts, Pancakes, and above them all his own personal venality the aroma of coffee.

He got out of the bed slowly and walked stiffly to the door. Only wearing boxers and an oversized shirt, he made his way to the kitchen. There standing with his back to him was Derek, cooking said pancakes and bacon in two different pans. Spencer allowed his eyes move over the man for a moment, before they came to rest on his ass. The younger man bit his lip and moaned softly. “Pull yourself together Spencer, the last time you acted like this, look where it got you, fat and pregnant.” God he hated his inner monologue some days. 

While he had been staring at Derek’s ass the other man had realised that he was there and was trying to engage him in conversation. When he noticed the younger man was not answering anything he said, he turned around, noting where his eyes had been looking and also the slightly obvious erection protruding from his boxers. “Well, good morning.” 

Finally the younger man noticed he was caught. “Oh, yeah, good morning, I smelt the food and couldn’t stay asleep.” 

“Well that was half the plan, you said the appointment was at twelve, it’s ten now and I’m not sure where this place is or what sort of time you take to get ready so I said I would use food to tempt you from your slumber.” he smiled cheekily before going to the press for more seasonings. Spencer grinned back reservedly. 

Apart from Ethan back when they were dating, he had never had someone other than himself in his house like this, and seeing Derek making himself at home both excited and unnerved him. Spencer scolded himself internally, he knew if Derek stayed true to his word he would be around a lot after the baby was born, meaning he would have to get used to it. He knew it was true, he just didn’t have to like it, he thought to himself. 

“You okay Pretty Boy?” Derek looked over at him concerned.

“I’m a bit cranky in the morning these days, one of the reasons I didn’t want you to see me in the mornings during your stay. I can’t have coffee and I’m fat. And why do you keep calling me ‘Pretty Boy’?”

Derek raised his eyebrows, his mother had warned him hormones would play havoc with the other man, so he stayed calm through his confrontational behaviour and smiled. “Well good news then, this is decaff” he pointed to the coffee maker. “My sister got the beans from her friend who is actually Columbian and apparently it is extremely low in caffeine so perfect for pregnant coffee lovers. You’re not fat, you’re pregnant. And yes there is a big difference. And as for the Pretty Boy thing, I’m sorry, I’ll stop if you want, I just thought it sort of just fits you.” 

Spencer rushed forward and grabbed the coffee, adding three spoons of sugar and a splash of milk. As soon as he put the cup to his lips he elicited a moan that was positively sinful. He noticed Derek’s reaction and blushed. “Sorry, I haven’t been able to have too much coffee recently. I’m sort of dependent on it.” 

Derek regained his composure after Spencer’s reaction to the coffee “Glad I could help.” he said smiling. “We better get some of this food into us, is there anything else we have to do today after the appointment?”

“Not really. Just that, I was hoping we could talk more about what we’re going to do about this.” he pointed to his stomach. “And what about your hotel reservation?” 

“Oh right, well I will have to actually check is my reservation still there.” 

“It’s on our way to the appointment, we can go to the scan and stop there on the way back and get some lunch of you like?” 

“Wow, you really are a genius, that’s a brilliant idea.” They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Both men showered and before long it was time to head to the clinic. 

“We really need to bring you car shopping too Pretty Boy.” Derek noted as they got to the car. 

The younger looked at him again “Sorry, I’ll try to stop calling you that, does it really bother you that much?” he asked getting into the car. 

“Not really, I just think keep waiting for you to turn around and make some nasty comment.” 

“Spencer, why the hell would I say something nasty after that?” He knew the other man was looking at him.

“In school, I tended to be the kid that everyone picked on.” 

“Really?” 

“Derek, I graduated at aged twelve, I sort of stuck out.” 

Derek nodded. “I know what it’s like to be bullied.” Spencer looked at him incredulously “No seriously, until the tenth grade I was tiny, I mean I barely weighed a one-ten.” Spencer snorted a laugh. “Then all of a sudden, I gained weight like no one’s business and started doing weights. So yeah, I know the feeling.” 

“Well usually they would try and blindside me by complementing me first. The worst were the football players. So I just can’t trust anything anyone says in case there’s and ulterior motive.” He offered a small smile “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, and don’t worry, I plan on showing you I’m not going to hurt you.” Spencer smiled at the sincerity in the older man’s voice. Before Derek noticed, the car was parted and they had arrived at the clinic. 

“We better go check in” Spencer said opening the car door.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek:

The men were only waiting ten minutes before they were led to a small room with a desk, one chair on one side, two chairs on the other, a long bed against the far wall and a computer and ultrasound machine. The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Akimoto and shook hands with both men. 

“So, we’ll get right down to business shall we? You’re twenty five weeks along, a single pregnancy, male, no notable complications and baby was in correct position at the last check-up which was, according to your records, Tuesday of this week. Is that correct?” Spencer confirmed it. 

“Excellent” she smiled. “Have you drank all the water” Reid nodded. “Alright, you know the drill, head over to the bed and open your shirt and let see if we can see this little guy.” The doctor and Spencer headed over to the machine and the bed respectively. Derek sat where he was “Aren’t you coming Daddy?” The woman asked. The use of the term Daddy shocked the man for a moment. He had come to terms that he had a son, he relished in the mere thought of it, but he had never actually taken time to think of himself as a dad. It somewhat dumbfounded him. 

He thought about it for a moment and realised that they needed to discuss who would have what name with the child. “Sorry. Yes, where do I go?” He rose to his feet and positioned himself where the woman suggested, allowing him to see the screen perfectly. He watched as the doctor pulled Spencer’s shirt out of the way, the man staring him with teary eyes and an expression that was truly heart-breaking, and he had no idea why. He looked down and saw the perfectly round shaped stomach and stretch marks. Hell the guy was so skinny to start with he surprised that was all he has. Derek wouldn’t admit it, but he knew he was vain, and the thought of stretch marks depressed him. But he couldn’t shake the look in Spencer’s eyes.

Spencer gave a short gasp, taking the other man out of his thoughts. He saw the gel being spread around the others stomach. A weird noise emitted from the machine. 

“Give me one moment, ah there we are.” He looked up at the screen. 

Oh God. 

Their son was on the screen in front of him. His little hands, curled up in front of his face. From the scan he could see the baby was scrunching up his nose as he accidently bumped his little fist into it. A laugh escaped his lips as he watched. Only to realise his face was wet. He took one of his hands and wiped it, looking at the water on it. He was crying. He hadn’t cried since his father’s funeral. The tears he cried that day, he swore would be the last. He laughed again to himself. Surely this was different. This was his son. A joyful reason to cry. He looked at Spencer, who had been watching the screen until he had heard Derek laugh, he was now watching the older man, and the tears no his face, smilingly. 

Yes, it was different. Incomparable.


	23. Lunch and all it Entails.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men discuss a few things over lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

“I’m sorry Detective Morgan, but there’s nothing we can do, you failed to check in last night so the room went up as vacant and has been given to another customer.” The two men were slightly peeved as they left the lobby. 

“My own fault really, I should have checked in, though I don’t regret having breakfast with you this morning.” The darker man smiled. Spencer’s cheeks went crimson. “So where else around here is close to yours?” 

“Well how about we get lunch first and then organise somewhere? There’s a great diner a block away that makes Eddie Rockets burgers seem like cat food.”

“Pretty boy, you know the way to a man’s heart, point me in the right direction and I am there.” Spencer smiled as the other man grabbed him around the shoulder. Usually he would flinch out of that sort of contact, but with Derek, it seemed so right. 

As they ate their meals, Derek seemed like he was chewing on more than the food. As he stared at Spencer for the fourth time since their food arrived seven minutes and eighteen seconds ago, he was becoming more and more unsettled. “What is it you want to ask or say, because you are starting to scare me?” 

“How did you…..you’re profiling again aren’t you?” The younger smiled. “That is getting creepy.” 

“I promise to stop if you tell me what it is that you’re thinking about so much.”

“How are we going to do all of this?” Spencer suddenly lost his appetite, just as he suspected, Derek was pulling out already. He put down his burger, and pushed the plate towards the centre of the table. Derek noticed. “Have you nausea Pretty Boy, do you need to go to the bathroom?” Spencer just bit his lips and stated at the salt shaker. “Hey, what is it? What did I say?”

“I knew it was too good to be true.”  
“What Spencer? What was too good to be true?”

 

“You, sticking around, being here for us.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, there Spencer, what are you on about?” Derek put the fork he had been using to stab several fries together down. “Baby Boy, when did I say I didn’t want to be here?”

“You just said ‘how are we going to do all of this’” Spencer just stared at the plate in front of him.

“Spencer I meant the whole, me moving down, transferring my job, getting a nursery sorted and meeting my family. Your twenty five weeks, meaning we only have just shy of four months to get sorted” He explained. Spencer looked him in the eyes, half hoping the man was telling the truth. “Jesus Spencer, what on earth happened to you to make you think that people just abandon you at a moment’s notice?”

Spencer just made an odd noise. 

“Sweet Jesus, Spencer, look at me baby boy.” The younger looked at him. “Tell me. I need to know if this is going to go as smoothly as possible for us and the baby.”

“My dad, he left when I was ten. My mom begged him to take me too, she knew she was sick. He didn’t. Nor did he send alimony, child support, hell he didn’t even send a bag of groceries once a week. He went off and married a woman with two kids that lived fourteen blocks away. They were in school with me and everything. I used to see him drop them off sometimes.” He noticed Derek tensing. He knew were his father here now Derek would not be able to be held accountable for his actions. 

“That bastard will rot in hell for what he did to you. And your mom. But I am not like him Spencer. I know I cannot show you straight away, but over time you’ll see. I will not abandon our son. No matter how good, bad or indifferent things ever get between us, alright? He deserves to have two parents. Nothing you and I ever do should affect the other one’s relationship with him.”

“Promise.”

“On our son’s and my mother’s lives, I promise.” He looked at the younger man. “There’s more, isn’t there? That boyfriend you had, I’m guessing.”

“Ethan.” He confirmed “He was from LA and we were both skipped several grades ahead. We met in college. In CalTech. He was studying Chemical Engineering; I was studying engineering in general. He was eighteen and I was seventeen, it was my third doctorate. We started dating when we realised we were so alike and wanting the same thing, to go to the academy and try and place ourselves in the BAU. The first day of the academy, I come home from an introduction to interrogation lecture. His stuff was gone; just a note saying he was head southward to become a jazz musician, no warning, no goodbye, he just left.”

“That’s why you hadn’t been with anyone in years? And the first guy you do go with, you get pregnant by, that’s some rotten luck Spence.” Spencer pursed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. “But again, I see why you have abandonment issues. It’s perfectably reasonable.” he smiled amiably. But again he saw the look on Spencer’s face. “You’ve got to be kidding me, surely there isn’t more. Dear God Spencer, how the hell did you run into this many assholes in your life?”

“Well Gideon handpicked me from Harvard for the BAU. He was like the dad I always wanted. He was there for me during the time I was first seeing all these horrible things in the world and he helped me learn to grieve and mourn the victims, and sympathise with most of the Unsubs. If only he took his own advice.” Derek’s face displayed his confusion. “A particular case, someone close to him was killed, brutally. He left without saying goodbye, to any of us, but he left a note, knowing I would be the one to come looking for him. It was addressed to me, but it read almost like a suicide letter.”

“Spencer.” the older man took the younger’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently. “I cannot fathom for one minute why do many people would want to hurt someone like you.” Spencer forced a smile. 

Sensing it was a good time to change the subject Derek looked Spencer in the eye again “I have one thing that is really eating at me, I have to ask.” Spencer looked at him, signalling to continue. “What are we going to do about the whole name thing? I mean are you Daddy and me, Dad? Do you want the kid to know us by our first names?”

“I hadn’t really thought about that. I suppose we could just wait and see. Let him decide. But whatever it is, I am not being called Mommy!” Derek laughed. “I mean it, I may be a pregnant man, but I am a man.”

“Fair enough.” Derek said before adding with a cheeky grin “Mammy” Spencer threw one of his fries at him and laughed. 

“Unca Spence.” A sudden cry called out. Spencer recognised it immediately. He and Derek looked around just in time to see a head of long, blonde locks jump into the seat next to Spencer. “Can I have some of your fries pease unca Spence?” 

“Sure thing Henry.” he pulled the plate forward so the child could grab some of the food. “Where are your mom and dad?” 

“Henry buddy, you can’t go runnin’ off like that lil’man. Sorry Spencer, before I could stop him he recognised your voice an’ were over quick as lightning.”

“It’s fine Will.” He noticed Derek and Will eyeing each other. It took a moment for him to recall the social etiquette for such situations. “Oh, Will this is Derek, Derek this is Will, he’s JJ’s husband, she was the less flamboyant blonde the night of, well, you know.” 

“I recall her, the agent with the tongue twister of a double barrelled name.” He extended his hand to the Cajun. 

Will smiled “Yeah, that’s her, I asked her just to take my name, but she was giving out no one would realise why she was called JJ then.”

“Oh, and this is…..” Spencer pointed to the boy beside him, still chewing on some fries. 

 

“Henry, yeah, Penelope is mad about this little guy, he’s her godson right?” Derek recalled. 

“I’m Spence’s godson too.” piped up the child. “Who are you?”

“Henry, that’s not polite, my apologises Derek.” Derek waved his hand to indicate he took no offence. “Henry, the man already said his name was Derek.”

“No, I know, but why he here with Unca Spense?”

“Well Henry, you know how your mom and I told you about the baby in my tummy?” Spencer started; the toddler nodded “Well Derek is the baby’s daddy.”

“Oh, does that mean you’re my unca too?” the child seemed excited by the thought.

“Sure little man, but only if you’re the baby’s cousin.” 

“Of cuss I am!” the child’s indignant tone caused all three men to laugh “My cussin is going to be reary (really) smart ike Unca Spence.”

“And are you going to help us teach him to play football?” Derek clearly found the youngster easy to talk to as the child nodded back reverently. This may actually work Spencer found himself thinking.

“Well then, we better get our dinner lil’man, let these two get there’s too. Pleasure meetin’ you Derek, no doubt we’ll be seeing you again soon. Spencer, we’ll see you Monday.” 

“Hope JJ isn’t too ticked off” Spencer smiled.

“She will be, she’s been dying to meet him, but there you go, she’ll be kicking herself she sent me to get dinner. Take care.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “JJ is looking forward to actually meeting you properly and not just for ten second in a club. Now she realises you’re the guy that Garcia is always talking to and that you’re the baby’s other father, she’s sort of chomping at the bit to see you.” Spencer explained. 

Derek smiled in recognition. “Where did she pick up Will, Pen said she was from Pennsylvania?” 

“She met him while we were working a case in New Orleans five years ago, he was the Detective there.”

“Ah, another cop, ye profilers have a bit of a taste for Detectives I see.” Spencer found himself blushing once more.


	24. For Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer get a bit closer. But how much closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

“Well that’s that sorted. I’m staying at the Comfort Inn. And they have a late check in policy, so that means we can sit here and sort a few things out. Sound good to you?” Derek was relieved to finally have made it back to the apartment. As he predicted Spencer’s car had given out, leaving Spencer one pregnant, pouting, now carless, Supervisory Special Agent. And dear God he should not be seeing another fully grown man as adorable. 

“Fine. My poor car.” 

“She lived a long and happy life.” Derek announced raising his beer bottle up as though it was a toast. “So where should we start? Do you plan on staying in this apartment?” 

“It’s one bedroom, well one and a study. But as you can see there isn’t even enough room to call it a study really, most of my books are everywhere else in the place. I suppose it’ll do for a few months. Research states that it is best for the infant to keep them in the same room as you until they are six months old.” Spencer rattled off. 

“Okay, so I’ll make a list of what needs fixing and I’ll get to it on my next visit.” Derek took note as he took a swig of his beer. “Essential items such as crib and whatnot?”

“JJ suggested using Henry’s basinet and the like as he will only need them for a few weeks, meaning I need to make a list of what I have to buy.”

“We, not I Spencer.”

“I don’t expect you to fork out for everything.”

“I’m not, but half my chromosomes, half my responsibility.” Derek’s tone told Spencer, this was in no way up for discussion. 

“Fine, what else were you wondering?” 

“Have you thought of names yet?” Derek bit his lips nervously. 

“Not really, I didn’t choose anything earlier on because I didn’t want to get too attached if something happened, then I said I would do it after the twenty-fourth week because a foetus is viable outside of utero, but at twenty three weeks we found each other again and I thought maybe you would want to at least have a say in it.”

Derek felt a lump in his throat at the thought of Spencer wanting him to have an input. “Wow, thanks Pretty Boy, I can’t tell you what that means to me.”

“Well you have fifteen weeks, so you could write down names you like and maybe we could shortlist them closer the date and see if we agree on one.” 

“That would be great.” Spencer looked at the other man and smiled at the genuine look of happiness on his face. He seemed satisfied with Derek’s reaction to his idea; he then stood up and headed to the bathroom. Derek couldn’t help but watch him as he left. He chastised himself as he stared at the other man’s ass. He had been flirting with him all day. He needed to accept that Spencer was either not interested or even if he was, he was pregnant and not going to do much about it. What good would come of it Derek wondered He Spencer would think that he was only interested because of the baby. Thinking of Spencer laying on the table in the clinic today, his shirt raised, seeing his body again. Yes it was different, but so much better because of the reasons for its change. Derek knew he wasn’t attracted to pregnant people, just Spencer, because it was his baby in the other man. And it was driving him mad. 

“So, what time do you normally eat?” Derek hadn’t realised Spencer had re-entered the room. 

“Oh, eh, about eight or nine. You?” 

“My hours are all over the lock, so whenever I get a chance really, I’ll wait til later to cook.”

“Hey, if you’re hungry Pretty Boy then we’ll eat; you and the baby are paramount. What can you cook?”

“Lots of things really, but Rossi recently gave the team a lesson in Italian cooking. I have to say, I officially am able to make a great Carbonara. Cooking is like chemistry, only different ingredients.”

“What do you want me to do to help?” the older offered. 

 

“Well you can talk to me. Anything really. Favourite movies, music, books, you know?”

Derek walks over to the counter top that divides the small kitchen from the living room. Sitting on the outside to give Spencer and his belly as much room as possible to manoeuvre. “Well let’s see, I suppose my favourite author would have to be Kurt Vonnegut. I also enjoy Tolkien, Kipling’s works and I’m a sucker for Grisham Novels.” 

“You know Grisham has an underlying theme in all of his books, of a narcissistic self-centred woman who tends to leave the husband at time of crisis. The book with the least offending woman is A Time to Kill, but even there the lawyer, Brigance, his wife is still not a present character for the whole second half of the novel.” He noticed Derek staring at him. “Sorry, I tend to ramble.”

“Trust me Pretty Boy. It’s alright. I just never met someone before that knew so much about these things. It’s amazing everything you know, and now you’re passing it on to our kid. I’m just scared he won’t be able to connect with me because he’ll be too smart for me and I won’t be able to understand him.”   
“Don’t worry, from what I hear of the Chicago case, you’re no idiot either. And what if he’s sporty; I won’t have a clue what to do. I’m so glad you’re going to be close by. I won’t know what to do otherwise. Though Rossi and Hotch had promised to help. But it’s better to have his dad there.” 

“I still can’t get my head around that though, Dad. I mean I’ve accepted the whole I have a son thing, but I can’t grasp the whole I’m a dad situation.”

“I’m worse, I’m not sure what I have and have not grasped.” 

“We’ll get there together Pretty Boy.” Derek smiled.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Okay, that food was delicious.” 

“Told you, you can thank Rossi for that.” 

“I’ll have to when I see him again, hopefully this time no member of my family will be left in a hall with him.” 

“He’s stared down some of the most sadistic Unsubs in the world, he can handle himself.”

“Rather them than my sister some days.” 

“I wish I had siblings, well I do and I don’t. I would have loved someone to play with and someone who understood me, but I would never have wanted someone else to suffer as I did in school.” 

“You have a heart of gold Spencer.” the darker man said kindly.

It was then both men got off their couches and placed their dishes in the sink. 

“Thanks again Pretty Boy.” 

“Anytime.” They sat back in their seats. “Ahh!” he gasped. 

“Spencer, what’s wrong is everything okay?” Derek rushed over concerned. 

 

“No, seriously everything is fine. The baby just kicked.” Reid explained. “The first one after he wakes always seems to give me a shock.”

“Can I ask? What does it feel like?”

“Weird actually. It’s odd knowing there’s this whole other being inside of me. And he wants to explore his surroundings, but he can’t because he’s confined within me.” A moment passed. Spencer looked at Derek, who is staring at his stomach longingly. “Do you want to feel it?”

“Can I? I thought you’d never suggest it.” Derek’s enthusiasm blatant. 

Spencer sits up in the chair and leans back slightly. Derek walked over and knelt on the floor in front of him. The younger man took the others hand and gently placed it just over where their son had kicked moments before. Both men waited with baited breath. Sure enough, after a few moments a small movement pushed Spencer’s stomach up closer to into Derek’s palm. Derek gasped. Again tears welled up in his eyes. His son was kicking his hand, and it felt amazing. Another two kicks happened in quick succession. 

“He can hear me, can’t he?” Derek whispered incredulously. 

“Well not when you whisper like that no, I can barely hear you. But he can hear you talking. I think he recognises your voice over everyone else’s. He seems to do the most of his acrobatics around you when you talk.” Spencer winced as yet again, the infant kicked. 

“Hey now Baby Boy, don’t be hurting your daddy like that. He’s doing a great job looking after you. All you have to do is stay there another few weeks and then you can kick all day and night.” Another strong kick. “Hey, are you going to be a football player like me. With your daddy’s smarts and my skills, you’ll be an honours grade student won’t you? Regardless of what you are though, we will always love you, won’t we Spence?”

He then found himself looking into the other man’s large, saucer like hazel eyes, tinted with specks of honey. The pupils dark and wide. Spencer licked his lip subconsciously and his eyes darted from Derek’s eyes to his mouth and back up again. Derek’s heart seemed to skip a beat as he felt the urge to kiss the other man, and if his instincts were right, Spencer wanted to kiss him too. He leant up, his lips slightly parted, not surprised as Spencer leant in also. Derek’s hand still on the pale man’s shirt.

The sudden shrill of Spencer’s ring tone echoes through the apartment. The lithe man exhaled straight into Derek’s face. “I better get that.” his voice barely above a whisper. He walked off and picked up the phone. “Hey JJ, do we have a case?”


	25. A Kiss and some more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek finally kiss. And maybe something a little spicier too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

“Jennifer Amanda Jareau-LaMontagne, I may actually be held up for your murder” Spencer thought to himself as he answered the phone. Of all the times for JJ to ring on a social call. Spencer could not quell the anger in his voice. “Jayje, this is my work phone, I thought something was up. You know I want to talk to you about all of that, and yes I know you wanted to meet him, but we were in the middle of something really important when you rang.” He looked around and noted that Derek was staring a bit too studiously at a book shelf. “Look, Jayje, I will talk to you Monday at work and I already confirmed with Will I would go back to yours for dinner, work pending alright? I’ve to go, bye.” Without waiting for an answer from his best friend, he clicked the end call button and tossed the phone back on the small table. “Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t apologise, I better think about going to the hotel soon. Don’t want to be trying to find my way there at all hours.”

“I was about to say I’ll drive you, but…” 

“Poor old Betsy decided to prove me right and die on my visit?” the darker man grinned. Though Spencer noted the smile seemed merely a poor imitation of the one that had used before. 

“Betsy?”

“It’s a common name people give to their cars if they are older models.”

“Good to see your keeping your terms PC.” he grinned; Derek returned it, this time with a bit more sincerity. “So what should I get instead by the way?”

“You’d be better off going for something a bit bigger, Soccer dad style…….”

“But I don’t know the first thing about soccer.” Spencer interjected worriedly.

“It’s a descriptive term Spencer, you don’t actually have to be a soccer parent to get the car.” the older grinned affectionately. Spencer felt himself going weak when he saw Derek’s smile once more. “Well are car dealerships open on a Sunday here?”

“Don’t know never really paid attention to be honest.”

“We’ll see in the morning. Now, I was told by my Momma to make sure you got enough sleep, so I’m going to call a cab and hightail it to the hotel alright? But first, the bathroom.” He walked passed Spencer and headed to the small room down the hall. 

Spencer stared at where the other man had gone, angry with himself for having made everything awkward. “Idiot, you fucking idiot Spencer.”

Spencer never noticed the other man’s return until the man was standing in front of him with a hand on each of his shoulders. “Spencer, what is it? Why are you calling yourself an idiot?” Only then did he notice the tears that were flowing down his face. 

“Because of earlier, I made you uncomfortable, and now you want to leave.”

“What? No Spencer that was my fault. I shouldn’t have pressure on you, you have enough to deal with at the moment, with the pregnancy, work, me blowing back in to all of this. It wasn’t fair to go and make you feel pressured like that.” Derek tried to calm Spencer down. 

“I leant in, not you. I get it. I know you’re trying to be nice because of the pregnancy and all, and I appreciate that, but I’d rather you’d just say it.”

Derek’s face contorted in sheer bewilderment “Eh, come again?”

“You’re this extremely attractive guy, with an amazing body and a great outgoing personality. I’m a socially inept nerd that looks like a pipe cleaner. Or at least I did; now I look like a pipe cleaner with a huge knot in the middle.”

Derek snorted a laugh “Spencer, Pretty Boy, what are you rambling about? You think I’m attractive, thank you. It means a lot from the man pregnant with my child, but you are not a pipe cleaner. You’re a different body shape, so what, everyone is different. Sure the baby wouldn’t even be here were you the same body shape as me; I’m not into large muscly guys.” Spencer looked at him with large kicked puppy eyes, glistening further due to his crying.

“But I’m ugly.” His voice near a whisper, Derek barely heard it.

“Spencer Reid, are you telling me I have a terrible taste in men, because I beg to differ.”

“You saw my stomach today, it’s disgusting. In one respect I don’t mind because what it represents, but it still hurts me that it now looks like that.”

“Spence, as soon as he’s born, the belly will be gone, the stretch-marks fade, and we’ll have a beautiful baby boy.”

“I’ll still be…..” Spencer gasped faintly as Derek forced his lips onto his, silencing the slighter man immediately. The genius’ brain seemed to short circuit, it thought of nothing but the kiss. 

“Spencer” kiss “you” kiss “are” kiss “the” kiss “most” kiss “gorgeous” kiss “and” kiss “amazing” kiss “man” kiss “I’ve” kiss “ever” kiss “met”. Each kiss softly landed on his lips between each word. 

Spencer wanted to tell Derek to stop, to tell him to stop lying; it will only hurt more in the long run. He was about to, when he gasped at the feel of Derek’s hands sliding down his body and grabbing his ass. Spencer didn’t know if this was really happening, and if he was honest if it wasn’t he rather never find out. At the feel of such close contact from the man who filled all his lustful desires, he lost control of cognitive thought. He bit the other man’s plump lower lip playfully, earning him a smile and a hand to his face once again.

“Pretty Boy, I’ve wanted to do this long before we bumped into each other again.” he used the moment to catch his breathe. “I can’t stop dreaming about you.” He pulled the younger man closer to him again. It was different from the first time in that Spencer’s stomach now extended so out that they weren’t touching like they had last time. But Derek moaned as he felt Spencer’s erection leaning against his leg. “God, baby, I want you so bad, and I see you want me too.”

“Derek.” Spencer breathed. The darker man looked at him through half lidded eyes. “Bedroom.”

Derek Morgan did not need to be told twice. He grabbed the other man’s hand and led him down the hall. With the bedroom door slightly ajar, he did not make the mistake of going into the study. After they entered the room, the older man reached down and gripped the younger’s belt. He opened it with ease and undid the zipper of his paternity chords. Wriggling his hand under the elasticated band of the man’s boxers and gripping his long hard length. Spencer gasped loudly as he bucked into Derek’s hand, before mirroring the actions to the other man. 

When Spencer finally got his hand into Derek’s boxers he felt the extraordinary girth and length of his cock. His memory had not done the other man justice. “Derek, please!” As though able to read the younger man’s thoughts; he increased the pace of his hand around his smooth hardness. Spencer reciprocated, twisting his hand slightly to add to the sensation. Both men moans were muffled as their lips found each other once again. The pace of their hands increasing constantly, until at last, both gasped as the simultaneously went over the edge, covering the others hand with warm fluid. Both barely able to remain standing as the sensations flowing through them began to subside. 

“Oh God Derek, so good, too good, want more of you.” Spencer gasped as he breathing attempted to return to normal. 

“Patience Pretty Boy, not all of us have your refractory period.”

“It’s the pregnancy. I’ve went so much of it with only myself, now that I have you I can’t help it.” The man was already slightly red from their activities, but now he was blushing profusely.

“Yes, you do have me.” Derek tilted his chin up as he kissed him again. “All of me.” With that the younger groaned again as Derek began to kiss down his neck, to his shoulder. Unbuttoning his shirt to get access to his skin.

A hand suddenly prevented him from going further. “Derek, please don’t” Spencer’s voice was high pitched and scared. 

“Pretty Boy?”

“Please, I’m disgusting.” To which Derek snorted, grabbed a side of the shirt in each hand and pulled with enough force to pop every one of the remaining closed buttons. Spencer looked down incredulously. 

Derek then gently lay Spencer on the bed. “Oh Spencer, look at you, you’re not ugly, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Derek’s hands began to rub around Spencer’s torso. “These are a sign you’re pregnant with my child. That is so unbelievably sexy.” 

He continued to kiss the man’s body. Spencer unable to do anything but moan and feel himself getting painfully hard once more. Derek so made his way to Spencer’s now reawakened erection. Without pausing he took the younger man in his mouth and sucked reverently. Using his tongue to increase his pleasure. The taste of the slender man’s salty release still there like some potent allure to Derek. 

Spencer moaned and trashed as Derek, took him in his expert mouth. Bucking hard as he grabbed the sheets. “Oh Jesus. Derek. So close. So close. So unbelievably…..AAAHHHH DEREK!!!!” Spencer released again, this time down the older man’s humming throat. 

When Derek swallowed he smiled as he pulled himself up to be eye to eye with Spencer once more. “You enjoy that Pretty Boy?” 

“That was un-fucking-believable.” he panted. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime Pretty boy.” Spencer smiled lazily as Derek kissed him again.

“Derek?” the other man hummed as he kissed him again “Where do we stand now?” He wondered why he had to open his mouth now. 

“Well we’re having a baby together, I’m moving seven hundred miles to be with you both, and we clearly have feelings for each other. I think it’s safe to say we can tell people we’re dating. If you want of course.” He added quickly, not wanting to pressurize Spencer.

“I’d like that.” Spencer smiled, leaning in again to kiss the darker man, who was moving them gently so to put the bed sheets over them. “Derek, what about your hotel?” He had no idea why he was asking such a question when the last thing he wanted was for the man to leave. 

“In a minute” Derek’s voice indicated he was already half asleep. Spencer moved gently onto his side to alleviate his backache. No sooner had he done that, when Derek unconsciously turned over and spooned him, placing a protective arm around their growing child. 

Spencer found himself beaming widely as he drifted off to sleep.


	26. Early Risers and a bit of Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some more fun and bump into some more of Spencer's team at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Derek Morgan was unsure at first what had woken him. But after a few minutes of getting his bearings he realised what exactly it was. Lying on his right arm was Spencer, who was spooned right in against him, still fast asleep. His left hand was draped across the other mans expanded stomach. His palm open again him. And again, the movements from within came to his attention. As much as he wanted to talk to the baby, he knew Spencer needed to rest. He took one look at the man asleep next to him. He had struck gold, and well he knew it, a humble intelligent and gorgeous man. It felt amazing to know he would be the one to tell him every day how amazing he was. 

A harsh kick landed on his hand, causing Spencer to move slightly, before settling down again. Subconsciously pressing himself further into Derek, who was inhaling the other man’s scent. He still smelled of last night’s excursions, and as Derek’s memory replayed his actions, he felt himself hardening at the thought. 

“Early riser I see, or should I say feel?” murmured Spencer’s voice groggily. 

“I didn’t know you were awake Pretty Boy.” Derek kissed his head as he wrapped his free arm around the slighter man. 

“You had your hand on my stomach, no one could sleep through our son re-enacting a scene from Way of the Dragon.” Spencer interlocked their fingers as he spoke. 

“Way of the Dragon? You don’t strike me as a martial arts enthusiast.”

“Not really, but we have a film night once or twice a month as a team, to try and relax. Rossi chose that as his choice when it was his turn last time. He was told it had to be a classic.”

“He strikes me more of a Gangster, Mafia film guy. The Untouchables or the like.”

“Apparently he’s seen too much of that in real life. Can we stop talking about him now? It’s sort of weird talking about my work mates when I’m hoping to put you to good use.” Derek raised his eyebrows. He could not fathom how the man next to him didn’t even realise how sexy he was. 

“What have you in mind Pretty Boy?” His hands already starting to wander up and down the other man’s torso until his hand made its way to his pert nipple. 

“Jesus Christ Derek. God I want you so bad.” Derek tweaked the nub of flesh again and Spencer bucked violently and gasped. 

“Well, well. Guess who’s become far more sensitive since Miami?” he smiled deviously.

“Oh God, Please.” the younger begged. 

This had to be the sexiest damn thing on earth in Derek’s eyes. “Please what baby?”

“Please, need you, so bad.” Spencer kept rubbing himself against Derek’s body, allowing his rock hard shaft rub between the globes of his ass. 

“We can’t baby.” It was killing him to say it.

“Why?” moaned Spencer.

“Because of the baby.” 

“Derek, it won’t affect him, it won’t be anywhere near him. Please.” Spencer’s voice rose an octave and he grinded in harder, feeling the pre-cum moistening wherever it touched. 

“No, Spence, we can’t. God I want to, but we can’t.” Derek didn’t want to have to say no, but he knew it was for the best.

“Derek, I am a genius, I have read fourteen pre-natal books in the last month alone. I’m telling you, it’s safe. We just can’t let you be on top of me. Please, I’m begging you.”

Derek could feel his resolve breaking. “Baby?” he grabbed Spencer’s hits, purposely matching his movements. “Lube?”

“Top drawer.” the other moaned. Derek felt around until he found what he was looking for. As he opened it he noticed it was coffee scented. He smiled to himself as he generously poured it into his hand, and then as soon as he placed the bottle between them, spread it over his two hands. 

“On your hands and knees sexy.” he demanded huskily. Spencer complied immediately. Derek used his left hand and gently circled the tight muscle of the young man’s ass. Gently he edged a thick digit inside. Eliciting erotic moans from the pregnant man, who had started fisting his cock reverently. “Allow me baby.” With the other well lubricated hand; he leant forward and took over from Spencer’s hand. The moans became louder. “That’s it baby. God I bet that feels good.”

“Ah! More Derek! I want so much more.” Spencer was pushing back onto the intrusion, gently Derek added another finger. Again Spencer moaned louder. When he found Spencer’s prostate, the young man made sounds that were what Derek believed similar to strangling a cat. His movements became erratic and he wiggled his ass as though he was a bitch in heat. All the time driving Derek closer and closer to his own release, and he had not yet even touched himself. “Please Derek.”

Derek wondered was his insatiable sex drive the result of hormones or was he always like that. That idea alone made Derek harder. He had a high enough one, so he it would suit him perfectly if Spencer were to as well. “Be patient baby.” 

“Fuck patience. Actually just fuck me.” He snapped. 

“Spencer, if you don’t calm down I will come without even being touched. I mean it.”

Spencer paused for a moment “Really?” 

Derek was shocked at Spencer’s intrigue. “Yes really.” 

“Challenge accepted Derek. Now add another finger, I want them to fuck me senseless.”

That was all it took, the sheer shock of what Spencer had said and the way he had said it sent Derek over the edge. He shook violently as the white warm liquid squirted onto the man’s pale back and slowly made its way between his ass cheeks. It was one of the sexiest things Derek had ever seen. 

 

After Derek finished shuddering his release and he got back his breathe he started to move his fingers again, as well as fisting the hard cock in his other hand. He reached his fingers in as far as they could go, making sure to stroke and skim the tight bundle of nerves in Spencer’s ass as he laboured at pleasuring the man. 

All too soon he felt the man’s testicles tighten, his moans reached new pitches and movements become more erratic. Derek continues his ministrations and within moments Spencer is yelping like an injured dog as he emptied onto the bed sheets. 

The paler man shuddered as he gasped for air. “You did that on purpose so you wouldn’t have to fuck me.” he breathed. 

“I don’t want to hurt the baby, you weren’t complaining.” he grinned. 

“It’s not the same. I mean it Derek, I want to feel you in me, I wouldn’t risk the baby to do it, so you have to trust me.” He turned his head to Derek to show him that he meant what he was saying. 

“Ok Pretty Boy, as soon as I do my own research, is that fair?” Spencer grinned and nodded. “Now we’ve worked up an appetite. How about you get a shower, I’ll make the breakfast and then I get mine?”

“I’ve a better idea; how’s about we shower, get dressed and head to where I go every Sunday for breakfast. I’ve been going there since I joined the academy nine years ago, unless I’m on a case. I love it. They have make your own stake pancakes.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be the type of man who would stop you from continuing to live your life as you had been before I came along. So let’s get ready.” he saw the grin on Spencer’s face “What?”

“I’ve a great idea to conserve water.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows “Well you Saucy little he-minx. Well I’m all up for saving the planet.” He stated as he allowed himself to be led into the shower grinning.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“It only helps the planet if you are faster in the shower together than if you were to go in separately Spencer.” Derek laughed. “And you were right; these pancakes are the best ever. Damn it is there anything you don’t know?”  
“Perhaps, we’ll know for next time.” Spencer smiled between bites of pancakes, cream, custard, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, banana, peanut butter and jam. 

“I really hope that is just a craving, because I’m getting a toothache just looking at it.” 

“Hi Agent Spencer.” both me looked around. Who’s this then? He wondered as a boy about eight years old in a soccer kit came walking over to their table. 

“Hey Jack, you had a game today I see, your dad told us during the week it was a big one. Where is he?”

“Over there, talking to Uncle Dave and Beth, we lost the game, but we still get pancakes and Dad says he still loves having fun with me at practice.”

“Good. Your dad loves that time with you Jack, he tries to sort out things for you and him to do on the jet and everything, but don’t tell him I told you.”

“I won’t.” the boy smiled, before looking at Derek. “Is this your boyfriend?”

“Jack, that’s rude! Reid, Detective” standing next to the boy now was David Rossi. Do these people live in each other’s pockets? They really are like a family. Derek thought to himself. 

“Hey Rossi. Jack was just telling us about the game.” Spencer spoke amiably with those he was comfortable with Derek noted. It was strangers who he closed up around. 

“Yes, ah well, there’s always the summer season, isn’t that right Jacky boy?” he ruffled the youngsters hair. The youngster was still eyeing Derek suspiously with a look the man had seen before. “Hey Jack, did you know that Detective Morgan here saved your dad’s life?” It was clearly Agent Hotchner’s kid; it was like a glare in training. 

“Really?” the boy’s face suddenly turned to one of awe. 

“Yeah, took a bullet in his arm for your old man.” Rossi explained. 

Then suddenly the boy leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Derek, who sat there completely confused. “Thank you Detective. I’d be lost without my daddy.” The kid was crying. 

“Jack?” Hotchner must have noticed his sons tone change, for as soon as the kid spoke, he was over like a shot. “What’s up Buddy?”

“Uncle Dave told me that Detective saved you. Is that true daddy?”

“Yes it is” the man smiled. Derek could not get over the difference in the stoic man outside of the office. It was like a one-eighty in personalities. 

“I like him Agent Spencer.” he informed the youngest teammate. 

Spencer laughed cheerfully. “I like him too, he’s actually my baby’s other daddy.”

“He’ll be a cool daddy, just like mine, and you.” the boy’s certainty made the adults smile. 

“We better get some pancakes buddy. Reid, see you tomorrow, Detective Morgan, good to see you again.” the SAC smiled, walking off with his son. 

Rossi said his goodbyes also and turned to walk off, when Spencer called out “Actually Rossi, my car broken down for good, can you give me a lift?”

“You bet Kiddo, that thing was deserving of a pension a decade or two ago. It was only a matter of time before it failed altogether. See you at seven so.” Spencer nodded and the Italian walked off.

As he did Derek felt a glare at him. He looked over and saw a raven-haired woman staring at him and Spencer as she sat next to Agent Hotchner. 

“What’s with the woman?” Derek asked his partner. 

“That’s Beth, Hotch’s girlfriend.” Spencer didn’t look up from his food as he spoke. 

“What’s her deal? She’s giving us death glares.”

“She’s conflicted, she is a nice person, but a strict religious upbringing means she’s not sure of what she is supposed to think. That’s what has her so frustrated. At her age she feels she shouldn’t be questioning what her deceased father, who she loves dearly, raised her to think. But at the same time she can’t hate me.” The young agent explained. 

“Does it ever get annoying being able to read people like that?” He couldn’t get over how the younger man was always seeing the good in everyone. 

“Yes, it’s both a blessing and a curse really. I have got to get more pancakes.” Spencer raised his hand to get the waitress’s attention. 

“Anything you want my Pretty Boy.” Derek couldn’t help smiling at the joyous look on his boyfriends face as he order more of his odd concoction on pancakes.


	27. Monday Morning at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's morning back at work after a wonderful weekend with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the POV's of both Derek and Spencer.

Derek:

“See, isn’t this car safer?” Derek smiled as he drove the car out of the showroom. 

 

“Humph” Spencer had his arms folded across his chest. He was pouting slightly. Derek couldn’t help but think it was downright adorable. 

“Spencer, we both know this is safer for the baby. That last car hadn’t even seatbelts in the back.” he argued. He could see the other man was conceding. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss my old car.” 

“No, it doesn’t, but just think, you can drive the little guy around in this safe and sound.” 

“Okay, I get it, you think this car is safer, you don’t have to reiterate it.” Spencer snapped. 

“Hungry?” Derek smiled looking over at the now shocked Spencer. 

“Which one of us is the profiler?” 

“You’re cranky when you’re hungry. Come on, we’ll go to the store, it’s my turn to cook dinner.” 

“I thought you had a flight to catch.”

“I do, tomorrow. I have to head to the precinct tomorrow for an interview to see if I can transfer down.” 

“Really? Sorry, I forgot to ask.” Spencer smiled. “So you really want to move here?” 

“Spencer, I told you, you’re stuck with me being around as long as we have a son together.” Derek placed the thin hand within his own. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“So, how do you want to do this?” Spencer called from the bathroom as he finished shaving. 

“How do you mean?” Derek poked his head out from the kitchen. 

 

“Well I need to be in work in thirty minutes, but you need the car to get to the precinct you have to get to. So I had an idea.”

“Why did you ask me what I thought if you already planned it out Pretty Boy?” Spencer turned around to see Derek leaning against the door frame smiling. 

“I think you’ll find that society demands you at least ask the other person.” He grinned, kissing the other man as he passed. 

“So tell me, Mr Smarty Pants, what is this idea of yours?” 

“You drop me to the BAU, you take the car, do what you have to do, and leave it at the airport. Leave the key at the airport polices station and insist that it only SSA Dr. Spencer Reid can collect it. That way I can collect it after work.” Spencer explained. 

“Sounds like an idea, but what about Agent Rossi? Isn’t he supposed to collect you here at seven?” 

“Well that’s why I asked you now. It is a twenty minute drive from his place to here and he doesn’t answer the phone for anything when he’s driving so I want to catch him before he starts, it wouldn’t be fair.”

“My Pretty Boy, always thinking of everyone else aren’t you?” Derek smiled “Alright, I like your idea, any extra time spent with you is going to be fine by me.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“So this is the FBI academy? Fancy!” Derek couldn’t hide the fact he was impressed. “Must seem boring to you by now.”

“I’ve been here nine years, seven months, three weeks and four days, and I still haven’t seen thirty-seven per cent the place.”

“How do you know down to the day, you know what, never mind? Why haven’t you seen some of it? Restricted access?” 

“The Navy Seals are trained here too so yeah, there are a few restrictions.” Spencer answered non-chalantly. 

Derek’s eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. “Seriously?” Spencer nodded. 

“Wow. This one cool neck of the woods so.”

“Not my shot of whiskey, but it’s a hell of a lot better than that rust bucket you had before.” Both men jumped at the unexpected appearance and voice of David Rossi on the other side of the glass at the driver’s side of the car. 

“Jesus Christ man.” Derek exclaimed willing his heart to restart. 

“That’s my given name, but please, just call me David.” Rossi joked back. Derek was still getting used to how much of a smart ass the senior agent could be.

Spencer just shook his head and laughed to himself. “Rossi takes some getting used to.”

“Hey, I heard that.”

“I think you were supposed to. Jesus.” chided Derek. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll see you inside Reid. Detective Morgan, you heading back today?” Derek nodded. “Well, I hope we’ll be seeing you again before too long. Don’t worry about your boy here; we’ll look after him for you. Safe trip.” he tapped the top of the car with his palm twice as he walked off. 

David Rossi really baffled Derek, he was an arrogant, dry humoured, bossy, and a pretty decent guy all in one. A very odd combination. He then turned to Spencer. 

“Guess this is it for a little while Pretty Boy.” He was shocked as Spencer launched himself across the seat to kiss him. Once he pulled away he sat back and smiled sadly. “Hey, I’ll hopefully be back fairly soon, not to mention, if you don’t make your way to Chicago before your no longer allowed fly, I am giving you fair warning. My mother WILL come down and visit you. Just saying. And that woman is like a hurricane.”

“Thanks for the warning, let me know how the interview goes and that you got back safely. Promise?” 

“I promise my Pretty Boy.” Derek cupped his hands around the slender face and kissed him gently. 

Spencer got out and turned to salute Derek as he drove the car off, before heading into the building. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer:

 

“WHAT!!!!!” The shrill voice echoed around the bullpen. Prentiss jumped at the sudden cry and every other agent in the room looked around to see the source. “You’re telling me that this weekend Rossi, Henry, Will, Jack and Hotch all got to see my Thunder God and I didn’t?” Penelope Garcia was near heartbroken.

“If that’s her reaction to him being spotted over the weekend, I can’t wait to see her reaction to finding out he was outside the main door a mere twenty minutes ago.” smiled Rossi as he made his way to his office from the kitchenette with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Oh come on!” an exasperated voice cried from behind the senior agent who found himself somewhat startled at JJ’s appearance. Garcia was completely speechless at the new information. “This isn’t fair, the only time I send Will to collect the dinner, and something worthwhile happens. What are the chances?” Spencer opened his mouth to answer. “Rhetorical question Spence.” she said sullenly, pointing her finger at him without looking. The rest of the team, except for Garcia laughed, even Hotch, who was at his office door to eavesdrop on things.

“Well he made quite an impression. Jack went home and wanted to draw him a card to say thanks for taking a bullet for me.” With what would be described as an uncharacteristic smile for his work persona was on Hotch’s face.

“Henry is all excited about having a new uncle and wanted to help Derek teach the baby sports, since Spencer is not renowned for his sporting ability, and now he has an uncle who is.” JJ smiled. 

“You’re having lunch with us girls today Reid, no if’s or maybes.” Prentiss said sternly. 

“You forgot but.” Reid stated. 

“What?” 

“The saying is no ifs, buts or maybes. You forgot the buts.” 

“The only but you need to be worrying about is your own, and getting it to lunch with us.” Prentiss demanded, before heading to the break room for her morning coffee as the team dispersed to deal with paperwork. 

The morning went by quickly enough, though that was no doubt partially due to that unwritten rule, when you are dreading the inevitable, time flies towards it. 

Spencer wasn’t looking forward to lunch; like that day in Garcia’s office a mere twenty five weeks ago, he knew it would be more like being interrogated as an Unsub, than a lunch with friends. 

“Nearly ready Reid?” Prentiss called as she finished a case file and landed it in her ‘complete’ pile. 

“Eh, yeah, nearly.” What he would have given to be able to convince either Rossi or Hotch to join them, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He had to hold out for a miracle.

“Sorry, do you know where I can find Dr. Reid?” a familiar voiced asked. 

“Sure, he’s down there” was the answer from Anderson. 

 

Moments later, Spencer felt a presence next to him. “Hey Pretty Boy. Do you think you can get away for some lunch before I leave?”

“Derek! There is a God.”


	28. Ladies, and Men, who lunch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek surprised Spencer at the office, and joins him and the girls for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek POV

Derek laughed at the look on Spencer’s face. It was as though he had just saved him from being sent to the slaughter? “Spencer, are you alright?” 

“Reid, Prentiss? Garcia and I are ready when you……….. Garcia, get your butt in here now!” JJ called over her shoulder.

“Welcome to the lion’s den.” whispered Spencer. Derek was confused. 

“My dear, I love you, but these heels are nothing if not agonisingly painful if I walk around in them too much, and you are making me walk to the bullpen for, who the? What the? Whoa!” both blondes stood on the gangway open-mouthed as Derek stood leaning on Spencer’s desk. In a dark shirt with the top two buttons open, and black jeans. 

“Derek, you may recall Emily Prentiss from Chicago?” Spencer smiled, gesturing to Emily, who immediately sat forward to shake his hand smilingly.

“Yeah, I think I recall you.” she joked. Derek was shocked, the woman had seemed so cold in Chicago, polite but not overly so, but now it was as though she had known him all her life. 

By now the conservative blonde had made her way down into the bullpen and was walking straight for him. Spencer again made the introduction. “Derek, this is…..”

“I’m JJ; you met my husband and son over the weekend. So glad to finally meet you properly.” she as she shook his hand. 

“JJ, great to meet you too, your son is a credit to you and Penny and Spencer say nothing but wonderful things about you.” he smiled. JJ blushed. 

And finally he looked up at the flabbergasted face above him. He looked at Spencer, pointed and the younger man nodded as he rubbed his stomach. Derek took another look at the woman standing above them all. She is exactly as he imagined. Colourful, flamboyant, kind, bright eyes. 

He turned to Prentiss “I told you I was short changed.” The raven-haired profiler laughed, the others, Spencer included, stared bewildered at their work mate and the detective. The latter of whom looked up once more at the woman on the gangway who still seemed somewhat stunned. “Well you Hot Momma can only be Penelope.” The tech nodded. “You’re more dazzling that I could ever have thought possible.”

That seemed to snap her out of her of daze. She beamed at the man staring up at her. “Well this must have been how Juliet felt when Romeo stood outside her window. Be still my heart.” She fanned herself with her hand. “Reid, you know how to pick them, I’ll give you that.” she smiled. “not that I’m not happy to have your delectable self in our presence, but darling Boy Wonder said you were bound for the Windy City, yet here you stand?” Derek wondered how did he’d lived thirty-eight years without knowing someone like her, she seemed as bright and cheerful!

“My flight is not til five. I came to ask Spencer to go for lunch with me, but it appears he has plans, so……..”

“You’ll join us then?” JJ suggested. “You’re hungry, we’re hungry. You want lunch with Spence, we want lunch with Spence. It makes sense for us all to go together.” 

Emily nodded in agreement. “Yes, I only got to be SSA Prentiss when I met you in Chicago. I would actually just love to talk and what not now.”

“Ooh, please, you must.” Garcia added her hands in front of her begging. 

Derek looked at his partner who is still siting tracing small designs into his stomach. Once Spencer made eye contact with him he realised what he had meant by his earlier comment. “You know something ladies, don’t mind if I do.”

“Eek!” squeaked Garcia as the women made their way up the stairs. Derek walked around to Spencer to give him a hand getting up. 

“I got you Pretty Boy.” he said kindly as he grabbed Spencer just as he was about to fall over his own feet.

“Aawwww.” the women fawned as they saw the stronger man aiding his lithe lover. 

“Okay, even I think that’s adorable.” Prentiss smiled pointing. 

“What’s adorable?” Rossi asked looking through a file, before noticing Derek and Spencer making their way up the steps. 

“We’re all going to lunch Rossi, care to join us; you and the Boss man are more than welcome?” Garcia beamed. 

“Thanks. But I ate already, and to be frank I don’t think I could listen to you three women going cutsie-cutsie-coo for the afternoon on a full stomach.” he walked on. “Detective, once again, safe journey.” Derek saluted the man as he headed to his office. 

“Right so, we ready” JJ asked. With no statement to anything otherwise, they headed to the elevator. 

“So, how do you like Virginia, Detective?” Prentiss asked.

“Please, just call me Derek. It’s good, different to Chicago, more formal really, but it has its charms.” He couldn’t help letting his eyes wander over Spencer as he said that. The action did not go unnoticed. Spencer found himself blushing profusely. 

“Yeah, well, remember we are out for something to eat so nothing too erotic you two.” Prentiss stated. 

“Oh Em, don’t be such a dampener, if these two sexy boys want to be all cute and sweet let them.” Garcia scolded. 

“Actually I was talking about you and the Detective.” Emily received a jestful glare for her statement. 

“As you can see, they require some acclimatisation. They are a bit much. Individually they are manageable, but together, only Hotch can control them.” Spencer added. 

Just as they were about to crack more jokes the elevator door pinged open, and out walked Chief Strauss and a somewhat irritated Hotchner. 

“Hey Hotch, we’re heading to lunch, you care to join us?” 

“Thanks Prentiss, but I have some….matters to attend to.” The man’s glare to the woman beside him indicated the reason for his declination. He noted the woman glaring at the Detective and his visitor’s badge. “Section Chief Erin Strauss, this is Detective Derek Morgan with Chicago PD. He is Dr. Reid’s partner.” Derek was stunned by the man’s ability to pick up the situation off the bat, but he knew you didn’t make it to be unit chief in the BAU for being second rate at your job.

“Detective.” the woman declined her head slightly as her salute. Though he couldn’t help but get the feeling she was eyeing him up a bit too much. 

“Ma’am.” he returned. And as he and the party of BAU employees entered the elevator as he turned he noticed she had been staring at his ass, her eyebrows raised and her face somewhat unprofessional as she did so. 

Once the door closed Prentiss crumbled into fits of hysterical laughter. “Reid, if you’re not careful Strauss will go after your man.”

“If what he finds attractive is a middle aged sexually-repressed harpie with a superiority complex and a bad attitude, then I don’t think I’d be too heartbroken.”

“Alright you got me; I want to read her Fifty Shades of Grey as the sun sets on a beautiful evening.” Derek said straight faced. Moments later the door opened and, much to the shock of several agents waiting to get in, there stood four SSA agents and a visitor barely able to stand from their laughter. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The waiter showed the party to their seats and asked for their drinks order. 

Garcia had linked arms with Derek as soon as they left the FBI and had been discussing in length topics from their previous lengthy phone calls ever since. 

“Reid, forget Strauss, you may have to worry about Garcia yet.” JJ laughed. 

“Not likely, as much as I adore Baby Girl, she’s not Spencer.” The younger man blushed. 

 

“You must have had a heart attack that day in Harvard Derek. Seeing Reid pregnant.” Prentiss commented. 

“Actually yes, it knocked me for six, my sister too. Poor Dessie didn’t know what was up. She never knew what way I was inclined so she was hurt and upset, but now she’s busy looking for the perfect outfit for her nephew. She has bought several with the excuse of she thinks it’s perfect, then she finds a cuter one.”

“So do you have only one sister?” Prentiss pressed. 

“No, two sisters, and me in the middle.” 

“They both excited?” JJ enquired. 

“I’ll put it this way, if Spencer does not come up to them soon, they can and will make their way to him.” earning smiles from everyone at the table. 

The food was served and eaten and as they girls went to settle the bill they were informed it had already been dealt with. 

“Chocolate God of Thunder that was naughty of you and not in a kinky, make sure the kids aren’t home tonight and the dog is locked in the laundry room naughty!”

“Penelope, soon enough Spencer and I will have to be run ragged with a little boy, we will need his beautiful aunties help. Consider this me owing you guys on an instalment programme.” 

“Reid I said it before and I’ll say it again, you’ve got taste” chirped the Tech whizz. 

 

“We better head back to the office.” JJ said sadly. The others moaned as they rose from their chairs. 

“Spence, I’ll be able to get a cab from here do here are your car keys and I will all you as soon as I land.” He handed the younger man his keys and kissed him. 

“Promise I’ll see you again soon.”

“I promise” and with another kiss. He walked off.


	29. Lonely in Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives back to the Windy City, but life doesn't seem the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

The flight back seemed to drag. Nothing Derek did made it go any faster, all he could think about was settling up every vestige of his bachelor in Chicago and high tailing it back to Virginia. He wrote a list of everything he would have to do, and how much of it he could sort from Chicago, and what would need to be sorted on arriving in Quantico. He thought of what to do with his rental properties and where to look for something near the capital. The last one was tricky enough. Spencer had stated he planned to move when the baby was born. Where would that be, and where could Derek plan to buy to facilitate that? 

“With any luck, that won’t matter, if things go well with us he could move in with me after the few months, him and our son.” Derek found himself pausing for a moment and laughing as the thoughts went through his head. “I cannot believe I actually want to settle down. What the hell is happening to me? I must be getting old!”

The flight arrived only fifteen minutes later than schedule which Derek had to admit was not bad for an evening flight really. It wasn’t long before he walked through O’Hare airport and out to his car. No sooner did he make contact with the driver’s seat, he rang Spencer. The phone seemed to ring several times before the young agent answered “Der?” groggily. 

“Hey there, everything alright?” he asked noting the odd tone to Spencer’s voice. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I just fell asleep on the couch.” was the response. 

“Well I rang to tell you that I’m back in Chicago and I’ll ring you tomorrow alright Pretty Boy?” 

“Okay, thanks Derek, I’ll talk to you then.” He could hear Spencer moving around getting himself from the sitting room to the bedroom, no doubt. 

“Sweet Dreams, look after our little man for me.”

“I will.” 

“Oh and Spencer?” 

“Hmm?”

“I like that you called me ‘Der’. It’s sexy.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek walked in the door of his home. Silence welcomed him. He turned on the light and headed straight to his room. Until recently, for all the swanky possessions and he owned, he felt as though he had nothing. Now Derek saw himself looking at these items and casting them aside as though they were merely rubbish, knowing that half of what he owned was unsuitable to have around his son. “My son, he’s perfect, and he’ll be here soon” he beamed. He looked again at the unique and obscure possessions he had and wondered what the hell was he’d been thinking? 

He walked back downstairs and went to the laundry room. Inside was Clooney, snoring like a freight train. It took the beast a moment to realise it was not alone, and even then merely snorted as he looked at his owner and went back to sleep. “I take it you’re out with me Clooney?” The dog snorted. “Well, be getting your favourite bones dug up because soon we’ll be moving and you will have a new house and humans to protect pretty soon.” Derek stated as he threw his weekend’s laundry into the washing machine and switched it on. 

Derek fixed himself a drink and awaited the pizza he ordered on the way home to arrive. Soon enough the doorbell rang. Once he answered it and paid the driver, he sat down and flicked through the TV channels. 

As he sat there, he noticed he was nowhere near as content as he had been over the weekend. He had Spencer, though they spoke a lot, were content in each other’s company even when they were both silent. That one bedroomed apartment held a greater allure to the strong built man than his large house. It unsettled him a bit. How had a man he knew so little time affected him this much? He knew the baby was a factor, but before he even knew the baby existed, he found himself thinking about the other man somewhat obsessingly. 

That night as he lay in his cold bed, Derek thought back once more over the weekend. The feel of Spencer against him as he slept. Waking up to mouse brown hair in his face and the feeling of their child in the other man’s stomach and the irresistible smile Spencer wore as he woke. 

Dear God, the man has him hooked like a drug. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek arrived to work the next morning both elated and depressed. A combination he had never thought possible. He knew that if he were successful in his transfer, he would know within the next twenty four hours. But the thought of being away from the baby and Spencer for an unknown length made him angsty. 

He sat at his desk, knowing he would have to catch up for the day off he took yesterday. “Well looks whose back?” joked Charlie as he walked into the office. “Enjoy your little skive yesterday Morgan?” 

“I must be horrendous at playing hooky; I went and had the decency to book it off.” The darker man laughed. 

“That’s not how these things usually work Derek.” he joked. “So what were the weekend plans that were so big you had to take the Monday off too?” 

“I went to Virginia.”

“What on earth would interest you in there? I don’t recall it being the stripper capital of the US.” 

“It’s not Smart Ass, if you must know I went there to see someone.” Derek smacked the other man with a file as he sat on Derek’s desk. 

“Well, well, that’s some booty call Derek. Hey, whoa, whoa, is it one of those FBI chicks that were here a few months ago. Aren’t they out in that neck of the woods?” Derek remained silent a moment too long. “Oh, yeah, it is. Is it the feisty black haired one, the young hot blonde one or the sexy Caribbean one? But wait, it has to be serious, only something serious would have THE Derek Morgan travelling to her and not the other way around. You’re Pussy Whipped.” 

“Shut up man.” Derek pushed the other man off his desk. 

“Ha Ha, it happens to the best of us Morgan, one minute we’re out roaming free, then you meet a nice honey, then you start to date, then bam, before you know it, you have a wife and three kids.” 

“Well I have no wife, but I do have a kid on the way.” Derek smiled. The other man just stared. 

As Derek looked at the other man’s frozen stance, their Chief entered the office and made his way toward their desks “Morgan, I don’t know what you did to break Detective Sanchez but I need to see you in my office.”

Derek rose to his feet, patted his partner’s shoulder and walked after the Police Chief. 

“Sit down Morgan, this won’t take long.” Derek obeyed the friendly demand. 

“Morgan, why am I getting phone calls today off a precinct in DC requesting your details in hopes of having you transferred there?”

“I want to move to the area.” Derek explained briefly.

“Why, you have no friends or family there?” 

“I do actually sir. I recently became aware that I am to be a father, and the child is going to be born and reared there, so I want to be close to my kid.” 

“Well, well, I can see what shocked Sanchez. Congratulations Derek. Your just like your father, you’ll be great with the kid.” The Chief shook his hand. 

“Thanks, I have to be moved down and all in the next few weeks. I want to be settled before he’s born.” 

“Ah, a boy, well, I will send off the paperwork, but know this. On a personal level Derek, I am thrilled for you. Your father was a great man and I know he would be proud of you. On a professional level however, I’m pissed and near unwilling to let you go. You’re one of my best detectives.” the man stated. “But none the less, you’re clearly doing it for the right reasons so I won’t stop you.” The man raised his hand to shake Derek’s.

“Thank you sir.” He took the hand as he spoke. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Hey, so how has your week been so far Pretty Boy?” Derek asked, annoyed he had to talk to a phone, rather than the genius himself. 

“It’s good. I was thinking.”

“And that’s when the trouble starts” Derek joked. “What about?” 

“Well, what are your plans for the weekend?” The younger began.

“Nothing much” Why do you ask?” Derek was suspicious of Reid’s questions. 

“I was just thinking that I really should get the ordeal if seeing your family over as soon as possible.” 

 

“That’s great Baby Boy they will love to see you and please don’t be nervous they’ll love you.” Derek smiled. It was beyond great. Knowing the weekend was only two days away meant it was mere hours until he would see his little family again.


	30. Life Without Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's week after the other agent returned to Chicago.

It was Tuesday. Derek only went back to Chicago the day before. But Spencer couldn’t help the feelings he had as he sat on his sofa staring at the TV screen. His favourite dinner, his favourite show, comfortably snuggled into the couch, but he was restless. To a certain extend it reminded of the sensations that occurred when he was craving dilaudid, an itch under his skin, he couldn’t scratch it. And it drove him to the brink of sanity. He knew what it was he craved. The only problem was it was not food he could buy in the supermarket, or a weird combination of different foods he had in his home that he craved. It was Derek. His scent, his gentle touches, even just his presence. They were what Spencer craved. Something he could not have. But that was what cravings were a sign of, getting something your body was lacking and Spencer Reid was lacking Derek Morgan. The baby knew it too seemingly, every time he thought of Derek, the baby seemed to kick adding to the pangs of emotion he felt in his stomach. He switched off the TV and headed to bed, knowing there was still a scent of Derek off a few on the pillows. He curled up and went to sleep. 

The next day Spencer found himself staring at file after file of cases that may or may not require the BAU’s assistance. He did the work, but not to his usual level of efficiency. In an office full of profilers, it did not go unnoticed. “Reid you’ve been looking at that file for nigh on thirty minutes, is it one for the team?” Emily enquired. 

“No, just thinking to myself really.” 

“You miss your sweetie pie don’t you?” He couldn’t deny it, he just nodded. 

“Don’t worry; you’ll see him again soon. When’s his next visit?” 

“I’m not sure; he wants me to go to Chicago before I’m not allowed to fly so I can meet his family before the baby is born. He thinks it would be overwhelming to do it just afterwards.”

“Spence, believe me when I say, he’s not lying, seriously, the last thing you need just after having a baby is obscure relatives coming out of the woodwork leaving you confused and irritated. Besides, it would be nice for you to see where he grew up, get a feel for how he developed into the man he is.” JJ suggested. 

“You mean profile him?” 

“Your words Spencer, not ours.” Emily then put her head back down the work in front of her. 

Spencer took a while to contemplate what they had said. He rose cautiously out of the chair and walked up to Hotch’s office. Upon noticing it was locked and empty. “Looking for Hotch in particular Kiddo or can I help?” He turned slightly to see Rossi half-way out his office door. 

“Are there any scheduled consults or cases I am required for this week. I’m not talking about a case coming up, I mean anything pre-planned.”

“Nothing, why? Everything alright.”

“Yeah, just Derek’s family want to meet me before the baby is born and I think maybe if nothing were to come up I could go this weekend.” 

“Sounds like an idea. If anything comes up Hotch and I will let you know, sound good Kid?”

“What will we let him know?” Rossi jumped as Spencer supressed a laugh. The older profiler had not heard or seen the team leaders approach across the bull pen. 

“Jesus Christ, are you out to give me a heart attack Aaron? I know what this is about, your meeting with Strauss was about budget cuts and you’ve decided to get rid of me, and by killing me off you don’t have to give me a damn pension.” The Italian ranted. Even Hotch had difficulty suppressing a grin. “I was telling the kid, that we’d tell him if anything came up for the weekend, but unless we do, he should head to Chicago as planned.” 

“Anything in particular you’re heading up for Reid? Other than the obvious.”

“He’s meeting the family and having met his sister I don’t envy you Reid.” Rossi clapped his shoulder as he walked off. 

 

“Well, they know about you and want to meet you, so that can’t be a bad thing right?” Hotch offered the worried young man. 

“Hopefully, only time will tell.” anxiety thick in his voice. 

“Sure worst case scenario I’ll send a search team if you don’t make it back Monday.”

“Thanks Hotch.” he relied dryly before heading back down to his desk. 

He took out his phone and dialled Derek’s number. It rang twice before he answered. 

“Spencer? Hey, so how has your week been so far Pretty Boy?" Derek asked.

"It's good. I was thinking" he started

"And that's when the trouble starts" Derek joked. "What about?" 

"Well, what are your plans for the weekend?" The younger began.

"Nothing much. Why do you ask?" Derek sounded slightly suspious.

"I was just thinking that I really should get the ordeal if seeing your family over as soon as possible." he managed to blurt out. 

"That's great Baby Boy they will love to see you and please don't be nervous they'll love you.” 

He doubted it. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The rest of the week was taken up with paperwork and another hospital visit which deemed Spencer fit for travel, much to the young agent’s relief. 

Hotch had made a deal to let him leave work on Friday as soon as he finished his case files. While the others were packing for lunch, Spencer was grabbing his go bag from under his desk and grabbing his car keys to leave.

“Safe flight Kiddo.” Rossi comment “As a seasoned professional in In-Laws all I can say is, don’t let them smell your fear.” 

“Shut up Rossi.” Emily said slapping the man’s shoulder. “They’ll adore you Reid. It’s impossible not to.”

“Seconded.” JJ added. 

“Thirded.” Garcia copied. 

“Motion passed so.” Hotch said walking by at a faster pace as he headed once more towards Strauss’ office. “See you Monday Reid.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“I really am getting too used to the jet. How the hell am I supposed to relax in this torture weapon?” Reid thought to himself as he tried to get comfortable on the flight to Chicago. Beside him was a middle aged woman who kept giving him dirty looks whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. It was slowly irritating him more and more. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. Once the plane landed and he disembarked, he sighed in relief. 

As soon as he got to the arrivals lounge he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Derek smiling widely. “Well hello there Pretty Boy.” he smiled and leant in to kiss the younger man. 

Once Spencer realised what he was doing he pulled back. “Derek, we’re in public.” 

“Aw, you shy of a bit of an audience Spence? I think it’s sorta hot.” Derek smiled, leaning in again. 

“They’re watching.”

“Let them.” Again Derek leant in preparing to kiss again. 

“Disgusting.” sounded a voice next to them. They looked only to see the woman who was sat next to him on the plane. 

“In your opinion, maybe. In mine, you really should see a chiropodist about that foot odour; it nearly killed me on the plane.” Spencer stated loudly enough for everyone nearby to hear. Some laughing to themselves as they realised what was going on.   
The woman’s face turned red as she stormed off, her proverbial tail between her legs. 

“Friend of yours?” joked Derek. 

“Clearly.” he smiled.

“How’s our little guy doing?” Derek asked staring at Spencer’s stomach. 

“He’s decided to move so now I feel like every kick is aimed directly at my liver!”

“Well, when we get to the house we can let you put your feet up.” Derek grinned.

“House? You have a house? Not a flat, but a house.” spencer halted, jaw dropped.

“Spence, why are you repeating the same few words over, yes I have a house. I buy and repair houses and sell them off in my spare time.” 

“So that’s why you were on about sorted my place. I thought you were going all macho man about it.”

“No, I am pretty good with a tool kit, saves having to pay someone to do it.” Before he knew it, Spencer was at Derek’s car and they were heading out of the airport.


	31. Spencer meets the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of self explanatory isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

“DEREK!!!!” silence answered “DEREK!” he screamed again. “Oh God, I’m going to die” he thought. “DEEERRRRREEEEEKKK.” he screamed again. 

“Pretty Boy?” Finally an answer. 

“Derek dear God help me please” he cried. 

He heard the sound of his go-bag that Derek had went to retrieve from the car being dropped in the hall and loud, hard footfalls on the floor as the older man ran towards the living room. 

“Pretty Boy, what is it? Is it the baby?........ Spencer why are you up on the sofa like that?”

“It wants to kill me!”

“What does?” Spencer pointed towards the other side of the couch. Derek came closer to see what it as he was pointing at. 

In front of Spencer was one of the most intimidating dogs he had ever seen in his life. Muscle-bound and with a powerful looking jaw. It had chased him across the living room and when he jumped onto the sofa, it stood with its forelimbs on the cushion, trying to get at him. 

“Spence, that’s my dog.”

“It wants to kill me; it keeps threatening to jump up on the sofa.” 

“Yeah, because he is looking for you to pet him.” 

“Yeah right! And he’ll pet my arm with his teeth! Derek, animals hate me.”

“Come again?” 

“Animals, they hate me. Dogs bark at me, cats hiss and lets not even get into what happens if I go near a horse” Derek laughed “It’s not funny! Why are you laughing?” He felt himself getting indignant. 

“I actually found something you don’t know everything about.” 

“Which is?” Intrigue had taken president over fear.

“Animal body language?” The younger man looked him baffled, hoping he would interpret his silent question correctly. 

“Yeah, first, get off the couch, you could fall and hurt the baby.” 

“But the…?” 

“Trust me Spencer, would I risk our son?”

Spencer reluctantly got down. The animal edged forward carefully. Not taking its eyes off him. “He’s going to attack me, I just know it.” 

“Now trust me. Put your hand out, in a relaxed position and let him sniff it” Spencer looked at the other man with sheer terror in his face. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding!”

“Spencer, his ears are relaxed; his tail is wagging in a full motion, rather than a flicking one and it is not raised. His back isn’t stiff and his tongue is hanging out. If he were intending on attacking you he would end up cutting off half his own tongue, would that make sense?”

Spencer had to acknowledge Derek made a good point. So slowly and slightly shakingly Spencer extended his arm. The dog edged forward at roughly the same slow pace. It sniffed it for a second before licking it and trying to encourage more contact with Spencer. The lithe man beamed. “He likes me.”

“Damn straight pretty boy, and what’s not to like?” Derek smiled as he leant in to kiss his lover. “See, Pit-Bulls have a bad rep, but they’re mostly just overgrown babies.”

Spencer froze “Pit, pit….this thing is a Pit-Bull?”

“Mmmhmm, did you not know what they look like?” Spencer shook his head. “Well there you go.”

“He’s not vicious.” Spencer stated. 

“If a dog is vicious, usually it the reason for that is on the other end of the leash.” Derek’s arm wrapped around Spencer, who carefully leant in towards him. The dog seized the opportunity to jump onto the couch beside the men and proceeded to sniff Spencer’s stomach for a moment before gently placing his head on it. “That’s right Cloon, you’ll protect Spence and the baby won’t you?” The dog wagged its tail at being spoken to, but did not move. Even when he received a kick in the jaw from the baby, the dog just continued to wag his tail.

“I can’t believe the damn dog actually likes me!” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Come on Pretty Boy, we have to get up.” Spencer woke to Derek gently shaking his shoulder and the aroma of bacon. 

“Too comfy, I am never getting out of this bed.” 

“Well if we’re not to my Momma’s by ten, she’ll be here by ten thirty, your choice.” Derek smiled down at him. 

“Fine, I’m up, but only because you two are conspiring against me.” A strong kick reinforced his statement. “Seriously, all week he was kicking constantly when I thought of you, now I’m here, he’s kicking every time you speak.” 

“You were thinking about me a lot were you Pretty Boy?” Spencer realised what he had admitted to and blushed deeply.

“No, it’s just, I, eh.” He felt his face go another few shades deeper.

“Come on, get showered or we’ll be late.” Derek ushered him as he gave him a light kiss and walked out the door again to check on the breakfast.

Spencer dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom, as he waited for the shower to heat up, he looked around. Everything was done to the highest taste. It somewhat reminded Spencer of Rossi’s home. Marble bathroom counter, a large sink, a walk in shower big enough for several people, let alone one, yes there were a few similarities. Well to Rossi’s main bathroom anyway.

He got into the shower and began to wash himself. His brain began to catch up with his body. He started to think of what would be occurring today. The two men were to spend the whole day with Derek’s mother and in the afternoon they were to be joined by his two sisters and his two nieces. “I really hope they like me. I know they’ll more than likely keep an eye on me with the kids. God I hope I don’t make a fool of myself.” He thought to himself, then suddenly another thought occurred to him. What if they hate him? He couldn’t expect Derek to choose between him and the baby and his family, that wouldn’t be fair. Spencer began to shake in fear as his mind went into overdrive and started going into the scenario of the Morgan’s despising him. He could give the child up for adoption; he could raise it alone as he had planned originally. “God, why do I always think the worst? Pull yourself together, no matter what I have a son to think of.” 

Spencer got out of the shower, got dressed, went downstairs and ate his breakfast in silence. Nervousness emanating from every pore of his body. Derek sensed that to say anything could make the man more worried so he remained silent. Clooney had taken it upon himself to defend the newcomer from the unseen danger and refused even with the offer of a slice of bacon to leave the young agents side. When Spencer rose from the seat to clear the remains of the food off his place, the dog followed. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Breath Pretty Boy.” Derek whispered as he kissed the younger man on the temple, just before he took out a set of keys, located the correct one and opened the door. “Momma?”

“Derek, you’re on time, for once. What’s the occasion?” called a voice. “I’ll be down in one moment.”

A thought occurred to Spencer ‘what’s the occasion’ he turned to the other man. “You never told them?” he hissed. 

“And ruin the surprise? Never” he grinned in response. “Oh, and Momma, I have a surprise for you” 

A moment later Spencer heard footsteps descending the stairs. By then the men had entered the living room. 

“A surprise, well, this I cannot wait to…..” Fran Morgan stared as she noticed the tall man standing next to her son. Her expression was unreadable, such was the shock. Then she walked forward, taking in everything about Spencer as she did so, her eyes, then coming to rest on the large bump the made up his midriff. 

“Momma, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Spencer Reid, my boyfriend.” Spencer blushed slightly at Derek confidently introducing him as his boyfriend. 

“Hello Sweetheart.” the woman smiled, her eyes large and kind. There was a comforting air about her that put Spencer slightly more at ease. 

“Ma, am, a pleasure to meet you.” He nodded. 

“Spencer, this is my mother, not your Section Chief.” Derek commented.   
“Agreed, and since you are carrying my grandchild I think it is safe for you to call me Fran.” she came forward and hugged the young man, who awkwardly reached his arms around the woman. As he looked at Derek, he could have sworn he say the glistening of a tear on his cheek. 

The morning passed swiftly enough and soon Fran found herself preparing lunch, she spoke about the usual things, the weather, what was in the recent news, etc. She had explained that it wasn’t fair to expect Spencer to tell her all about himself only to have to repeat himself once the two other Morgan women arrived. 

As the bread rolls cooled and the homemade soup simmered. Spencer heard the sound of a key in the front door, followed by “Mom?”

 

“We’re in the kitchen sweetheart.” called Fran. 

“And prepare yourself.” warned Derek. Spencer felt himself blush for what seemed like he hundredth time that day. 

“That, baby brother, sounds awfully ominous.” the woman stated as she walked into the room followed by two young children who rushed over to their grandmother, as they recited their weeks in school simultaneously. 

“Oh. My. Goodness. This is him isn’t it?” the woman beamed. Spencer couldn’t help but notice her genuine smile. She looked a lot like their mother, only with the obvious differences in skin tone, hair and eye colour. 

“No Sarah, this is another guy I got pregnant.” Derek emitted a sharp yelp as his mother clipped him on the side of the head. “Ow, Momma.” The two children sniggered into their hands before running off. 

“Don’t speak like that to your sister, and most certainly do not speak about Spencer like that.” 

“Yes Momma.” Derek said, lowering his head. Fran winked smilingly at Spencer as she walked over to the cupboard to get some bowls for the soup. 

“Yeah, obnoxious brother aside. I’m Sarah, the oldest sibling, the two screaming monsters are the twins Lily and Samantha.” She continued to smile as she spoke. “So what week are you at now?” 

“Twenty Six.” He knew he was way out of his comfort zone, but he had to try. 

“Ooh, you must be organising your home now, right?”

“Actually nesting does not usually occur until the mid to later parts of the third trimester. At which time the hormone Oxytocin is being prepared to begin the onset of labour. Most animals tend to have some form of nesting but the most extreme of which is….” Spencer felt a hand on his, Derek’s, and as he focused again on the group of people around him, he started to wince in shame. He scolded himself internally for his inability to be normal just once. 

“Wow, that’s some brain you’ve got there. Are you really some sort of genius?” Sarah asked. 

“Well genius ability can never truly be quantified however I do have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory and can read twenty thousand words a minute.” He bit his lip as again he had to chastise himself. 

“Twenty thou…. I refuse to believe that is even possible. And what is an eidetic memory exactly isn’t it like a photographic one or something?”

“In lay-man’s terms that is the generally understood definition, but there are several different aspects. Eidetic, which comes from the Greek eidos meaning seen, suggests the person of whom has said memory can recall certain aspects of any situation they have ever encountered in their lives. Some have olfactory eidetic memories, others auditorial.”

“And you?” Fran asked. 

“I can recall any thing I have ever read, and when you read like I do, that adds up to a lot of literature. And useless facts.” 

“That must have been handy in your teen years in school.” Sarah joked. Spencer tensed. 

 

“Actually I graduated high school at aged twelve.” Both women were stunned into silence. 

“Tell them the rest Pretty Boy.” Derek suggested. 

“The rest?” Fran looked concerned. 

“I have four doctorates in Chemistry, Maths, Psychology and Engineering. Two masters in Philosophy and Literature, and Degrees in Theology, Geography and Sociology. I have studied at Harvard, MIT, Caltech and Georgetown.”

The two women’s faces were almost ashen with shock. It took several minutes for either to recover. “And you’re only thirty?” Sarah finally blurted out. 

 

“Yes, the most of them, three of the doctorates and the some of the degrees are from before I joined the bureau at twenty one. But only because I needed to keep busy until I could join.”

“Whoa, Derek, you are punching way above your league here little brother!” Sarah smiled. “I mean really, your smart, but this guy has you trailing in his dust.” 

“Well can you imagine what my little grandbaby is going to be like?” Fran was almost singing with joy. “Have you boys discussed names?”

“Not yet, Spence wants to leave it closer the date and we haven’t even started writing down what names we like yet. We have so much more to do in the short term.” Spencer knew what Derek was doing, diverting, not wanting the women to pry too much into baby things. 

“And what about your family Spencer, how are they about all of this?” Spencer just stared at the floor, trying to think of something to say. 

“My mom is actually quite excited. I’m an only child, so all hopes of grandchildren sort of rested on me.”

“And your father?” Sarah questioned. 

“Spence, do you want to be honest?” Derek asked, he merely nodded. “Spencer’s father left him and his mom when Spence was ten and his mom was sick. His dad remarried and never once thought to look after his family.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you don’t need that in your life anyway. This child will have more than enough people to help and to love it dearly” Fran said gripping his shoulders. Then she shocked Spencer completely by kissing him on the forehead. He had to fight the tears from escaping from his eyes.

The conversation quietened as the children were called to the table and everyone ate their food. The concept was almost completely alien to Spencer in a domestic setting. Sure the team went to dinner together and all, but they usually went to restaurants, this was the first time it felt quite so homely to Spencer, considering he only met these people that same day.

The two four year olds were fascinated by him. But even more delighted by the news that soon enough they would have a new cousin. After taking turns talking to the baby and feeling it kick, they went off the play with their toys again. Lily placing a kiss on where she had felt the kick. Spencer though he could not see the point of the gesture, appreciated the four year olds enthusiastic view towards her new cousin.

As Spencer left the bathroom he jumped as he unexpectedly saw Derek leaving one of the bedrooms. “Hey Pretty Boy, come here for a moment.” Spencer followed the other man back into the room. 

It was small enough, no doubt because he was the only boy, the girls were forced to share a room and he got the smallest then as a result. It was a proper boy’s bedroom. Sports Illustrated magazines, sports trophies from his football days, and a poster of some girl off Baywatch, according to the poster, behind the door. Spencer pointed a finger at it. “I tried to pretend for a while I was straight, not for my family, just…….other reasons.”   
Spencer knew there was something more behind that comment, years of his job meant not having the ability to turn off his profiling skills at will. But he assumed either Derek would tell him, or like him with his tormentors, he didn’t talk about it. 

He was lost in thought staring at the different sports accolades the other man had received until he felt Derek wrap his arms around his waist and start rubbing his stomach. He turned around only to be met with a content faced Derek who slowly leant in and kissed him. Spencer could barely breathe. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but it was filled with passion. Out of every kiss him had shared with Derek, this was by far the most meaningful. Soft, caring and entirely honest. 

“Awww, that is the most adorable thing I have ever seen!” The two men turned to see Sarah holding her phone as she either recorded or photographed them. Spencer dreaded the idea of either as his face filled with blood and heat radiated off him in embarrassment. 

“Sarah, get out!” barked Derek, the woman just giggled and left. “I’m not sure if she’s forty or fourteen some days.” Derek sighed as the two men left the room too. Derek stealing one last kiss as they exited. 

During the afternoon they were joined by Desiree, who, unlike when she was in Harvard, was a cheerful outgoing woman. Spencer spoke to her at length about his doctorate, and she gasped realising that he was the main source of reference for her thesis. Fran and Sarah provided all the shameful stories from Derek’s youth. 

“Derek was the fattest little boy you would ever have seen.” laughed Sarah. “Then he lost near enough every pound, until the summer he actually finally decided to hit puberty at fifteen. Better late than never right little brother?” 

“Hey calling me little doesn’t make me any smaller! Nor does it make you taller.”

Spencer laughed as he watched the two siblings bicker, as did Desiree, who, for once not part of the argument. She used the chance to sneak out Derek’s old baby photos and hand them to Spencer, who found himself barely able to remain seated upright as he looked at photo after photo of an indeed fat and often naked little Derek. “I think he was allergic to clothes for a few years.” The woman said to Spencer. 

“And diapers, that boy was pulling them off at every opportunity, potty training be damned” laughed Fran. 

Spencer watched as Derek froze and realised what was happening. “Momma, no. Please, just no!” he ran over and swiped the book off Spencer. “Why Momma?” Spencer could not help laughing at the exasperated face of his lover. “I don’t know what you are laughing for. I will see yours too for this.”

“Good thing my mother has hardly any left so” smiled the genius. “She got rid of many of them during the worst parts of her illness.” Derek froze once more, but this time in awkwardness. But the other man smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure there are some hilarious ones of me that I don’t know of.” Derek smiled again. “I just don’t think I tried doing a Magic Mike for my photographs.” There was an eruption of laughter from the room from all but Derek, who just glared. 

All too soon the afternoon ended and evening descended on Chicago. Spencer was exhausted though all he did all day was eat and relax under Fran’s instruction and careful observation. As he stifled a yawn for the fifth time, he heard Fran call Derek. “Take that boy home and let him get some rest” she insisted. 

“Yes Momma, Come on Pretty Boy, how about you and I head back and watch a DVD on the sofa for a while?” 

“Sounds perfect actually.” he said as he rose off the couch, rubbing the base of his back as he did so. 

“Your flight is early tomorrow isn’t it?” Fran asked, to which he nodded. “Well then, until the next time sweetheart.” she said, gently taking his face in her hands and pulls him down to kiss his forehead. “You take care of yourself and that grandchild of mine and sweetheart listen to me, if you want to talk, day or night, you do so. Here’s my number so ingrain it into that amazing brain of yours.” Her smile made Spencer’s eyes well up, she was being so genuine and extremely motherly. 

“Thank you.” 

“Come here” demanded Desiree, who had him under instruction to only call her Des or Dessie now. She took him in a tight hug. “Mind my nephew” she smiled. 

“Bye Uncle Spencer, bye Uncle Derek, bye baby.” The girls cried out from the toy room as their mother hugged the two men goodbye and relayed the same sentiments to Spencer as the previous two women had. 

As they say in the car and headed back to Derek’s Spencer smiled contently. “I told you they’d love you didn’t I Pretty Boy?” 

Spencer nodded. “Yes you were right.”

They parked the car outside Derek’s and walked in. They left out Clooney, who once had seen to his business concerning a bush, came back inside once more, ignoring the taunts of the next door neighbour’s cat to lie at Spencer’s feet. “That is one smart dog.” Derek commented.

“It is a known fact that animals can sense pregnancy. They can also sense impending birth too. They are highly sensitive to hormones emitted off our bodies. Though there is no scientific proof, just anecdotal evidence, but I doubt there has been extensive research into it.” Spencer explained lazily. 

As Derek settled on the couch next to him, he put his arm around the slighter man. “Spence, get some rest.”

“No, I wanna…..here…..with you.” Spencer was fighting a losing battle with tiredness. As he felt Derek hold him close, he took in his scent and gave in to his exhaustion.


	32. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer awakes from his nap and the men go for dinner, but some of Derek's dirty laundry is hung out for Spencer to see, how will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

It was only nine thirty when Spencer woke from his nap. His stomach growled as he looked around him. Slightly disorientated, it took him a minute to realise where he was. He rose off the couch and stretched his back. The baby kicked, as though giving him a reminder of his presence. “Yes, I know you’re there, I know.” He walked into the kitchen, it was empty. Only then did he realise he couldn’t hear another sound in the house. He was completely alone, and it terrified him. He looked around to see if Derek had given any indication of where he was gone, there was nothing. Spencer walked around and as he passed the laundry room he noted that Clooney was also missing. 

As though answering his thoughts and questions, he heard the key in the front door and the sound of paws on wood entered the house, followed rapidly by Derek’s hushed voice. “Clooney, get over here and let him sleep.” Spencer smiled at Derek’s consideration. “Pretty Boy?” Derek’s voice was at a more audible level. He’d obviously seen the couch had been vacated. 

“Next to the laundry room.” A moment later man and dog were beside him.

“Pretty Boy, why aren’t you resting?” Derek asked as he removed the dogs harness and lead. Leaving him to go for his water dish. 

“I woke up, not too long ago in fact, I was in the process of looking for ye, I had no idea where you were.” His voice small as he stared into Derek’s chest. The stronger man pulling him into him, kissing his forehead as he did so. 

“We’re you frightened?” Derek asked curiously. 

“Spencer shook his head, “Not frightened, just concerned and confused.” His stomach growled. “And hungry.”

Derek couldn’t control the small laugh that escaped him. “We better feed you so. I’ve an idea. Are you in the mood for going out, because there’s this pizza joint a couple blocks from my station and it does the best pizza you’ll ever taste!”

“Do they have pineapple?” Spencer asked sheepishly, Derek nodded. With that Spencer as good as dragged the other man to the front door. Derek barely had a chance to grab his wallet as they left, laughing at the younger man’s enthusiasm at the thought of dinner. 

 

“You live a bit of a drive from work.” Spencer commented as after twenty minutes later they had not yet reached their destination. 

“It’s only been twenty minutes Pretty Boy.”

“In no traffic. I bet it’s a pain during rush hour.”

“It’s a pain, but I wanted a nice house near a park, and these were the sacrifices I made for such things. Doesn’t matter anymore. I’m finished in four weeks, I have about six weeks of paperwork to do, but I can do that from Quantico. Then I have a lot holiday pay that I am entitled to, so I am due to start in DC when the baby is five weeks old.” 

Spencer looked over at Derek who did not take his eyes off the road. He was shocked to hear he was seriously moving. That this was happening. He deduced he was crying again and cursed his hormones.   
“Pretty Boy, why are you crying and happy? Hormones?” he hazarded a guess.

“Partly, and partly because I can’t believe your actually moving to Quantico.”

“Spencer, I know this all seems a bit fast, but we’re having a baby together and he’ll be here soon enough. I don’t want to miss a moment of his life. I know I’ll have to miss some, but I don’t want to miss anything I don’t have to.” He glanced at Spencer out of the side of his eye. 

“Spencer, I want to be with you too, I know this may seem really fast, but with the baby and everything, I sort of feel like it’s a good excuse to be with you too, if that makes sense.” 

“Not really.” Spencer smiled. “So, you’re trying to tell me, if we didn’t have a baby and we just hooked up that night and exchanged numbers, you’d have gone out of your way to keep in contact anyway?”

“Spencer I would have been looking at every single file on my desk everyday looking for connections so I could call you guy’s in just so I could see you.” He looked at him to show his sincerity. He saw the sceptical look in Spencer’s face. “Spencer, before we met in Harvard, I know I told you this already, I still hadn’t gotten you out of my head. Twenty odd weeks later. I was dreaming about you, I was doing everything I could to try and find you. I just knew you were someone I had to have in my life, even in an unromantic way.” Spencer couldn’t help but feel a hot warm glow on his face as he blushed profusely. “Only things turned out better than I ever could have hoped; now I have you and our baby.” 

“Behind that macho exterior, you have to be the biggest softy and romantic I have ever met.” Spencer laughed. 

“Don’t tell anyone. That’s living in a house full of women for you” he laughed. “Oh, my mother called while you were asleep” he added. “She told me something concerning you.” 

Spencer waited, terrified at what the man was going to say. “Really, what did she say?” he asked cautiously. 

“That I’ve found everything I could ever want, so to stop looking and appreciate it, rather than risk losing it for nothing.” he smiled. 

“I see where you get your romantic streak from.” He smiled. 

“And my sisters have said if I screw this up they are going to pin me down, gouge out my eyes and feed them to me. You’ve inadvertently turned my whole family against me.” he laughed. Spencer felt himself smile too. 

 

“Good to know I have support.” Spencer smiled. 

“You won’t ever need to call on it; I’m not going to ruin the best thing to ever happen me.” Derek placed his hand under Spencer’s chin and wiped away a tear. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The pizza was every bit as good as Derek said it was and then some. When he finally finished eating he had polished off a sixteen inch pizza, two baskets of cheesy garlic bread, a Caesar salad, a plate of ravioli and about a litre of water. 

Derek just sat in shock. “Spencer, where do you hide it all? You’re so lean, yet you eat so much food. Same with breakfast, I noticed you eat a lot then too, but yet there’s not a pick on you. Well except for the obvious.” 

“I was hungry.”

“Really, I wouldn’t have gathered.” Derek couldn’t help but adore the innocent face of the other man as his large honey/hazel eyes became larger as he attempted to justify his gluttonous act. 

A voice called out from behind them. “Well Morgan. Is it true what they’re saying at work, you’re leaving us to go to DC to some honey from that case of yours concerning the FBI that you knocked up?” 

“Rogers.” he acknowledged the other man “It’s true I’m going to DC, and it’s true I’m going to be a dad.” he noticed Derek raise his chin and puffed out his chest proudly at the mention of the baby. 

“Ha ha, but this is you we’re talking about Morgan. Monogamy won’t suit you. You’ll be on to greener pastures in no time” the man smiled. 

Spencer’s brain went into hyper drive. He could barely breathe. He was startled by the comment the other man made and the way that Derek had interacted with him meant he knew him personally. He wondered was he setting himself up for a fall. Several questions floated around his head at once, all of which he was trying to answer. 

His inner thoughts were interrupted by the man pointing at him. “Whose your friend?”

“This is Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI’s Behavioural Analysis Unit.” He introduced Spencer to the other man “Spence, this is John Rogers, he’s in the precinct with me here, we’ve known each other since college” Spencer didn’t like the way the other man was looking at him. He merely lifted his hand meekly as a sort of wave. 

Then suddenly he saw Rogers’ eyes widen and stare at his stomach. Instinctively he put his arms over it, as though to protect his unborn child. He took a moment to look at the other man’s eyes. When he saw then, only one thing ran through his mind. “Oh. Shit!”

“You have got to be shitting me, Morgan you’re having a kid with a Breeder.” His voice was loud enough that other people started looking. Spencer felt himself shiver with fright and embarrassment. “You’re fucking another dude. Christ Morgan, you run out women and now you’re onto men, is it? God you sure you didn’t just make up those claims about what Buford did man? I bet you liked it!”

Spencer yelped as he saw Derek get out of the chair, and slam the other man, who was almost as well built as him, into a concrete wall. Rogers’ let out a cry as he impacted. The man standing in front of him in a physical sense was Derek Morgan, but his eyes were semi-crazed, he was shaking in pure anger and yet, he seemed terrified. “Don’t you dare talk about something you don’t know about man. And don’t dare insult my boyfriend or my kid.” he roared mere centimetres from the other man’s face. 

“That’s enough, get out of my restaurant.” The chef demanded, staring at the men. 

“You heard the man Nancy Boy, get out.” Rogers said snidely. 

 

“I’m talking to you.” The chef stated before reiterating “GET OUT!”

Rogers straightened his clothes after Derek let go of him and walked out. All the other customers who were staring tried to get back to their meals.

“I’m sorry about that sir; I didn’t mean to cause a scene.” Derek started. The chef raised his hand to stop him. 

“That man mentioned a Buford, is he talking about the one I think he is?” Derek nodded. “Then sit back down and I’ll get you some desert and a coffee.” Derek looked puzzled. “Victim three, Shaun Jackson, he was my brother. He committed suicide because of that son of a bitch.” The man explained. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, because of you that bastard is behind bars and won’t hurt another kid.” Derek nodded. 

All throughout the exchange Spencer just sat at the table, terrified and holding his bump. He was terrified by Derek’s reaction to the name Buford. He wondered what that was about and decided to get Garcia to look into it on Monday. 

He zoned back in. “Spencer, are you able to hear me?”

 

“Sorry what?”

“I’m done, are you?” he nodded. “Good, let’s go.” Derek grabbed his coat and just walked out the door. 

Spencer followed, but remained a few steps behind, terrified to be too close to someone so angry. After a few minutes they reached the car and Derek just got in and waited for Spencer. After he belted up, Derek just drove. 

The silence was deafening, as was the tension. It scared Spencer half to death. He had no idea what was going on with the other man, or even if it was safe to be around him. He thought about calling Hotch, but then thought better of it, the whole team, Garcia included would be to Chicago within two hours, ready to kill. 

He was lost in thought once more, his mind going more and more frantic as time went on. It seemed like an eternity, yet at the same time, mere moments before they got to the house. Again Derek went inside without so much as a word. Spencer again took up the rear.


	33. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek admits his past, Spencer shares something of his own. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Derek

Derek didn’t fail to notice Spencer’s demeanour and silence on the ride home. He wondered had the profiler figured out what the confrontation was about, and would he think Derek was unfit to be around their son. That thought tore through Derek, as they pulled up to the house he knew he could not face the rejection he was sure would be in the other man’s eyes, so he rushed into the house leaving the front door open and headed to the downstairs bathroom. 

He heard the front door close as he washed his hands. He knew he couldn’t stay in there for the night, as much as he wished otherwise.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed no sign of the other man. There was no sign of him there so he forced himself into the other room. Sure enough, there he was on the sofa leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, with his head in his hands, legs spread wide to facilitate his bump.

“Spencer?” The man’s head shot up, Derek could barely see past his long hair into his eyes. He was shocked by what he saw. Fear, not rejection. That scared him more. As he replayed his confrontation with Rogers he realised what he must have looked like to the timid man. He realised he may have seemed like a violent lunatic. ”Spencer, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t seem like the violent type, what was it about the name Buford that caused you to snap?”

“It was a case from a few years ago.” he explained shortly, hoping it would go no further but knew better. 

“Why would involve you, personally. What did he do?” Spencer’s voice was small, meek; he didn’t want to come off threatening to Derek. 

“Please, please, just listen before you say anything.” He sighed deeply and began his explanation fearfully. “When I was ten my father died, I told you that right?” A nod. “Well I sort of acted out a bit afterwards, teenage hormones and a loss of a parent is a recipe for disaster. I got into trouble with the law. There was a local rec centre near my moms. I hung out there a lot, smoking, getting into trouble. Well I was messing one day with friends and I threw a football. Buford was in charge of the rec centre. He saw me play and told me I could be good enough for college ball if I put my head down. I listened to him, he got my record expunged and helped me get back on track with school. He was like the father I needed, since I had lost mine. We started to do things together that a father would do with his son, hiking, he taught me how to drive, he even used let me have a beer.” He took a deep breath “But then one time we went to the cabin he had for weekend hiking trips and he suggested we go into the lake. I went in and he followed, only he…..he…he was naked.” He heard a small gasp so he braved looking up. Spencer’s eyes were like saucers and were watery; he looked like he may cry at any moment. “It went on for a year, it got worse and worse and he swore if I told anyone he would make sure I lost my chance of a scholarship and everything, so I stayed silent. I went to college, and I left it behind what happened. Until I was back working a case a few years ago, a boy found strangled to death in a park here in Chicago. He used the same centre I did, he was supposedly close to Buford, going on trips with him and stuff, and then I knew. We got Buford, but I had to come forward and admit what happened first in hopes of encouraging others to do so.”

Spencer came over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “That’s why you were so mad at the restaurant and why the chef was so nice to us?” Derek nodded. “Makes sense now.” And with that he had barely a moment to think before Spencer pushed his lips onto his, hard and strong. Derek didn’t fight it. This was Spencer saying he didn’t care that he was tainted, that he would be there in spite of it. Spencer pulled away. “Is that your darkest secret?” Derek nodded. “Well then sit down; I think I better tell you mine.”

Derek did as requested. Spencer rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a coin, and flicked it to Derek, who caught it and read it. His jaw dropped when he read it. “5 years” it read. “Is this?”

“Six years ago my team and I were working a case in Georgia. People were being killed brutally, for what seemed to be justice killings for sins of the bible, rather than law. Infidelity, deceit and other less pleasant human traits. I was kidnapped by the killer and held for forty-eight hours in a shed in a graveyard by him. He tortured me, beat me, played Russian roulette with me, and” it was his turn to breath deep “drugged me. Long story short, I got addicted to the drug, it took me a few months to get help, but I did. I nearly ruined my career, all because I wanted to forget the shit that happened me as a kid.” Derek looked at him with a puzzled look. Spencer seemed to understand the unasked question. “I was bullied in high school for being years younger than everyone else, badly. I mean tied to a goalpost and stripped naked type bad.” Derek could feel bile rising in his throat as he thought of young, innocent Spencer being treated so badly. “So you see, we all have something, no one’s perfect.” He was biting his lips, as though waiting for Derek’s response. 

Derek took hold of the other man and gently kissed his lips. The kiss deepened and both men started getting more and more passionate. Before he even registered what he was doing, Derek had Spencer’s shirt open and was feeling the soft skin of his torso. Spencer, he noted, had done the same to him while removing his shirt and was now in the process of kneeling over Derek so to straddle him. Derek’s mouth left Spencer’s lips and started peppering kisses on his shoulders and down to a hard nipple which he licked and nipped at causing the younger man to moan. 

“God, so good.” Spencer gasped. 

“You’re so sensitive aren’t you baby? Fuck, it’s such a turn on.” He could feel heat pooling in his groin not helped by Spencer rubbing his own obvious erection into him as though he craved the friction. Spencer was rushing to unzip Derek’s pants; as soon as he did he revealed the older man’s dark underwear, which already had a glistening shine where the head of his hard cock was situated. “In a hurry are we baby?” 

“I just want you so bad.” Spencer gasped in reply. 

“Well, let me see what I can do about that” he grinned. He gently pushed Spencer signalling he wanted him to stand up. He heard the younger man groan as he obeyed the request, but was silenced immediately as Derek opened his chords and pulled down his boxers. Spencer’s length sprung up once freed of its clothed confines and Derek took a moment to look at its red angry colour before engulfing it deep in his mouth and sucking vigorously. Spencer had to lean on the other man’s shoulders just to stay standing as he bucked furiously into the contact. 

“Fuck Derek, oh Fuck!” he whined “gonna….. AAAAHHHH” Spencer exploded into Derek’s mouth. Bucking furiously as he did so. He shook against Derek as he came down from his high, turning Derek on even more. 

“That’s just for starters baby.” Spencer’s eye shot open wide at that, and Derek was pretty sure he saw younger man’s cock twitch as though trying to ready itself again. Derek leant around Spencer to the coffee table and pulled out a bottle of hand lotion. He saw the other man cock an eyebrow as he did so. ”I did some research during the week Baby Boy.” Spencer’s eyes widened even more as he realised where this was going. “And you’re right, as long as we don’t go to hard at it and at the right position, we can have sex.” Spencer’s body reacted positively to the suggestion, his erection beginning to harden once more. “Do you want to baby?” 

Derek had to smile as Spencer answered his question not with words, but actions. He pushed Derek’s pants further down his legs, followed very quickly by his boxers. Pushing the larger man back onto the sofa, Spencer then straddled the man once more, grabbed the lotion, and squirted some onto his hand and reached for the other man’s impressive length. The older groaned deeply as the genius but his hand to work on his hard neglected cock. It took the darker man a moment to remember what it was he had originally planned to do and know that cognitive thought had returned to him, he reached for the lotion and squirted some onto his fingers and reached around Spencer and gently rubbed finger in between the globes of his firm ass. 

As soon as he reached the tight muscled entrance, Spencer moaned and sat back pushing the other man’s finger into his heat and gasped. Derek had to control his own urges as he listened to the sinful noises the other man was making. “Derek, more, want so much more.” 

“Patience Baby Boy.” he said, pulling out his finger, slickening two this time and re-entering the younger man, who began to fuck himself onto the fingers. Derek wondered how he was supposed to control himself while the other man acted like a bitch in heat. 

“Derek, more.” Derek obliged; now that he had done his research he knew he wasn’t any harm to the baby. Again he slickened himself and entered Spencer, only for the younger man to scream in ecstasy as Derek found his prostate. “FUCK!” Derek looked down to see the young man’s erection was full blown again and glistening pre-cum. “Derek, I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure pretty boy, we really should stretch you out?” 

“Derek Morgan I want you to fuck me, NOW!” the last word he yelled in frustration. Derek removed his hand from the younger man and allowed him to slicken up his hard length once more. 

“Ready baby boy?” Manic nodding was the response. “Okay, promise me, if something doesn’t feel right, we’ll stop.” 

“I promise.” the other whispered. Satisfied, Derek allowed Spencer to align him with his entrance and slowly the younger man lowered himself onto his shaft. It took a moment for Spencer’s body to give a bit in order to accommodate the intrusion, but it soon allowed the strong muscle to become fully engulfed within it. Derek could not control the guttural groan he issued as he felt the tight warm walls of Spencer’s body around him.

“Baby you’re so fucking tight. I feel like you made just to fit me perfectly. For me and me alone. He was shocked by what he had just said and wondered. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“Yes, baby. I want you and only you.” That sent shivers throughout Derek’s body. He raised an eyebrow at the thought that he was somewhat possessive. It turned him on. “Show me I’m your Derek, mark me as yours.” Derek nearly came from the statement alone. He nipped and sucked at the skin on Spencer’s neck. Watching as it bruised slightly under his ministrations. Then he felt that Spencer’s body had adjusted to him, he put his hands on the others hips and began to slowly pump himself in and out of his body. Spencer moaned as he felt himself being filled over and over. Then he joined in the movements only to gasp sharply as the change of angle meant that Derek’s hard head was pushing onto his prostate every time Derek filled him once more. “FUCK...OH SHIT!” he cried. 

Derek had to control himself; he was finding it hard not to pound the lithe man with every fibre of his being. “God, so tight, that’s it baby milk me.” He reached one hand forward and fisted the others hard length, causing Spencer to add another small hip movement which became too much for the darker man, who emptied immediately into him “AH FUCK, FUCK mmmmhhhh.” 

He then felt Spencer’s body tighten around him and the hot sticky sensations on his hand as the younger came again. “AAHHH…….DEREK….DEEERRRRREEEEEKKKK!!!!!”

After a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes, both still gasping for air. “You okay pretty boy?” He nodded. Suddenly Derek became aware of a frantic whining and scratching noise. “What the hell?”

“I don’t think Clooney is too happy with his unwanted role as voyeur.” Spencer joked, kissing Derek. 

“We’re okay aren’t we; you know I would never hurt you?” Derek whispered. 

“I do, I get it, you’re a bit messed up, but so am I. We suffered brutality from others, but we’re still here and we have each other and our baby, isn’t that all that matters?”

“Goddammit, you’re amazing.” Derek said kissing him again. Spencer just smiled into the kiss.


	34. Have some breakfast talk and an epiphany.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men have breakfast and talk about their pasts before Spencer's departure back to Quantico. 
> 
> Derek realises something when Spencer leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

As the morning sun entered the room, Derek looked at the coin that Spencer flicked to him last night. “5 years” glinting every time he moved it across his knuckles. 

“You’ll rub it off if you keep doing that you know?” joked Spencer, who was curled up against Derek, arm across his bare chest. 

“Sorry, I just can’t believe you were able to get yourself back on track like that. So many guys never do.” he commended, handing Spencer back the coin. 

“I had the right motivation, I couldn’t work effectively and save lives if my head was cloudy and lethargic could I?”

“No.” He then looked at the faded white scars on the other man’s pale arm, indicators of his old habit. Derek took the lithe man’s hand and raised it in a way that made the scarred area in line with his face and kissed each mark gently. He could hear the other man humming contently as he did. “If you ever feel like you’re falling back or just need to talk, I know I haven’t been there myself, but I want you to know I will always listen. Okay?” Spencer smiled and nodded lightly. His eyes were closed and he curled as much into the other man as their growing son would allow. “Hey, no going back to sleep, your flight is in three hours.” Spencer groaned. “I know, now let me out of the bed so I can cook you a nice breakfast before you go.”

Only at the mention of breakfast did Spencer move, “I better get a shower.” As he moved to get out of bed he sat down, gasping and wincing for a second as he did. Derek was about to rush over to him “It’s fine, we haven’t done anything in twenty six weeks, and you’re a lot to facilitate.” He smiled widely. “You know you’re in the eighty-seventh percentile of penis sizes you know.”

“And how do you know that, Mr ‘only slept with one other man’?” 

“I read lots of things; much of the literature I read in English tends to be medical journals. Plus I sort of have a thing for learning statistics.” His face apologetic as he put on a pair of boxers he had retrieved from his bag. 

“My super genius.” Derek’s stomach did a flip at the thought of the other man wanting to be his. “So if I’m above average, I didn’t hurt him, did I?” Derek walked over rubbing his hands on Spencer’s swollen and marked stomach, just in time to feel a kick. 

“No, you’re big, but not that big.” Grinned the younger man as Derek leant in for another kiss. “I better get ready.” Spencer said sadly, upset that he had to pull out of the kiss. Derek wondered sadly how he was going to last the next few weeks without the other man next to him. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek could see something was up with Spencer as he chewed his gum rather than any food at the counter in the kitchen. Clooney had taken up residence as Spencer’s second shadow, and after not being able to protect him from whatever made him shriek and yelp last night, he was keeping a closer eye of his charge. “Baby Boy, you know you’re supposed to be eating the food, not something eating you, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” The younger said, not looking up from the food in front of him. 

Derek stared at him. “Nothing, are you sure? I know you’re not too thrilled about leaving, but I just know there’s more to it than that.”

Spencer finally looked up. “Which of us is the profiler again?” Derek smiled. “It’s something Rogers said.”

Derek tensed. “What about that son of a bitch?”

“About you not being good at monogamy, are you?” Spencer was looking him straight in the eye. 

“I don’t know, honestly I’ve never tried. I tried to be with a few women, see if I could pretend to myself I wasn’t gay, maybe I thought I could trick myself into being straight with everything that had happened me. I just hoped it would go away if I ignored it. I did go all the way with a few girls, but I felt nothing, and when I showed no interest the girls never wanted to go out again, it was all for show really.” 

“So no boyfriends?” Spencer enquired, taking a bite of his food. 

“I slept with a few guys in college, but it never went any further.”

Spencer seemed satisfied with the answer he’d given. “What about you, you’ve only slept with one other guy?” Spencer nodded. “Did you ever try and sleep with a woman?” Silence. “What happened?” Derek just had a feeling this was going to be good. 

“I can appreciate girls that are attractive; I just don’t like them as much you know? Well she was in a bathing suit and she sort of pulled me into the pool with her. I kind of wasn’t expecting anything and next thing I know she’s all over me, I wasn’t able to, you know?” His face was red. 

“Perform?” Derek suggested and laughed when Spencer nodded. “Ha, don’t worry; it happened to me with them too.” 

“So you haven’t had a relationship before?” Derek shook his head and he chewed on a piece of bacon. Spencer laughed; “Hell of a way to start, by having a child I mean.” Derek smiled as he took another drink of his coffee, as Spencer watched on enviously.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The men said goodbye at the airport. Spencer disregarded his dislike at public displays of affection; he leant in and kissed back when the older man kissed him, much to Derek’s delight. 

As he sat down to watch a ball game, Derek found himself feeling empty and unhappy. He looked over to see Clooney enter the room, sniffing the air as he went and whining. “He’s gone Clooney.” It was if the dog understood, he jumped up on the sofa next to his master and whined, sniffing it every so often whenever he caught a new wave of Spencer’s scent. 

That night as he lay in bed, Derek found himself grabbing the pillows Spencer had slept on. He fell into a restless sleep. Vivid dreams visited him sporadically throughout the late hours. Dreams of the night they had inadvertently created their son, dreams of eating lunch with Spencer and his friends, then dreams of times yet to come. The baby’s first steps, a dream of all three of them sitting down to dinner together as their son had his dinner everywhere but in his mouth. And finally one of their son speaking “Dad, do you and daddy wuv each other?” “Oh course we do” and with a jolt Derek woke from the dream. The feelings of elation and true contentment by merely being in his company, the pangs of gut-wrenching heartache at his departure, the fact that he would gladly lay down his life for that of Spencer and their baby. Derek came to the only rational conclusion. He had finally found love. “I’m in love with Spencer.” He stated into the darkness. He couldn’t help smiling as he turned over, hoping to fall asleep again.


	35. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer heads back to work, and misses Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Work all of a sudden, no longer felt like the centre of Spencer’s world. He could think of other places he wanted to be, and he found himself slightly frightened by it. But as he walked through the doors of the BAU, he was comforted in knowing that it was probably for the best. It had been the centre of Gideon’s life and look at how it had imploded and took the great profiler with it. It had also cost both Hotch and Rossi their marriages. JJ made it work, mainly because she tried, she didn’t make it her life. Also Will knowing the intense pressures of the job helped. Derek seemed to understand too. Or was he just hoping he did? When it came down to it, Spencer was starting to think he would choose Derek and the baby over the job if he had to, and he was okay with that choice. It was slightly perturbing, as he thought nothing would ever come before the job. Hell he’d sacrificed his relationship with Ethan for it, never even thinking to run after him to try and get him back when the other man walked away. He sighed to himself, wondering did that mean he ever even felt as much for Ethan as he had thought. 

“Hello, earth to Reid.” He blinked, realising that he was in the bullpen of the BAU and sitting at his desk. Beside him were the concerned faces of Hotch, JJ and Rossi. 

“What?” his face baffled. 

“Reid, you just walked in here, not saying a word and sat at your desk, you ignored JJ and Rossi completely so I came out and asked you how your weekend was and you blanked me too. Are you alright?” asked his concerned boss. 

“Oh, sorry, yeah, I’m great; I just sorta went into auto-pilot mode there for a minute. I was just thinking.” He explained. 

“Are you ever not?” Rossi joked, “OUCH” he turned quickly to see the blonde agent next to him with a face like thunder and her hand still raised from hitting him across he head.

“Why are we assaulting our fearless second-in-command?” Garcia asked, having only entered the room moments before, just long enough to see JJ strike Rossi across the head. 

“Because he was making snide comments about Spence.” JJ explained. Rossi backed up, knowing it was in his best interests as he watched the face of the Tech Analyst change. 

“David Rossi, if you so much as utter a single syllable mocking my Boy Wonder, I will ensure that your next book tour will be to the depths of Antarctica, so help me!” The blonde woman spoke every word slowly and clearly as she advanced on the eldest profiler, her finger pointed threateningly as she did so. Rossi found himself slowly backing away, hands raised and a neutral expression on his face. 

“Dave, you have faced some of the most horrific serial killers in this world as well as negotiated some of the most difficult hostage situations, but you have yet to realise not to mess with the BAU women?” Hotch stated dryly. 

“You’d think three marriages would have drilled it into his thick skull.” Joked Prentiss, who arrived in the middle of the scene, bearing coffee. 

The other team members laughed as Rossi scowled. “I spend too much time with you people.” He muttered turning to Hotch, eyeing the folder in his hand. “New case?” the Unit Chief nodded. 

Each member of the team made their way into the conference room, Hotch helping the youngest out of his chair on his way. “You sure you’re fine? You’re weekend go okay?”

The younger nodded, “Seriously, I’m fine Hotch, and yes the weekend went well bar a few homophobic idiots.” He replied. 

“Reid, we’d be out of a job if this world was filled with happy-go-lucky people with no prejudices or faults.” The senior profiler stated. 

 

“It’s true kiddo, you can’t please all of the people all of the time.” Added Rossi as they sat at the round table. Prentiss handing out everyone’s coffees, as well as Reid’s decaf Mocha, before the team looked to Hotch and Garcia to present the case. 

“Okay my pretty’s, todays crazy people are situated in Fergus Falls in adorably named Otter Tail County in Minnesota. We have been requested there due to the discovery of a not so adorable burial site containing thirteen bodies of women in their mid to late fifty’s going back over a thirteen year period. Now the weirdest part of this is, there was a note left at Fergus Falls Sheriff’s Office leading them to the bodies, and the note says;” 

“The Unlucky Few have met their Unfortunate End, and now all will see my Glory.” Recited Prentiss. “That’s not half worrying, what’s this ‘Glory’ he’s taking about?” 

“He ties up the victims, he doesn’t seems to sexually assault them, well, according to the results from those who were in a condition to check, and stabs them. A definite sign he’s impotent. Also the age of his victims would suggest that he too is about their age.” Rossi inputted. “What sort of population are we taking there?”

“As of the census of 2000, there were 57,159 people residing in the whole of Otter Tail County. These women were all either widowed or never married, meaning they fell into the category of the 6.1% of the 22,671 households in the county.” Rambled Spencer, he looked up to see his teams believing faces. “Sorry.”

“Reid, how does your head not explode with all that information?” Prentiss asked. He merely shrugged in response, rubbing his stomach where the baby had just kicked. 

“What else you got for us on population breakdown Reid?” Hotch asked ignoring Prentiss’s remark.

“24.7% of the population is within the age range forty-five to sixty-five years old. Predominantly Caucasian too, 97.11% to be precise.” He continued. 

“So it is safe to say that the chances of our Unsub being Caucasian is above average.” JJ joked. 

“Wheels up in an hour. Reid a word in my office please?” Hotch stated, Spencer followed the team leader to his office, wondering what caused him to call him aside, scanning through recent events and finding nothing wrong with his work, he came to the conclusion it was to do with his zoning out when he arrived in the morning, and he found himself getting irritated with the older man, for not believing him when he said he was fine. 

“Reid, sit down for a minute, I’ve just a few things to go over with you. How are you doing overall?” Hotch asked stepping around the desk and sitting in his chair. 

“Fine, more tired recently, but that’s normal right?” he responded. 

Hotch nodded, “I just need you to fill this paperwork, standard parental leave forms, and I need you to get a letter from your obstetrician every visit from now on stating you are able to fly. Don’t give me that look Reid; you know this is standard procedure from when JJ had Henry.” Spencer felt himself scowling without even realising it. He pulled himself together and listened to what else the older man had to say. 

“Is Detective Morgan still planning to move here?” Spencer nodded. “Good.” The older man smiled. “JJ and I have organised a few of Jack and Henry’s things for you, they are currently being stored at Dave’s. Anything belonging to Jack you are more than welcome to keep permanently; I cannot speak for JJ though.”

“What, you don’t see yourself and Beth…..” he stopped when he saw Hotch’s face. 

“Middle of the night feeds, elbow deep in diapers, learning to assemble and disassemble pushchairs that seem like they’re NASA rockets, thanks but once was enough.” The senior man shuddered. 

“Way to get a man nervous Hotch.” 

“I’m not a natural father, I merely fluked out with Jack. How long are you planning to take off?” he smiled. 

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” Spencer answered, which was true, he was so busy with work and everything with Derek that he hadn’t really thought too much of the baby’s arrival. 

"Well you know you never actually take the allotted holiday time you are entitled to." Hotch continued.

 

"Do any of us?" Reid stated matter of factly "The BAU is not known for hiring people who tend to take vacations for any other reason other than emergencies."

 

Hotch huffed, known that every word Reid was saying was nothing but the truth. "Well I wanted to ask you what your plans were. One of my biggest regrets was not spending more time with Jack when he was born." A small grin on his face as he folded his arms across his chest. "By the way, I never really congratulated you."

 

"Thanks Hotch." his replied genuinely. "I just hope I don't mess up. I never thought I was ever going to become a father." He still found he had an odd feeling in his stomach when he thought of himself as one, but every day it was becoming more and more of a reality. 

 

“You'll be fine Reid. Trust me, I doubted myself too when Hayley was pregnant." A fatherly smile came onto his face. “Now, we better get ready for this case. It sounds like a difficult one, even for us.” He sighed as he went to stand. Spencer mimicked the other man, only slightly slower and less gracefully with his growing stomach.


	36. Workmates and a Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek deals with prejudice in work, and a heart stopping phone call from Hotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Derek woke up the next morning completely tangled in his bed sheets. He vaguely recalled his vivid dreams and his epiphany but decided to suspend his belief in it until he asked his sister. He could just be “acting the fool” as Dessie would say. He got up and left out Clooney, who again went searching for Spencer. Derek smiled sadly, as he decided to text Spencer about it later. “I miss him too Cloon.” the dog just looked at him suspiciously. “Don’t look at me like that, we’ll be moving closer to him soon, I promise, and we’ll be getting an amazing little boy too, but you’ve figured that out already haven’t you?” He rambled, as he scratched the animals back. 

He got to the station and was in the process of signing on for his shift when he realised that Rogers would have told everyone about his discovery on Saturday night. He groaned. He wasn’t ashamed of Spencer and their baby, he just felt as though it was not the business of every cop in the city. 

He entered he office and paused for a moment. He noted several pairs of eyes on him and one or two conversations pause as he did so. “Well this is awkward.” He thought to himself. He walked to his desk as normal; Sanchez looked at him silently as he did so. When Derek looked at the other man he just smiled and joked .“Ever walk into a room and think the whole place was talking about you?” 

“Was it?”

“No, that girl over there, the new secretary, I think she was talking to her mother on the phone about drapes.”

“Oh well, nothing to worry about so.” Derek joked back. Relieved that his partner was okay with everything.

“Well, well, Morgan, I hear you got yourself a little boy toy? Rogers says he’s a little on the thin side, except for, well you know. Congrats by the way. Just wait; you’ll be knee deep in diapers soon and wishing you were out clubbing or whatever it is you did beforehand.”

“Gee, thanks Frank.” Derek smiled. Knowing that was the older man’s way of actually being happy for him. 

“Well I think considering you’re moving on to bigger and better things, heading to DC and all, I think we should have a big old boy’s night before you go. Cigars, Whiskey, Poker, what d’ya say?” 

“I’d say if you add pizza to the mix then I am in.”

“What you doing with that house of yours, selling or letting?”

“I was thinking of keeping it actually, for when we come up to visit my Mom. That was my boy will be able to go to the park and have a yard to play in.” Derek had thought about it, and felt that was the best option. 

“Well, look at you, I never thought I’d see the day Derek Morgan would be all grown up and thinking of yards as a place for a kid and not to have barbeques and beer.” Sanchez jested. “You’re a changed man Morgan. I always said no woman could tame you, didn’t realise how true that was though.” 

“Alright Smart Ass, Don’t you have a report to fill or something?” Derek threw a balled up piece of paper at the other Detective as he spoke.

“Morning Sanchez, Simmons, hey Morgan, I hear you’re giving it up the ass to some dude now.” a Lieutenant scoffed. 

“I am, and what of it?” smiled Derek, knowing it would irritate the other man. 

“I mean a guy giving birth to a kid, that’s just sick. That kids going to be so messed up.” The senior officer grimaced at the thought. 

“Two dads that love it, as opposed to a mother who left state to get away from an asshole who uses his badge as a means to abuse people, I’d take my chances with the two caring parents to be frank, which ironically I am.” Frank stated. Derek knew what he was doing. Frank and Michel were both Lieutenants. Michel couldn’t try to abuse position with Frank like he could with Derek. Michel stormed off leaving the three men smiling. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Derek said to Frank, who waved his hand dismissively. 

“Just remember, the next time that guy is here, I’d actually like to meet him. He must be something else to make you act like a love-sick teen, I mean look at you, I mention him and you have a goofy-ass grin on your face and you’re as good as drooling.” the other man laughed. 

Derek hadn’t realised his facial expression had changed. Were his feelings for Spencer that obvious? 

He noticed the Chief walking towards them “Sanchez, Morgan, I need both of you to head to Forest Park in Harlem, there’s been a body found, and it isn’t pretty.” both men nodded. “And Morgan, when you get back, I need to sign some release forms for your medical records to go to DC.” Derek nodded as he grabbed his jacket from his chair, walking beside his partner. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The chief hadn’t been kidding when he said it wasn’t pretty, the person had been hacked to pieces, it was going to take days if not weeks to not see visions of them every time he closed his eyes. He couldn’t understand how Spencer and his team did it all the time. Being a homicide detective meant nothing was ever too pretty, but damn it they were in a totally different league altogether. 

“That was some sight, I don’t think I’ll be right for a week.” Sanchez commented, as though reading Derek’s mind on the way back to the station.

Derek nodded in agreement. “You know in the BAU, they see this sort of thing on a regular basis, I am just trying to fathom how they aren’t all heavily medicated.”

“I shudder to think about it, I’ve read of some fucking awful shit that they’ve dealt with. I’m telling you one thing Derek, that guy you’re with, he may sound feeble and wimpy, if Rogers is to be believed, but he is made of something all of us only wish we could be if he can look at that shit every day!”  
Derek smiled. Sanchez was right, Spence is something else. He had that goofy feeling again. He decided to ask Dessie or Sarah about it. He knew better than to ask any of the guys. 

He took out his phone with the intention of calling Dessie to arrange to have dinner with her during the week, only to realise there was a missed call and a message from Spencer. He listened to it and sighed, deciding to just send a text telling him to ring at whatever time he got a chance. 

“Everything alright Man?” 

“Yeah, just Spencer, they’re in Minnesota on a case, could take a while.” He explained, finishing the text. 

“I’d love to see the whole country like they do, but never as they do it.” the other detective reiterated. “Shouldn’t he be careful, I mean pregnancy and flying all over the country after serial killers is never a good thing?” 

“He is allowed to fly for another few weeks, and he is confined to whatever station they are at, so he should be okay.”

“Should?”

“Nothing is guaranteed. You know that.” Derek said non-chalantly. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After three days Derek had finally gotten to have dinner with Sarah, who confirmed that indeed, her brother was in love. 

“Oh, this is so cute.” She shrieked. “Although you’re an idiot little brother, how has it taken you until now to notice?” The man looked at her. “In your room over the weekend, you were completely smitten, and I would put money on him feeling the same about you too by the way. You have to tell him. Oh how cute I wish I could be there.”

“You’re far too much of a romantic for your good you know?” 

She shrugged “Don’t care, it’s fun.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek was talking to Spencer a good bit over the next eight days as the team continued to try and catch the Unsub in Otter Tail County. He could hear both Spencer and Garcia, who he had rang from time to time too, getting more and more frustrated. 

He was sitting at home relaxing with a beer on his first day off in ten days, when his phone went off. He looked at it, noticed it was a government issued number, but not one he recognised, he thought to let it ring out, but then decided to answer. 

“Hello.”

“Detective Morgan?” he knew that voice, his heart stopped for a moment. 

“Agent Hotchner?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry to call you, but something has happened and I thought you’d want to know.”

Derek jumped off the sofa, Clooney barked as his owner went into panic mode. “What happened, are Spencer and the baby okay?”

“The Unsub devolved and attacked the police station while Spencer was there. He ended up being the one to take the Unsub down. Spencer and the baby are fine, but his heart rate and blood pressure sky rocketed, so he is being kept in hospital for the next twenty-four hours to monitor it.”

Derek sighed in relief. “Thank you Agent Hotchner. Will I be able to talk to him?”

“They aren’t allowing any cell phones into him, but I’ll see what I can do.” the agent replied. 

Derek found himself shaking. “Are they allowing people in to him?”

“Yes” was the reply. 

“Well then, I’ll see you later this evening then.” He hung up the phone and rang the one person he knew would be able to help. “Baby girl, are you in your fortress?”


	37. Admission in hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer recites the incident in his head and Derek makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Sitting in the hospital bed, monitors beeping, Spencer was still unsure of what had happened at the station. He had just received a call from Hotch and Rossi, telling him that the supposed safe house was clear, when all of a sudden, Mark Fadden, the Unsub, was wielding a gun around in the station, and had it held to a young officer’s head. Spencer had no idea why he had risked the lives of himself and his baby, but as he watched the young officer shivering in fear and tears falling down her face, he knew he had to intervene. 

The Unsub had clearly devolved, and now anyone was a target. He tried engaging the man, but one look at the tall, thin, pregnant agent caused the man to ignore him, and much to Spencer’s disbelief, turn away from him. He didn’t look like anything other than a clerk. And more than likely couldn’t see the gun with the baby bump. The thought of his child caused him to rub his stomach for a moment before coming to a decision. He pulled his gun from its holster and took aim. “Mark Fadden, drop the gun!” he raised his voice to talk over the Unsub and one of the local LEO’s who were engaged in a parroting game of “Put down your weapon.”

Spencer knew the last thing he would ever be described as physically was intimidating, but his voice was confident and he had a surge of adrenaline keeping him focused. The Unsub snarled a laugh “And what gives you authority to speak like that Boy?” not even looking around at the agent. 

“I’m the most senior person in this station, I’m FBI.” He knew putting himself higher than the LEO’s would get the man’s attention, and it did. The man turned, before deciding to aim the gun at Spencer, and he noticed the man’s eyes, and could tell he was deciding to aim the weapon at his stomach, before Fadden had a chance to finish turning, Spencer fired twice. Both bullets, much to his own shock, hit the man on the right shoulder, just as he had intended. “Wow, I’m actually getting better. OUCH”. His inner monolog disturbed when the baby kicked violently, less than pleased at the loud noises that penetrated its warm and quiet refuge, blissfully unaware of the danger, he or his father were in moments before.

As the Fadden lay face down on the carpet, hands cuffed behind his back, Spencer began to feel dizzy, he tried to hold onto a desk but found himself collapsing in a chair and noticed his hands and legs shaking violently as he tried feebly, to catch his breath. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Hey Reid, how are you feeling?” Hotch asked as he came back into the room. 

 

“Tired and still a bit dizzy.” 

“Just be glad you don’t have pre-eclampsia, Haley had that with Jack and was bed-ridden for two months.”

Spencer shuddered, much to the other man’s amusement. “Why do you think they have me like this, to see if I have it? I really should ring Derek, where’s my phone?”

The older man waved it in his hand, but as Spencer went to reach for it, he pulled it back “Sorry, no can do. This is a small hospital, you’re not too far from sensitive machinery, so no phones allowed, but I did ring him and tell him”. Spencer’s eyes widened. “I told him there was nothing to worry about, it was just precautionary.”

“He didn’t listen, did he?” 

Hotch’s face scrunched slightly in bewilderment. “Reid, you are only around him sporadically for ten weeks?”

“I wouldn’t be in this job Hotch if I couldn’t profile people, especially those with some sort of personal connection to me” he smiled. 

“You profiled your boyfriend?” he had one eyebrow cocked. 

“I profiled the father of my child to ensure he wasn’t some sort of Unsub, yes. Also all things considered, you highly doubt I would just allow myself to be hurt again do you?” Spencer asked. He could see Hotch agreed. He knew how Spencer had been tossed around by different male influences in life. “So what exactly did he say?”

 

“When I told him you were not able to use a phone, he told me he would see me later this evening.”

“Of course he did!” Spencer threw his hands up in exasperation. Hotch chuckled. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team took turns coming in to their youngest member with the two women fawning over the beeps of the monitor coming from the foetal heart rate, while Spencer just threw his eyes up. 

“Will and Henry are asking for you, and needless to say Garcia is contemplating getting a flight up here.”

“JJ, for the love of whatever deity you may or may not believe in, do not let her up here, she would just be freaking out for no reason and get me stressed trying to calm her and that would only mean I would be here for longer, making her more worried, and that is a vicious cycle I just can’t deal with!” he started to hyperventilate. 

“I’ll go tell her you’ll ring her as soon as you get out of here” JJ said, leaving the room. 

“Kiddo, you better relax, you don’t want to be stuck here, and the last thing you want is to be put on long term bed rest.” Rossi stated, trying to sedate the other man’s breathing. 

“Reid, I think it’s time to consider keeping you at Quantico with Garcia.” Hotch added. 

“Wait, what?” the young agent stared horrified at his boss.

“I want to keep you working as long as possible, but travelling and everything is not helping. I want Garcia to organise it so you can sit in on interviews via webcam, do geographical profiles in the conference room, or if that is not possible, my office. You’ll be close to your doctor rather than having to get one from two counties over just for you.” Spencer was still shocked they had to fly a male specialist obstetrician in for him. “You would have your own bed at night and overall your stress levels would be a lot better. I know this is me being selfish, but I want you on the team for as long as possible before you pop out your kid. You’re too much of an asset.” 

Spencer stared in disbelief, he knew he team had faith in him and trusted him, but it was still startling to hear any of them to think so much of him. 

“Fine” he conceded. 

“Any major cases that we need you physically there, you know we’ll have you flown out immediately.” Rossi added, Hotch nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks” he smiled weakly. The machine irritating him more and more as time went on. 

“Hmm, that was faster than I expected.” Joked Rossi; both other men looked at him. “I better go so Detective Morgan can come in.” Both Hotch and Spencer raised their eyebrows as, as if by previously planned synchronisation, Rossi exited the room to be replaced immediately by a grateful and somewhat flustered looking Derek. 

“I think I will give you time alone, Call us if you need anything Reid. Detective.” Hotch acknowledged Derek with a nod of his head, only for Derek to stop him and offer his hand. 

“Thank you Agent Hotchner. You have no idea how much I appreciate you taking the time to contact me.”

As Hotch shook his hand he nodded his head once more, “With what you did for me, it was the least I could do, and please call me Hotch.” 

“Hotch.” Derek nodded to himself as he repeated the name. With that the senior agent left the room leaving the two men alone. “Pretty Boy” Derek said lowly as he went over to the bed. “You gave me quite the scare!”

“You didn’t have to come here you know, they said I’m fine, they’re only monitoring me for the night.” Spencer stated, looking at his hands on the bed sheets, resting on his stomach. 

“Like I was going to stay away knowing the two most important people in my life were in danger.” His voice low and kind as he put Spencer’s hair out of his face and behind his ear. “Not a chance.”

“The two?” Spencer asked, his eyes slowly making his way to the other man’s face. 

“You better believe it Pretty Boy.” Derek leant in and kissed Spencer, who responded immediately. 

“Aaron explained that he is supposed to be keeping his heart rate and blood pressure down didn’t he?” came a voice from behind them. There was Rossi, chuckling at the machine as they all eyed the sudden increase in the numbers on screen. “I forgot my jacket” he added. “Carry on.” And he walked out of the room. 

“So, they’re letting you out tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I get to go home then.” Spencer couldn’t hide his displeasure. 

“That’s a good thing right? I mean just think, seven more weeks and I’m finished in Chicago. You’ll be on paternity leave then the week after. I’ll barely have time to settle in.”

“Well I am now officially on desk duty. I am being kept Quantico bound as a result of all of this. Apparently I’m too stressed, and could you at least pretend to not be so pleased about this?” he said sourly staring at the blatant grin on Derek’s face. 

“I’m sorry, but when the man I love is heavily pregnant with my kid, I tend to be happy when he is being kept as far away from danger as is humanly possible.” he grinned. “What?” 

Spencer could barely compute what he had just heard. “The man you love?” he repeated. 

Derek’s grin turned nervous “Well I know it’s very soon and all that, but yeah, I can’t help how I feel, especially concerning you.”

Spencer looked around the room, half expecting for it to be an elaborate joke. “I feel the same you know, I just passed it off as hormones. My mind playing tricks on me as some part of a primal survival thing.” He explained. 

“Perhaps it is Pretty Boy, but I’m not complaining either way.” Derek stated as he leant in to kiss the younger man once more. Neither paying any heed to the machines beeping loudly as the monitored the lithe man’s increasing health stats.


	38. Offers and Beers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi and Hotch talk to Derek. Frank and Charlie make him an offer of assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek POV

Derek didn’t want to leave his younger lover, but he had to get back. Every day he took off now would negatively affect when he would finish in his position in Chicago and all he wanted, more than anything, was to get settled in Quantico and prepare for the baby with Spencer. So with a sad face, which he saw mirrored on the other man, he kissed him and walked out the door. Outside he was met by both senior profilers once more, who seemed to stop whatever they were discussing as soon as they saw him. 

“Detective.” Hotch acknowledged. 

“He’s getting really tired and demanding coffee, so be warned.”

“Nothing new there.” Commented Rossi. He saw the glare on Hotch’s face. “What? In the five years I’ve know the kid, he’s been a coffee addict of the highest degree. How he hasn’t gone LDSK already is beyond me.”

“LDSK?” Derek asked, confused. 

“Long Distance Serial Killer, it’s the name usually given to snipers.” Hotch explained, causing Derek to laugh at the appropriate scenario in which, under any other circumstances other than the pregnancy, Spencer would have probably found himself were he to go so long without coffee. Both Spencer and Penelope had made comments previously of the man’s nigh on worship for coffee. “Detective Morgan.”

“Derek, please.” The younger man insisted. 

“Derek, I understand you have a plane to catch, but there is something myself and Rossi need to discuss with you briefly.” Hotch stated. 

“Is it to do with Spencer?” Derek asked concerned. 

“No, not really. More to do with you” Rossi answered this time. Derek braced himself for another “if you hurt him there’ll be hell to pay speech.

“Remember our conversation in Chicago a few months ago, which regards a slight career change?” Hotch started. Derek nodded slightly in return, wondering where it was going. “We had Garcia look into the bureau’s employment needs in recent times and were amazed to find that they require someone to head up the hand to hand combat classes, but also someone in weapons expertise. A small look into your career shows you are highly trained in not only the both of them but also that you served in the bomb squad, is that correct?” Derek nodded once more. It took him a moment to realise the men wanted him to leave the PD and join the FBI. 

“I’ll admit, there is a particular reason that I’m doing this.” Derek made a face showing he wanted to hear it. “There is never really space within the BAU. We seldom get people wanting to leave; more often they are forced by injury, and sadly from time to time through death. What we do is not a run of the mill job, as you have seen. However your expertise and the way you have naturally gelled with the team means you would be nothing but an asset to us. If you were to go through the academy and put some time in as a regular agent, it would not take long for you to become part of the BAU. If you wanted of course, no doubt as soon as some of the other departments looked into you, they too would offer you positions.” 

Derek found himself standing there, jaw open. A chance to get into the BAU, to work with Spencer, on his team. “You’re serious?” 

“As a heart attack” stated Rossi. “I spoke to a few people, called in a favour or two. If you want to be in our team in the BAU, personal relationship with Reid and all, we could have it arranged, after you proved yourself as an agent of course.”

“So how does this work? I mean, isn’t there usually a whole application process, suitability tests and the like?”

“There is, but it finished two weeks ago, so you’ve to get your ass in gear, you’ll be expected to be at Quantico on Wednesday morning, ready to go.” Derek stated at the elder agent wide-eyed. 

“What about my job? I can’t just take two days off so close to leaving.” Derek thought aloud. 

“That’s your choice Detective, but think of it this way. Are you willing to sacrifice a day or two with Spencer before the baby is born, or spend several months after with only eight hour shifts and all weekends off? It’s your choice.”

Rossi’s logic made perfect sense. He couldn’t argue it. There was a house he wanted to view and he thought about it for a moment, if he swapped his weekday shifts for another officers weekend ones he would not be taking time off and he would have no shortage of willing officers to oblige him. “Wednesday, what time?” 

“Eight, on the button. Spencer will be more than likely at work at time or before anyway. So I suggest getting him to show you where it is.” Rossi continued. 

Derek thought about it for a moment and decided not to tell Spencer for fear he did not get in and Spencer would see him as a failure.

“Thank you, I’m not sure why you did this for me, but I appreciate it and I’ll show you I’m not a man to let you down.”

“I think you taking a bullet for another person proves that Detective.” Rossi stated as he shook the young man’s hand. Hotch followed suit. 

“I better run for this flight.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder as he walked backwards heading for the exit. “Again thank you.” Both men nodded and headed back into the room to the teams youngest agent. Though it killed him a little to leave Spencer, he knew he was in safe hands, that made it a lot easier to jump into a cab and head back to the airport. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Are you serious?” Frank had to get a napkin to help him wipe up the mess he made as he spat out his drink in surprise. 

“Deadly.” His friend replied, grinning widely.

“Would that sort of thing interest you? I mean I know it is a lot like what we do, but it is far more intense, isn’t it? 

“So you think I shouldn’t try?” Derek asked.

“Are you insane, if I were offered a chance to get into the FBI, I’d jump at it. I mean as I said before, I wouldn’t go BAU, but as they said there are different areas that may interest you” Charlie interrupted. 

“Now, seldom do I say it, but I have to agree with Sanchez on this.” Frank added. 

“Ha Ha, stop the presses, you two agree on something. I’m scared.” Derek laughed, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Aren’t you hilarious? Come on the game’s about to start.” Frank took up the seat in front of Derek’s large living room TV.

“I don’t even get the prime spot in front of the television in my own house?” 

“Nope, sorry.” 

“Clearly” Derek laughed, taking a drink and sitting down. 

After the game the three men continued with their beers and headed into the dining room, there Derek had set the table to allow for the men to play a game or two of poker. 

“You nervous about any of this?” Charlie asked as he dealt the cards. 

“Are you kidding me, I’m shitting bricks. I mean I went from carefree and enjoying the more naughty things in life, to soon to be daddy moving seven hundred and two miles to be with my boyfriend and said kid and I have no idea how it happened.” Derek stated, his voice slightly panicked. 

“Well it’s a bit late for this talk, but roughly thirty weeks ago you went on your holidays to Miami, and met this guy, then proceeded to…”

“Shut up Frank.” Derek snapped, while both other men broke into guffaws of laughter. “What are you, a cop or comedian?” 

“On any given day both.” The older man joked, adding another two chips to the kitty in the middle of the table. 

“Whatever, I’m out and I better go to the bathroom.” Derek said, slapping his cards on table as he got out of the chair. “Anyone need anything while I’m up?”

“More beers.” He nodded as he headed to the bathroom, checking on the semi-comatose looking dog in the laundry room as he went. 

After washing his hands and exiting the bathroom he heard Frank talking to someone and Charlie laughing and for some reason, he was slightly unnerved by it. 

“Well he never damn well shuts up about you and that kid.” he heard in Frank’s voice. Derek’s blood froze as he rushed to the dining room. There on his phone was Frank, and it didn’t take a genius to guess who was on the other end of the phone. “Here he is now. Pleasure talking to you Spencer and I cannot wait until this man finally has the decency to introduce us. Ouch, that was uncalled for!” the older man complained as he rubbed the back of his head, while Derek grabbed his phone back. “For the record, he rang you, not the other way round/”

“Hey, is that true?”

“Hi to you too, and yes I did ring you, sorry, didn’t realise you were having a lads night, I’ll ring later.”

“You’re fine; Frank is just being a jerk.” 

“Hey” Frank protested.

“He seems….interesting.” Spencer commented, causing Derek to laugh loudly. 

 

“Yeah, well be warned, next time you’re here, he’s going to force us to meet him.” 

“Thanks for the heads up, I just rang to tell you that Rossi said that it’s been organised, and that you’re expected at eight AM.”

“He told you?” Derek asked nervously.

“Yep, why didn’t you?” 

“In case I didn’t get it and you realised you could do better.”

“You can be quite the idiot Derek Morgan. Enjoy your evening with your friends and remember I love you, idiotic ideas and all.”

“I love you too Pretty Boy. I guess this means I’ll see you Wednesday morning; I’m on the red eye getting in at five thirty. I’ll meet you at Quantico alright.”

“No chance, I’ll see you five thirty at the airport.”

“Spencer, you need to rest with the baby.”

“Well I’ll go to bed early so. Deal?”

“Fine, deal.” he conceded. 

“See you then, bye.” He could hear Spencer’s elated voice on the other end of the phone. 

“Night Pretty Boy.” He pressed the end call key and went back to the two men in his dining room. 

“Pretty Boy? You have it bad Derek.” Charlie laughed as he sat back down at the table.


	39. Early Mornings and Hallucinations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid was never a morning person, but when he collects Derek for his interview, he could swear he was hallucinating as the day went by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer POV

“Early mornings were never my thing.” He thought to himself as he dragged himself out of the bed. As he looked down he noticed the baby had moved again while he was asleep. “Ugh, can I get any bigger? “He wondered, prodding his stomach. A solidary kick answered him. “Oh right, I have to get up and you get to stay asleep, let’s see how long that lasts when you hear Derek’s voice.” 

He got showered and dressed and headed to his small kitchen, which seemed a hell of smaller with his growing stomach. Eleven weeks left he repeated over and over to himself as he chewed on a bagel, grabbing his satchel and heading for the door wishing more than anything that he could just have a coffee. Another solidary kick. “Are you telepathic?” He questioned his stomach. “I’ll interpret that as your way or saying ‘thank you daddy for not drinking coffee.’” The baby kicked once again and he smiled to himself, patting his stomach where he had felt the movement. 

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Good morning Pretty Boy.” Spencer couldn’t help but smile widely as he heard the now too familiar nickname given to him by the older man as he opened the car door. 

“For the record, I don’t think I have ever been out of bed at this time ever that didn’t involve a case.” He smiled, kissing the other man quickly as he tied his seatbelt. 

“I told you to stay in bed. It’s not good for you or the baby. You both need your sleep.” Scolded Derek, placing his hand on Spencer’s stomach, just in time to feel a strong kick.

“Ugh, I knew this would happen.” Derek looked at his young lover with a look of confusion on his face. “He reacts to your voice. I said it earlier; once he’d hear your voice he would wake up and react.”

“He has your brains. He knows his dad when he hears him, don’t you buddy? What?” The smile on the darker man’s face changed to one of confusion. 

“Nothing.” Derek raised his eyebrow. “It’s just; remember how before we said we’d wait to see what we would call ourselves for the child?” Derek nodded “I’ve noticed you have taken to calling yourself Dad and me Daddy.” 

“I hadn’t noticed, but you’re right. I think it suits too. For now.” Derek smiled, before yawning widely. “I am getting too old for this.”

“You’re thirty-eight, I would hardly call that very old. You’d be one of the older candidates were you just joining the academy, but since this is a more senior position you are the second youngest candidate and you have a lot more relative experience than many of the others.” Spencer rambled as he turned towards Quantico. Derek looked at him sceptically. “Okay, so maybe Garcia and I may have done a bit of snooping on the competition.” He grinned cheekily. 

“Spencer Reid, are you actually admitting to playing dirty?” Derek smiled. 

 

“Maybe” he grinned back. “What? I like the idea of the two of us in the Bureau.” He pulled in and both men got out so they could get some breakfast. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Good luck.” Spencer said, kissing Derek before they got out of the car. 

“Thank you Pretty Boy.” He replied, kissing back. “I’m not sure when I’ll see you again, but I’ll ring you when I’m done and I’ll ring when my flight lands tonight. Deal?”

“Deal. I’m sorry I can’t meet for lunch today. The team are in North Dakota and I need to help from here.”

“Don’t apologise. I’m glad that you’re here and that I got to see you both today.” Derek rubbed his stomach as he spoke. “Has someone gone back to sleep?” 

“Yes he has. And long may he stay that way, I mean it, if his activities in utero are indicative of what he will be like out of it; we’re in for a lot of sleepless nights. And I intend on you doing some of them.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other man Baby Boy.” Another kiss and they left the car. Spencer showed Derek where he was supposed to go and bade him farewell as he headed to the BAU. 

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM  
“Dr. Reid.” Spencer groaned as he recognised the voice of the woman who was about to step into the lift.

“Good morning Ma’am.” he answered politely. 

“Why are you not with your team on the case? I was under the impression you were still allowed to fly.” the Section Chief inquired. 

“And I am Ma’am; only Agent Hotchner believes it is in the best interests of myself and my child for me to remain here at Quantico and aid the team from here, as opposed to putting myself and my child at risk, considering what happened during the weekend.”

“Speaking of which, I need to thank you agent.” Spencer raised an eyebrow at the comment.

“Ma’am?”  
“You took down a dangerous man without killing him and saved the lives of several LEO’s. All of which looks very well for the Bureau and indeed us here in the BAU.” Spencer suddenly realised that this was about her ego and the bureau. 

“Glad I could help the unit Ma’am.” he answered shortly. 

“Indeed.” She noted his tone. “Are you going to take much time off Dr. Reid?” 

Spencer was baffled by the woman’s sudden interest in his private matters. “I plan not to, but sometimes no matter how much things are planned, they don’t come to fruition, you know that yourself.” Like the numerous times she tried to ruin his team, his family. 

“Yes, I do.” She answered. “If there is anything I can do to help you in the next few months Dr. Reid, please don’t hesitate to ask, and I mean that.” She smiled. Spencer stared at the smiling Unit Chief for a moment and resigned himself to never getting out of bed that early again as it clearly was causing him to hallucinate. 

“Eh, thanks, I think.”   
And as if to confuse the young agent further, Strauss laughed. “I’m not the heartless, what was it you called me, harpy, you all think I am. I am human too you know? You are a great agent Dr. Reid, contrary to what many thought when Gideon brought you in. I am glad to say that with the help of agents Hotchner and Rossi, we were able to not only prevent the board from wanting you out of the FBI and into the open arms of other agencies.” And with that she walked off, leaving a very baffled and slack jawed Spencer in her wake. 

“She petitioned to have me stay? Where am I, the fucking Twilight Zone? I need to sit down!” He found himself thinking as he walked across the empty bullpen and into the conference room, where everything that was needed to aid the case had been placed over the past few days. He ensured everything was as it was before he went home last night, and then sat in one of the chairs, going through what Strauss had just said to him in his head over and over, trying to make sense of it. 

Still unable to fully grasp what had happened, he pulled out his phone and dialled Garcia’s number. He knew she would most likely be in her lair, but was feeling too tired to go to her. “PG here, and don’t let the name fool you Boy Wonder, I am very much R rated.”

“Garcia, I need to see you immediately. You will not believe what Strauss spoke to me about in the elevator.” He found himself laughing. “I’m in the conference room.”

“I’ll be there in five my darling.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A couple of hours later and several repeats of bits and all of the conversation that had taken place and the two agents were still laughing as they ate their lunches. 

“Sorry, but I can’t stop laughing, I wish I was there.”

“I wish I wasn’t, it has me confused as hell, I mean Hotch and Rossi, yeah I get that they would try and stop the homophobes that run this place from booting my carrier ass out, but Strauss, I can’t grasp it.”

“Maybe she wants to see more of Der-Bears sweet derriere around here?” the tech suggested, causing them both to fall into fits of laughter once more. 

“Perhaps.” Spencer’s phone rang at that moment. “”Oh, speaking of whom, hey Derek.”

“Hey to you too, you sound happy.”

“Sorry, Garcia and I are just laughing at something here, how did today go?” 

“Excellent, you are speaking to the new head of hand-to-hand combat coach. I just need to sit a few exams and fitness test firsts, though the guy in charge of fitness for the academy laughed, since I sorta handed him his ass on a plate during the physical part of the interview.”

“That’s great” he couldn’t hide his delight, he could see Garcia in his peripheral vision dancing in her chair as she ate. 

“Woohoo, go you my Adonis.” She sang next to Spencer’s ear.

“Ow, Garcia.” 

“Sorry, Junior G man, I’m just excited.” She beamed. 

“You two sound busy, I’ll ring you as soon as I get home okay, I just need to sort one more thing here. Take care of them for me Mama.” Derek shouted. 

“You know I will, talk soon lover-boy.” Garcia answered smilingly. 

“I love you Spence and I will ring from Chicago okay?” Derek added. 

“Okay, take then, and….” He looked at Garcia, who was staring expectantly. “I love you too.”

“Awwww” she sighed. “Cuteness!”

“Bye Spence.”

“Bye Der.” Spencer hung up the phone, wondering what exactly Derek was up to.


	40. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek returns to Chicago to tell his friends the good news. Not everyone in the precinct is happy for him though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

As the flight landed in Chicago, Derek looked at his watch. 8:30 usually that wouldn’t be too bad, but he was exhausted. He walked out the door of the airport, glad to see Frank and his car. “Hey man, thanks for this, I’m wrecked.”

“I can well imagine what time were you up at for your flight this morning?” the older man asked as he pulled out into the traffic. 

“I never even went to bed Frank, I dozed off on the couch from ten until twelve-thirty, then another two hours on the flight, and now I’m here. So in about forty odd hours, I’ve had four hours sleep. I swear, all I want to do is go home and collapse into my bed.”

“Well, good thing Charlie arranged for that dog of yours to be walked. I doubt you could even let it out to the bathroom at this stage.” The older man eyed him out of the corner of his vision, noting how exhausted his friend was. 

“Damn straight, tomorrow will be an interesting one. I may actually fall asleep at my desk.” 

“Better not, last thing I want to hear off Charlie is about you sleep talking sweet nothings to that boy toy of yours! Anyway how did your interview go?”

“I am officially FBI.”

“Get outta town!”

“I will be, in three weeks.”

“Whoa, three, what happened to seven?” 

“My new position is open in three weeks. I cleared it with the Chief before I came back. I am starting on three day weeks, meaning I will get to spend time with Spencer and organise myself before the little guy comes along. And finish the paperwork I have to do while working.”

“Huh, I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I damn well am going to miss you, knowing you’re going sooner actually is a bit depressing.”

“Frank, are you in danger of becoming a big softie?”

“Tell anyone and I will deny it.” 

Derek laughed, “No promises, I may let something slip to Sanchez.”

“Do that and I may find a way to let slip to your darling Spencer what you were up to this afternoon.”

Derek’s face dropped. “Frank, you wouldn’t!” 

“You say nothing, I say nothing, deal?” the older grinned slyly. 

“Deal. But I mean it Frank, one word and I will have you skinned alive.”

“Derek Morgan, you are all talk boy.”

“Boy? I haven’t been called that in twenty years!” Derek scoffed. “It’s a weird thing to call a man about to be a dad.”

“Well you call that boyfriend of yours ‘Pretty Boy’ don’t you and he’s about to be a dad too?”

“That’s different; I mean it as a term of endearment, not to belittle him.” 

“Sure thing, keep telling yourself that, now get the hell out of my car, I want to go home and wash that tender moment from earlier off me and contemplate what I will do for my free weekend since you took Saturday off my hands.”

Derek looked around was truly shocked to find that they were indeed at his house. “I am actually so tired I never realised we were here. I appreciate you taking my shift today, you have no idea how much it meant.”

“I will, at nine on Saturday morning while I’m still in my bed. G’night Derek, get some rest. ” And as Derek closed the door, Frank quickly took off. 

Derek slowly walked the path to his house, fought with the keys to get in the door and made it as far as the couch before collapsing. He pulled out his phone and dialled Spencer. 

“Hello.” 

“Hey baby boy, I’m home.”

 

“Thanks for calling Der, but get some sleep.” 

“Okay.” Derek didn’t even press the end call button before he drifted off. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next few days at the office went as well as could be expected. Sanchez, much like Simmons, was less than pleased at Derek’s earlier departure. But both congratulated him heartily, along with most of their other workmates at the promotion. 

Michel’s was clearly sickened at the news the younger detective was joining the FBI. “I didn’t realise they were all a bunch of fag lovers over in DC.”

“Actually shit for brains, FBI are situated in Quantico, Virginia not DC. Did you get your Lieutenants badge in a box of cereal or something, cause you’re sure as hell too stupid to gotten it any other way!” The other Lieutenant stormed off like a pouting child. 

“Frank, don’t go making your life any more complicated because of me. I’m outta here in three weeks, so no matter what he says or does, it won’t affect me after that. You on the other hand, have to stay here and deal with the idiot.” Derek urged. 

“Actually, Michel and I have been speaking to each other like that since the academy. So no need to get your knickers in a twist.”

Derek calmed slightly, knowing it was more than likely true, he just didn’t want to know his friend was dealing with that arrogant ass for the sake of three lousy weeks. 

The other person he took great pleasure in rubbing it in the face of was Rogers, who took it upon himself to glare at Derek given any opportunity. “You know I never realised how small minded people are.” He commented to Sanchez as they ate they lunches at their desks one day. 

“Don’t tell me that idiot is still……” Charlie leant over to see John Rogers glaring at the back of Derek’s head through a glass pane. “Yep, its official, the man is obsessed.”

Derek pulled out his phone as he thought of something and dialled. “Hey Spencer, can I rack that amazing genius brain of yours for a moment?”

“Hey, yeah, sure, what’s up?” 

“You mentioned something to me before about people who are severely homophobic actually having homo…”

“Sexual urges themselves, it’s quite common yes, a form of overcompensating for their own feelings. They feel they are immoral and wrong and so punish those who make them feel that way as opposed to admitting to themselves how they feel. Can I ask why you are asking me this?”

“Do you remember Rogers from when you were here in Chicago?” Silence. “Well he keeps glaring at me every chance he gets and I was wondering if that could be the reason why.” He explained. 

“It would explain a lot I suppose.” Conceded the younger man. “Anything else you wish for me to profile?” Derek could hear the younger man grinning down the phone. 

“Not now. I hope you aren’t too bored there this last week without me, only a few short weeks til I’m there with the two of you, and just think, only a few weeks after that, our little boy will be here.”

“You are one romantic fool Derek Morgan.” the younger man laughed. “And it’s been a week and a half. Well ten days, fourteen hours, thirty seven minutes actually.”

 

“And you love me for it” grinned the older man. “And how does you head not hurt working out that maths?” He threw a pen at Charlie, who was currently acting as though he was gagging at what Derek was saying. 

“Because I’m just that good. Now I better go here, the team are interviewing an Unsub and I want to sit in.” Derek knew not to get insulted. He could hear Spencer’s reluctance to get off the phone battling for his need to stay in touch with his team and their investigation.

“Okay Pretty Boy, I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Bye Der, talk soon, tonight I promise.” And then Derek heard the phone beep as Spencer disconnected the phone call. 

“What was that about?” Sanchez asked curiously. 

“A theory I have, and I’m going to test it out.”

“Fair enough. Have you told him you’re moving in two weeks?” The man asked curiously. 

“Nope” Derek grinned. 

“Does he know what you did with the house?” 

“He doesn’t even know there is a house.” Derek grinned again. 

“How are you doing this behind his back?” Charlie asked curiously. 

“His team. They’ve all contributed in some form or another.”

“Really? That’s insane how close they all are.” 

“Jealous?” Derek teased. 

“What’s wrong with Charlie this time?” Frank asked as he walked over to the desk. 

“He’s jealous that Spencer’s team are so willing to help him I think.” Derek chided. 

“Well, why don’t you help Derek pack on your day off so?” Frank suggested. 

“Not a bad idea actually, get in some quality time with you before you head.”

“You don’t have to Charlie, I mean your day off is time to relax, not help me.” Derek made sure that his friends knew he was not expecting this of them. 

“Don’t be stupid hard head. I’m not helping you pack, but you better damn well believe I’m sitting in the cab of that moving truck with you for that thirteen hour trip. Hell if you feed me, I’ll even throw in half the driving.”

“What, Frank, no man. Seriously.” Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“No, nothing. I booked the week off. I am going to go there and help you sort your sorry ass out. If you want to impress your beloved boyfriend you are going to need more than those FBI agents who could get called off at any time.” Derek couldn’t argue. He knew the team could get called off on a case; meaning only he and JJ’s husband would be left to sort the whole place. Frank was a good crafts men and able to work like a draught-horse when needed. 

“Fine, but for the record, I think this is madness. Using your holiday time on me is stupid Frank.”

“Hey I’m divorced; I’ve nothing better to be doing.”

“What about getting another wife?” suggested Sanchez. 

“Hell no, one alimony cheque a month is enough.” The older man explained. 

“Maybe you’re more interested in Morgan, Simmons.” Came a sneering voice behind them. All three men looked around to see Rogers leaning against a vacant desk his face matching his tone of voice. 

“What did you say?” Frank stood to his full height edging towards the detective. 

“I said I think you are mad to get into Morgan’s pants to see what it is that string of piss he’s bred with has been looking at.”

“Look, Rogers, I’m flattered you’re interested in the contents of my boxers, but I’m in a happy relationship and even if I wasn’t, arrogant assholes aren’t my type.” Sanchez nearly choked as Derek spoke. 

“I hope you’re not suggesting I’m into you Morgan. Because I’m not fucking gay.” The other man stood disgusted but also shocked. 

“Boy, if you were any further back in that closet you’d be at risk of bumping into Aslan in Narnia.” Frank snorted, causing Rogers to storm off and cause both homicide detectives to erupt into laughter on top of their respective piles of case files. 

“I am going to miss you guys.” Derek was barely able to say through the fits of laughter.


	41. Moans, Groans and Hormones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is having a very bad day, and to make matters worse, Derek is clearly hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

“Okay, its official, I will explode before this baby is born”. He thought to himself as he struggled to get out of the bed. He had put down thirty-one weeks of the pregnancy. Only another nine left, but looking down, he felt like he was full term. “Ugh” was all he managed to say as he got off the bed and onto his feet. He looked down, he had not seen his feet in weeks, but it still fascinated him just how much his stomach had grown. Though he had used the recommended products to prevent stretch marks, there was only so much they could do for the lithe frame carrying such a big bump. Derek hadn’t seemed to mind them; he had taken to kissing along each and every mark, telling Spencer it was a sign of their wonderful son growing. A sign of how they created something so beautiful. “God he is nauseatingly romantic” the young man thought to himself, though he smiled widely as he made his way to the bathroom. 

As he walked into the kitchen, Spencer realised he could no longer open the cutlery drawer while standing between it and the counter, he bit into his bagel and realised he was crying. He cursed his hormones. A small kick brought him back to the present. “I’m not talking to you right now, you have my hormones all over the place and have me crying, and that’s not nice for daddy when he has to be to the hospital for a check-up.” There was no response this time, and though he was not going to admit it, Spencer was slightly scared. He knew there was a lot less room for the baby to move around now, but he had noted the kicks had dropped a good bit in frequency. He knew he would have to mention it today at the hospital, he just hoped against hope that Garcia wouldn’t over react, though being a Vegas man, he already knew the odds and they were not in his favour. He decided, thinking of his home town that he was going to visit his mother before he became unable to fly. He had kept in constant contact with his mother as per usual, and her doctors to ensure she was adapting to the news of her impending grandson, but with everything with work, Derek, and preparing for the baby he just hadn’t made it to Vegas and it was bothering him. 

He had wanted to have introduced his mother and Derek before now. He knew that if they waited for the baby to be born and old enough to travel, her meds may not be as effective or they would have changed the dosages or prescriptions by then, meaning she would be unpredictable and a danger to his son. He had accepted the chances of him getting schizophrenia by now were as close to non-existent as you could get, but it still irked him that he was passing on the potential for the disease to his son. The risks were low. Lower than that for heart attacks, cancers, and other diseases, so he shouldn’t worry, and if his son did get that particular curse, he would still love him, even if he felt guilty for being the reason for it. But one thing working with the BAU taught Spencer, never live life for the ‘what ifs’. It was too short. 

He heard a knock on the door as he was about to fight with his converse shoes to get them on his slightly swollen feet. Though it was not the swelling of his ankles and feet that were the problem, it was his blasted stomach. 

He got up and let Garcia in, she immediately looked at the man, with his teary eyes and holding the black shoe in his hand. “Sit.” He obeyed and she put on the shoes, “Boy Wonder, it is time to contemplate just wearing trainers every day.”

“Never.” He pouted. 

“It’s the best thing to keep you stress free and you know it.” He pouted but resigned himself to the fact his friend was right. 

“I really like my converse.” 

“I know, but only nine more weeks left. And then my gorgeous nephew will be here.” She squeaked loudly. “Oh I am so excited. Let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.”

“Okay, help me up.”

As he struggled to his feet once more, Garcia could not help but notice how much trouble Spencer was having doing the smallest things. “Boy Wonder, you’re struggling.”

 

“Only for a little longer, Derek will be here in a month and he can help me then.”

“Yes, he will.” She grinned. Spencer was busy looking for his coat and scarf, and failed to see the glint in the Tech girl’s eyes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Well everything seems alright here Dr. Reid, how are you feeling overall?” Professor Cahill asked after examining the agent. 

“Considering the fact I can barely move or dress myself. I have felt better, to be honest.” 

“It’s normal, though usually more towards the final five weeks rather than nine, but you are naturally very thin so it is affecting you a little sooner. To be honest, I’m glad you are getting a caesarean Dr. Reid; you would have immense problems trying to deliver naturally. I estimate it to already be already three and a half pounds, a child gains another half-pound every week now until it is born, meaning with another nine weeks it would gain roughly another four and a half pounds. Going against the idea that the child fits the bearing parents frame. 

Spencer’s eyes widened like saucers as he cursed Derek’s size. He ran through the genetics of it all in his head. His genes didn’t stand much of a chance, not that he minded, he wasn’t too happy with his appearance. 

“Have you any concerns Dr. Reid?” the professor asked. 

“One” Garcia stared at him concernedly. He knew she would fret, but better her fretting than there being something wrong with the baby. “The kicks are getting a bit weaker and less frequent.” 

“Are you getting ten movements in three hours? Movements now, not solely kick.” Spencer nodded, “Then you have nothing to fear.” Spencer sighed in relief. “Now considering your slightly swollen ankles and arms, I need to tell you, you are at risk of pre-eclampsia, keep an eye on it, it is nothing to worry about as of yet. I know you should be allowed to fly for another three to five weeks, but I think for both the health of you and your child, it would be best to prevent you from air travel for the remember of the pregnancy. Spencer thought of his plans to see his mother. He could not prevent the sad look on his face. “I take it you had plans to fly?” 

“I was planning on going to see my mother in Vegas this weekend.”

“I’m sorry Dr. Reid, I cannot okay that. A six hour flight now would cause your blood pressure to sky rocket. Meaning you would be stuck in Las Vegas for the remainder of your pregnancy, unable to get off bed rest.” 

Spencer was not going to let that happen, he was heartbroken not to be able to see his mother before the baby was born, but nothing would be worth being stuck alone in Vegas for such a long period of time. 

“Thank you Professor, I will of course take your advice.” The obstetrician nodded approvingly. “We will see you again in two weeks.” 

“I look forward to it Spencer, and will the other father joining you for that visit?”

“No” Spencer answered sadly, “He’s not moving here until week thirty five.”

“Well until then I look forward to seeing you again Ms Garcia.” The man smiled to Garcia. 

 

“A pleasure as always Professor” she beamed back. “She’d make friends with a wall given half a chance.” Spencer laughed to himself. 

As they walked off down the hall Garcia smiled checking her phone. “No cases today yet, according to Hotch, fancy a brunch before work?” 

“Sounds excellent, I could eat a horse.” 

“You’re paying so.” Joked the woman as the headed to a local diner. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

That evening, as he watched TV, Spencer’s phone rang, checking the ID he was delighted to see it was Derek. 

“Hey Der.” he smiled as he answered. 

“My Pretty Boy, you sound happy. How was your check-up?” was the reply. 

“You have gotten me pregnant with a monster, he is already three and a half pounds.”

“We Morgan’s don’t do things by halves Baby Boy, Sarah was a monster too apparently, eight and a half pounds and she was the first, and they are always the smallest apparently.”

“Your mother is not of this world.” Derek laughed at the genius.   
“What were you?” 

“Normal, seven pounds three, all length, and no meat.” The younger said. 

“Nothing changed so.” Derek joked. 

Spencer heard noise in the back ground. “And I’m not allowed fly anymore.” 

 

“That’s not too bad Pretty Boy. You were going to have to stop soon anyway.”

“But now I can’t go visit you, or my mom.” His eyes were filling up.

“Don’t be too upset. You’ll be seeing me soon enough. I know I can’t make things better about not seeing your mother, but the doctor wouldn’t do without reason.”

“I know, I just don’t have to like it.”

“No, and I’m sorry I’m not there to make you feel better Spence.” He could hear how sincere Derek meant it. It made him smile a little. 

“Thanks Der.” He heard a loud noise in the background again, “Eh Derek, what’s going on there?” 

“Charlie, my partner at work and I are getting some packing done. I have a lot of shifts coming up so I need to get sorted before they start.” Spencer became suspicious; he didn’t have to be looking at Derek to know he was hiding something. 

“Really?” he asked sceptically. 

“Yeah.” he could tell Derek had heard his voice. 

“Well I better leave you and your boys at whatever you’re doing. It must be really important if you would attempt to lie to your profiler boyfriend about it.” And with that Spencer slammed the end call button and threw the phone across the floor. He knew he was being irrational because of hormones and being annoyed about his mother, but he wanted to vent, so vent he would. 

The phone rang several times over the next twenty minutes, each call making the pregnant genius more and more irritated, until finally he answered. “FUCK OFF DEREK!!!!!” 

 

“Actually Spencer, this is Fran.” Came the voice of his boyfriend’s mother on the other end of the phone. Spencer froze in shock. “Honey, are your hormones at you?”

 

“Yes, and Derek thought he could hide something from me.” He snapped.

“He is, but it is a good thing I promise.” Spencer was slightly shocked, though he knew something was going on, he was not aware Fran would know. “Go have a nice relaxing evening my dear and I’ll get him to leave you alone.”

“Thank you.” He said shyly. 

“Anytime dear. I know you just want to relax. Goodnight sweetheart. Look after yourself and the little one my dear.” And with that, Fran Morgan hung up the phone. 

Spencer smiled at the kindness and genuine love this woman had for him, even though he had only met her once and caused her son to come out. 

As he sat watching TV again a text came in. “I’m sorry. I love you. I have something I want to do for you and I want it to be a surprise, so Charlie is helping me.”

Spencer texted back “I’m sorry I snapped. I love you, but I am terrified to know what you are up to.”

“You’ll love it, I know you will, goodnight, and don’t be fretting, you are the only one for me.” Derek replied. 

“Love sick romantic.”

“Would you have me any other way? : )”

“Goodnight Derek.”

“Goodnight Spence.”


	42. A Mamma's Advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fran Morgan has a few parting words for her son as he heads to his new life in Quantico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

The three weeks flew by, much to Derek’s disbelief; he genuinely thought that because of his excitement, it would drag. But the daily grind of, wake up, and jog with Clooney, work, home, gym and pack. He found he had less time to sleep every night and was constantly either organising something for his departure from Chicago or his arrival in Quantico. Charlie helped to pack when he could, Frank had been the one to organise the truck and everything, Fran and Sarah sorted all things to do with organising the new house and Penelope along with Agent Rossi, did the majority of the work in Quantico as neither were tied down with families. However he had come to note that young Jack Hotchner seemed to be ever present. The youngster, according to Penelope, felt it was the only way for him to portray his gratitude to the man that had saved his father’s life. As Derek spoke to Penelope regarding the painters finally finishing the undercoats of the different rooms, he distinctly heard the young boy barking orders in the background. Like father, like son he thought. He then began to wonder would their son be more like him or Spencer. The idea of what the future held for his family excited him greatly. 

Finally, the day arrived for him to finish up work for the Chicago PD. At lunch time he was presented with a cake from the secretaries, along with a watch from the department. He smiled through the celebrations and congratulations, though he found himself somewhat saddened by his imminent departure from those he held dearest to him. The longest he had ever stayed away from home was while he was studying in North Western which was in the same city only his scholarship meant a place on campus and his mother’s all weekends and plenty of week nights too. Now he was moving permanently. It scared him slightly. But a thought back to why he was doing this kept him focused. 

Spencer was getting huge; he had not been exaggerating when he told Derek he was growing rapidly. Penelope had sent photos, and at thirty two weeks, the young man was inhumanely proportioned. Apparently Agent Hotchner was considering putting him on paternity leave early. But the young man was adamant. As long as he could, he would work. Derek couldn’t blame him either. He had two free days to himself before he and Frank would be making the long ass trip from Chicago to Quantico. He feared the impending the boredom that he could expect from it, though he knew he would spend as much of his times as possible with Fran, Sarah and the girls, before going. It should only take thirteen hours, but with bathroom breaks, food breaks and a dog to stretch the legs on, he was suspecting it would be more like twenty. But both men were prepared. Derek and Frank would take turns driving and both would take a nap during their respective breaks. Even Clooney’s travel needs were catered for in the large van and thankfully Frank was a fan of the drooling beast, so there were no worries there either. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The two days passed far too quickly, yet nowhere near fast enough for Derek. He had spoken to Spencer, who, was still suspicious of what he was up to after his outburst nearly two weeks ago, causing Derek to have to call in his mother to try and calm the other man down. Derek was astounded by the younger man’s immediate assumption there was something untoward about his mysterious actions, but he put it down to him being a profiler and being so badly treated by other’s in the past. He had no idea of what Derek was planning, and through his communications with Penelope, the whole team had been able to prevent him finding out, helped of course by the fact they were away for a few of the days on a case. 

“Hey, Derek, you here baby?” came the all too familiar voice of Fran Morgan as she looked around the house her son had called home for the last three years. 

“In the living room Mamma.”

“You nearly ready?” she smiled sadly. 

“Yes, I even have Clooney’s things ready.” He smiled. “Mamma, are you really that upset?”

“Yes. And no. I wish you and Spencer were moving here, being so far from you both and my little grandson will kill me, but I am so happy you have found someone that you clearly love and who makes you happy Derek. I always knew when you were growing up that there was a chance you could be gay. Like every mother tends to think, the same with your sisters. You wonder who will your children end up with, will they be good to them, will they treat them with love and respect and will have a family together. I know it is easier these days for same sex couples to have a family, but you still worry. Heck, I’m starting to worry will Dessie ever get to be a mother.” She smiled. “But to see you have a family with Spencer, that makes me so happy. Even if you did jump straight into it.” She added. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is all a bit fast.” Fran looked at him. “Okay, no suppose about it. Spencer and the baby were the best reckless decision I have ever made. But God I’m scared Mamma, what if I mess up? What if I hurt him like others before me? What if I’m not good enough?”

Fran placed her index finger over her only son’s mouth to silence him. “Derek Morgan, you listen to me. You are good enough. You are going to hurt him, and him you, but make sure that it is never something irreparable and never, and I mean never, use his deepest insecurities against him. Make sure he does not do the same to you. Always let him know that you love him, but never say it without meaning it. Those three words hold more power than you can ever imagine. No three words can hurt more when they are lies, or make you feel better when they are the truth. You will mess up, you’ll forget the milk from the grocery store, or to collect the dry cleaning and you’ll forget to mail a letter. But that is normal, don’t sweat the little things baby, just make sure that he is the only one who gets to be in your bed with you at night, and that you don’t mess up what means the most to him, your trust. Be there for him when he is lonely about his mother, when he talks about how his wretched father hurt him like that. When your son is born, he will more than likely compare his father to how he is as one, Make sure he knows he is not that man, to say he was going to raise that baby alone is attests to that. And most of all make sure to make him happy as you want him to make you. He is a good boy, just like you, you deserve one another.”

“Mamma, where the hell did you pull such a speech from?” Derek asked teary eyed. 

“Your father recited near on the same thing to me just before he asked me to marry him.” She explained. Derek laughed. “What?” she asked indignantly. 

“Spencer thinks I get my romantic streak from you, but listening to you here, it’s obvious I was hit from both sides with it. I never stood a chance.” 

“Your father wasn’t romantic in the traditional sense very often, but when he was, it was pretty intense.” She smiled. Fran wrapped her arms around her son and hugged herself tightly into him. He returned the gesture without question. “I’ll miss you sweetheart.”

“I’ll miss you too Mamma.”

“I’ll see you soon sweetheart alright.” 

“As we planned?”

“As we planned.” She confirmed, smiling. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door behind them. “You ready for road Derek. Fran it’s good to see you again.” Frank saluted. 

“Hello Frank, safe journey.” She smiled. 

“Let’s get this show on the road Frank” the younger man smiled. “Ready Clooney? Car.” At the mention of the word car the dog barked once and ran to the door. 

“Speaking of car, what about yours?” Frank asked. 

“I gave it to Dessie.” Derek explained. “Hers was a little rickety looking. I don’t like the idea of my family driving around in death-traps. I paid for a car in Virginia, and Agent Rossi collected it and drove it to my place yesterday. Now, no more delays, we need to get out of the suburbs before the morning traffic rush. 

Derek grabbed his coat and looked around the louse before leaving, knowing that the next time he would be back, it would be with Spencer and their son. He smiled, and then walked out the door, closing it behind him and jumped into the cab of the truck with Frank. Clooney already settling himself between the two on the seat of the strange vehicle. Fran Morgan smiled and waved at her son as he drove off, beeping the horn as a final salute, and headed to his new life in Quantico with Spencer.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Frank head to Quantico and end up staying with a member of the BAU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

The road to Quantico was long, but every mile was a mile closer to the most important thing in his life, his future. A new career, a new home, Spencer, the baby, it was all so much, he was glad he was getting the extra time to settle before the baby was born. 

Frank was good company, but Derek had known he would be. He found it hard to stay awake driving along the boring Interstate, but thankfully Frank fell asleep and snored like a chainsaw next to him. Derek was unable to even contemplate dozing off while the other man made such noise. Even Clooney woke from his slumber and seemed to be giving the other man an incredulous look every time he inhaled. At one stage he stared at his owner with a look of disbelief on his face causing the man to burst out laughing as he continued their journey. 

They stopped to eat three times, and decided on different areas to let Clooney out to walk and do his business. While sitting on the side of a bench waiting for the dog it finish sniffing the area on one of their stops, Derek noticed Frank’s demeanour. “You alright old man?”

“Hey, don’t get lippy with me and we, actually where the hell are we?”

“Not too far outside Pittsburgh.” Derek informed him. “We’re over half way now. Frank, thank you. I mean it; you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to Derek; you’ve been a good friend, especially after my divorce. And for letting me stay in one of your places. Not many people do that sort of thing these days without expecting something in return; you never even asked me when I planned on moving out.”

“Jesus Frank, you were kicked out of your home by a bitch of a woman who cheated on you left, right and centre, I would never have pressured you to get out. How are your kids by the way?”

“Good, Charlotte is in her Senior Year this year. She’s applied to NYU for Computer Sciences, she should get it. Michael is on the school baseball team, he’s good too, and I get to see the most of his games. And Emma is starting to realise there’s such a thing as make-up, so she’s breaking my heart to try and get her some.”

“How often do you see them?”

“Michael I see the most, mainly because Sarah couldn’t be bothered going to his games, and I don’t want to miss one. Charlotte I usually only ever see every other Saturday, and Emma I see at least once a week. She’s a darling, but she has me wrapped around her little finger and she bloody knows it.” He smiled fondly. 

Listening to the other man, Derek couldn’t help but feel saddened. It had not been his fault the marriage ended, unlike Rogers he had been a good husband, and had taken his marriage vows seriously, sadly in his case, his wife had not done the same, and he was the one paying for it. “I miss them terribly sometimes you know. Especially at Christmas and Thanksgiving.” Frank looked at his friend in the eye then “You’re a smart man Derek, so don’t do anything stupid, but don’t put up with anything stupid either. It ain’t worth it. Trust me.” Derek nodded and smiled. “So what about your little fella, have ye decided on a name yet?” 

Derek shook his head. “We are shortlisting our favourites, then discussing them.”

“He’s letting you have a say? I didn’t even get a choice in her shortlists. I can’t wait to meet this man, you struck gold, you lucky son of a bitch!”

“Apart from the comment about my Mamma, you’re damn right.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was nearly three in the morning when the two men hit Quantico. Rather than heading to Derek’s, as it wasn’t ready for anyone to even sleep in yet. Penelope had sent him the directions to Rossi’s house. Though as the two men looked at it, they agreed mansion would have been a more appropriate term. The oldest profiler must have heard the truck pull up, because the porch light turned on, followed quickly by the man coming to the door in this pyjamas and night gown. Derek couldn’t stifle a snort of laughter behind the wheel of the truck at the man in his nightwear. Even Frank found it somewhat funny having seen the profiler in a seminar before himself. Both men exited the cabin followed by a somewhat anxious Clooney. The dog bolted to the nearest tree and seemed to sigh in relief as his relieved himself on it, before running back to his master, who was heading for the man at the door. 

“Agent Rossi, great to see you again, this is my close friend and now ex work colleague Frank Simmons, and the animal drooling all over your slippers is Clooney.”

“Please, just Dave. Frank, good to meet you.” he extended his hand to the man. “And I can see someone lives up to his bad reputation.” He said looking down at the lopsided grin of the dog staring up at him. “How is he with other dogs?” 

“He’s fine, most of the time. He has an issue with some toy breeds. They tend to irritate him with the incessant yapping.”

“Him and me both. I have a hunting dog; he’s in the back room though he’s not the friendliest at three in the morning.”

“Who is?” asked Frank, receiving a chuckle from the two others. 

“So there is plenty of room in the garage.” Rossi finished. 

“I’ll get his crate and bedding from the truck and he’ll be out like a light in fifteen.” Derek smiled, walking back to the truck to retrieve said items. He looked around to see he had not been followed. On returning to the house he saw his dog having his ears scratched by Rossi absentmindedly as he spoke to Frank about their journey. 

“I’ll show you where to set up. By the way, why Clooney?” the man asked. 

“Thanks. It was my sister really. She’s a bit of a Clooney fan, she went to see some movie of his and when she came to my place afterwards she was talking about it as I was settling my new pup. She said Clooney and the dog responded.” He had the crate up in minutes, and the dog settled immediately, taking a few licks of water as he did so. 

“He’s a fine dog, well trained too. How did Reid react to him?”

“I went to get his bag from my car, when I returned to the house I found him standing on the sofa screaming for his life.” Rossi bellowed laughing on hearing that. “So the story he told me of him and animals not mixing is true then?” the profiler nodded. “But after I convinced him to let Clooney sniff his hand they got on really well.”  
“I have to admit, I would have paid a lot of money to see Reid in that position. He does not react well to situations outside his comfort zone.”

“Really? Can’t say I noticed.” Both men laughing at the sarcastic comment. “Thank you; thank all of you for doing this. You have no idea how grateful I am.”

“You’re a good man Det…Derek and you have no idea how much Spencer means to us as a family. He is one of the greatest minds I have had the pleasure to work with, and one of the greatest men I have had the pleasure of knowing.” Derek smiled at the other man speaking so fondly of Spencer. “When we heard Spencer was pregnant, he was too ashamed to tell us that he had not even known you, we all agreed, to ourselves before declaring it as a group to help him, in whatever way we could. He would do it in a heartbeat for us; he has done it for us, each of us, in his own unique way. Now let me show you to your room, it’s nearly three thirty and we all have long days ahead of us tomorrow. Spencer and I are going to be in Georgetown until the afternoon, Hotch, Will, Prentiss, and Garcia will be to the house at nine. JJ is taking Henry and Jack to the zoo, leaving you until about four to be sorted.”

“Okay, I will get Penelope to keep in contact with you with our progress. We can do this right?”

“Derek Morgan, in the fifteen years I’ve known you, I have never heard you doubt yourself like this, and in the eight years you’ve been doing houses up, you have never missed a deadline, now add five more people helping you and you will have this done in no time!”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek woke with a start at the harsh sound of his alarm. He looked at it. Seven AM. He was convinced he was some sort of sadist for inflicting this on himself as he rose out of the bed and went over to the bag he had brought specifically with what he needed for the next twelve hours in it and pulled out a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a pair of trainers and got dressed. Once he went down the stairs of the profilers somewhat extravagant home, he went to the garage and put Clooney’s lead on and proceeded to jog down the street. He was careful to keep track of what turns he made as he jogged, hoping not to get lost on the way back, it would be humiliating if he had to ring Rossi to ask him for directions to his house. 

The jog was pleasant and Clooney was more than happy with it after his day of confinement the day before. As the re-entered the profilers house the sound of clawed paws scraped across the floor and Clooney suddenly stuck his tail up and wagged it side to side at the sound of an approaching animal. Mudgie, Rossi’s dog, rounded the corner and froze suddenly when it came face to face with the other dog. A mutual tail wagging and a sniffing later and both dogs were running around the back garden chasing one another as though playing tag. But seven forty-five Rossi got a phone call off Hotch to say the team were ready at the house and that Reid was going to be waiting for Rossi at the office, the three men and two dogs left the house. 

“You sure you don’t mind taking him?” Rossi asked as he watched Mudgie follow Clooney to the truck.

“He’s no trouble. You saw the yard on this place; they’ll have plenty of space. Better there with company than sitting in a laundry room here alone.” Rossi seemed to agree with the younger man’s suggestion as he saluted the two men getting into the truck as he reversed out his own car and drove off to meet the teams unsuspecting youngest. 

“Ready for this?” Frank asked as they drove to the house. 

“Ask me when it’s done.”


	44. Surprise, that's and Understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finally finds out what Derek was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Spencer was still suspicious of what Derek was up to, but since his mother had known about it and was clearly grinning while speaking to him on the phone that time, it was nothing too bad, surely. He waddled into the office and slowly went down each of the steps. He was clumsy at the best of times, so now he had to take even more care with not being able to even see his feet. “Reid.” The young man looked around for his boss. On finding him he looked at him so he knew to continue speaking. “Tomorrow you’re joining Rossi in Georgetown, try not to get kidnapped, bombed, shot, or any other unfortunate form of bodily harm please, I don’t want to have to ring Derek and inform him that with his imminent arrival, you’ve decided to get yourself in trouble again. JJ and Prentiss laughed at their boss’s comment though there seemed to be something a bit off in their laughs. Spencer felt as though he was going mad. He was annoyed that Derek’s obvious secret meant he was suspicious of everything and he hated it. 

“Sure Hotch, it’ll be nice to get out of the office for a few hours.” The senior agent nodded stoically and headed into his office, pausing for a moment with his back to the bullpen, before straightening and continuing to his desk.

“Am I crazy or does it appear like he was just laughing?” Spencer reiterated what he had just thought to himself again, then taking into account this was Aaron Hotchner he was accusing of such an act he shook his head. “Yep, crazy!” And with that he placed his bag on his desk, and sat down to start his paperwork. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he had not noticed JJ going on the phone to Will or Rossi nodding to Prentiss as a silent indication for the woman to head to Garcia’s office to confirm the plan was in place and to inform Derek of such. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer had spoken to Derek yesterday, but for some reason it always appeared that he was driving. According to Derek there was an important case he had to deal with meaning he would be out of the office all day. Frank was with him, though he had never met the man, he recalled his voice from their brief phone call. He had spoken to him this morning too, he sounded tired and was giving out to Clooney for tripping over him as he was trying to have breakfast, but overall, there seemed to be a sort of excitement in the older man’s usually calm voice as they spoke. Just as they were saying their goodbyes, Rossi pulled up. “Morning Reid, Hotch and the girls are on a local errand, they’ll call us if they need us. You taking an SUV too or will we both go in one?”

“Would you mind if we both go in one, the positioning of the steering wheel in them means I can reach it these days.” Spencer scowled as Rossi laughed at his admission. 

“Fair enough, not too long left now Kiddo, and you’ll be wishing you were still unable to reach the wheel and able to sleep for more than two hours uninterrupted.” Rossi said, as they pulled out of the garage, and through the streets of Quantico, to DC. Spencer knew Rossi was watching him as he drove, the younger agent watched the houses go by on the all familiar roadway. “Ever fancy getting a house what with the little one and all?” he asked. 

“Can’t really think about it with Mom in Bennington. That place is the best, and my bank account confirms it.” He could afford it someday he knew, but he didn’t want to think about the reason that he finally would be able to. He’d rather the rest of his life in a small apartment than without his Mom. One look at Rossi’s face told him the older man was thinking the same. But neither said anything. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Well that went well” declared Rossi as they left the college campus. “What do you think?” 

“I think I was stared at from start to finish and I want a hamburger.” Spencer answered flatly. 

“Burger, no problem. As for the other thing, Spencer you never fitted in. You’re a genius, with an eidetic memory and multiple qualifications in multiple disciplines, you can read faster than anyone else I could ever meet, and your pregnancy attests that with all of that, you are still capable of having a home life. Most people would be severely envious of that. ” 

“Thanks Rossi.”

“Anytime kid. Now I have a text from Hotch, they want us to meet them at some address in Oakdale Close, any idea where that is?”

“Yeah, near Graham Park Middle School in Quantico. It’s actually a pretty good neighbourhood, you sure it’s okay for me to go with you?” Spencer was worrying as he patted his stomach where the baby had just nudged.

“Do you think I would want to deal with the wrath of Hotch or that boyfriend of yours for bringing you somewhere that wasn’t safe?” Rossi asked. “Hotch was the one to tell us to go there.” Spencer nodded and proceeded to give the older agent directions to their destination. 

“Whoa, this neighbourhood is fancy.” Rossi commented on arrival to the address, Spencer saw two other FBI SUV’s parked outside the place, as well as a truck with Indiana plates on it. 

“The family moved here from up north. Did they even get time to unpack the truck?” He felt saddened thinking of a family moving somewhere new and being struck by bad luck as soon as they got there. 

Rossi entered the house through the wide open front door first, followed closely by Spencer. The smell of fresh paint filled the place, the colours were plain but elegant and the furniture modern but tasteful. However immediately he noted that it did not feel like a crime scene. 

“Hotch?” Rossi called out. 

“Through the hall take a left, into the living room and through the double doors Dave.” Instructed the team leader. Both men did as they were told, only for them to be met by Hotch, JJ and Prentiss in their normal clothes as well as a tall balding man Spencer had never seen before, but who was eyeing him up and down intensely. 

“Ye did a nice job on the place it has to be said, right JJ?” Rossi smiled to the blonde. Spencer gawped at him completely confused. 

“I’ll say.” Was her response. Everyone in the room was smiling widely, except Spencer who felt like he was missing a very big bit of a puzzle. 

Jack came bounding in the door followed by Henry, Will, Garcia and Mudgie. “Hi Agent Spencer.” Jack beamed half singingly. 

“Unca Spense, did you see what we did?” Henry smiled.   
Spencer looked around. “What’s going on? His voice terrified.

“You’ve to open that door over there and find out.” Garcia smiled, pointing to a door on the far side of the kitchen near where she, Will, the boys and the dog had entered moments before. Spencer refused to move, so she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him carefully. She walked back then and stood next to everyone else. Finally Spencer reached forward and placed his hand on the door handle. He turned it slightly and it opened. 

“Hey Pretty Boy.” 

“Derek!” 

“I hope you like our new home. Well that is, if you’ll move in with me?”


	45. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets to see around his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Finally Spencer reached forward and placed his hand on the door handle. He turned it slightly and it opened.  
"Hey Pretty Boy."  
"Derek!"  
"I hope you like our new home. Well that is, if you'll move in with me?”

Spencer stood flabbergasted. Derek was supposed to be in Chicago. His team had been in on the other man’s surprise too. Spencer just stared open mouthed as from behind Derek came Clooney, who, when noticing the lither man, circled him protectively while nudging his hands for attention. 

“Hello, Pretty Boy. Spencer. ” Derek waved his hands in front of Spencer. 

“Oh great, you broke him!” Rossi stated, getting laughs from everyone except Henry, who started crying. 

“Daddy, why did Unca Dewek breaked Unca Spense?” he sniffed. 

“He didn’t buddy, Uncle Dave is only jok’n” Will explained. “Because Uncle Spencer is always talkin’ and thinkin’ but he’s not now cause he’s surprised.”

“Oh.” And with that the toddler was okay again. 

“Well Spencer?” smiled Derek. 

“You, but, work, you?” words started to flow once more.

“I’m finished with the Chicago PD. I came down yesterday. Me and Frank.” Derek pointed to the tall balding man in among Spencer’s workmates. Spencer turned and just waved, jaw still open. The other man was busy chuckling as he nodded his head in return. 

“The house?” 

“When I came for the interview, the one other thing I said I had to do, well that was looking at a few houses. I chose this one. Penelope and JJ faxed me the paperwork, Hotch sorted all the legal side of things, and Rossi sorted the transaction.” He smiled. 

“I knew you were all up to something!” Spencer swung around. “I just couldn’t figure out what.” Everyone beamed at him smugly. 

“Your hormones have you all out of whack Reid; I can’t believe we actually pulled this off.” Smiled Prentiss. 

“Oh please, had he not have been so obsessed with what Derek was up to, he would have clicked it in five minutes and you know it.” JJ acknowledged begrudgingly. 

“SPENCER, WILL YOU JUST ANSWER HIM!!!” screeched Garcia excitedly, causing everyone in the room to jump and stare at her, Mudgie barked and Clooney stood protectively in front of Spencer. 

Spencer turned back around to face the darker man again, and was shocked to see his face was scared and nervous. “You want me to move in here, really?” Derek nodded nervously. Spencer started laughing. “You’re going to have a hell of a backache moving my books.” He smiled. 

Garcia shrieked as Derek pulled Spencer in for a kiss. 

“Yuck, go-own ups are icky!” stated Henry, causing more laughter. Spencer remembered that everyone else was there and blushed deeply as he turned around to the room. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia were fawning at the display of affection; Hotch and Rossi were throwing their eyes up, Will was laughing at his sons grimacing.

Frank was shaking his head smiling. “Derek, I never thought I’d see the day you’d be whipped, this is hilarious! And how does one person read that many books?” 

Spencer eyed Derek suspiciously. How did a man he never met before know how many books he had? 

“We’ve as good as emptied your apartment Boy Wonder.” Garcia beamed as though reading his mind. 

“WHAT!?!” Spencer yelped. “When? How?” 

“Eh today, and we all have a key?” laughed Prentiss. 

Spencer found himself wanting to slump. “But what if I would have said no?”

“You wouldn’t have, we know you, remember?” Smiled Rossi. 

“We’re not supposed to profile each other, remember?” he retaliated. 

“This was different.” Smiled Hotch. 

“Unbelievable.” He threw he hands up and let them fall immediately again by his side. 

“Are you mad?” Derek asked coyly. 

 

“Yes. And no. I’d rather I’d known about it, but at the same time I don’t think me stressing about it would have been healthy.” He said logically. 

“And what about living with me?” Derek smiled. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s alright too I suppose.” He returned the smile. 

Derek put one arm around the younger man’s shoulder and one around his expanded stomach and looked down “Spence, you look like you may actually burst.”

“I feel like it.” They walked towards the group. Only then did Spencer realise that Garcia was taking photos. “Garcia, what the hell?” he tried shielding himself behind Derek, but know dimensions alone meant his stomach was still on display. 

“Oh you need photos of the two of you in your lovely house, and of course of the baby. And on that note, will I ever get to find out my nephew’s name?” 

“You’ll know when we know Hot Mama” smiled Derek. 

“You haven’t decided yet?” JJ asked incredulously. Both men just shrugged their shoulders.

“Well let’s organise Spencer’s stuff into the bedroom and his study and we can get on with this barbeque we were taking about.” Derek clapped his hands together as he spoke smilingly. 

“My stu….study?” 

“Damn straight Pretty Boy. You had one in that little apartment of yours, so you’ll have one here.”

“Derek that was pretty much a press.”

“Well then, see this as a step up.” He grinned, helping his waddling boyfriend into a specific downstairs room. 

There were boxes of books everywhere, as well as files’ containing many of Spencer’s published works, references and written translations of books he had in different languages. A beautiful dark antique desk stood in one corner, bookshelves, and book cases were plentiful and lighting had been altered to ensure every corner of the room had its own supply. 

“It was originally another living room, but I thought this would be a better use for it.” Derek stated quietly. “Spence?”

Spencer had been able to keep his composure at being asked to move in, he knew that was going to happen sooner or later, though genuinely, he imagined a bigger apartment, not a beautiful house. But the thought that Derek had decided to put aside a large room for him as a study, but not only that, but to decorate it in a beautiful timeless style that he had somehow figured out Spencer adored, and that caused Spencer to break into tears. 

“Spence, did I do something wrong?” Derek asked concerned. 

This only caused Spencer to nearly go into hysterics. “No, the exact opposite, it’s so perfect.” The younger man wept. 

“Hormones?” asked Derek as he brought his lover in close for a hug. 

“No, I probably would be crying too without the hormones about something like this.”

Derek couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ll take a tour of the rest of the house okay? You and I can arrange your book and notes later.” Spencer nodded happily as they left the room. The women fawned once more at the two men. 

“I think y’alls setting standards Derek that the rest o’us won’t be able to follow.” Will joked. 

Derek shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “You’ll just have to up your game man.” 

“I can barely believe that in ten weeks, most of which you were only talking on the phone together, that you was able to profile Spencer enough to design something exactly to his liking.” Hotch commented. 

“Please, I was married to Caroline for seventeen years and she barely knew how I liked my pasta!” Rossi added. 

Derek grinned as Spencer subconsciously seemed to lean in closer to him, grinning as he dried the tears from his face. They proceeded to the dining room, which was laid out almost identically to Derek’s house in Chicago. The kitchen was big, with a breakfast table, a large counter and an open-plan kitchen. Though Spencer was not the most accomplished chef, he enjoyed cooking. He walked over to the cutlery drawer and opened it, smiling widely to himself as he did. Derek just looked from Spencer to Penelope, who shrugged. He then proceeded to stare at the fridge. 

“Why do people get something this big? I cannot see for one minute how three people could possibly need something so big.”

“Not everyone is as minimalistic as you Reid” laughed Prentiss. 

“No need for extravagance either.” He answered. 

“Dear Jesus, tell me he’s not an only child Derek.” Frank called out causing Spencer to blush. 

“Sorry Frank, you’ve struck out.”

“Story of my life.” The man commented, causing Derek to laugh. Spencer realised Derek’s relationship with the older man was that of siblings, something he could relate to slightly. Hotch was often a father figure, but not so much that as a brother. Albeit a much older one. 

The proceeded through the different rooms, in total the house had a large kitchen, a dining room, two living rooms, one of which was now Spencer’s study/office, a small toilet, a laundry room, which Clooney seemed to be eyeing up already and a garage leading through the laundry room to the kitchen all on the downstairs floor. Spencer made note to always lock the door from the laundry room to the garage. Too many times on cases he had seen situations where Unsubs had gained access to a home with the use of that door. The upstairs consisted of a large bathroom, complete with a large Edwardian free standing bath, which Spencer was already planning to use, four bedrooms, again Spencer thought that was too much, but he supposed once the baby was older, they could convert one to a toy room leaving them with their room, their sons room and a guest room. It wasn’t too bad when he thought of it like that. Three of the rooms were filled with boxes and miscellaneous items that still needed to be unpacked. The largest bedroom was the master bedroom, which was void of boxes. There were two book cases on one side of the bed, two bedside lockers and a large four poster bed. Spencer suspected the bed was custom made and wondered was it part of the furnishings that came with the house, though he suspected not, it seemed too new. There was an en-suite bathroom with two sinks, a large shower and a toilet. The en-suite of this house was almost the same dimensions as his bedroom in his apartment. He could only laugh.   
.   
They exited the bedroom and went into the hallway once more. It was then that Spencer noticed the stairs at the end of the hallway. He pointed towards it. Derek looked at him and then to where he was pointing. “A loft Baby Boy.” He explained I was going to use it as my office, it’s a lot smaller than the room downstairs, or it will be, when I am finished building a divide across it, so we can use one half as a storage area.” 

“Storage, but we have a huge shed, actually more of an outhouse out at the end of the garden. Why not use that as storage?”

“Because, that’s going to be my home gym.” Derek used his index finger to tip Spencer’s face to face with his and kissed him softly. “We better go and put your things in place so we can start the barbeque.”

“Forget the stuff, I have four go-bags still packed, I saw them in the second bedroom, they’ll do for now, let’s just get to the food.” 

“Anything you want Pretty Boy.” Derek smiled kissing him again. 

“Do you want to know what’s funny?” Spencer asked, before he initiated another chaste kiss. 

“What?” 

“I have been here forty-four minutes and sixteen seconds and I have felt more at home here in that time than I have since I left my Mom’s for college eighteen years ago.”

“I’m glad to hear that, because this is your home now, our home.” Derek was rubbing Spencer’s stomach as they spoke. “You really are huge.” Spencer’s eyes welled-up. “I don’t mean that in a bad way. You know that. Our baby will is strong, that’s a good thing.”

“But I’m so fat and ugly now.”

“Pregnant is not fat, we spoke about this before, and later, when it is just us here, I will show you just how beautiful you are.”

“Beautiful? That describes a woman, not a man.” 

“Normally yes, but your features are beautiful, in a masculine way, the strong shape of your jaw, contrasts so much with your high cheek bones and your….”

“Dear God I getting nauseous, you two are just too sickly sweet.” Came Prentiss’s voice from the top of the stairs. “So, if we are not doing anymore unpacking, will I get Rossi or Hotch fire up the grill?”

“We’re coming right now” Derek said. 

“Hey, that does not sound like something you should be announcing to the house, and why can’t I be there?” 

“Garcia!” several voices called out. 

“Get help Garcia. Seriously.” Spencer suggested as he slowly and carefully descended the stairs. 

“Not in this lifetime Boy Wonder.” Laughed Garcia. 

“Right, well, now that your tech girl has me adequately terrified, let’s get this food sorted.” Frank suggested. 

“She’s a bit much to handle alright, but after a while you learn that you cannot live without her, nor can you figure out how you did before.” Rossi clapped the man’s shoulder. 

“Thank you my Italian Stallion.” Garcia beamed. 

“Any time Kitten.”

“Can we please keep things PG around the children?” JJ asked, Will and Hotch nodded in agreement. 

 

“I’ll try, but you know how hard it is to reign in my awesomeness Jayje.”

“Just start helping me with the salad okay” JJ smiled and the two women walked to the kitchen followed closely by Emily who said something about getting wine. 

Frank, Will and Derek went and retrieved the meat and beer and met Spencer, Rossi, Hotch and the two boys out back. “Will Beth be joinin’ us any time today Hotch?” Will asked innocently. However even he noticed when Hotch stiffened slightly. 

“I’m not sure; I think she is working until later.” Spencer frowned. He knew why Beth wasn’t here and if Hotch’s usually stoic demeanour was anything to go by, it was causing them problems, and it made Spencer feel guilty. Hotch noticed the younger man’s face and smiled weakly at him. “Spence sit down and we’ll sort this.” He suggested, knowing it would change the subject. As it stood it did and as the grill started to heat, the five men watched the two boys and dogs run around the garden.


	46. A Family Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon at the Morgan/Reid residence with their extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half from Derek's POV, second from Spencer's

Derek:

 

Derek could not see how the day could get any as he looked around his new yard. He laughed as Penelope tried to force yet more food on Spencer, who so far ate six hamburger and three hotdogs, much to everyone’s surprise. 

“Jesus kid, I know you said you wanted a burger at Georgetown, but I thought you meant a burger, not the most of a cow.” Joked Rossi. Spencer had just smiled as he lay into another one. Now it seemed that Spencer rupturing his skin was inevitable rather than just a possibility between the amount of food he had eaten and the baby. 

Will had stayed near Spencer most of the day, both men were currently joking about JJ’s pregnancy, much to the fake, and sometimes not so fake, annoyance of the blonde haired woman next to them. Derek was beginning to notice the tight bond Spencer had with the LaMontagnes. Tighter than that he had with the rest of his team. He knew JJ had taken on the role of a sister with Spencer, but even the Cajun Southerner seemed to slot into Spencer’s world easily. He looked again and saw both men joking and laughing once more, the genuine smiles enticed him over. “What has you two in stitches?” he asked handing Will another beer to replace the one he just finished and handed Spencer a fruit smoothie that Garcia had made for him. Both men thanked them and explained. 

“Rossi, Hotch n’ your there friend Frank are o’er there talkin’ about who’ll win this season. While their doin’ that Spence n’ I are picking apart reasons why their teams can’t. They are damn well deluded all three o’ them.”

“Wait Spence, you like football?” Derek looked at his lithe boyfriend in shock. Why was he not told this sooner?

“Sorta, I like breaking down game strategies, calculating plays success rates based on player abilities and stats and I enjoy watching the teams and fans faces for profiling, but honestly, I prefer basketball, but that’s probably because I’ve been involved with that since school.” Spencer explained. Derek stood looking down at his seating boyfriend in shock. 

 

“You like sports, I never thought, I’m just. This is the best day of my life. You played basketball?” Derek sat down resigned to the fact with a grin on his face, getting a laugh out of Will and a somewhat indignant look off Spencer. 

“No I didn’t play it I coached it.” Derek gave a nod as though it all made more sense now “What? So since I’m not the most athletic person, I can’t appreciate sport?” Spencer asked. 

“Derek, y’all’s on your own for this one. But I should warn you, ne’er underestimate this man.” Will stated, pointing to Spencer. 

“Nice diversion tactic.” Spencer commented, with an eyebrow raised. 

“I like to think so; maybe I should get Rossi to give me lessons on negotiatin’.” Smiled the Cajun. 

Spencer shook his head and looked a back to Derek. “I’m sorry Spence, I should never have assumed you didn’t like sports or that you were not in some way involved with them. Believe me, this is some of the best news ever as far as I’m concerned. So do you support any team in particular in both or just watch?” 

“Well… Hey Frank.” The younger man saluted. Frank was headed for them. 

“Did I hear a football discussion over here too? Mind if I join ye?” None of the men objected and Frank sat down. 

“Spencer was about to tell us about his favourite teams in NFL and NBA.” Derek explained. Frank raised his eyebrows and along with Derek looked to the younger man for his response. Will sat listening, though having actually went to games with Spencer, knew the answers already. 

“Well Vegas has neither, and LA is the largest city in the US without a football team so I ended up following the San Diego Chargers while in CalTech for the most part, still do. And as for basketball, I always really liked it, but really got into it when I was MIT so I became a fan of the Celtics.” 

“The Chargers? They’re only ranked fifteenth you are aware of that?” Derek asked. 

“Fourteenth actually.” Spencer smiled correcting him while rubbing his stomach. 

“He’s right.” Frank laughed. 

“Great, first you get my family to like you more than me, now you’re inadvertently doing the same to one of my best friends.” Derek moaned. 

“Mmmhmm. And I still have to meet Charlie” grinned the youngest man. 

This caused Frank to erupt in laughter. “Derek you’ve got yourself a great one here.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” The man smiled in return, edging closer to his boyfriend and son. 

“Ooh, Derek, could you give me a hand with something here for a minute?” called Garcia. 

“Anything for you Sexy Mama.” Derek squeezed Spencer’s shoulder as he got up to walk over to the blonde.

 

Spencer:

 

“Garcia could befriend nigh bout anyone couldn’t she?” Will smiled looking over at the two who were re-entering the house. 

“Please, I know the woman less than twenty-four hours and it feels like I know her my whole life. She’s a tad” Frank looked over at the woman for a moment “eccentric. Isn’t she?”

“I think that there is puttin’ it mildly” laughed Will. “She’s my son’s Godmother, Spence his Godfather.”

“You really didn’t want him to stand a chance of normality did you?” Frank joked. 

“Mamma in the BAU and Daddy a cop, he wasn’t ever gonna be.” Will shrugged. “We just sealed the deal with those two.” Spencer scrunched up his face. “There are no two people we could e’er trust more with our son. Ya’ll have no idea how much he likes Derek for making his Uncle Spencer happy, and the baby too, he keeps going on ‘bout how he can’t wait ‘til the baby is two o’ three so he can start teaching him things, and when we s‘plained that when it’s born it won’t do anything but sleep, eat and poop, he wanted to know how to be useful then too!” Spencer couldn’t help welling up with tears as he looked over at the blonde haired boy running around after Clooney, who was loyally retrieving a stick the young child threw for him. 

“Daddy, daddy, I have to go to the bath-oom. Come it me” declared the young child across the lawn. 

“ ’Cuse me gentlemen.” The man said as he rose from the chair and over to his son. 

“You lot are closer than I ever thought possible.” 

Spencer looked over at Frank. “We are sort of pulled always from our families and respective parts of the country for this job, what we see and go through every day; we have to depend on each other physically and emotionally. You tend to become very close.”

“You know he’s mad about you right. I mean beyond the realms of rationality.” The older man stated as he looked across the lawn where both men could see Derek was helping Garcia put something from the outbuilding into her car. 

“Funny. I think my teammates would say the same thing about me.”

“They are, well, that Rossi fella anyway. Your boss is somewhat more reserved.”

Spencer laughed. “You definitely choose your words wisely don’t you?” 

“Have to, you don’t get to get to Lieutenant without being careful of whose toes you do and don’t step on.” He took a breath. “I see Derek as my brother, I only ever had a sister, and she was so much older than me that we were never close. He’s like the younger brother I always wanted.” The older explained. Spencer listened silently, stroking his stomach absentmindedly. “He is sacrificing a lot to come here, and I can see why. I was frightened you know, for him.” Spencer looked him in the eye. “That you didn’t feel for him like he does for you, but I’m glad to see I was wrong. You’re a good kid, and you two actually are good together. Huh, never thought I’d be saying that about two guys.” He shrugged. “I must be more with the times than I thought.” 

Spencer laughed. “Perhaps. So he’s genuinely okay with the baby thing? Please don’t try to spare my feelings, and if I cry, it’s hormones.”

Frank leant forward so he was hunched over and his elbows were resting on his knees. “Spencer, never have I seen a man who wanted to be a father as much as Derek. And I know he is over the moon that he was able to admit his preferences and still have that too. I think that is part of the reason he did not admit it to himself and the world sooner. I genuinely believe for a while he tried to pretend to be straight solely to see if he could have some kids. Myself and Charlie couldn’t be happier for him, in the past few weeks he has been happier than I have ever seen him in the whole fifteen years I know him.” Spencer blushed and smiled. 

“I just don’t want him to feel forced into this. I want him to be happy.” 

“And that is why you two will succeed where other relationships have failed.” The older man pointed out. “Believe me.”

A voice from their left caught their attention. “Well the wee fella’s tuckered out, so I guess that’s us outta here. Spencer we’ll see you Saturday hopefully, ‘n Frank, I hope to see you again before you head back, but if not, don’ be a stranger, ya hear?” Will said, Henry half dozing on his shoulder. Both men said their goodbyes to the man and the boy, followed by JJ. 

After that the team started to take their leave. JJ and Will were followed by Garcia, then Hotch and Jack, the young Hotchner patted Spencer’s stomach as he bade farewell to the infant, and was thrilled and excited when he felt the baby kick as he did. Prentiss was next to leave, hugging her friend tightly as she did. 

Then finally came Rossi, who had been helping Derek clean the grill. “Ready there Frank?” the older profile asked. 

“Damn straight, I got all of four hours’ sleep last night; I’m not going to be the best company this evening.” The other man answered. 

“Not a problem, I have a book I need to get my ass in gear for and write anyway.” 

“Wait Frank, why are you staying with Rossi?” Derek asked. 

“Well two reasons, here there’s a couch, there there’s a bed. And secondly, this is your first night in your new home; you should spend it together, alone. I’ll see you in the morning. Rossi will drop me to your headquarters, I assume you’ll be dropping Spencer and taking his car, so we’ll meet there.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Derek concurred. Spencer nodded his agreement. 

“Get some rest you two, and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Rossi said, walking out the door and to his car, followed swiftly by an exhausted Frank. 

“You sure about this Frank?” Derek asked. 

“Please, you two enjoy your evening; I’m gonna go, have a quick drink and a bitch about ex-wives with David, and then go to bed.”

“Sounds good to me” came a call from the car in the drive. Frank smiled as he went out the door, leaving both men alone at last. 

“So what do you want to do now Pretty B….” Derek’s sentence was ended abruptly as Spencer attacked his lips with his own. 

“If I recall, there was a promise made earlier, and I have an eidetic memory, so I know there was.” He smiled. 

“Well, I think it’s time we started claiming this house as ours, don’t you?” he smiled wickedly. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

“Welcome home Spence.”

“You too Derek”. And they headed to the master bedroom


	47. Games and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer christen their bedroom, and the next morning start the discussion on baby names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Derek. 

It was nearly impossible for Derek not to press Spencer up against the wall of the hallway and take him there and then. Were it not for the baby, he would have. But there was a baby and because of him, Derek gently took Spencer’s hand and guided him back up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Once inside he turned around and closed the door. Once he turned to face his lover once more, he gasped to see the man was already after unbuttoning his shirt and was proceeding to his belt buckle.  
“Please Pretty Boy, allow me.” Grinned Derek, as he closed the distance between them and slid his hands down to the other man’s pants. His hands rubbing off the base of his baby bump as he did so. 

“Derek.” Spencer moaned sinfully. 

“Baby I’m not even touching you yet, you keep making sounds like that and this won’t get to go as far as we both want it to. Are you still okay for, you know?” 

“Yes, we can have sex.” He confirmed, his voice raspy with desire. 

“Thank God.” Derek would have looked at other ways to pleasure them without resorting to full sex if needs be, but all the same, he was ecstatic to be able to bury himself within his lover at that moment. 

He already had set up the room a bit, though still not as much as he would have liked, so he walked over to the gym bag of clothes he planned on using until he had the house fully sorted and removed the container of lube he had stashed in a side pocket. And walked back over to the bed, where Spencer had completely relieved himself of his pants, shoes and tie. His shirt and his under shirt underneath, along with his boxers, straining to hold his already leaking cock within and two adorably mismatched socks remained on. 

“You know, you’re still over-dressed.”

“So are you, in fact you are even more so.” Spencer stated as he leant back against the pillows stroking himself lazily, yet still making insanely sexy noises.   
Derek threw the lube onto the bed and immediately started to remove his shirt, shoes, pants, socks, and vest, leaving him in just his restraining black boxers. Spencer bit his lip yearningly as he continued to stroke himself and groaned. “Well now, you seem to be the more dressed one of us, Doctor.”

Derek nearly came then and there as he watched the younger man climax at the use of his academic title in sex play. As he rode out his orgasm, bucking into his own hand he made so much noise that Derek was grateful Frank had given them tonight to themselves. And had he known what exactly the two men were up to, he had not doubt Frank would be too. 

“Finished Baby Boy?”

“That particular one, but I have went three weeks without you Derek and my hormone levels are getting worse, which is wrong because I’m supposed to be AAAAHHHHH!” Derek decided to cut short Spencer’s ramblings by pulling his vest out of the way and licking and biting his extremely tender nipple, careful not to cause him any discomfort, Derek then made his way to the other gaining the same response. 

“It doesn’t matter how you’re supposed to act as long as you and the baby are alright. Besides I like you like this baby.” He stated as he pulled at the younger man’s shirt. 

“Don’t.” Spencer froze suddenly, all playfulness gone. “Please Derek, leave it on.”

Derek usually would ignore such a request, thinking Spencer was just being overly modest, but something in his voice told Derek that tonight was not the night to do that, and so he left the man’s shirt on, but still proceeded to remove his underwear and socks. 

Whatever hormones caused erections to go down after climax clearly hadn’t got the memo tonight as far as Spencer was concerned. His body was still primed and if the noises he made as Derek’s hand made its way up the inside of the paler man’s leg were anything to go by, he was more than ready to go again. Derek couldn’t help but take in the sight of Spencer’s clothed stomach. As the younger man lay on his back his stomach nearly completely blocked his view of the others face. But Derek knew this wasn’t the time to be taking note of these things. 

He opened the bottle of lube and began the process of preparing the younger man, easing in one finger, then two, and finally three. “Derek, stop playing around and just FUCK ME!”

Derek had to grab the base of his shaft so to not come instantaneously. “Pretty Boy, don’t ever talk like that again, I’m serious, you’re lucky I was slicking myself up, because if I hadn’t then I would be finished now, leaving you very frustrated. Would you want that?”

“No.” the younger whined. 

“Well then, shall we continue?”

“Yes. Nnngghhhh.” The three fingers left the younger man’s body. 

Derek gently pulled him up. “We have two choices, from behind, or you on me. I will let you decide.”

Spencer took mere moments. The next thing Derek knew, he was being pushed onto the bed, lying on his back and the young man gently straddled him, before grasping his throbbing length and aligning it with his puckered hole. “I want you Derek, all of you.”

“Well then you know what to do Pretty Boy. I want you to take me.”

Spencer sat back slowly, causing himself to be impaled on the awaiting appendage. Both men gasping and moaning as he did so. It took a few minutes for Spencer to be comfortably fully seated on the older man, and a few more to allow his body to adjust. Derek said nothing but continually rubbed the younger man’s thighs and on occasion his cock as he attempted to acclimatise him to the sensation once more. With a subtle moving of his hands to Derek’s chiselled abdomen, the older knew that his lover was ready. Gently Spencer began to shift himself forward and raised himself off Derek until only the head of the darker man’s thick shaft remained inside him and then came down slowly once more. He repeated the process over and over. Gently increasing the tempo as he went. After giving the younger man a minute to get a steady rhythm going, Derek started to gently move his hips and meet the younger man’s movements increasing the sensation for them both and causing Derek to hit Spencer’s prostate as they went. 

“Fuck. Shit. Nnngghhhh. Harder. Fuck harder Derek.” 

“Can’t. The baby, Pretty Boy.” 

“But I want you.”

“I know, but we can’t. Spencer don’t!” 

Spencer seemingly couldn’t control his urges and began to slap himself harder and faster only Derek and his awaiting body. “I won’t let him get hurt, I promise. Please Derek.” Derek’s response was to grip harder and clench his teeth as Spencer clamped his muscles around Derek, increasing the friction and pleasure for the older man. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach their respective ends. Derek fisted Spencer while Spencer reached behind him and used his fingers and hand to grip and fondle Derek’s tightening balls. Both cried the other’s name through their release. Spencer merely leant forward and shuddered as he came down from his high. Leaning on Derek’s shoulder and neck for support. The older wrapped his arms around the younger, giving him the closeness he suspected the other required. 

“Spencer, that was…”

“The best fucking way to cap off the most perfect day ever!” 

“Yeah, that was what I was going to say. You have to get off me by the way.”

“Don’t wanna.” 

“You have to Spence; you need to sleep on your side.”

“Humph.” But Spencer removed Derek from himself and as gently as possible, lifted his leg over and nestled under the covers properly on Derek’s chest. Derek placed one arm under the nook of Spencer’s neck and the other on his stomach. It gave him a sense of protection over the two most important people in his life. And slowly and peacefully, he drifted off to sleep. His young lover in his arms, snoring ever so gently. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As Derek woke the next morning, he could not move his right arm. After a moment he recalled why and smiled. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the nest of tussled light brown hair on his chest. He worked to suppress a laugh as Spencer’s fingers gently twitched on his chest, tickling him. He looked over at the clock, only to realise it was still packed. He groaned at the thought of waking the younger man. 

“Spence, Spencer?” 

“No, too comfy, you can’t make me.”

“Come on Pretty Boy. I need to use the bathroom and I want to check the time, you have work today remember?”

Spencer moved slightly so to allow Derek to slip his arm out from under his neck and then lifted his head slightly so he could move his torso. As soon as Derek rose from the bed, Spencer grabbed a pillow that Derek had been using and put that under his bed instead. 

He went into the bathroom and remembered he had left his phone in his pants which was conveniently on the bedroom floor. Somewhere.

When finished in the bathroom, he found his phone and checked the time. It was early, but not early enough to go back to sleep. 

“So? What time is it?” 

“Only six baby, no need to get out of bed for another forty-five minutes.”

“I’m awake now.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

“Derek?” 

“Yeah, Spence?”

“What names do you like?” 

“Sorry?” 

“I keep trying to think of names and I don’t know if there are any that I really like. Have you thought of any?”

Derek paused for a moment; he didn’t want Spencer to feel like he was pressuring him into any names he thought of.

“You have, haven’t you? Can I hear them?”

Derek slipped back into the bed and rearranged pillow so that it was him Spencer was snuggled into once more. 

“Well, I like Michael, Nathan, Aidan, Matthew and David.” 

“They’re all pretty normal. Though I have to say no to Nathan and David. David because I work with Rossi and that man’s ego is untameable at the best of times. And Nathan, just because.”

“Pretty Boy?” Spencer looked at him. “A case I take it?” a nod. “Well then that’s all you need to say.” 

“Thank you.”

“What have you thought of?” 

“Nicholas, Connor, Daniel, Liam and James.”

“We’ve chosen some good ones.”

“Any there you have a problem with?”

“Not too fond of Nicholas to be honest, and Liam is just too I dunno, I am half black so our son will have some of my traits and I don’t want him to be taunted. Right so, we have six names. We have to get that down to three, and then when he’s here, how bout we see which one he looks most like then?”

“But how he looks when he’s born will not be an indicator of what he will look like in later times.”

“No, but he’ll have the most of his traits anyway. Like exactly how many of my traits will he have?”

“I calculate ninety three per cent.” Derek stared at the lithe man. “Your genes mean that you will have the more dominant features and so he will take more after you.”

“Oh. Is that okay?” 

Spencer laughed. “Even if I could change his genetics, I wouldn’t. He’s our son, and I love him regardless.”

“Same here Pretty Boy.” He said as he kissed the younger’s head. ”And I think your gorgeous. I just wish your genes stood more of chance.”


	48. The Tolls of Pregnancy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek go for a check-up and Derek realises why Spencer has been acting so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

The next week was fairly mundane. The team was away in Tucson, Arizona dealing with a serial killer who used the desert heat as his MO meaning every night it was after nine when Spencer got home. And every night Derek and Frank had more of the house sorted. By the end of the week, the only things still in boxes were Spencer’s. Derek had even went out of his way to finish clearing out Spencer’s old apartment and gave his keys back, as well sorting out an agreement with the landlord for breaking the lease early. He then unpacked all of Spencer’s clothes and stored his pre-pregnancy garments safely for after the baby was born. 

Every night when Spencer arrived home he crashed on the couch within an hour and had to be helped to bed. On the fifth night this happened, Frank decided to talk to Derek about it. 

“Derek, I know this is none of my business, but he’s not able for this anymore, maybe you should call Agent Hotchner and tell him. Is he even eating enough? According to your tech friend he barely has time to eat two meals at work. I mean he really needs more food and sleep.”

“I know Frank, but what can I do? If I go behind his back to his boss he won’t trust me and will very pissed and with good reason.”

“What matters more, him being pissed off or him going into labour early and your kid being put in an incubator?” The thought alone terrified Derek into making a decision. 

“I’ll talk to him in the morning, if I mention it to him first, then it’s not going behind his back.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Morning my handsome Pretty Boy.” Derek said, nudging the sleeping man in hopes of waking him. 

“How did I get to bed?” 

“I carried you. And to be honest Spence, I rather not have to; it is not easy negotiating a heavily pregnant six foot man up a stairs.”

“Sorry. Work has been hectic. And I’m six foot one actually; it’s you who’s six foot.”

“Don’t get cheeky. And I know work is hard handsome, but you have to think of the baby. Have you thought about maybe just taking more time off before the baby is born? You know, going on early Paternity leave.”

“What finish work now? Derek there is a man running around the desert killing people slowly and painfully and my team need my help!”

“I know that, but you’re so tired. You’re not eating well enough and if you don’t look after yourself you will be put on forced bed rest. I just want you to look after yourself.”

“Fine, I will leave the office early tonight; eat a proper lunch and several snacks today and have dinner here with you tonight, especially since Frank is driving back today. You can get Garcia to keep an eye on me too and report back to you, deal.” Spencer bargained irritably. 

“Spencer I don’t want to control what you do or anything, you know that right? I just know that if you were to keep going like this you would end up in hospital on forced bed rest and I know you would hate that. Not to mention the baby, he could come early and he’s not ready yet. I know there would probably not be too much wrong with him if he were to come now, but I rather, and I know you do too, that he stay in there a little longer.” As though to reiterate his point, Derek gently stroked Spencer’s stomach. 

“I know Derek, I just want to help catch this guy, and I hate feeling useless.”

“You are not useless Spencer, not many people could do what you do every day without being pregnant, let alone being in the condition that you’re in. People in far less stressful jobs than you have gone on paternity and maternity leave long before this. Just look after yourself, promise?” he kissed Spencer’s hand and looked up at him with his large chocolate brown eyes as he did. 

Spencer sighed. “I promise.” 

Derek smiled. “Good, now let’s get up, we have to be to the hospital for eight.”

“How are you so excited by this, it’s just a regular check-up?”

“It’s the first time I get to be there, how could I not be. And Frank is leaving today and I am starting work tomorrow. A busy twenty-four hours here.”

“You’ll be back to Chicago in no time regretting this.” 

“Hey Pretty Boy. Look at me.” The younger obeyed the request. “I want to be here, I want to be with you and our baby. Get that into your genius head” he smiled. “You hear me?” 

“That sentence is filled with so many grammatical errors.” Spencer stated. Derek threw up his eyes and began to get dressed. “Eh, Derek?” The older man hummed in response. “Don’t laugh, but could you help me please?” 

Derek turned around and had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself laughing. There on the bed was Spencer, on his back and unable to pick up enough moment as he tried to roll himself onto his side to get off the bed. He reminded Derek of a turtle stuck upside down, and no sooner had he the reference made in his head he snorted a laugh. “Sorry Gorgeous, I shouldn’t laugh.” He apologised as he helped the younger man slowly onto his side. 

“Shut up.” He snarled. “Just pass me my pants.” Derek did as he was asked and handed his lover his paternity pants. Spencer threw them on and waddled to the bathroom. He soon returned to the bedroom and collected what he needed to get dressed. Derek kept an eye on him as he did. He noted that while in the bathroom Spencer had changed his vest. He couldn’t understand why, as far as he was concerned the damage was well and truly done now, he knew what Spencer looked like naked. 

Finally Spencer came to his shoes. Derek, in the short time they were living together noted that Spencer was not able to bend in a way that allowed him to put on his shoes and became accustomed to helping him with the usually mundane task. He saw the younger man sighing as he looked down at the Nike trainers Garcia and Emily had bought him because he could not tie his converse. He hated them, but he hadn’t the heart to tell the two women, nor had he the ability to wear what he wanted. Unless. 

“Hey Spence, I have an idea.” Spencer looked around at him. “What if we put on your converse, but we do this with them instead of tying them normally?” Spencer watched as Derek showed him what he meant. He had knotted the laces at the side of each, without tying them, meaning they were loose fitting but still Spencer could walk comfortably in them. The younger man got up and tested them. Once he realised the idea would work he walked over to his lover and kissed him passionately, taking Derek somewhat by surprise. 

“You are the best boyfriend ever!” he squeaked, causing the older to laugh. 

“Just glad I could brighten your day. Now seriously, we have to get going.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Wow.”

“What’s up Pretty Boy?”

“I think I’m actually going to miss Frank. I know I only know him a week, but seriously, you get used to him being there.”

“Yeah, Frank tends to sort of blend in really wherever he is. I think he and Rossi hit it off pretty well.”

“They did. They are both going hunting in Chicago after Christmas I think I heard Rossi say.” 

“That’ll suit Frank to a tee! Here we are right? I need to know this for when the baby comes.” Derek asked as they pulled up to the hospital. 

 

“You don’t need to worry too much Der, I’ll be there with you remember?” 

“Stop being a Smart Ass.”

“Sorry.” Spencer grinned. 

“No, you’re not.”

“Fine, not really. Now let’s get this over with.” Spencer waited until Derek killed the engine before stepping out of the car. His lover quickly followed suit and they headed inside. 

Spencer was particular about slowly showing Derek his way to the parental ward. Where the vending machines were and where there the visitor room was for when their friends and family arrived after the baby was born. 

Derek noticed the younger man shaking. “Pretty Boy, you alright?” 

“We’re having a baby.” He hyperventilated. 

“Spencer you’re thirty-five weeks pregnant and you’re only realising this now?”

“I know I’m pregnant, but after this part comes a baby.”

“Spencer, what did you think you were carrying in there, a puppy?”

“No, I knew it was a baby, but I think I am starting to realise just how big this is.”

“I know its daunting baby boy, but don’t worry, we’ve got this, and everything is going to be fine don’t worry.” Derek rubbed his hand up and down Spencer’s back slowly as he spoke calmly and smoothly. “Just breathe.” He recited as they waited. 

“Dr. Reid, Professor Cahill will see you now.” A nurse called. 

Spencer asked for Derek’s help to get up from the chair and they followed the nurse through to the professor’s office. There were two seats and each man took one. 

After a moment they heard a man coming through the hall. “Thank you Stephanie. Dr. Reid, how are you today?” The professor looked up from his notes and his eyes met with the dark skinned man in front of him. “Oh, well now, you must be Derek. Hello, I am Professor Cahill, and I will be delivering your son and looking after both him and Spencer.” the older man extended his hand to Derek. 

“Professor, it’s good to meet you.” Derek smiled as he returned the handshake. 

“I was told by Dr. Reid you would not be joining us for another while, are you here long?” 

“I arrived last week. I am here permanently now so I will be attending all of Spencer’s appointments with him from now on.”

“Excellent, well, let’s get started. Dr. Reid, anything out of the ordinary?”

“No, nothing.”

“Good. The nurse took your BP and other stats, everything seems in order there. Pop up on the bed so and we will listen to his heartbeat.”

Derek could not help but notice how Spencer froze as the doctor said this. “Dr. Reid. Is there a problem?”

Spencer glanced at Derek for a moment before answering. “No, no there’s no problem.” And slowly he began to unbutton his shirt. He left his vest on though. 

“Dr. Reid, your vest.”

“Do I have to?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not too comfortable taking off my top nowadays.” Spencer explained staring at the floor. 

“Dr. Reid I am a professional. And Derek has, no doubt, seen your stomach before so please, remove your shirt.”

Spencer sighed and did as requested. Unable to put off the inevitable any longer. Derek smiled weakly as the young man stripped his upper body garments for the exam. 

 

Derek finally saw Spencer’s stomach once more. He was right at the house that day. Spencer did look fit to explode. His body was marked all around his midriff with dark angry red stretch marks that showed how much his skin was being dragged and pulled to facilitate the growing baby. Spencer was staring at him with large tears in his eyes. Derek realised what exactly had upset the younger man so much and sighed in relief as he came to a conclusion as how to rectify it. 

While Derek was in his own head, Spencer completed his check up and had arrange to come again in two weeks as he hurried to pull down his vest once more and re-button his shirt. The doctor bade farewell to them both as they left his office. While also reminding Spencer to look after himself and remain as stress free as possible. 

Spencer remained silently staring at the ground as they went to the car. Derek knew what was wrong so he decided to say nothing, but wrap his arm around his lover. When they got to the car he helped Spencer into his seat and got in to his side of the car. “I know you think you look hideous, but you don’t.” Spencer just snorted and stared ahead. “Spencer, you are a good looking man, but remember one thing, I like how you look, but I love who you are.” Spencer scrunched up his nose as he tried to compute what his lover was saying. “I love everything about you, your brain, your way of thinking, and you being gorgeous is only a plus.” He smiled. 

Spencer couldn’t help but return the gesture.” I feel so disgusting.” He said sadly. 

“You’re not, I told you before, and those marks are a sign our son is growing and becoming stronger by the day. That’s a good thing, right?”

“Right.” Spencer agreed. “Can we get another breakfast before work? I’m starved.”

“Sounds good to me Pretty Boy.” Derek smiled, looking ahead as they drove off.


	49. Hit the Road and Take a Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek collects Spencer from work and they go out to dinner. But they bump into someone from Spencer's past who is less than pleasant to the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

“Frank, I can’t thank you enough.”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s been my pleasure, and thank you for having me. You and Spencer.”

“With everything you’ve done for us, we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I meant what I said before Derek, you struck gold with that kid. Seriously I can’t see him ever doing the dirt on you and he clearly loves you beyond sense. Though I can’t imagine why.” Frank chuckled as Derek play hit him in the arm. “You’ll be a good father you know.”

Derek smiled. “I’m gonna miss you man.” 

“You know, I know where you live and there are no excuses now, I helped you put together the guest room. I’ll be down after you’re settled and the kid is here. God, I am terrified to think of the world with another you in it, actually worse, you with brains.”

“Remind me why we’re friends again” the younger joked. 

“Not sure, trying to figure that one out myself. I better hit the road. Talk to you soon man.”

“Safe journey Frank; let us know that you get there.”

“Sure thing and good luck with everything Derek, if there is one man who deserves good things, it’s you.”

Derek bit the inside of his cheek as his friend drove away in the truck. He felt he was turning into an emotional wreck being around Spencer and his hormones all the time. He pulled out his phone and texted the younger man. “Frank is gone; he’ll let us know when he gets there safe.”

Not two minutes later and his phone buzzed “just eating an early lunch with Garcia. Team on their way back, we got him. Collect me at five, we’ll go to the nicest Chinese restaurant in DC.”

Derek grinned to himself. He knew Spencer was a bigger fan of Indian but he also knew that Spencer had figured he loved Chinese and wanted to cheer him up as well as show his boyfriend he was serious about looking after himself. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As the day progressed Derek waited anxiously for five o’clock. He walked Clooney for a little longer than was necessary, made sure everything was ready for the morning for work, and did an extra work out session, showered and was in the car and headed to the FBI academy by four-thirty, unable to control himself. He made his way through reception, laughing at having to place a visitor badge on himself today, but tomorrow he would be issued his federal credentials. 

He recalled most of the way to the BAU, but became slightly disorientated when he reached the correct floor. However he heard the familiar voice of the middle aged woman that headed up Spencer’s department. He followed the sound of it and sure enough found himself at the doors leading to his boyfriend’s elite unit. 

He heard no real noise from within. There was a few interns sorting paperwork and running errands and a few regular agents doing bits and pieces, but no sign of the profilers. 

“May I help you sir?” came a voice to Derek’s left. 

“Yes, I am looking for Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Yes, he just went to drop a folder to TA Garcia, he should be back in a moment. I take it you are his boyfriend.” smiled the agent. 

“Yes, I am.” 

The agent nodded his head pensively for a moment before speaking again. “Good, I’m glad Dr. Reid is happy. He’s a good man. Not many people in a SSA position tend to speak to us mere lackeys, but Dr. Reid has never been anything other than courteous and respectful.” He explained. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Derek smiled. 

“Derek, you’re early.” A voice called behind them. Derek turned and smiled at his disproportioned boyfriend as he attempted to navigate himself down the steps into the bullpen. 

“Couldn’t wait. You mentioned Chinese.” 

“Ha Ha! Well let’s get going so, the team are flying back still and I have all my paperwork finished so I do not feel guilty about heading home.” He looked over at the other agent. “Thank you for all your help through the case Anderson, I really appreciate it. Seriously, I would have been lost without you running around and doing errands for me.”

“Anytime Dr. Reid, have a good evening and see you tomorrow.” Smiled the junior agent as he walked off. 

“You’re a good man Spence.” Derek said walking for the elevator. Spencer furrowed his brow at the seemingly random statement from his lover as he followed him. “So, how good is this place exactly?”

“Off the charts.” Spencer replied, grinning as they stepped into the elevator. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“You were right.” Derek admitted as they left the restaurant. “That is one hell of a Chinese.” 

“Told you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get in babe, you know everything.” He laughed wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. 

“Derek, it is not physically possible to know everything, but I am close.” he said in a deadpan voice with smiling cheekily. 

Derek stared at him. “You’re really coming out of your shell there Pretty Boy.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Everyone keeps telling me I’m totally different now. More outgoing and friendlier. I blame you. Even my mom has noticed, and that’s saying something.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No, I don’t think so anyway.”

“Then I’ll take the credit, not the blame.” Derek planted a kiss on his lover’s temple as they continued down the street. 

“Am I actually seeing things, Spencer Reid is that you?”

Spencer stiffened immediately at Derek’s side; his sudden change in demeanour scared the older man. He had no idea where the voice came from, but he searched around to find the source. Upon turning around he established the voice came from the man standing to their right. He tightened his grip around the younger man to let him know he was there for him. 

“Ethan? What are you doing here? Last time I saw you was down in New Orleans a few years ago.” His voice seemed neutral but Derek noticed he was still stiff against him.

“A few years, what’s the matter Spence, did that eidetic brain of yours short circuit, I would have thought you would have had it down to the second, or is that all a bit hazy for you considering.” The other man sneered. Derek felt a body shaking in rage and was shocked to realise it was he who was shaking. The man was referring the Spencer’s drug habit and he knew it. Who did this man think he was, that was Spencer’s business. Unless he was trying to case tension in which case he had struck out and Derek was going to prove it. “And what do we have here, Spence, you never warned me you were a Breeder.”

“It’s not like I knew then Ethan. But yes I am pregnant. What of it?” 

“My, you’re after growing a pair Spence, ironic timing for it though. And who is this, the other Daddy?” 

Those words usually were like music to Derek’s ears, but as the snide man in front of them spat them, Derek felt as though each word was like venom, stinging and poisonous. 

“Who pissed in your oatmeal today Ethan? Who the hell do you think you are getting my attention in the street only to ridicule me and my boyfriend?”

“Your boyfriend? Spence, look at him. He’s a gym loving jock. Your high school life was made a misery by the likes of him. Now what? You think if you date someone like who used bully you, you’re getting one over on them all, that’s pathetic man.” Derek stood stunned, he knew there was some sort of reason behind what the asshole in front of him was saying but he could not believe the man would say it to a guy who was so clearly pregnant, and if he truly had known Spencer, he knew that it would cause him, and his child undue stress. “Look, he can’t even keep up with the conversation. A dumbass puffed up jock with nothing between his ears, how cliché.”

Derek thought he could hold his tongue no longer, but as he went to open his mouth, Spencer had gotten there first. “Are you done yet Ethan?” his voice calm and vicious. Both men stared at the younger pregnant man. “Because from what I can see you’re jealous. Of what I am not sure, after all, all I’ve done is get my dream job, dream guy, who is not only gorgeous looking, but treats me well and contrary to your assumption is intelligent and engaging. Then there’s the fact I am starting a family while you go around still too fond of alcohol if my guess as to the contents of that bag are correct, while I long gave up my vice and have the dignity and honour of a five year medallion to prove it. And I assume that the woman standing over there staring at us all is somewhat connected to your being here, in which case I wonder does she know she’s merely a mask for your homosexuality? Honestly, after all these years Ethan, you’d think you’d be honest with yourself. Oh and call me Spence one more time and I will shoot your testicles off. Only my nearest and dearest have the honour of getting to call me that.” He just huffed out a laugh and walked on. “Coming Derek, I was thinking we could continue our celebration at home.”

“My thought exactly. Spence!” He took pleasure in saying Spencer’s name in front of the scruffy looking man, who now had the woman Spencer had referred to coming up to him and demanding an explanation. 

As he caught up to his lover and wrapped one arm around his waist he smiled. “What was that about?”

“Five years ago we met while I was on a case in New Orleans, I was trying to get clean then, and he went on with a stupid speech about how much he missed me and the huge mistake he had made and I believed him, only for him to not contact me again after the case. I thought I’d let him see that I am happier now than I could ever have been before.”

“Well his loss is well and truly my gain.” Derek smiled kissing the younger man. “You’re a little spitfire when you’re provoked aren’t you.”

“Not usually, but as I had been saying, in recent times, I’ve changed. I not only protect my family, but now myself too.”

“So can I take the kudos for that outburst too?” 

“Sure, if it makes you feel better.”

“I know what’ll make me feel better, but I think we better wait until we get home to do it.” Derek could not help the wolfish grin on his face as he looked at his lover, who grinned back and raised his eyebrows as they made their way to the car.


	50. Let's Agree to Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek realise that ever relationship has it's ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapping from different POV.

Derek:

 

Each punch was more and more violent. Anger surged through every vein, artery and even capillary of his body. Each time his fist connected with the punching bag he felt like more anger was flowing through his system. Derek began to wonder, why the hell he even bothered to come to Quantico. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Spencer was supposed to be finished work and on his paternity leave. But he wasn’t. Instead he was in Charleston, West Virginia. It was a five hour drive away and Spencer had been referenced specifically by the Unsub, who was dead, but they had to decipher his diaries on his twenty years of killing. In many of the diaries were quotes from several lectures the young genius had given as well as several of his published papers. There was much of Rossi’s work too, but only Spencer had the ability to read twenty thousand words a minute and the team had chosen to take Spencer with them. The pregnant man said they would be a day or two at most, but Derek was not so easily convinced. 

“That’s not the point Spencer, you were supposed to stay in Quantico and you were supposed to be finished. You’re supposed to be at home resting and preparing yourself for the baby, not trying to decipher the ramblings of a dead madman!” he argued when his lover rang him to tell him he would not be home that night. 

“I have to; he referenced me Derek, besides I’m in no danger. He’s dead and I am not flying, I am close enough.” Even he knew his argument was weak. 

“Whatever Spencer. I can’t believe you are being so selfish. You think my opinion with regards OUR son is irrelevant.”

“What, No. Derek that’s not true.”

“Really, because I may not have an eidetic memory but I distinctly remember asking you not to go and I recall your doctor telling you to take it easy and to only be concerned with resting, but instead you are three hundred miles away. What if you went into labour Spencer? You know what, I’m actually angrier with Hotch than with you!” 

“Derek, stop being so dramatic, I’ll be home soon. I am in no danger. I better go, there’s sixty-two, four hundred page diaries I need to read. I love you and I will talk to you later.” 

“Yeah, sure you do, and don’t bother.” The older man snapped back and he hung up the phone. It was ridiculous; he needed to be resting and close to his hospital. He knew Spencer would be annoyed, but he decided to do it anyway. He took out his phone and scrolled to Penelope’s number. 

“Well hello my chocolate Adonis, what can I do you for?” was the chirpy reply.

“I need you to give me Hotch’s work number Baby Girl.”

“Sent to you already” she beamed. “Can I ask what it’s about?”

“Why was Spence brought on the case?” 

“He offered. Said that he was okay to travel short distance.” She responded. A silent moment passed before she spoke again, her voice toneless as she did so. “He’s not though, is he?”

“He wasn’t not okayed, but short distance was here to DC, not out of state.” Derek’s fists shook with anger. He could not believe Spencer volunteered for this. “Thanks Baby Girl.”

“Anytime. Oh and Derek. Breathe!”

He looked at his phone and sure enough Penelope had sent him Hotch’s mobile. He took a deep breath and pressed dial. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 

Spencer:

 

“Derek needs to understand this is what I do.” Spencer snapped to himself, angry at his lover for ending the call to him. 

He watched Hotch leave the room to answer his phone but took no real notice. He still had forty seven diaries left to read and the baby was playing trampoline with his bladder and forcing him to the bathroom every few minutes. The team seemed to notice his angry mood and left him to his task uninterrupted. He heard a few LEO’s make comment about the speed of his reading, and the inability of anyone to read that fast, but he and his team ignored it. They were used to these sorts of comments. 

“Reid, a word.” Spencer had not notice his boss’s return to the room, but there was no denying the man’s fury, evident in his face. Spencer gulped and took a deep breath as he slowly rose from the chair and waddled to his boss. The next few weeks were going to be hell; even walking was hard for him these days. He wondered what Hotch is so mad about. 

When he reached the hall, the older agent was standing facing him, arms folded across his chest and his patented glare waiting for him. “Reid, why did you say you were fit for travel when you’re not?” 

“DEREK!!!!!” He snarled internally. 

“I am.” He lied. 

“Reid, first off, I am the teams head profiler, so don’t lie to me. And secondly I just had a phone call that says different.” The older man countered. 

“Look Hotch, Derek is just being over protective.”

“Derek isn’t who contacted me.” Hotch interrupted. Spencer’s eyebrows scrunched together in bewilderment. 

“A Professor Cahill.” Spencer was unable to keep his face neutral and Hotch didn’t fail to notice. “He informed me that not only are you not fit for travel, but that you have oedema and are at high risk eclampsia and should be on bed rest. Reid, how could a man so intelligent do something so stupid?” Spencer could not respond. “Derek has every reason to be concerned it seemed. I am shocked he’s not on his way here now. Rossi is going to drive you back. Collect your things, and if I see you in the BAU within the next twelve weeks I will forcibly remove you myself, understood?” Spencer nodded. “Good, Reid, relax and prepare yourself. I mean it; you have no idea how hard the next few weeks are going to be. Even you won’t have read anything that will prepare you for a new-born baby and juggling a home and everything. And don’t even get me started on hormones. Haley thought me that there are things far more terrifying in this world than a devolved psychopath.”

Spencer took the lecture silently, but knew that his face said more than his mouth ever could. “Reid, I know the last few months have been hard on you, but your child comes first, and I, as your friend, I know that all you want to do is prove you’re still just you, but as your boss, I have to think of my team and you are a danger here, so please.”

Spencer stared. Aaron Hotchner was not a man renowned for pleading. He knew he was only thinking of Spencer and the baby, but he was angered by the decisions being made around him, concerning him.

He walked back into the room, grabbed his satchel and walked out. The few LEO’s in there looked at him as he silently left. He was grateful the JJ and Prentiss were at a crime scene. He returned to the lobby to find Rossi standing there, a sad smile on his face. “We’ll stop by the hotel Kiddo and get the rest of your stuff.” Spencer nodded, not really looking at him. “Let’s go.”

The drive to the hotel, him packing and the first hour of the drive were done in silence. It was partly the reason, Spencer suspected, that Hotch had chosen Rossi to bring Spencer home. The girls would most certainly force their opinions on him; Rossi never would, unless he felt the need to. “You know this is only because we all love you Kid, you know that right.” Like now apparently. 

“Love?” Spencer stared at the older man. Rossi only used the word love when it came to cigars, scotch and on occasion, food. 

“Yes, love. We as a family love you Spencer, even after all these years you can’t figure that one out? I know you the least amount of time out of the team and God’s honest truth I see you closer than my biological family. I know that everyone else feels the same.” 

“I am not useless now.”

 

“Whoa, Kid, who said that?” 

“It’s implied.”

“Maybe in your thick skull, but not to the rest of us. Reid you are literally just over a handful of days away from having a child, you need to relax, I know it, you know it, Hotch knows it, Derek does, hell it’s not rocket science.”

Spencer almost growled when he heard Derek’s name. “It’s our first fight you know?”

 

“First of many too no doubt, but that’s what normal, what is abnormal is ignoring them. Just talk to one another, and even if you are angry with him make sure you never leave for a case or anything without letting him know you love him.”

“Are these the things you did with your wives?” he asked sceptically. 

“No, the opposite. What I should have done, but never did. That’s why you know it’s good advice.” 

Spencer laughed though he knew it was inappropriate. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, anything to make you smile now is a good thing.” A moment passed before the older profiler spoke again. “Don’t be mad at him. He did it solely out of love and concern for you and the baby.”

“I know, but feel so angry he went behind my back.”

“Did he try to talk to you about it first?” Spencer didn’t answer, which he knew was confirmation. “Well then, you can’t really blame him so. Can you?” Again Spencer’s silence was confirmation of his answer. 

“He thinks I don’t care about his opinion when it comes to the baby.”

“Have you given him reason to think that? Look Reid, I know you haven’t been in many relationships, but take it from a man whose been in too many, there is nothing more damaging than a relationship where one opinion is deemed irrelevant.” Rossi explained. “I haven’t done this road in four years, but there should be a diner up here on the right and it does the most delicious food imaginable. So what’s say we get some lunch?” 

“Sounds good. Have they apple pie too?”

“Kid, how are you eating all this food and only have baby weight?” The younger shrugged and grinned as body’s metabolic rate fascinated the older. 

CMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCM

 

Derek:

 

He finished his training and neatly undid the wraps on his hand, grateful to see that despite his brutal assault on the punching bag, he had not damaged his wrist. He made his way to the house and in through the kitchen. He froze at the sight of a heavily pregnant figure in front of him.

“You had no right.”

“Like hell I didn’t, he’s my son too. Just because I’m not the pregnant one, doesn’t mean my opinion is any less valid.”

“You can make decisions for him, but not for me.” 

“At the moment. It’s sort of one and the same, since he’s in you.”

“I can take care of us.”

“I never said you couldn’t but this is a time for you to rest, not decode weird ramblings in another state.” Derek’s voice started to calm. 

“Well no need to worry about that now is there?” Spencer’s voice still loaded with anger. 

“How did you get home?” 

“Rossi drove me.” 

Derek nodded and made note to get the senior profiler his favourite drink. ”I’m sorry, but I had to do it, you know that, right?” 

“I know.” Spencer’s anger seemed to dissipate instantly. “I just feel useless.” 

“Spence, you’re carrying a baby, you are not useless. Now about we share a shower and I give you a lovely back massage?”

“Shoulder’s too?” 

“Anything for my Pretty Boy.”


	51. Learn to put your feet up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is on paternity leave, and he doesn't know if he can settle into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

As though by cruel irony, the next morning, Spencer woke at the usual time for work and could not get back to sleep. He felt Derek stir next to him and lay still as he thought of the next four weeks ahead of him. Due to his stunt with travelling, Professor Cahill had indeed decided to put him on limited bed rest. It was his own fault and he knew it. He was still annoyed at Derek for ratting him out, but as Rossi had said, he needed to let go of the argument. He knew Derek did it for him, but it was still irritating. 

He felt the springs of the bed move as Derek began to sit up. At first Spencer was upset his lover had not shown any signs of affection to his supposedly sleeping body, but they he assessed that the reason for said lack of contact was because he had not moved and Derek did not want to wake him. He heard the shower turn on and his lover stripping his clothes. He giggled to himself as a pair of boxers flew out the bathroom door, followed very closely by one, then another dark navy sock. 

After a few minutes Derek emerged from the bathroom and began to get changed. “Go back to sleep Pretty Boy, you’re on bed rest now, remember?”

“Limited.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m home at two, so we are busy this afternoon so get as much rest as you can now. I expect you to put me to good use at sorting that study of yours and then we have to organise getting a crib and everything, then of course sorting the nursery. And I have to be honest, I’m not entirely sure why this excites me so much.”

“You’re nesting.” Spencer laughed. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Nesting, the ritual usually performed by pregnant people in ridding the house, the "nest", from anything potentially harmful to the soon to be born child and the preparation of all materials to do with the birthing of said infant. It is not uncommon for unpregnant parents to display this behaviour when closely bonded to the child and pregnant parent.”

“Are you saying I’m acting like a pregnant person?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Spencer beamed. 

“Go back to sleep, perhaps later it’ll be you in a nesting mood.” Derek joked, as he kissed Spencer’s forehead before heading off to work. “I have left fifteen books and a present for you in the bedside locker.” He called as he went out the door. 

Spencer’s curiosity got the better of him and by-passing the books he opened the locker door. Inside was a wrapped gift with a note. 

“You don’t think it escaped my notice that your birthday was last month (October 9th, yes I do know that) but this wasn’t out then and I was busy trying to get down to you, so here is your present. Sorry about the delay. I love you, Derek” 

Spencer opened the present carefully on his swollen stomach. As he realised the contents he forgot why he had ever argued with Derek the day before. It was the new series of Doctor Who. It had just been released. Spencer had wondered why Derek had placed a large 32” screen television in their bedroom “temporarily”. Spencer sighed sadly as he thought of which box could his team have put his other six series in, after all if he was supposed to be taking it easy, he may as well do a marathon of his favourite tv show. He gently got out of the bed and waddled to the bathroom. He decided he was going to make himself breakfast and relax in bed for the morning with the TV and a few books. 

He headed to the kitchen and there on the counter top was a stack of pancakes and a note. 

“Because I know you’ll be hungry. Fillings are in the fridge, now get your sexy little ass back up to bed and look after yourself and our baby. Xxx Der” 

Spencer laughed as he read the note. “He knows me too well!” But he did as his absent lover requested and took the food and a somewhat lonely looking Clooney to the room with him. “You’re going to regret this Clooney, you don’t strike me as a Doctor Who fan.” The dog just kept trotting with his new master up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once inside Spencer got a food tray he had been using to place books on since he could not reach them if they fell onto the bed anymore, and used it for its original purpose and placed his food on it. Clooney lay in the bed that Derek had put in a corner for him. He turned on the TV and was about to go back into the bed and watch a documentary when he noticed a DVD stand in beside the television. He looked and found the Derek had already placed his favourite DVD’s in the room. Tears flowed down his face as he thought of Derek’s thoughtfulness. He bit his lips between his teeth as he thought back to the way he accused Derek of not knowing what he wanted and needed, of how he thought him selfish and cursed his extremely Alpha male behaviour. When in truth all he wanted was for Spencer to be healthy and comfortable. Spencer was peeved that he was the losing party in the argument, with his IQ and practicality he seldom lost one, but his hormones had caused him to be rash. 

He was going to text Derek, but decided to wait until he arrived home to thank him. He scanned the DVD’s and sure enough, his Doctor Who box sets were there. Not only that, but Derek had placed them in chronological order. He took out the first season and looked at the DVD player, silent cursing Derek’s love for extravagant technology as he tried to figure out where the eject button was to put in the first disc. 

Five minutes, twelve seconds, a quick phone call to Garcia and several shed tears of fury later, and not only had he figured out where the eject button was, but also that the DVD player could hold up to three discs in it at a time, meaning Spencer would not have to deal with it again today, as it would not be possible to reach past twelve episodes in the six hours Derek would be absent. He smiled to himself as he curled up in the bed and figured out how to use the remote and settled into his pancakes as the title credits and theme began to roll. 

CMCMCMCMCMCM 

“Spence, you in bed Pretty Boy?” he heard a voice call out at two thirty. 

“Yes, could you bring up a bottle of water with you please?” Sooner than he expected, Derek was walking in the bedroom door with a bottle of fruit juice in his hand. “Where was that hidden?” demanded Spencer. 

“In the shop until fifteen minutes ago Pretty Boy, I see you figured out the DVD player, and that someone persuaded you to let them keep you company.” He pointed to Clooney, who looked at him without raising his head from the bed and wagged his tail. “Had he been out to the bathroom?” Spencer shook his head as he drank some of the juice Derek had brought. “Well I’ll deal with that while you get a quick shower to freshen you up. Then we’ll go downstairs and have some lunch. That sound good to you?” 

“Sounds perfect” the younger smiled. 

“Then you are going to sit on the plush chair in your study and direct me in the unpacking of your books. I wanted to start the nursery too, but apparently Rossi informed my section chief of everything and I am on six half days a week as opposed to three full for now. So we can work on that tomorrow.” Derek smiled. 

“So what are the plans for later this afternoon then?” Spencer pondered. 

“You and I are going to stay in bed and watch whatever you want on the television. After I work out and walk Clooney that is.”

“Could you walk him past the DVD store and get out the Avengers movie. I am dying to see it.”

“Sorry Pretty Boy, that won’t be happening.” Spencer’s face fell. 

His eyes, dropped to the bed sheets. “Oh. Okay. I know not everyone is into that sort of thing.”

Derek laughed, “Pretty Boy, the reason we’re not renting it is because I went and bought it.” Spencer stared at Derek wide eyed. “What you think you’re the only comic book enthusiast in Virginia?” he smiled. Spencer leant up, latched his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him fervently. 

“Did I tell you today how much I love you?” 

“I think you may have just shown it.”

“So we should sort out my study so we can watch it.” Spencer got out of bed, only to stumble and be caught by Derek.

“Slow down Pretty Boy. We’re in no rush. I’ve bought the ingredients for the delicious dinner I am cooking you tonight and I want to enjoy the afternoon with you so we are not going rushing. Now, lunch and no objections, do you hear me?”

“Aye Aye” Spencer laughed, heading to the bathroom for a shower. Once wash, dried and dressed he headed downstairs to see a delicious looking omelette waiting for him. “There had better be more.” He blurted out as he smelled the delicious aroma. 

“Don’t worry Pretty Boy; I know you’re eating for two.”

“Actually a pregnant person only needs an extra five hundred calories a day at this stage of the pregnancy. 

“Yes I am aware.” The older smiled. “So start eating.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After lunch the two men spent the afternoon sorting the office. And by nine, Derek had walked Clooney, done a workout and between them, both men had cooked an amazing dinner. They were curled up in bed watching the DVD by nine thirty, with Clooney edging his way closer to the bed the whole time. “Not in this house you don’t.” commented Derek, earning a baffled look off his lover. “What if we have the baby in the bed with us some evening, I trust Clooney, but he is still a living animal and I don’t want him to get used to this now, and then have to train him out of it later.” Spencer nodded in agreement, unable to deny the logic behind it. After a while, the animal once again settled in his bed as the two men watched the movie. 

After the movie, both men agreed it was a personal favourite and that it would stay in the bedroom for another watch. Spencer felt himself falling asleep starting to doze and began to snuggle into Derek’s chest to fall asleep. “Pretty Boy, go to the bathroom and then go to sleep, otherwise you’ll be up in an hour and won’t get comfortable again.” Spencer groaned but knew that Derek was right and did what the older suggested. Once he returned to the bed, Derek helped him get comfortable and put his arm around him. “Spencer, can I ask you something?”

“Technically you just did” was the softly mumbled reply. 

“Don’t be cheeky” Derek laughed. “Really, can I ask you what you usually do for Thanksgiving? It’s barely two weeks away.”

“Nothing.”

 

“Sorry?”

“I don’t believe in Thanksgiving. It is a day that promoted dishonesty and brutal slaughtering of a race solely for greed and selfish gain.” He mumbled. He felt Derek shaking with laughter under his head. “What’s so funny?”

“My father would have had a great ally in you. He used to say the same.” Derek reminisced. 

“Uh-huh.” Spencer mumbled once more. 

“Go to sleep Pretty Boy.” The darker man smiled, kissing the younger’s head as he too surrendered to his tiredness.


	52. Family Heritage and Names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally short list their choice in names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Nothing happened over the next two weeks only two more hospital appointments, in both of which Professor Cahill insisted that Spencer keep up his part-time bed rest, though thankfully it was not increased. They visited the BAU one afternoon bearing coffees and muffins, which Derek had a feeling was the only reason Hotch didn’t stay true to his word to forcibly remove Spencer again. Spencer, he could see, wanted to rush over to his desk and break open a case file, but his now ridiculously proportioned abdomen made even getting to Rossi’s office across the gangway difficult, let alone negotiating down the steps and to his desk. 

“Reid, I can honestly say, you have the largest baby belly I have ever seen.” JJ commented as she looked at her close friend. 

“Wow JJ, don’t make him feel self-conscious whatever you do.” Commented Rossi as he entered the room. “Glad you all see my office as a sort of a coffee room.” 

“Well there is a plain Americano there for you to brighten your mood.” Gestured the heavily pregnant agent, who eyed up everyone longingly as he yearningly watched them drink the liquid. 

“How can you drink something so boring?” Emily crinkled her nose as she thought of plain coffee. 

“Simpler things in life are often the best.” Commented the eldest agent, who smiled as the youngest handed him the beverage. “He’s going to be a strong little fellow, how are you still standing Kiddo?”

“I have no idea. I think I’m going to need a chiropractor for the rest of my days though.” He replied, rubbing his back as he spoke. He shifted slightly, unconsciously signifying that the baby had kicked. 

“Everything alright Reid?” Hotch asked concerned. All other eyes in the room stared at him worriedly. Garcia looked fit to dart across the room. 

“I’m fine, someone just likes to move around but hasn’t exactly a lot of room to do it.” the team relaxed once more. But one of them gasped loudly as they witnessed the tight clothing on Spencer stomach move. The team turned to stare at Rossi, who in turn was staring at Spencer’s stomach making the young man feel very self-conscious. 

“I’m sorry, but there is no way I saw what I think I just saw. An infant cannot kick with that strength.” The oldest stated pointing to Spencer’s stomach. 

“Yes, they can.” JJ confirmed. 

“Here.” Spencer knew the best way to settle the argument. He took Rossi’s hand and placed it to where he knew the baby would kick. 

“Dear God it feels so hard.” The Italian commented. Then he felt it kick. Spencer had to control the laughter rising within him as he watched the other man’s face contort into sheer and utter shock. “Jesus Fucking Christ, that is the weirdest thing I have come across in my life.” He yelped. 

“Dave you served as a Seal, you were in ‘Nam and you are a profiler for more years than I care to count, don’t be so dramatic.” Hotch laughed. 

“Rossi is the personification of dramatic, we all know that.” Prentiss added. 

“I know what I have experienced in my life, and that definitely was in the top three of weird.” Again the Italian pointed to Spencer’s stomach. “I take back everything I said by the way. Yes it can kick that hard. You may have a future quarter back on your hands.”

“Here’s hoping.” Derek raised his crossed fingers as he smiled. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As suspected, Derek’s idea to take Spencer on the trip to see his friends had raised the younger man’s morale. After years as an outcast he had become used to the hustle bustle of his team and was not taking to his new solitude with as much success as he had hoped. 

“Right Spence, you ready for this?” 

“How are we even supposed to know what to get?”

“JJ and Sarah made notes on what they have and what we need to get and what brands are good.”

“Okay, so I suppose we should go in so.” Both men got out of the car and walked into the Mall, heading straight for the baby store. Once inside the two men just stared at the size of it and its content. “Derek, I think this may take longer than I expected.”

“No kidding. Where should we start?”

“The obvious I suppose crib, bedding, changing table, car seat, pushchair, bottles, and sterilizer.” The genius rambled. 

“Sterilizer, I would have thought you’d want to feed him yourself?” Derek seemed slightly taken back. 

“I do, but I gathered you’d want to do a few feeds do it would be necessary for you to bottle feed.”

“Bottle feed him what?” 

“My milk.” Spencer replied simply, unable to keep the smile off his face as he looked at Derek’s shocked one. 

“How do we get your milk in a bottle?” he asked. 

“With one of these.” Spencer held up a breast pump. Derek’s eyes just grew wider. Spencer had to be kidding.

“I don’t think I’m quite prepared for some aspects of this.” Derek admitted shakily. 

“How do you mean?” Spencer was slightly fearful. It was obvious he was still terrified that Derek would leave and he thought perhaps he may have finally reached his limit. 

“Well I mean, I haven’t read any books, I haven’t been to any of your classes with you, actually, come to think of it, have you been to any?”

“Nope, I read about everything and I spoke with JJ, a lot of what they do there with you is raise doubt and fear, besides I never really had time with work. As for the reading, I bought four books and JJ has another two. You can read them. We’ll be alright; we have friends who will help us you know that as well as I do.”

“Right, I better get reading when we get home so.” He smiled. “So essentials, we better get a cart.”

Spencer looked at the list they were given. “Better get two.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“I cannot believe how expensive that was.” Spencer commented as they drove home. They had most of what they had needed, but several items were to be delivered on Friday. 

“Having kids ain’t cheap Pretty Boy. At least we had the two of us to half the cost.” Derek answered, without taking his eyes off the road. 

“Derek, thank you.” 

“Spence, why do you keep thanking me, you’re the one who was willing to do this alone, to raise my child alone, you allowed me a say as soon as I found out. I am so grateful to you. I wish I could show you how much.”

“Well you could do me the honour of your company at dinner tonight in this nice little Italian place not too far from home?” Spencer smiled. 

“I think I could manage that. How about we put this stuff in the nursery and we get showers and head out then.”

“How about we put it in the guest room and put stuff into the nursery as we go.” Spencer suggested.

Derek without taking his eyes off the road took Spencer’s hand in his and kissed it. “You really are a genius aren’t you?” he grinned. 

“So I’ve been told.” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“I’m telling you, it’s supposed to go in that end.” Spencer laughed sitting in the nursing chair watching Derek attempting to put together the changing table. 

“What makes you the expert mister foreman?” 

“My PhD in Engineering?” he suggested. 

“PhD, Seriously? When did you get that? Fine, you win, I’ll try it that way.” 

Spencer remained silent for a moment and smiled smugly as the leg did indeed click into place as he had suggested. “I have four PhD’s Derek. One of them is Engineering, remember.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot what my Baby Boy is a genius in.” he came over and kissed the younger man. 

“While we’re on a related topic, why don’t we short list the names?” 

“Yet another great idea. Right so what had we shortlisted it to so far?”

“Michael, Aidan, Matthew, Connor, Daniel and James. Are there any more you have thought of since that you’d like to add?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Any of them mean anything special to you?”

“Well Michael was my father’s name. But I don’t want you to feel pressurised into naming him that.” Derek insured to say. 

“Well I like Michael; did you know it means ‘Who is like God’ in Hebrew?”

“No I didn’t. I’m not very religious, so I’m not sure about that. Do you know what they all mean?”

“Mmmhmm.” Spencer nodded. 

“Want to give me a breakdown of them all?” 

“Well Matthew is ‘Gift of God’ in Hebrew, Aidan is Gaelic and means ‘Fiery One’, Connor is Gaelic for ‘lover of hounds, or nobleman of hounds’, Daniel is Hebrew for ‘God is my Judge’ and James is Hebrew for ‘Supplanter’ So in total we have two Gaelic and four Hebrew names, weird since neither of us are either. Though Morgan is a Gaelic surname that pre-dates Christianity.”

“But it’s my father’s name and he was black?”

“Yes, but Chicago was a popular area for different ethnic groups to settle after their arrival to America as well as a popular spot for freed slaves. Often different minority groups would intermarry and as a result have you with a Gaelic surname.” Spencer blitzed a small kiss onto Derek’s lips when he finished speaking. 

“Huh, wonder if Mamma, Des and Sarah know this?” the said thoughtfully. 

“Well you can tell them now.”

“All the Hebrew names refer to God.”

“Most of them tend to. What have you got so much against God?”

“Spence, are you religious?”

“No, I am a man of science. Though I have noticed since you I tend to use religious terms far more often.” He smiled. 

“Behave; you’re on forced celibacy until you’ve recovered from having our son remember?”

“Let’s get this straight now, I am not allowed have penetrative sex, he never said anything about any other kind.”

“True, what have you got in mind Pretty Boy?” 

“Nothing until we get this place sorted. And the list shortened.”

“Right well I have to say Michael, Aidan and Connor are my favourites after that. You?”

“Mine are Matthew, Aidan and Connor. So I have an idea, How about we decide when he is born between Connor and Aidan, and make your father’s name his middle name?” 

Derek looked around at his lover, “Spence, that’s perfect.” He wrapped his arms around the pregnant man, rubbing his stomach as he did. “What you think little guy, you like that?” A kick was the reply. 

“What about surname?” Spencer thought aloud. 

“Surname? How do you mean?” 

“Well it’s not fair to have him called after just one of us. I suppose we could go with Reid-Morgan, or Morgan-Reid.” Suggest Spencer. 

“You want him to have my name and yours?” Spencer nodded. Derek’s eyes welled up with tears, “Morgan-Reid sounds good to me Baby Boy.” He choked out with difficulty. 

“So it’s Aidan or Connor Michael Morgan-Reid, slight bit of a tongue full, but I love it.” Spencer hummed. 

“Me too Pretty Boy, me too.”


	53. A Friendly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is visiting the men for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Two days before Thanksgiving, Derek left for work as usual, grinning wolfishly as he went and mentioned something about having a surprise ready for Spencer when he came home. Though it was not the best for his health, Spencer spent the morning thinking about what the present could be. 

When finally two o’clock came, there was no sign of Derek, nor was there any sign of him by three. Spencer became worried, and nearing three thirty he was near frantic wanting to know what was keeping his lover. When finally he heard Derek’s SUV pull into the drive way. He had spent the previous hour and twenty two minutes, pacing and worrying, much to his and the baby’s distress. He heard the front door open as his lover walked in. He was preparing to go out into the hallway and snap at the older man, when he heard not one, but two sets of footfalls. 

“Derek?” Spencer called nervously, placing his hands in front of his stomach defensively as whoever was in their hallway remained silent. “Der?”

“Hey Spence, sorry I’m late, didn’t mean to be. Only the surprise got delayed.” Derek opened the door to the living room to see a slightly dishevelled Spencer. “Pretty Boy, you alright?”

“Yeah, just got a little worried as to where you were.” “Who’s with you?” he mouthed afterwards. 

“No flies on you Baby Boy. Guess whose spending the weekend with us?” And with that Derek moved to the side and allowed Spencer to see into the hallway. In front of him was Fran Morgan. 

“Derek, it’s not much of a guess if you reveal who it is.” Fran laughed, walking past her son to the younger slightly shocked man in the room. “Spencer, sweetheart look at you, you must be in bits with your back, sit down there Honey and I’ll get us something to drink.”

“Mamma, you sit down. Spencer doesn’t like to be fussed over. I’ll make you something.”

“Don’t you start with me Derek, unlike you I know what Spencer is going through.” She pointed a finger at her son as she spoke, though both men could see she was not entirely serious.

“Mamma, not trying to make light of it all, but billions of people around the world either know or will know in the future what it is like to be pregnant.” Derek pushed. 

“I’m not talking about the pregnancy in general; I’m talking about being pregnant with a Morgan child. I swear you are all bigger than hams.” Spencer laughed at the joking between mother and son, and also thinking back to when he had seen the other man’s baby photos. “You have this poor boy pregnant with another huge Morgan child. Thank goodness the doctors had the sense to book him for a caesarean, what I wouldn’t have given to have that option with you.”

“Me? Sarah was first.” 

“She was but you were the heaviest, nearly ten pounds.” Spencer’s eyes widened. The doctor had estimated the baby to have gained more weight that was considered average. As it stood he was a solid seven and a half pounds and two weeks to go, but thankfully as Fran has just stated he would not be delivering naturally. 

Derek walked into the kitchen, muttering to himself leaving his mother alone with Spencer in the living room. “How are you doing Sweetheart? Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Tired a lot, it’s difficult to get sleep.” 

“Has Derek been doing all the heavy work around the house, please don’t tell me he has had you having to do any dragging or lifting?”

“I think you know the answer to that as well as I do.” He smiled. Fran nodded as Derek returned to the room with a regular tea and a fruit tea for his mother and partner respectively, and a coffee for himself. “Der, wouldn’t allow it in a million years.”

“Good, I hope I raised my boy well.” 

“You sure did Mamma, Spence isn’t able to drive at the moment, so when you go to the grocery store you’ll have to drive, and it’s too far for him to walk now.”

“What happened to not treating me like an invalid?” Spencer asked indignantly.

“Baby Boy, have you seen yourself, if you were to walk three blocks you’d look like the Michelin man and you know it.” Fran was in stitches laughing at the reference her son had made. 

“This is my first time in this neck of the woods you know,” she informed them. “I’m glad I got to be with you both for Thanksgiving.”

“Thanksgiving?” Spencer took a moment to remember it was this week. Obviously they celebrate it. “What about Sarah and Des?”

“They’re flying in tomorrow. Sarah’s husband is in Pakistan at the moment, so since we couldn’t go to Chicago, the family are coming here to us.” Derek explained. 

Spencer wished Derek had told him sooner. “Well we will definitely need to go grocery shopping.”

“Well if we are preparing for the dinner on Thursday, we will have to eat out tomorrow after they arrive. Where is good around here boys? Italian would be best.”

“Out of interest, why would dinner on Thursday interfere with dinner tomorrow?” Spencer queried.

Both Morgan’s looked at him. Derek decided he would ask. “Spence, what exactly used you do for Thanksgiving with your Mom?” 

“Nothing, I told you, I didn’t celebrate it. I don’t approve of it.” Spencer explained. 

“But with your mother?” Fran asked. 

“She was too sick to realise what day of the week it even was. Plus Thanksgiving dinner cost more so we couldn’t afford it.” Spencer stared at his baby bump and spoke in a barely audible whisper. He was ashamed of his past. He didn’t want to talk about it; he wished they would pick up on that. Spencer felt his emotions become too much and walked out of the room. He made his way up the stairs and to the almost completed nursery and gently closed the door behind him to give himself a few minutes before someone would most certainly find him. He glanced around the room at his son’s belongings. The crib’s linen was still packed in plastic but placed within it so to make it easier to locate closer the date. The date, the baby was due in two weeks. This day, at this time in two weeks he and Derek would be holding their son. Spencer bit his lips at the thought. “I’m not meant to be a father, what on earth can I show this child? How shit life can be. For fuck sake, I can’t even go to the grocery store to help buy the Thanksgiving dinner, because I haven’t a fucking clue what to even buy.” He yelled to himself, punching the large stuffed toy JJ had bought for the nursery. 

“Spence, talk to me.” A voice came from behind him. Spencer jumped clean into the air with a yelp. He was so busy being angry with his life that he had not noticed the door opening. 

“I can’t do this.” 

“This what?”

“This whole Father and Family thing. I literally haven’t a clue Derek. Everything I know in life I know from books. When my Mom was in a bad episode, I used turn to my books, when I was bullied to hell and back at school, my books, when my dad left; books. I can recite the Aeneid in Latin, English, French and Italian. But ask me what goes into a Thanksgiving dinner, and I come up stumped. How the hell am I supposed to raise a child if I can’t even do the most basic of things like that?”

“Spence.”

“This was, is a mistake. I have no idea what I’m doing. Hell, my father was right I’m not fit to raise a child.”

“Spencer, shut up!” Derek snapped. Spencer stared back shocked. “Don’t you ever and I mean ever compare yourself to that asshole.” Spencer stood defiantly glaring back. “Baby Boy, so you don’t know about Thanksgiving, and you couldn’t have them as a child we’ll rectify that now. You were too busy keeping roof over your heads and trying to keep you both clothed and fed while working on your academics. I could never do that. You are stronger than I could ever wish to be. You should be proud of yourself. And don’t worry about not knowing what to get, you have us for that and next year little Connor or Aidan will be here and you’ll be whizzing around telling me I forgot half of the ingredients.” Spencer laughed at the thought. He knew you didn’t have to be a mathematical genius to know that the probability of that happening was quite high. “And as for not knowing what you’re doing, Spence, you looked after a mother with schizophrenia for eight years by yourself. Fed, clothed, cleaned her, and kept a home going, a baby has nothing on that and well you know it. You got this down Pretty Boy.”

“Does your Mom think I’m some sort of Psychopath?”

“No, actually she wants to come up here and cuddle you for eternity for what happened to you. Seriously, she’s half tempted to get a flight to Las Vegas to rip your father a new one.”

“He’s not worth the jail time.”

“I agree, but my Momma is still fit to kill him. So am I for that matter. Come on, we better go down and think of something to put together for a dinner.”

“I want to cook.” 

“Baby Boy, you really don’t have to.”

“Derek I didn’t say I have to cook, I said I want to. There’s a difference.”

“Okay you can cook.” Derek smiled. Though Spencer knew he was thrilled. When Spencer cooked it was usually something plain enough but very tasty.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“I have to say that was one of the nicest dinners I have ever been cooked, thank you Spencer dear.” Fran smiled.

“Thanks, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier for my outburst. Hormones and bad memories can lead to disastrous result.” He stared down as he spoke. 

“Spencer Darling, I’m the one who should be sorry, I turned up on your doorstep and started questioning you about a hard time in your life, I’m sorry. You are such a wonderful and caring man.” The woman smiled, causing the agent so grin slightly. “Wait until the girls see you tomorrow, they will be all falling over themselves to get to you and the baby of course.”

“I can’t wait for it” smiled the young man unsure if he was genuine in his comment.


	54. The Truth About Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the family arrive and Fran reveals something to Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swaps between Derek and Spencer's POV

Derek:

Derek Morgan jumped awake with a start, earning a baffled and groggy look off his bed partner. “Der, you okay?” Spencer half slurred due to his semi-sleeping state. 

“Yeah, just a weird dream. Sorry for waking you Pretty Boy.” Derek tried to settle himself again, wrapping his arm around the man next to him. 

“Weird bad, weird good or just weird?” Spencer queried. 

“Just weird.” 

“Wanna talk ‘bout it?” 

“I dreamt that since we couldn’t have penetrative sex where you would be receiving, we swapped positions and as a result you got me pregnant. And well needless to say I am was not as able for the role as you are, I don’t have your strength. I felt like going insane from my sleep morning sickness, how you actually went through it, I’ll never know.” 

“I didn’t realise I was pregnant remember, I didn’t find out for fourteen weeks.” Spencer snuggled into Derek’s chest. “Though if you want to go through pregnancy, you could always do the last two weeks of this one.”

“Doesn’t work like that Baby Boy.”

“Meh, worth a shot.” He smiled as Derek nuzzled his face into Spencer’s hair, making his way through to kiss the side of his face. “Try and get another hours sleep, apparently we’re in for a long day and you have work too.”

“Don’t remind me.” 

“And try not to say the words penetrative sex too often over the next few days, your mother’s here, remember.” 

“Why do I know you’re blushing in the dark?”

“Shut up and sleep.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Right, so I’ll see you both after work, I’m collecting off her flight at three right?”

“Yep, and we’re collecting Sarah and the girls at ten thirty.” Fran confirmed with her son. “Spencer, are you coming to the grocery store with me?”

Spencer looked up from his pancakes, he had barely registered the “we” in the previous sentence. “Eh, I don’t know anything about Thanksgiving dinner, so maybe I would be more of a hindrance than a help.” He stared at his food and bit his lips. 

“Nonsense, Momma, give Spencer your list. Spence read it and that way she won’t forget anything. And go spend some more time bad mouthing the fact you were both so lucky to get us fine Morgan men.” He said smugly. 

“Spencer, honey, would you overly mind if I clipped my sons ear?”

“Not at all.” He smiled. 

“Assault of a Federal agent is an eight year sentence.” Derek laughed, evading his mother. 

“Fran, help me up. He may be Agent Morgan; but I on the other hand, am SSA Reid.” Spencer smiled as Fran gave him a hand getting out of the chair. 

“What is SSA?” she asked. 

“Supervisory Special Agent. I’m quite a few rungs higher up the ladder.”

“Hey no fair.” 

“You started it.” Spencer smiled. 

“Unbelievable, you set my mother against me.”

“And I’m going to have until afternoon to work on Sarah and the twins.” 

Derek froze “you wouldn’t.” Spencer smiled widely.

Fran laughed. “Get to work sweetheart.” Derek kissed his mother’s cheek and Spencer’s lips and went out the door. 

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 

Spencer:

 

“I have never seen my son so happy.” Fran noted. Spencer shifted on his feet. “You are an amazing young man Spencer. Derek is so lucky to have someone like you. I thank God everyday he had found you sweetheart, for making him comfortable enough to admit to us the truth about his sexuality, and giving him this little boy and your love.” Spencer looked around at Fran and the smile he had been sporting faded. She was crying. 

“Fran please, don’t cry. I sort of forced him out really. It’s not like he could pretend to be straight and have had a kid when sooner or later you would have seen me.” 

“Well I see you as a blessing dear, regardless of what silly things you may think.” The woman smiled. “We better get going if we want to get everything done before collecting Sarah and the girls.” Spencer merely passed her the car keys before ensuring Clooney had water and walked out the door.  
“What about the lima beans?” Spencer asked as they walked through the grocery store. 

“Darn, you’re right. That’s the third thing I forgot. Derek was right; you remembering everything is coming in handy Dear.”

“Just glad to be able to help really.” Spencer smiled. He laughed as he tried to push the heavy cart only to barely be able to reach it the handle. “Thought I’m more able for some things than others.” 

 

“Honey, at this stage you should just accept what you can and cannot do and work within those limits.” Fran stated, taking the cart and allowing Spencer to get the items off the shelves. 

At one stage a rude looking woman was going to make a snide remark regarding the heavily pregnant Doctor, but one scathing look from the older woman silenced her. Spencer was sure she didn’t think he’d seen, so he said nothing. 

Forty minutes and two hundred and forty eight dollars later, Fran and Spencer left the store and filled the car with the groceries. “Why am I getting the feeling that Derek suggested this large car for you?” 

“He did. My other car died while he was he and he pretty much pleaded on bended knees for me to get something safer for the baby, so he bought an SUV and I got an estate.” 

“All very domestic aren’t you both?”

“Don’t you think us moving in together and all is a bit too quick?” Spencer asked nervously as he put on his seatbelt as Fran reversed out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot. 

“Spencer, I am going to tell you something that I have not told my own children.” Spencer looked at the woman driving the car next to him. “When I met Michael, you can only imagine what we went through with regards to our different races. But that wasn’t all. Do you know what age I am?” He shook his head. “Guess.”

“Derek mentioned your sixtieth being two years ago.”

“I just let them think that. Sweetie, I’m only fifty seven.” Fran used the fact they were waiting at traffic lights to look at Spencer, who just stared back at her. 

“You were seventeen when Sarah was born?” 

“And Michael was eighteen. He and his friends were at the same party I was at. It was the sixties so integration was only starting to really occur, though many of the older generation, as well as quite a few of the younger, still refused to acknowledge it. Well needless to say, I wasn’t one of them. One too many beers and nine months later, I had Sarah. As soon as I told Michael, he did the honourable thing, much to our family’s collective anger and disgust. We were married and living together before I was five months pregnant and we were happily married and blessed with another two children until he was taken from us when Derek was ten. So I think it would be hypocritical of me to say anything about you and Derek, since it worked out so well for Michael and myself, I just hope you two are as happy together.”

“It must have been hard for you to go through that, racial discrimination was rampant back then.”

“The same as it is for you now, what with your relationship being an openly gay one.”

Spencer mulled over what Fran had told him for a while as he directed her to the airport. He hoped that his and Derek’s relationship was as lucky, but then again, people seem to divorce over the smallest things these days.

¬“I won’t say anything, I promise.” Spencer was shocked at how childlike he sounded as he spoke. 

“I know you won’t sweetheart. Take it as a sign of how much you are a part of my family and how much I trust you that I told you that.” She smiled, causing Spencer to mirror the action. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 

DEREK:

 

As Derek and Desiree walked up the front steps of the house, Desiree could not contain how impressed she was. “Nice house Derek. A right little place in the burb’s for you and the family.”

“Why do you think I bought it?” her older brother smiled, turning the key in the lock. 

“Uncle Derek, Aunt Dessie” came two little voices as the crossed the threshold. The two adults embraced the children as Derek led his sister to the living room. The scent of pumpkin pie and stewed apple assaulted their nostrils as they entered the kitchen, where Sarah and Spencer sat at the counter, Sarah was explaining how to make green bean casserole to Spencer, who appeared to be absorbing the information as she spoke, asking a question here and there so to best understand everything. 

“Well look who finally decided to join us.” Sarah smiled as she rushed over to hug her siblings. Then Desiree headed to her mother as Derek gave his mother a peck on the cheek before going to his lover.

“Spencer, how are you, you must be big WHOA!” the youngest Morgan sibling gasped seeing her brother’s boyfriend’s stomach. “You’re huge.”

“I’ve noticed.” He smiled as he awkwardly leant into the embrace she had initiated. “I hope your flight was alright.”

“So and so.” She replied. “What needs to be done here?” 

“Nothing really, the three of us have this sorted. The girls have been running around but apart from that only cooking.” Sarah explained. 

“Mommy, we’re bored. We’ve looked everywhere there’s nothing new to do.”

“I’ve an idea.” Spencer said pointing up his index finger and he walked out of the room, leaving the Morgan family looking around at each other, and when they heard a noise in the hall once more Spencer arrived back in with a grin on his face, but no clue as to what he was up to. He sat back down and began to prepare bread for the turkey stuffing. Not once did the young man make mention of what he was up to even after seeing the confused faces of the other adults. 

After thirty minutes the front door opened. Derek was slightly shocked. Spencer had gone for a nap, so it could not be him.” Only four people had a house key to the house, Rossi, Hotch, Garcia and………….

“Unca Dewek, Unca Spense?” came a little voice. 

“In the kitchen Henry.” Derek called out to the little boy. 

“Ha-whoa” the little boy announced as he looked at Fran. 

“Hello Sweetheart.” The woman greeted. 

“Afternoon all.” Came a Southern voice. 

“Will, I’d like to introduce you to my family, this is my Momma, and my sisters Sarah and Desiree. And the two little terrors that have just stolen your son are Lily and Samantha. Momma, girls, this is Will his wife works with Spence and they are two of his closest friends.” The women waved at the handsome Cajun. “What brings you here?”

“Ladies, a pleasure. Spencer said that there was two youngin’s here that could do with a bit of company. The offer o’ some free time and a free babysitter is far too good to pass up.”

“I thought you were going to New Orleans for the holiday?”

“Naw, Sandy done come down to us. I see ya’lls got your hands full here, so I’ll talk t’you later. Henry, you be good now for Derek and Spencer, ya hear?”  
“Yes Daddy, I wuv you.” 

“I love you too lil’man. Is Spencer even around?” 

“Napping.”

“Tell him to get as much o’that as he can now. He’ll not get any after that boy’s born. Again pleasure meetin’ ya’ll. I’ll see ye later.” And with a final salute the Cajun left. 

“Okay, am I the only one who wants to just listen to him talk all day long?” 

“Sarah, you’re married.” Dessie scolded. 

“Did I say I wanted to do anything but listen to him talk?” her sister smiled cheekily. 

“Behave, he’s happily married, and before you ask Dessie, I don’t know if he has any brothers.”

“Does Spencer know?” 

“More than likely.”

“Well I’ll ask him when he gets up.” The youngest sister beamed. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

At six thirty Spencer had awoken and like everyone else, had freshened up and was ready to head out for their meal. The twins had begged to bring Henry along, it did not take much to convince Will and JJ to allow him on condition they dropped him off on their way back home afterwards. So Derek drove the car with Sarah and the twins, while Fran drove Spencer’s car with him giving directions and Desiree and Henry in the back.   
The meal was pleasurable. Even the children had fun as Henry showed them how the “make your own pizza” platter worked. The adults enjoyed the youngster’s broken English conversation. 

“Unca Spense is my unca.” Henry explained. 

“Well Der-ick is ours.” Replied Lily. 

“So Derek and Spen-er are all our uncles, what that make us?” pondered Samantha. 

“Cousins.” Derek suggested. 

The children stared at one another for a minute before squealing with delight at the thought of having another cousin. 

“So have ye decided on a name yet?” Sarah asked. 

“We nearly have, we have it narrowed down to two. And no you’re not hearing them, we want to wait and decide when he’s here.”

“Derek! That’s not fair!” Desiree pouted.

“Woman, are you four or thirty four?” he laughed. 

“Everything seemed ready in the nursery. You all nervous and excited?” Sarah asked Spencer, who nodded his replied as he was busy chewing. 

A sudden thought occurred to him. “Quick question, how are we going to fit everyone? Sleeping arrangements I mean.”

“Well Desiree and I will take one room and Sarah and the girls will take another.” Fran stated. 

“But there’s only one bed in each room?” Spencer was puzzled. 

“Spence, they’ll share.” Derek explained. Spencer’s face grew startled for a moment before something clicked and he smiled. “Let me guess you’ve had another idea?” 

They younger man nodded and grinned widely. “Yep. Excuse me a moment.” And the young man shuffled off the chair and slowly raised himself onto his feet and walked off with his phone in his hand. 

“Dare we ask?” Sarah thought aloud. 

 

“Probably not, but his last idea was a hit.” Desiree looked to the three content children next to them. “So let’s see what this one is.”

Soon afterwards Spencer returned with another grin on his face. “Lily, Samantha, do you like camping?” 

Both girls looked at their new uncle with a slight hint off suspicion. “Uncle Spenner, are you make us to sleep outside?” Lily asked fearfully. 

Spencer laughed. “Nope, my friend has special camp beds with air mattresses for when he and our other friend go camping, and if you want, you can use them and stay in the nursery while you’re here and not have to share with your mommy.”

The twins jumped at the idea of staying in their little cousin’s room, especially when they knew that there was a portable DVD player in there belonging to Henry for his visits, along with an impressive Disney DVD collection. 

“Spence, could you explain the point of that please?” Derek asked, bewildered. 

“Well this way, the girls are together, Sarah and Dessie can share and your mother can have a room to herself. She is the matriarch of the family and if anyone should have some space and privacy, it’s her.” Spencer stated looking at the cheesecake menu longingly. 

Derek, and the rest of the family were somewhat dumbfounded. “Oh, my, God. What a gentleman!” Declared Sarah. 

“Spencer sweetheart, that was not necessary.” Fran said teary eyed, honoured by the gesture. 

“You really are a genius.” Desiree announced. 

“He sure is.” Derek smiled, wrapping his arm around the other man. “Thank you Pretty Boy.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After the meal, they dropped Henry back to his parents and the Morgan clan were introduced to JJ. 

“Mommy, Daddy, guess what. I have two cussins.”

“How’s that buddy?” JJ asked. 

“Well, Dewek is Lily and ‘Mantha’s unca, and he’s my unca so that make us cussins.”

“Can’t argue that logic can you darlin’?” smiled Will. “You can see them again ‘fore they go back up to Chicago, but for now lil man you have to get ready for bed. Needless to say Spencer, ya’lls more than welcome t’have him over anytime.”

“Okay, bye Lily. Bye ‘Mantha. Bye Fwan. Bye Sawah. Bye Dessie. Bye Unca Dewek. Bye Unca Spense. And bye bye ickle cussin.” The last of which received a hug. The LaMontagne’s bade farewell and the Morgan’s and Spencer headed back to the two cars. Fran and Spencer went into the estate as Derek put down the two back seats to make room for the camper beds, and the rest of the family piled into his SUV. 

They made their way to Rossi’s who was waiting with the camping supplies. Again introductions were made and Rossi insisted they have a decaf coffee before they left. Forty-five minutes, a broken vase later and two dozing four year olds later and the family were ready to leave. 

“I am so sorry.” Sarah apologised again for the destruction her daughters had caused. 

Rossi lifted up his hand to silence her. “I have had Jack and Henry here before so I know what havoc children can accidently cause, I would not have invited you in were I easily upset by these things. They are merely things, easily replaced.” Derek noticed Spencer biting his cheeks and moving his mouth to the side. Obviously whatever the girls had broken was not easily replaced, but the older man was too much of a gentleman to say otherwise. “Have a wonderful day tomorrow and enjoy your visit.”

“What are your plans Rossi?” Derek asked. 

“Mudgey and I are going hunting until four and then Aaron’s for dinner like the last two years, can’t go breaking a tradition.” The man smiled.

“Enjoy.” Spencer smiled. 

“You too Kiddo, this is a first for you isn’t it.” The younger profiler nodded. “Well then, don’t overdo the pumpkin pie.”

“No promises.” Spencer shouted over his shoulder as he headed back to the car, causing the older man to look to Derek and the both of them to start laughing. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was close to midnight before both everyone finally made it to bed. All the food had been prepared, only to be cooked the next day, leaving plenty of time for the family to decide were they going to go to DC for the parade or just enjoy it on the television. 

As Derek felt Spencer return from his second bathroom trip since going to bed, he wrapped his arm around him. “Baby Boy, thank you for today.”

“How do you mean?” 

“For bring company for my Momma, for helping get everything sorted, for collecting Sarah and the girls, organising Henry to play with the girls and for organising it so that they would have their own space while here.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“No, it’s not, not many people would do that, and you know it. You’re truly amazing Spence.”

“Thanks Der.” Spencer snuggled as close as his planetary sized stomach would allow. 

“Oh and Spence?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“That vase at Rossi’s that the girls broke?”

“What about it?”

“It’s not replaceable is it?”

“It is, sorry was, a eighteenth century replica of a vase used in Roman Times made in England. The company is closed with over a century, it was worth about six grand.”

Derek froze. “How was he so calm about it?”

“Because he meant what he said. He’d rather see happy children in that house than a pile of pottery.”

“How come he never had any kids? He had three wives.”

“His first wife had a baby with him, but it died the day it was born, I don’t know why, he never mentioned. I only saw the infant’s headstone with its date of birth and date of death being the same. After that, I don’t know. But it’s the one thing in his life he would change. All the bestselling books and millions don’t make up for the emptiness he feels going back to that house alone every night.” Spencer couldn’t control the tears flowing from his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Baby Boy, I know why you’re upset, he’s like family and you don’t like seeing him alone. Your huge heart is one of your best features Spence. I can’t help but love you for it. And he’s not alone, he has you and the rest of the team. And even after he retires. Again. You’ll still be there for him, won’t you?”

“Yes.” The younger replied weakly. 

“Get some sleep Pretty Boy, Thanksgiving is a longer day than you can imagine.”


	55. Thanksgiving and all the Trimmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's first proper Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

All too soon for Spencer’s liking, it came time to get up. Derek was stirring beside him, groaning as he moved to get out of the bed. He turned on the shower and got in. Spencer laughed as he heard the other man humming, before breaking into some ridiculous song “I’m on my way eeee-heeee!” He could not control the fits of laughter as he heard the other man then break into what appeared to be a rap. He bit the pillow to try and stifle the sound, but to no avail, Derek was a lot of things, tone-deaf apparently was another thing to add to this list. After another two minutes and eighteen seconds, the shower turned off and Derek walked out of the bathroom with a towel patting dry his slick chest and nothing on but a smile. “What?”

“I love you.” Spencer smiled before laughing into the pillow once more. 

“You okay there Pretty Boy?” the older man asked, eyebrow raised at the somewhat unusual behaviour of his lover. 

“I’m great. Especially since you’re apparently on your way.” His face was now hurting from grinning so hard.

“Are you mocking my singing?”

Spencer scoffed, “You call that singing? It sounded like a cat being electrocuted while choking on a canary that was still alive and squawking for its life.” A fresh wave of laughter washed over him as Derek rushed over to the bed and pounced and landed a safe distance from his pregnant boyfriend and began to pepper kisses along his shoulders, rising up his neck and along his throat. “Derek, your family is sleeping in different rooms along this hall.” Spencer gasped. 

Derek answered without his lips leaving the paler man’s jaw where he was continuing his amorous assault. “So what?” 

“They’ll hear us.” 

“Spencer, you’re full term on a pregnancy with my baby, no offence, but to think they haven’t realised we’re not in a sexual relationship is somewhat absurd.”

“Acknowledging something any actually hearing it are two entirely different situations Derek. Besides two of those who’d be nnngghhhh” Spencer’s sentence met an abrupt end as his lover caressed his neglected cock.

“Shhh, Baby, I want to give you what you need, but you have to be quiet.”

“Derek?!” 

“I’ve got you, now relax and enjoy. His strokes became a little bit faster and far firmer, every so often he remembered to gently thumb the moist sensitive slit on the top, causing Spencer to be unable to stop himself from biting at the darker man’s shoulder. “That’s it Baby Boy, I got you.”

Spencer bucked into the older man’s expert hand. “Oh God, Derek, please, want you so bad.” Spencer was practically in tears as he forced himself into the Derek’s hand faster and faster. 

“Slow down Spence.”

“Please Derek, I want it, please.”

 

“Want what baby?”

“You, hard and fast. I want to explode in your hand. I want to barely be able to think of anything but what you’re doing to me.”

“You got it Baby Boy; just make sure to stay quiet.” Spencer bit his lips as Derek began a brutal pace sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. His balls tightened immediately as he did everything in his power from making too much noise. Derek pumped his lover’s hard length and found himself becoming rock hard as Spencer shuddered violently as he came closer his release. Derek had become accustom to his tells when it came to sex. He knew exactly what turned on his younger partner, and took pleasure in teasing and taunting him. These days it was so easy to make him come, his body was filled with hormones making him sensitive to the slightest touch. “Come on Doctor, cum for me.” As Derek had realised previously, it drove the younger man insane with lust when he referred to him as Doctor. He noted the effect remained as Spencer gasped and groaned as a warm wet sensation splashed onto Derek’s hand. 

The young doctor the preceded to take the older man’s hand and suck his own fluids off each and every finger slowly and meticulously. “Pretty Boy, that’s just naughty.”

“No, that’s just a prelude, this is naughty.” He whispered huskily, his voice still attempting to return to normal as he basked in his post orgasmic bliss. 

“Spence, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“But I do Derek. I want you more than anything.” Spencer stated, moving himself slightly. 

“How do you mean…….fuck that’s good.” Derek’s question was cut short as Spencer engulfed his lover’s cock in his eager warm mouth, sucking hard and sloppily at the darker man’s thick shaft. “Oh yeah Spencer, fuck.” 

Spencer pulled back “Derek, I mean it; if you can’t keep quiet I’m stopping.” He threatened. 

“Sorry Spence, it’s too good.” He gasped grabbing the pregnant man’s hair.

“I’m more vocal than you and if I can keep quiet out of necessity, then so can you.” Spencer snapped before sliding Derek back into the moist heated depths of his throat all the way past his gag reflex. The action sent Derek over the edge and without warning caused his to spill his load down his lover’s throat. Spencer had not anticipated it and as such spluttered slightly at the sudden shot of liquid, but he quickly regained his composure and licked every drip off his boyfriend’s now sated cock. “And you complain about how loud I am?” Spencer raised an eyebrow. 

“Pretty Boy, you work wonders with that mouth of yours whether it’s rambling off facts or putting it to other uses, I’m putty in your amazing hands or mouth as the case may be.” The older grinned. 

“That’s all well and good, but we are now later getting up and chances are, someone probably heard us.” Spencer whispered fearfully. 

“And if they did, this is our home Spencer; I am never going to hide who I am here, especially from my family now that I feel I can share everything with them.”

“Well I unfortunately do not share your laissez-faire attitude when you mother is in the house!” Spencer reiterated. “It’s just too weird.”

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago.” 

“You used my body against me. That’s not fair, someone could have heard us Derek, and you know it.”

“No they didn’t Spence, so just cool it.”

“They did, and they are going to send you two the bills for their therapy sessions.” A voice came from outside the door. 

“Kill me now”. Spencer groaned into a pillow while Derek laughed. “Dessie, have you nothing better to do than eavesdrop on people?”

“Eavesdrop? Are you kidding me? Mom sent me up here to see what was keeping your horny asses and I get treated to something that will scar me for life!” 

“You want to talk about emotional scarring, how about the time you and Danny Sullivan were at it like rabbits on my bed, and poor innocent me comes home from football practise, all I can think about is getting an hours rest and I open my bedroom door and I would go any further because I’m shuddering at just thinking about thinking about it.” Spencer could feel the man next to him wincing at the thought. He had never been more grateful at that moment for not having had siblings. 

“Okay, so we’re even then.” 

“Not even close Dessie. I walked in on you at it; you merely heard me and my boyfriend mutually…”

“Derek, if you finish that sentence I am going to make you sleep in your beloved gym for the remainder of this pregnancy I swear on my life.” Spencer screeched. Dessie laughed and Derek looked stunned at the tomato-red faced man next to him. The heat of his humiliation radiating off him. 

“Sorry Spence.” 

“Okay, enough, get up, we’re thinking of heading to the parade.”

“We better do as she says.” Derek said, getting out the bed once more, before helping Spencer out.

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” Spencer commented waddling to the bathroom, Derek smiling lovingly after him. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was the first year that Spencer had even bother to go to the parade, and for the most part if was very enjoyable the one thing that irked him was the close proximity to strangers and the occasional glare from others as though he was the Cerebus with three heads, rather than just pregnant. 

The family arrived back to Quantico and immediately set about cooking the dinner. The women rushed around getting out the pre-prepared food, while Derek sorted the roasting of the turkey. The twins went playing in the nursery, where they had been gifted The Princess and the Frog by Spencer and Derek. Spencer watched the goings on of a kitchen on Thanksgiving from the safety of a perched chair at the marble topped island in the centre. 

“Don’t think we’re leaving you out Sweetheart.” Fran chirped, knowing the young man wanted to be of use, you have to help me with the cranberry sauce. Spencer grimaced. 

“I’m not so sure I would be the best to help with that.” 

“Nonsense, we need you to do it Mister Chemistry.” Sarah laughed.

“It’s cranberry sauce.” He repeated. 

“So then no need for your earlier worry then is there?” Derek smiled.

Spencer couldn’t help but return it. The older man’s chocolate coloured orbs always drove him crazy. “Show me what to do.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Mamma, would you like to say Grace?” Spencer froze at Derek’s suggestion to his mother. He knew Derek wasn’t religious so this was obviously just a family thing, or maybe just Thanksgiving, as he had eaten with the family on his visit and they had not said Grace. He just sat and watched as everyone else at the table bowed their heads. 

“Uncle Spenner.” Lily whispered next to him. “You have to bow your head.” 

“Right sorry.” He replied, earning a somewhat condescending look off the twins and smiles off the adults. 

“Our Lord, thank you for this meal in front of us here today. We pray that you look after Adam and bring him home safe to us, we pray for Michael and ask him to watch down on us, and we pray for Diana, whom we wish could have been here with us today, look after her.” Spencer stared at the pale woman across the table from him. She had prayed for his mother, a woman she had never met. True Diana would scoff at the idea of religion and prayer, but it clearly meant something to Fran, so it was extremely touching to him for her to mention his mother. “We are thankful for the food on this table and for everything we have. We are thankful for the wonderful two granddaughters you have gifted me with, and for the grandson we shall soon meet.” The whole table smiled unbeknownst to the other occupiers, Spencer noted. “Thank you for bringing us all here safe today, together as a family. We thank you for Sarah getting the promotion at work. For Desiree passing her exams and going on to her next year in college and for Derek finally being able to truly be himself. We thank you or bringing Spencer into our family and for the happiness he has brought Derek. And for his strength and courage for bringing our newest family member into this world. We pray you watch over us. Amen.”

“Amen” echoed five other voices. 

Amen echoed Spencer in his mind.


	56. Pass the Doughnut Cushion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morgan women see what being involved with a BAU member entails and are worried. Spencer starts to get Braxton Hick's and the baby's head engages, much to Derek's amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Thanksgiving had been amazing and Spencer had actually enjoyed himself. On the Friday Spencer’s team were all invited to Rossi’s for lunch. The invitation had been extended to the Morgan’s family also, but an hour in and the team were called away on a case. Will arranged to get a lift home for himself and Henry with Spencer and Derek as they all headed out of Rossi’s who was cursing worse than a sailor. 

“You know it’s because that bitch hates us. We’re team four for God’s sake; this is the third year in a row.” 

“Rossi, it was Thanksgiving yesterday, we are owed nothing and you know it.” Prentiss snapped irritably. 

“Yeah, we should be grateful we got that much uninterrupted.” Hotch added bringing a disheartened Jack with him. “I can’t get through to Jessica.”

“I’ll take ‘em ‘til ya’ll get through t’her?” offered Will. “S’long as either you or Derek has room in your cars for ‘nother.”

“No there’s room, I’ll go in the car with Sarah, the girls and Derek, that way all three of you can be in one car then.” Suggested Desiree. 

“Sound ‘slike a plan.” Will grinned, as he ushered the two boys into the Volvo estate. 

As the team went towards the airstrip the Morgan’s, the LaMontagne’s, Spencer and Jack headed back to their homes.   
As the car carrying Fran, Spencer, Will, Henry and jack headed left, Derek drove straight on. “So wait, they had the day off?” Sarah asked. 

“Yep.” He brother replied. 

“But they got called in?”

“Yep.”

“And they just have to drop whatever they’re doing and just go?” 

“Again Yep.”

“Does that not bother you?”

“Sorry?” Derek asked looking to his older sister. 

“I have to agree Derek; it seems like a lot to take on.” Desiree agreed. 

“What are you two on about?”

“In a few months you and Spencer could be in the supermarket with the baby and he gets the call, you’re telling me you’re okay with him rushing out the door and barely kissing his son goodbye Derek?” Sarah argued. 

“The FBI is huge, and I bet there are loads of sectors that would kill for his expertise. Could he not go to another one instead of the BAU?” Desiree added. 

“That’d no one’s choice but his own. How would you like if he rammed life altering ideas down my throat?” Derek countered.

“Derek, you’re picking us up wrong, we’re only saying this because we love you and Spencer, we want to see you last and we want all three of you to be happy.” Sarah explained sincerely. Her brother smiled at his sister’s genuine concern and for their admission to loving his genial other half.

They arrived back to the house before Fran and Spencer, who had safely dropped the others to the LaMontagne house. Spencer by-passed everyone and headed straight to the master bedroom. All three of the Morgan children looked to their mother for an explanation, when she shrugged Derek immediately followed him. He arrived at the bedroom door and knocked, when he went into the room he heard Spencer groaning. “Spence?” he walked over to the man on the bed. “Spence, is everything okay, talk to me.”

“Braxton Hicks.” He replied through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Braxton Hicks, false labour.”

“How do you it’s not the real thing?” 

“Because it doesn’t feel like it. I am going with my instincts on this and my instincts are relax and get some sleep and maybe kick you in the nuts for putting me through this.” Derek could not control the snorting sound he made as he attempted to stifle the laugh. 

“I’m sorry Baby Boy, I didn’t mean to get you all pregnant and swollen and tired.”

“I hate you.” Derek froze for half a moment before realising Spencer’s tone was not as harsh as his words. 

“Sorry to hear that Pretty Boy because I love you.” And he cuddled into his partner, gently rubbing his stomach as he lay there. He could feel the younger man wincing every so often before he finally drifted off to sleep. When he was comfortable, Derek gently left the bed and headed downstairs, explaining to his family the reason for the other man’s swift ascent of the stairs.

“Leave him rest, poor darling must be exhausted, the last few days would have been very tiring for him.”

“He says he’s having Braxton Hicks.”

“Well keep an eye on him, if they get more painful we can head to the hospital.” Fran replied. 

“Has he a hospital bag ready?” Sarah asked, getting up.

“Two, one for him, and one for the baby. They’re in the hall closet on the left. Why?”

“Just in case. It’s better to be prepared little brother.” She smiled as she checked if the bags were still there. “I’m going to make some tea.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next day Derek dropped his mother, Sarah and the twins at the airport early, and returned later in the day with Desiree and Spencer for her flight to Boston. 

“Miss you guys already, and I will see you in three weeks; well face to face anyway. I will Skype once you and the baby are rested Spence.” Desiree hugged the pregnant man as she spoke. 

“Why three weeks, the baby is due in ten days?” Derek asked as she came over to hug him. 

“I want to be of use when I arrive. I want to give you two a chance to get some sleep for a night. So there’s no real need to be there right after he’s born and Spence is in hospital. You’ll be home for a while after that too, so you know, I’ll arrive just before you go back to work.”

“Thanks lil sis.” Derek smiled, “we’ll miss you too.”

With that, the last of the Morgan women walked off towards her gate, waving as she went.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Derek, I can’t move.”

“What are you talking about Spence? Go back to sleep.”

“I would love to, but my bladder is about to explode, so unless you want to wash a mattress I suggest you help me out of this bed now.”

Derek grimaced at the manner which Spencer spoke, it was unusual for the young agent to speak so crudely. “Alright,” he stretched. “I’ll help you…. Spence, what the hell happened to you?”

He watched as the other man looked down at his stomach. His bump was a totally different shape. Much further down and jutting out more to the front that all rounded like before. 

“Oh, no.” the pregnant man groaned. 

“What, what is it?”

“The baby’s head has engaged. I am going to have back ache and a pain in the ass from now on, literally.” And as Derek aided him into a sitting position he squirmed. “Oh God this is too uncomfortable. I actually can’t sit down. It feels wrong. Where’s my phone?”

“What, are you calling Professor Cahill; do I need to get your bag?” 

“Derek, I can’t believe I have to say this to you, but breathe.” Spencer said calmly. “I’m calling JJ.” He explained. 

A few minutes later and he was off the phone and cursing to himself. “Well that wasn’t any use. I’ll give it two hours and I’ll ring your mom.”

“Ring her now.”

“Derek it’s six thirty in the morning there.”

“And she will be mad if you don’t contact her about it immediately. Here, I’m ringing her now.” 

“Derek; doesn’t she…”

“Mamma, Spencer has something he needs to ask you, I’m putting him on okay?” He handed the phone to his lover and went to the bathroom, when he returned Spencer was standing awkwardly. “You okay?”

“No, as though it wasn’t hard enough before my back now aches even more and you don’t even want to know how my ass feels.”

“Your ass? Why your ass?”

“Because there’s a baby trying to prepare itself to use my behind as an exit. Do not laugh Derek Morgan, you are the reason I’m like this.”

Derek had no idea why exactly he was laughing, was it the look of Spencer’s face, the way he was swaying as though he would suddenly become comfortable or the way he explained his predicament, he could not fathom, but it was still funny. “For the record, I’m only half the reason you’re like this, I didn’t have sex with myself that night, and from what I remember it took you all of five seconds to impale yourself on me.”

Spencer found himself moaning as his eidetic memory went back to that faithful night. “Oh great, now look what you did.” He shouted gesturing to his pants where he was now pitching a tent. “And I still have to pee. We have to go to the store later and get a doughnut cushion.” 

“A what?”

“A doughnut cushion. It’s an inflatable circular tube for me to sit on because I can’t put pressure on my ass anymore.” And with that he walked into the bathroom, leaving Derek laughing hysterically into a pillow as soon as he left. “I can hear you, you know.” That was all it took for tears of laughter to roll down he older man’s face, even though he knew it wasn’t half as funny as his mind had decided it was. 

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM  
“Dr. Reid, have you had any cramps or twinges of any kind?” the professor asked as they sat through the consult. 

“A few here and there, Braxton Hicks really, they aren’t very painful, more irritating really.”

“And I see the baby has engaged, that’s good, it means we made the right decision bringing you in for a caesarean early. Keep an eye on it though; he may be getting impatient in there and want to arrive of his own accord, but you are full term so there are no worries if he does. I would rather we stick with the plan of a caesarean though. He is approximately eight pounds two now. A good healthy size. Only a week left now. Just keep your feet up as much as possible.”

“Thank you doctor.” Both men smiled as they left the appointment. 

“A week, this is getting very real Baby Boy.” Derek smiled. 

“Are you still going to call me Baby Boy after I give birth to your child?” 

“Yep.” Derek smiled, popping the p.

“Just drive the car.” he sulked as the older man laughed harder.


	57. How Much Did You Like The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby was supposed to be due in 24 hours, but as Spencer leans forward to get something off coffee table, baby Morgan-Reid shows he has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

“Just think Pretty Boy, this time tomorrow, we’ll be prepping for surgery to have our little boy.” Derek was unable to control his excitement. And to be honest, neither could Spencer. No more backache and butt-ache, no more being kicked violently from the inside when he slept, although he’d still have……….

“Dammit it!” 

“Again?” 

“Yes this is ridiculous.” Spencer was getting sick of this, he had read about it, but experiencing it was driving him insane. Derek came out of the laundry room with a new shirt. “Thanks.”

“They really do leak don’t they?”

“And they are hard as rocks, seriously, I feel like just massaging them and, get your head out of the gutter Derek!” Spencer snapped seeing Derek’s face. 

“Sorry.”

Spencer changed his shirt and Derek took the other one to add to the pile that were now stacked in the laundry room. Spencer refused to wear a lactation bra, and Derek couldn’t blame him. “I’m a man, I shouldn’t have to ever wear a bra.” Was always Spencer’s mantra whenever someone brought it up. A few extra shirts to wash were nothing in return for a content Spencer. 

“We’ll be washing shirts until he turns eighteen at this rate.” Derek joked smilingly as he returned from the laundry room.   
Spencer was sitting on the couch on the ridiculous air ring with Clooney at his feet. The dog was permanently posted there these days and in the last two days had been whining and snorting intermittently, especially when Spencer was suffering Braxton Hicks. “He knows something is up.” Derek was sure of it, and so was Spencer. “He knows the baby is coming this week.” He had said.

Spencer leant forward to grab a bottle of fruit juice off the table. He felt an odd little sensation and all he could say was “oh”.

“Everything alright Pretty Boy?” Derek was smiling at the ridiculous look on Spencer’s face. 

“That depends.”

“On?”

“How much did you like this couch?”

“Spence?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“Are you telling me that your waters just broke?”

“Yep.”

“Will I get the bags?”

“Yep.”

Spencer found himself laughing at the extremely calm way he and Derek were handling this. He just hoped that Derek would remain as calm driving the car. Clooney was sniffing the large wet patch on the couch curiously before following the dripping fluid to Spencer. Once he realised where it was sourcing from, the dog started circling frantically and heeling to Spencer’s every moment. “Derek?”

“Clooney, come.” The dog ignored, refusing to leave Spencer, so Derek grabbed his collar and had to drag the dog to the laundry room.

Spencer changed into different pants and they headed to the car. “We need to call the hospital.”

“I did it while you were in the bathroom cleaning up. And I called Garcia and my mom.”

“What did they say?”

 

“That they love you and they’ll see you soon.”  
CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They got checked in at the hospital and got Spencer to a prep room. Professor Cahill had the day off, so he was currently on his way to the hospital. 

“No panic yet dears.” A large kindly nurse told them. “You’re only two centimetres dilated, the Professor will be here long before this fella. 

“You okay Baby Boy, can I get you anything?” Derek asked as Spencer winced from another contraction. 

“No, I’m okay.”

“Does it hurt much?”

“Not as much as physio for a knee injury. I did that, I can do this.”

“That’s my man.” Derek kissed Spencer’s head as the contraction ended. 

A female doctor entered the room. “Good afternoon, I’m Dr. Stevens I will be looking after you for now.” Both men introduced themselves. “Right well, you’re down for a Caesarean, but we’ll see how that develops alright.” And with that she walked out again. Spencer looked at Derek, who understood what the younger man was thinking and got up and followed the woman. 

Spencer could hear everything through the open door. He listened fearfully as his lover called out. “There seems to be a mistake.”

“How so?” 

“This caesarean was requested by Professor Cahill, not Spencer, I know his doctor would not put him through major surgery unless it was necessary.”

 

“It is not nearly as major as you make it sound.” the woman answered shortly.

“Not major?” Shrieked Spencer as another contraction hit. “Incisions through my abdomen and uterus are not seen as major, where did you get your medical degree, a fucking cereal box?”

“With all due respect I am the doctor and until someone higher says otherwise, we will stick to this.”

“With all due respect doctor, my boyfriend is better read on the subject of childbirth than you could ever be, so I suggest you relieve yourself from his medical team and get someone in here who is willing to listen to the head of your department’s recommendations.”

“And tell her to stop putting the health and well-being of myself and our child at risk because she’s on some sort of homophobic power trip.” Came Spencer’s voice from the room. 

“I beg your pardon, but I am not homophobic.”

“Sweetie, I’m a profiler for the FBI, I smelt your pathetic backwards thinking mind before you ever even entered the room.” Spencer called out, his arms cross his chest. 

“Like I said, please relieve yourself from this case and get another doctor in here.” Derek reiterated. 

Five minutes later Professor Cahill himself arrived in. “Why isn’t this patient prepped for surgery?” he asked angrily. 

“Dr. Steven’s wouldn’t okay it sir, apparently she wanted to see how the labour progressed.” The kindly nurse replied. She winked at Spencer as she awaited her orders. 

“Holly, get that man prepped and give his partner some scrubs, I will deal with that woman later. How dilated is he now?”

“Six centimetres sir.”

“Christ, let’s go before it’s too late to issue an epidural. Is the anaesthetist on stand-by?”

“She is downstairs awaiting your arrival.” 

“Excellent. Get him down and into her capable hands immediately, I’ll go scrub up for surgery. I will see you gentlemen in a moment.”

The nurse bolted in and gave directions to Derek to the OR, and the nearest changing rooms ”If you go now you’ll be there before us and you can head in together.” She smiled handing him a pair of scrubs. 

Derek kissed Spencer quickly. “I’ll see you in a few Pretty Boy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, agh!!” he winced painfully as the contraction increased in strength. By the time it was finished, Derek was gone. 

“Let’s get you sorted dear.” Smiled the nurse. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime sweetheart. You and your husband are one of the sweetest couples I have ever met.” She smiled. Spencer blushed, and it deepened further when he realised she had mistaken Derek for his husband. 

Once he was prepared, she got him into a wheelchair and brought him down stairs. Spencer was getting worried as in the short five minute trip, he had had two contractions. They finally made it down and there standing outside the room waiting for the was Derek, in a pair of green surgical scrubs. Spencer couldn’t help but notice how amazing the other man looked in them.

“You boys ready?” smiled the nurse. They nodded and she swiped her access card and led them inside. 

They could see Professor Cahill scrubbing in as the nurse pushed Spencer to the bed. “You’re a fine strong man sweetheart, could you give me and hand with him?” She smiled to Derek, who happily obliged. 

“Dr. Reid, good afternoon, I’m Sara Nassar, I am your anaesthetist, and I just need you to sit forward here while I prep you for your epidural and I need you to read these forms and sign them when you’re finished alright, they’re standard procedure.” She smiled.

Spencer took the forms and scanned them in his usual fashion. He signed then and everything before the doctor had her previsions readied. 

“Don’t ask.” Professor Cahill smiled as she stared at the completed forms. 

“Okay, brace yourself, this will sting a little, it’s just a local anaesthetic.” Spencer didn’t even wince. “Excellent now the big one. It won’t hurt as much now.” She injected that too into him. The immediate relief sounded out as a sigh from the young man as the numbing sensation radiated from the point in his spine where she had injected all the way down his back and pelvis.

“Can I please take some of that with me?” 

“Sorry, but no. It’s does wonders doesn’t it. With my two I never wanted something so bad in my life.” She smiled. “We’re ready when you are Professor.”

“Excellent, Spencer lay on the bed, Derek you stay at his head, until I instruct otherwise. Understood?” Derek nodded. “Good, do you want to cut the cord?” he asked. 

Derek looked at him and then to Spencer. “Would you mind Spence?”

“Not at all” he smiled. 

Derek turned back to the professor, “Please.”

“No problem. I will give you the scissors and show you were to cut when the time is right. Here we go.”

Spencer took a deep breath as the cloth divider prevented the two men from seeing what was going on the surgical sight. Spencer could feel his face twitch and contort. “You okay Baby Boy?”

“Feels weird.”

“I thought you couldn’t feel anything?”

“I can feel tugging.”

“Completely normal.” Dr. Nassar smiled. 

After another moment or two, Professor Cahill called Derek. “Get the scissors and cut here.” He instructed. Derek did as he was told, and then a sudden loud shrill of a baby’s cry filled the room. Spencer looked down to see the nurse put the baby in a blanket and hold him out to Spencer. Derek had tears of undiluted elation on his face, staring at the crying child. 

The whole world could have fallen down around Spencer and he would not have known, his eyes focused on the child and only the child. He held his arms out and cradled the bundle gently in them. He was still a slight bit wet from the amniotic fluid as he continued to cry. The nurse handed Derek a towel and gently he patted the little boy’s skin. 

“You did it Spence. You did it.” Derek kissed Spencer temple as they looked at their son. Derek continued to pat the little ones dainty hands and up his arms to get him dry. But his cries became sharper. “What did you say Aidan meant again?”

“The fiery one.” Spencer replied smiling. He knew exactly where this was headed. 

“Seems apt, don’t you think?” Derek asked. 

“I think so.” 

“I’ll make up his hospital bracelet” beamed the nurse. 

Spencer looked down at the now settling infant. He had black hair that seemed already to be drying into little wiry curls, beautiful light caramel coloured skin, and the most adorable slightly flattened nose that Spencer could ever have imagined. 

“He’s so handsome.” Derek smiled. 

“You’re obliged to say that, you made him.” 

“I’d a little help from you.” Derek retorted. “Spence, can I?”

“Sure, watch his head. What?”

“Mister I know nothing about kids.” 

“I don’t know where it’s all coming from. Instinct I suppose.”

“I love you so much my Pretty Boys.”

“I love you too, and him.”

The nurse placed a tag on the infant’s foot. Spencer read it as he watched Derek hold their son. Aidan M Morgan-Reid.


	58. We Got This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer get out of surgery with their son and start to bond with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek POV

Derek was convinced there was no greater feeling in this world. His son was in his arms, his own little arms moving around as he stretched in his new vast surroundings. Spencer looked up at them happily from the bed, below the divide the doctors had removed the placenta and were now stitching him up. 

“Spence, he’s so perfect.” Derek kissed the baby’s forehead. 

“He is, just like his dad.” The younger man smiled, Derek looked to the younger man with admiration in his eyes. 

“We’re going to bring you up to the ward now Dr Reid. So why don’t you put little Aidan into wheeler cot and you can wheel him upstairs, while we wheel your husband.” The nurse suggested. Husband? He smiled at the error. 

“Come on little guy, we’ll get you dressed and everything upstairs.” The reply was a little snuffle as the infant attempted to get comfortable to take a nap after his traumatic afternoon coming into the world. 

Thirty minutes later and Aidan was dressed in a Winnie The Pooh vest and baby grow Garcia had gotten him. It had taken a few minutes and a couple of attempts for Derek to get on the diaper, taking into account Aidan’s clamped umbilical cord. He was whimpering slightly. “What’s up little guy?”

“I think he’s hungry.”

“But he’s barely an hour old.”

“We’ll try it. Could you get a nurse?” 

“Why do we need a nurse?” 

“She can get us the lactation specialist.”

“Okay, are you up to taking him?” Spencer had his hands out before Derek finished the sentence. Derek grinned widely and gave his boyfriend their son as he headed to the nurse’s station. 

“Sorry?”

“Yes dear?”

 

“I was wondering if we could get a lactation specialist to my boyfriend. He wants to feed our son.”

“Wonderful, I will have her sent up immediately. Or would he rather a man?”

“A man probably.”

“Right away.” And with that she picked up the phone to dial the appropriate department. 

He walked into the room once more, but stopped when he heard Spencer’s voice. 

“And your dad, he moved here to be with us. He just dropped everything and came, and he brought his dog. I never had a dog growing up, actually they scare me. Well Clooney doesn’t but he’s different. I know he’ll be great with you; he’s been protecting you since I met him so no reason for him to change now. You look so much like your dad, I hope it stays like that; he is handsome, smart and athletic. You’ll want to be like him.” Derek bit the inside of his cheeks. Even after everything Spencer couldn’t see how amazing, strong and handsome he was. 

“I think he’ll be a lot like his Daddy too, won’t you lil’ man?” Spencer looked concerned. “Pretty Boy, you just had a baby. You carried him for thirty nine weeks, you still did your job, you saved people’s lives, you went through labour, you were cut open and even now you are amazing with him, please give yourself some credit.” 

They were interrupted by a man in his thirty’s who knocked on the door. “Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen, I am Dr. Bergmann, I am the male lactation specialist, and I believe ye requested my assistance?”

“Yes, I am Derek and this is Spencer. And this little fella is Aidan.”

“Pleasure to meet all three of ye.” The man smiled, he flicked through the chart. “Aidan is only an hour old? Good that means he has not been subjected to a bottle yet, heightening our success chances. Doctor Reid? Are you a medical doctor?”

“No, he has four doctorates.” Derek bragged. 

“Wow, glad my father hasn’t met you; he’d be as good as paying you to marry me.” The man laughed, Derek joined in but Spencer just stared wide-eyed. 

“While he was busy studying, he lost out the chance to understand humour.” Derek explained. 

“Right, well we better get this show on the road. Spencer, I know this is forward, but I need you to open your gown and well, whip one out.” Spencer just stared terrified at the man’s bluntness while Derek sniggered. “Come on, you want to do this right?” Spencer nodded. “Then what’s the problem?” 

“Spencer can be a bit innocent.” Derek explained. 

“Well this is Aidan’s lunch we’re talking about, so come on.” The bossiness of the doctor worked and Spencer obeyed. “Right Derek, if you want to help hold Aidan as Spencer gets him into a comfortable position.” Derek and Spencer obeyed, meaning that Spencer was sitting forward as Derek sat to his side, his arms cradling their newborn son. “Now rub the side of his cheek with the nipple and move it towards his mouth.” Spencer blushed deeper, but obeyed. Sure enough the infant opened his beautiful brown lips and latched on. “Does it hurt?” Spencer shook his head. “Can you feel him suckling?” Spencer nodded. “Well that was quick, he’s a little natural. My daughter took forty minutes and me in pain for days before she got it. Give him a few minutes and then we’ll get other Daddy to wind him and you can try the other side.”

Derek looked proudly at his son, who was clenching and unclenching his fists as he suckled, his cheeked moving as he continually filled his mouth with the precious liquid. After a few minutes the doctor told them how to wind him. 

“Large circular rubbing on the back, with gentle but firm pats every so often.” He explained. While Spencer attempted to wind Aidan he screamed mercilessly at his meal being interrupted. “Wow, he has some temper on him doesn’t he?” the specialist noted. 

After five minutes Spencer still had not gotten the infant to cough up wind and it was starting to upset him. “Want me to try Spence while you get yourself sorted for the other side?” Derek suggested. He had read the books that Spencer had left aside for him, he knew Spencer stressing out now would negatively affect his milk supply and the baby would sense it and be more finicky. The younger handed over the baby and straightened himself out a little. Derek gently rocked the baby as he patted his back while walking around with a cloth on his shoulder. Within seconds, the baby has burped and coughed up a little fluid before settling once more. Spencer was looking at him sadly. “Spence, Sarah had twins remember, I was on baby duty for six months, and you pick up a hell of a lot very quickly. Now let’s see if our little man is still hungry. What’s wrong Spence?” Derek looked at the terrified face Spencer was sporting.

“I’m scared the first time was just a fluke.”

“Only one way to know for certain.” With that he gently maneuvered Aidan so that they repeated the process on the other side. Spencer leant his arms in too so they were intertwined as the Aidan latched successfully again. 

“Told you he was a natural. I’ll leave you three alone for now, but I will check up with you all again later. Alright?” Dr. Bergmann asked. “If you need anything , don’t hesitate to call. Well done doctor Reid.”

The two men smiled and waved as the doctor left the room. 

“You two are naturals at this. Between you doing this so well and changing diapers, and me being able to do the winding, we’ve got this down, Baby Boy.”

“Yes, he’s stopped drinking. He must be full.”

“I’ll do the burping, you get an hours sleep alright? I’ll wake you if we need you.” 

Spencer was too exhausted to argue. ”Open your shirt and lay him on your bare chest, let him lean into you. It’ll strengthen your bond.” Derek obeyed. 

Spencer curled up and was quickly asleep leaving Derek with a tired and full baby who was quickly drifting off too. “That’s right little guy. Daddy is gone to sleep, so it’s just you and your old man now. Look at you, perfect in every way. And you’ll be smart like him too won’t you. Sweet, gentle, kind and amazing, that’s what you’ve to strive to be, just like your daddy.” He kissed the baby’s small hand as he spoke. The baby nuzzled into his father and dozed against his bare chest as Derek Morgan beamed happily down at him.


	59. Baby, Meet the Extended Reid Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrive to the hospital to see Aidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Spencer found himself more tired than he thought possible all things considering, but the epidural was starting to wear off, casing a dull ache to radiate from his abdomen. He then heard fussing from Aidan and was alert in moments. “Der?”

“We’re here Baby Boy. Someone just doesn’t want to have their diaper changed.” His voice was calm and soothing as he tried to placate the irritated child. 

“Want to help me sit up and I can do it?” 

“No need.”

“Sorry, did I make that sound like a request?” Derek smiled and held one strong arm for Spencer to hold onto while his other stayed in the crib with the fussy infant. “Thanks.” Spencer grimaced as he sat forward slightly. “Wow, this will take time to heal.”

“Well I am going to work for the days until you come out of hospital and then I have two weeks off and not long after that we have the holidays, so you won’t be alone much for a while Pretty Boy.”

“You’ll have to think of a new nickname for me now. I’m no longer pretty with a large scar on my abdomen.”

“Hey, that is a testament to what you did. Not a day will go by that I see that and won’t think of this beautiful baby we made together.”

“Just so you know, you’re nauseatingly romantic.” Spencer groaned as he sat to the side of the bed and looked in at Aidan. “May I?” Derek moved to the side. “Why is the blanket wet?”

“He decided to try and pee on me.” 

Spencer laughed. “Yeah, Henry did that to Will and JJ hundreds of times.”

“Well look out before he……never mind.” Derek laughed as it was Spencer’s turn to get peed on.

“Thanks Aidan!” the genius said dryly. Spencer swiftly changed the diaper, taking care to look after his son’s cord and between the two men, the baby was dressed and in fresh blankets. He handed the soiled blanket to Derek in a bag. “Bring this home and let Clooney smell it.”

“What? Why?” 

“To get him used to Aidan’s scent.” Spencer said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But don’t give him the blanket to keep; he’ll think that Aidan’s things are his to do with as he pleases otherwise.”

“Thant makes sense.” Derek acknowledged, putting the soiled laundry next to his jacket. 

“Knock, knock. Can I enter?” A bubbly voice sang round the door. 

“Hey Baby Girl.” Derek smiled. “Yes you may.”

The bubbly blonde walked in cautiously, before laying eyes on Spencer and the cot next to the bed. “Boy wonder you are glowing, look at you. Is he in….?” she pointed to the crib. Spencer nodded as she edged slowly towards it. “Oh. My. God!!!” she whispered, looking at the child. “I am in love. He is mine. You can’t take him from me.” Derek leant over his son and picked him up; placing him in Garcia’s waiting arms. “My darlings, you have made the most beautiful baby in the world! Don’t tell JJ I said that, I love my Godson, but this little guy holds my heart firmly in his….. Oh will you look at his dainty little hands!” her sentence altered as she lost her train of thought. “Ooh, do I get to know now what you called him?” 

Spencer looked to Derek and nodded. “Aidan.”

“I love it. I love it. I love it. Perfect.” She beamed. “You are totally not getting him back by the way.” She laughed as she sat in a chair. 

Derek looked at Spencer and silently gestured him to speak. “Actually Garcia, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“We, eh, we were thinking and we want you to be his Godmother, if you want that is. I mean I understand if you rather not, it’s just.”

“Spence, stop rambling.”

“Sorry.” He looked at his friend who was sitting still and shocked at the side of the bed. 

“But what about, I thought you’d ask JJ.” 

“You went to my appointments with me; you were the one that supported me most. You were great with getting Derek sorted down here, it could only be you. And I meant what I said about you being there to help Aidan with the mom stuff. We need you.” Derek nodded his agreement. 

“I dunno what to….. I mean it’s just….. Definitely. I would be honoured.” Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “Oh you are going to be so spoilt my little mocha.”

“Mocha?” Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“When I was pregnant I used to crave mocha’s so she nicknamed him mocha.” Spencer explained. 

“That and it works now with his gorgeous skin tone. Oh I could just stare at him for eternity.”

“Are the others on a case?”

“Yeah, they were on their way back when I left. I told them you were after having him, so they said they’ll be right over when they land. Hotch gave everyone a half day.”

“Wow. We didn’t get one with JJ.”

“You and Rossi were in Vegas, but the rest of us did, well more like out at three. That’s a half day by BAU standards.” Joked Garcia. “I am so proud of you both.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two hours later Derek had went for something to eat and had returned, so Garcia took her leave to get home, showered and changed before coming back in. Spencer had begrudgingly eaten what was apparently supposed to be some sort of pot roast, but he was somewhat dubious of its contents. Derek swore to get him some sort of sub when he next left his partners side, satisfying Spencer enough to convince the younger man to eat his meal. 

The sudden distinctive laugh of JJ down the hall caught their attention and Derek, who had been winding Aidan after another successful feeding offered him to Spencer, who declined. “They’re going to want to hold him, if you put him in my arms I won’t want him to leave them and it’s easier for you to pass him around than me.” He explained, Derek didn’t argue. 

“It’s this one.” Rossi’s voice called from outside the door. 

“And how would you know that?” Prentiss replied. 

“Two reasons. I asked the nurse what room and I can see Morgan standing smiling at me with a baby in his arms. So I think that might be a bit of a giveaway.” The senior FBI agent walked into the room and smiled widely at them. “Hey kid, how are you feeling?” 

“Like I went through six hours of labour, then cut open and a child pulled out of me. But actually, despite that, great.” The young man smiled.

Derek laughed as the older man shuddered at what his young teammate had been through. Before they were joined in the room by several more people. 

“Oh my goodness, look at him. Oh I could just eat him up.” Prentiss smiled, placing her finer into the infants hand where he immediately tightened his grip on it. 

“What did ye decide on in the end?” JJ queried. 

“Aidan.” Derek answered. The team agreed it was a good choice. 

“Am I the only one who sees a chubby Reid with a tan?” Rossi asked staring at the child as he was passed to him. 

“You need to get your eyes tested Dave.” Hotch joked as he looked over the elder agents shoulder. Aidan chose that moment to scrunch up his little face in a frown, causing the two older profilers to stare at him and then at each other. Rossi wore a triumphant look. “I take it back. Rossi was right.”

“Oh my God, he’s right; he looks so much like Reid when he frowns.” JJ laughed. The team turned around and came to face Spencer, holding an identical face to his infant son, causing everyone in the room with exception to him to burst out laughing. 

“Stop hogging Rossi, I want to hold him.” JJ scolded. She took him in her arms and fawned. 

“Should I warn Will?”

“Warn? He’s been at me for a year for another one; he would be encouraging this no end.”

“Only difference is at the end of it you can hand this tyke back to his fathers and get a good night’s sleep.” Rossi stated, earning a nod from the blonde. 

“Did you ask Garcia?” JJ asked smilingly. 

“She cried.” Spencer answered.

“No shock there. She probably is fit to steal him.” Prentiss interjected. 

“She is considering it already, I think asking her to act like a mom is the only reason she hasn’t.” Derek added. 

“Where is she?” asked Hotch. “I gave her the rest of the day off.” 

 

“She went home to change.” 

“Bullshit, she’s at the nearest computer figuring out how to override the security anklet, and we all know it.” Rossi stated, causing even Spencer to laugh, none of them wanted to admit how they all thought there may actually be some truth in it. 

Even swaddled in the blanket Aidan’s legs kicked and his arms attempted to move. “Pretty Boy, how did you put up with all the moment? Seriously, he hasn’t stopped since he arrived.” 

“I miss it actually, is that weird? I fell like something is missing, I was so used to it, though it was enjoyable to take a nap and not be beaten to a pulp from the inside.”

“Hello all my darlings, I have returned.” declared Garcia as she came in the door. “And I come baring things.”

“That sounds ominous. Ouch.” Rossi looked to Prentiss as she withdrew her hand after assaulting the senior agent. 

Penelope Garcia re-entered the room more flamboyantly than her first visit, laden down with bags. “Garcia, what didn’t you buy?” JJ joked. 

“I couldn’t help it.” She moaned pathetically, before turning cheerful once more. “Oh and these are for Henry.” She handed four larger bags to JJ, who just stared incredulously. “What I don’t want him to feel left out?” She turned towards Aidan who was attempting to look at his surroundings through his new-born blue eyes. “And for you, my little Mocha, I got all this. I know you can’t see it now, but when you’re older and you look at one of the ka-zillion photos of you I am going to take, you realise you are going to be the most cutest, coolest little guy in town.” She cooed. 

“Baby Girl, you know you mad right?” smiled Derek at the eccentric woman.

“Oh, my chocolate Thor, it’s why you love me so much, admit it.” Earning smiles from everyone. 

“So now that Reid and the baby are two separate people, you’re going calling this guy Mocha?”

“Mmmhmm” 

“Fair enough.” Prentiss elaborated. 

“The day will come when she will actually call someone by their given name. Ow, will you stop that?” Rossi turned to Prentiss once more as yet again she clipped him across the ear. 

“It’s either her or me.” Threatened JJ.

“Who knew a suggestion like that could end up meaning something so painful.” Rossi queried as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Garcia walked over to Spencer and handed him his favourite sub and a small package. He gratefully took the sub and decided to eat it when the others left, but he stared at the small package. “What’s in here?”

“Photos from earlier. Of you and Baby Genius, of my Chicagoan prince and Mocha and of all three of you together.” 

“Garcia, I don’t remember you having a camera.” 

“I didn’t tell you Mr 187, I wanted to get natural candid shots of you and might I say I should be a photographer they are so damn good.”

“Garcia, thank you, but why did you print them so quickly? Wait that’s why you left, wasn’t it?”

You see, that’s why you’re a great profiler my dove, you notice the little things. I left to print them because I thought you’d want to include a few pictures in your letter to your mum. Have a looksee.”

Spencer had tears in his eyes as he thought of his friend’s thoughtfulness. “Thank you Garcia.” She winked in return as he pulled out the photos and Derek rushed to his side to take a look. 

“Baby Girl, you weren’t kidding these are amazing.” 

“I excel at everything I do my darling.” She beamed proudly. As the two men looked through the photo’s they passed them around to everyone.

“Kitten, these are amazing.” Rossi acknowledged. 

 

“Garcia, could you take photos of Jack like this?”

“Boss man, it would be my divine pleasure to stalk and photograph your son.” The team stared at her. “Too creepy?” 

“Just a smidgeon.” Laughed Prentiss. 

“Well I want a few with all of us, so try to ignore me for a few minutes.”

“Garcia, the last thing anyone in this world can do is ignore you.” Hotch commented.

“This is true, but still, act natural, except for you fearless leader, you need to act human and smile.” Rossi chuckled deeply as he made to take Aidan once more. 

 

“Rossi, who knew you were such a natural? You should have one yourself, you’re able for it.” Prentiss chided.

“You offering?” 

“You walked your way into that one Em.” JJ whispered loudly. 

After another fifteen minutes Aidan started to whimper and wriggle. “Looks like someone’s hungry.” Hotch said, handing the infant back to Spencer who was sitting up to take him. “We’ll leave you guys alone. If we don’t have a case tomorrow, would you mind if I brought Jack, he’s really excited and wanted to come tomorrow anyway?”

“Oh and Will and Henry will want to come too, is that alright?” JJ asked.

“Of course, it’ll be great to see everyone. I may actually survive the five days in here then.” The young man smiled sadly. 

“Kid, I know this is a hard concept for that mighty brain of yours, but try and relax. Get some rest and look after yourself and your son.” Rossi’s voice was kind and fatherly. 

“I’ll try.”

“See if like an experiment.”

“Hotch, man, you may be onto a winning theory with that.” Derek laughed.

The team left, leaving the two men and their son to continue the routine they had settled into in the last few hours.


	60. Home, Family, and Post-Partum Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally arrive home from the hospital, but are getting more visitors. Spencer's drop in pregnancy hormones take their toll on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

The few days that Spencer and Aidan were in the hospital had been as exhausting for Derek as they had been for Spencer. He was juggling work, laundry, looking after Clooney, eating and spending as much time as possible in the hospital with his partner and son. Spencer was fairing no better from what he could see. He was aching from the surgery and refused to take anything for the pain that was stronger than Tylenol. Aidan had developed a routine of feeding every two hours, which was exhausting, but he at least ate every time without many issues. The night time feeds had been hard on Spencer. He could not seem to get Aidan to burp up his wind, meaning both father and son tended to have long nights and mutual discomfort. 

Thankfully after five long days, Derek was able to bring them home. Clooney was well readied for the new arrival and was locked into the laundry room for an hour or two to allow him also learn about the noises Aidan made and to let the infant settle. 

“Have you got him?” 

“Pretty Boy, I’ve got him, he weighs less than nine pounds for crying out loud.”

“Excuse me for being a concerned parent.” The younger retorted, before sadly adding, “Sorry.”

“Hormones?” 

Spencer nodded. “I hate it, I know I’m acting irrational and I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help it. It’s worse than when I went through withdrawals.”

“You’ll get through it Baby Boy, wait and see. But if you do feel like you’re getting snowed under, tell me alright? You’re not going to go through this alone. Even if it means calling in JJ because she’d understand what you’re going through. Deal?”

“Deal. It feels so good to be home.” Spencer sighed walking in the front door. “What day is your mum coming?”

“Later this afternoon actually. She wanted to arrive the day before you were supposed to be coming home to have everything ready and a good meal cooked for you. But since this little guy decided otherwise, he put everything up in the air, didn’t you buddy?” Derek placed the car seat with the awakening baby in it onto the rug on the floor next to the sofa. “Can he see anything at all, because I seriously think he’s looking at me?”

“He can see contrasting shadows. Black against white and vice versa. The white of the ceiling makes you easier for him to see, and of course he can hear you and has figured out to a certain extent that the noise he hears, which he recognises as his dads, along with your natural scent may be emanating from the shadowy thing he can make out.”

“I love it when you get all factual and nerdy.” Grinned Derek as he walked over and kissed his younger lover. “So are you guys coming to the airport with me, am I bringing just the lil’ man or are you two staying here?”

“I don’t know. What time is she in?” 

“Six thirty.”

“He’d be due a feed at the airport then.”

“Too nervous to feed him in public?” Spencer nodded. “Could we bring some with us?”

“How?” 

“That torture device in the nursery.”

“Derek, it’s not a torture device, it’s a pump.”

“That my beautiful boyfriend is up for interpretation.” He pulled Spencer in for a kiss. “Do you want to lie down, or something to eat? Anything?”

“I wouldn’t mind a nice hot shower. Hospital ones are always so sterile and have barely any pressure. I just want to relax in ours for a few minutes and wash away the stench of disinfectant. Then I was thinking while I’m relaxed I could express and you could try a feed.”

“I would love that so much Baby Boy. You go relax for a few. We’ll be right here, won’t we?” Derek took Aidan out of the car seat and stripped him to his body suit, before unbuttoning his shirt and placing the infant onto his chest. After a moment of snuffling, Aidan seemed to realise that the warmth under his small body was his father and began to settle for another snooze. Derek then placed a light blanket over the baby and leant back in the couch, staring wondrously at him. Spencer ran as fast as he could and got Derek’s camera and after a few attempts got a photo of the two relaxing before heading to the bedroom to get for a shower. 

Derek began talking to Aidan about the most random of things. He had heard Spencer doing it at the hospital, reading books aloud, talking about different subjects, hell, apparently, according to the nurses; they found him telling the child about mathematical equations one evening. But Spencer had read that it improved bonding with him. So Derek began to discuss his mother and sisters, and then onto how his father was a cop too, he could think of a thousand mundane facts about his family, and Aidan seemed content to lie on his rumbling chest as Derek’s deep smooth voice caused it to vibrate ever so gently as he spoke. “And your Grandma will be here later. She can’t wait to see you. You’re her first grandson, and you have two cousins, and I apologise in advance for all the times they are going to want to dress you like a dolly, but don’t worry, your old man won’t let them.” He smiled as the baby stretched his little fingers with a sigh, before continuing his rest. “So perfect. Rossi was right; I can see bits of your Daddy in you. The best of both of us. You are going to be a right little playa aren’t you? You already have some of the most elite female agents of the FBI fawning over you, that’s always a good way to start.”

Derek heard a key turn in the front door. 

“Reid, Morgan?” Rossi called out. What the hell was he doing at their house, and why didn’t he knock the ignorant……

Derek craned his neck around and noticed who was standing to the older agent. “Momma?” 

“Don’t get up baby.” Came the kind, loving voice of Fran Morgan, as she circled around the sofa to her son, having realised what he had been holding to his chest. “Oh Derek, look at him.” Her eyes filled with tears of joy. 

“Wait, your flight wasn’t in til six thirty?”

“I didn’t want you to be rushing away from your boyfriend and son when you need time to relax and settle, so Frank arranged for Agent Rossi to collect me and bring me here. Derek, may I?”

“Oh sure.” She leant in and curled the blanket around the sleeping child who whimpered at being removed from his personal heat pad. “Hey, hey. None of that now, this is your Grandma that I was telling you about. She came all the way from Chicago to see you so no giving out.” 

“I better leave all to it. I will see you over the next few days. Have a good evening.” Rossi said, bowing out to give the family some privacy.

“Thank you again Agent Rossi.” Fran smiled as she held her newest grandchild in her arms. 

Rossi just raised his hands “Just Dave please.” He smiled. “Morgan. Ercolino” the second word aimed at Aidan, though Derek had no idea what it meant. Spencer could know. He would ask him later. And with that, Rossi left himself out. 

“What an absolute gentleman.” 

“Behave Momma, Spence tells me he’s a serial womaniser, three marriages and three divorces.” He laughed, buttoning back up his shirt. “How was your flight?”

“Good, long, well two hours isn’t long, but it is when you are excited about seeing your amazing little grandchild. Derek, sweetheart, I don’t think I have ever seen such a beautiful child.”

“Since me you mean.” He grinned wolfishly as his mother laughed and elbowed him gently. 

“How is Spencer doing? Where is he?”

“Gone for a hot and relaxing shower. He wanted to wash the hospital off of himself.”

“Understandable. Will he have to climb the stairs the whole time now? That’s not good for the stitches.”

“We have a Moses basket down here so he and Aidan can get a bit of shut-eye down here during the days; the couch is more than comfortable for that.”

“You sure?” Derek nodded. “Alright, my goodness he is a fine child. How much did he weigh?”

“Eight Six when he was born, eight two leaving earlier.”

“Is Spencer feeding him himself?” Derek nodded again. “Well they go down before they go up with natural milk.”

“While you two are comfortable here I’m just going to check on Spencer, he’s been gone for nearly twenty five minutes.”

“Sure thing baby. I think I’ll give my grandson a fresh change of diaper. Why don’t you grab a shower yourself and relax, get into something more comfortable. You look wrecked darling.”

“I am, and thank you.” he grinned stretching heading for the stairs. He got up to the top of the landing and heard an odd noise. He rushed to the bedroom and opened the door. “Spence, Baby Boy, what’s wrong?” Spencer was standing in the bedroom with a towel thrown over the mirror.

“Derek, what are you doing up here, whose looking after Aidan?!” the younger man asked, wiping tears from his face. 

“Momma lied about the time of her flight, she is here and told me to come up and get a shower. Spencer, what’s wrong, why are you crying? What’s with the towel?”

“I’m ugly.” Derek cocked his eyebrow, but remained silent. “I was getting changed for my shower and I caught my reflection. I have a sagging, disgustingly stretched stomach, covered in marks and a hideous scar.”

“Baby, you had a child five days ago, it takes months to get back into shape after a baby, especially after C-sections. You know this.”

“But what if you leave?” he whimpered. Derek just stood stiff. 

“Spencer, do you really think me that shallow?” he asked indignantly. Spencer stared back, wide eyed. “You’d think I’d abandon you and our son because of a few marks on skin? Are you fucking serious? Jesus Christ Spencer, what the hell?”

“I just, I just want to, God I don’t know. These hormones are going to be the death of me.”

“Come on.” Derek stripped and grabbed a towel, let’s go for a shower.”

“Together. Derek I had a baby five days ago.”

“Spencer, get your kinky little mind off that. We can have a shower and do nothing sexual you know? Although, I may not be able to stop myself from giving you a kiss here and there.” he smiled wolfishly. 

“I think I can live with that.” Spencer’s smile was weak, but genuine as they went into the bathroom.


	61. Relaxation and Clooney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer tried to settle in home once more and Clooney meets Aidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

For the following fifteen minutes Spencer was in his own version of heaven. After the hospital he just wanted a shower, what he got was a hot, powerful shower with his adoring boyfriend massaging his back and shoulders and took extra care to wash and rinse his hair, all the time giving him kissing along his neck and shoulders, to remind the younger man that contrary to his hormonal worries, he was, in fact, going nowhere. Spencer knew all of his worries were unfounded, he also knew that the decreases in hormones were affecting his judgement. He had warned Derek. He told him to remind him, no matter how irrational he was being, that it was natural. The older man obliged, and to his credit, had done as asked even when it meant Spencer’s irrationality led to a disagreement. 

“How are you feeling now Pretty Boy?” 

“Do we ever have to leave this shower?” 

“Yes, our son will be looking for his next feed, remember.” Derek smiled, kissing his way back up Spencer’s neck. 

“I don’t wanna.” He leant into the soft lips of his lover. 

“Come on.” 

They exited the shower and got dried and dressed. Spencer put on some of the lotion JJ had bought him to aid his skins recovery. And also put on an odd soft C-section belt to allow him a slight more comfort and mobility. They slowly made their way down the stairs, Derek first, Spencer taking each step slowly and carefully. They entered the living room and found it empty, then headed to the kitchen. There was Fran singing softly, as Aidan lay in her arms as she swayed him to and fro. 

“Hope you feel a bit more refreshed dear.” She said to her son. “Spencer, sweetheart, look at you, even after an exhausting few days, you look so fresh. And you are nearly down to nothing; you need a good feed if you are to be able to look after yourself and this amazing grandson of mine.” She gently placed Aidan in the little Moses basket she had brought in from the living room and placed him in a draft free area in the kitchen, away from the cooker. She embraced the younger man and walked over to prepare food. 

“What are you making Mamma?” Spencer could see it was clearly a pointless question as he grinned widely as he surveyed the food laid out on the table. 

“You’re great grandma’s Irish Beef and Guinness Stew. Feed you boys up. Loads of nutrients and calories for you and the baby, Spencer.”

“Guinness? I don’t think I should be drinking alcohol.”

Derek and Fran laughed. “Spence, the alcohol is boiled away. Guinness is filled with iron, you need it and it tastes delicious the way Mamma does it. So why don’t we go sort Aidan for a feed and keep outta Mamma’s way. It takes a while to cook.” 

Spencer was heading to the living room with Aidan in his arms while Derek took the small crib. ”Oh and Spence do you know what Ercolino means? “

“Yeah.”

“Well?” 

“Well What?”

“What does it mean?”

“Little Hercules in Italian, an endearing term for a male young relative. Why?”

“Rossi called him that when he dropped off my mum.”

“Rossi called Aidan that?” Derek nodded. “Stranger things have happened. He had Hotch smiling, which was definitely one for the books. I’m glad Garcia got photographic evidence.” 

“Is it really that rare?” 

“Yep. Considering what we see every day and the guilt he feels for being a workaholic father and causing his ex-wife’s death.”

“Do you wonder will you be like that?”

“What?”

“Workaholic that misses milestones because you’re in a different state for the eighteenth time in a month.”

Spencer sat on the sofa and got comfortable before bringing Aidan close to him to get him ready to feed. “I worry about it. But like Hotch and JJ I worry about what sort of people I will be leaving on the streets if I don’t do it. I mean I know others can do my job. I am replaceable, but it gives me a great sense of purpose being with the BAU.” Derek walked over and sat behind Spencer, wrapping his arms around the lithe man and tucking them under where his arms held their son as he fed. “Sorry, I know I said I would express some for you. I will do it after he feeds and you can do the next one.”

“Don’t apologise Baby, we got side-tracked giving you some attention, that’s important too.”

“And what about you?”

“My job for the next few days is to help my beautiful boyfriend look after our son. Once I am doing that I am happy.”

“You’re doing the whole nauseating thing again. After the feed we have to let out Clooney, you know that right?” 

“Shit, forgot about him. Right you finish feeding our son and I’ll go for a walk with Clooney, have him all worn out and happy when he is introduced to his newest master.” Derek rose to his feet and went off on his business.

“Just us again little guy. You’re quite the eater. Contrary to what everyone thinks I eat a lot too, but I just can’t seem to gain weight. Weird huh? I am so glad you’re here and safe. I had no idea how I was going to do it, but I knew I had to have you the moment I saw you. My beautiful little boy, I am so scared I won’t be able to do what’s best for you. I am so scared that I have passed on this horrific disease to you that destroyed my mom, you’re other grandma. I sent her pictures of you. I don’t know if she understands fully. Her meds had to be strengthened recently meaning she will be disorientated for a while. I hope she writes soon. I really miss her. It’s sad to think you will never get to see the woman that I knew. Strong, intelligent, proud. She was well able to take on anything. I remember when I was a kid; she took on the Dean of the college because he thought that since she had a child she shouldn’t be working. She is terrifying when pushed. She was excited about you. I hope that some time we’ll be able to bring you to meet her, she lives on the other side of the country, and it’s a six hour flight, so you won’t be able for that for a long time to come. But some day. My father is alive too, but you won’t be meeting him he was mean to my mom and me. And he’s not too fond of the fact that you and your dad have different coloured skin, as if that matters, it’s the bloody twenty-first century for crying out loud. It doesn’t matter, he can stay with his precious wife, two point five kids, family house in the ‘burbs with a picket fence and a Labrador, I much rather our family. He doesn’t know how to raise kids; I just hope that particular trait isn’t genetic.”

“Spencer?” He looked up from his nursing son to the red haired woman in front of him; she had tears running down her face. She walked over to the couch where Spencer was getting embarrassed, for forgetting he wasn’t actually alone and because he was feeding Aidan. “Sweetheart, you are nothing like that animal. I am so grateful my son found such a caring and wonderful man to be with. You will not run out on your son, just as Derek wouldn’t. Goodness I would bet he is jogging the dog rather than walking so he can get back sooner.” Spencer was convinced of it too. “You are an amazing young man Spencer. Derek told me you have been through so much and you are still here, a sweet and good man.”

“He told you what I’ve been through?” Spencer was stunned, he felt slightly exposed now. 

“Not any particulars, just that you of all people should be thankful for health insurance.” Spencer laughed. 

“I think I single handily account for about a million dollars of BAU budget every year in health costs.” He joked. He pulled up Aidan to wind him, but again was having no luck. Fran watched for a minute before biting the inside of her lip. “I won’t bite if you make a suggestion; anything to make this easier would be appreciated.”

“Are you always able to tell what people are thinking?”

“No, I just can read queues as to general things.” 

“Well, how about you lay him on your arm on his belly and gently pat him, it seems to me gravity is not his friend trying to get wind up his throat, make it more horizontal than vertical and it may work.”

Spencer attempted it and had great success. Aidan had his wind up in no time and was curling into his father for another nap. “Not until after I change you, you don’t.” Five minutes later and the infant was asleep on Spencer’s chest, snoring ever so lightly. 

Fran had gone back to the kitchen to complete the meal, which Spencer had to admit, smelt absolutely delicious. 

Derek arrived back with a panting Clooney. “Give me ten minutes and we’ll introduce them, alright Pretty Boy?”

“Sounds good.”

Derek took another shower and came back into the room, kissed his lover and his son and walked over to the laundry room once more to get the dog. Spencer took a deep breath as Derek opened the door and put the dog on the lead once more. Clooney wagged his tail happily. Once he saw Spencer, he whimpered and cried to get over to the man. Derek edged forward slowly, the dog straining on the lead to get to his other master. Aidan left out a sigh and the dog froze, rooted to the spot, ears forward and head to the side. He then got down to a submissive posture and gently edged closer his master sitting on the couch. The dog made his way to Spencer’s feet and lay down his head on them, looking up with his tail wagging and his nose sniffing the air. 

“I wonder.” Spencer commented and headed to the Moses basket. Clooney, who Derek still was holding in a tight grip, gently rose and attempted to follow. When Spencer placed Aidan in the basket, Clooney lay next to it as though guarding it, resting his head calmly on his paws.

“Wow, even I didn’t expect that.” Derek still held the lead as he looked at the dog.   
“I did a bit of reading.” The earned a look from the other man. “Do you want to know what I found out or not?”

“Sorry.” Derek held up his hands in surrender. “What did you find out baby?”

“That Pit-bulls as a whole, though bred to show aggression to other animals, were bred also to be placid to humans. You knew this already, but did you know that they have the nickname ‘the nanny dog’ because of their owner’s use of them to guard their children in Victorian times.” 

“Seriously?” it was Spencer’s turn to give the other man a look. “Sorry I forgot who I was talking to.” Derek smiled meekly. “How about we move the basket onto the couch with us and I can sit and keep Clooney on the lead for a while, I don’t want to leave him off near Aidan.”

“Well yes he is a living creature; we do have to keep that in mind. Here, give me his lead and you take Aidan.” Derek complied. The dog looked suspicious for a moment then thought better than to question his master as he moved the basket. He merely followed closely and once the basket was placed on the sofa, he took up sentry position once more below it. Spencer gave the lead to Derek who linked it around his ankle leaving both arms free. One on which was wrapped around Spencer who was reading the instructions for the pump as Derek watched a game on TV. 

Spencer got up from the sofa. “Where are you off to?”

“The nursery or our room.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want anyone around when I do this.” 

“Spencer.”

“Well you can wait until after you’re fed. I have a meal put on that table and I’ll be damned if you don’t get some good food into you after the hospital. I can only imagine what they were feeding you. My grandson needs a good proper meal.”  
Spencer didn’t argue, the hospital food left much to be desired. And Fran’s cooking smelt divine. Clooney was placed in the laundry room once more, only this time with a dried hide to chew on as Spencer took Aidan while Derek took the basket and placed it near the dining room table. 

“Mamma, I love your stew.”

“Good, I cooked enough to last several dinners, they’re cooling in the kitchen and when they are cold I will stick them in your deep freeze. Where is that by the way?” 

“Garage. Ow Momma.”

“Don’t speak with food in your mouth.” 

“Sorry Momma. So what do you think Spence?”

Spencer had never tried Guinness; he had seen Hotch drink it when they went to the Irish bar close to work, but the black thick liquid never appealed to him. As he ate a spoonful of the vegetables and meat he groaned. 

“Good huh?” Derek smiled. “Don’t be afraid to take seconds Baby Boy.” Fran nodded. He was going to take them up on that he decided as shovelled another spoonful in.


	62. Routines to the Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small family try to get used to their new routines. Spencer gets a letter from Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Spencer had expressed enough for Derek to feed Aidan his first bottle. The infant had a hard time accepting the silicon teat after days of snuggling into the warm soothing scent of his father and his flesh. But after a few attempts, he suckled contently. Spencer left Derek alone with Aidan to bond over the experience. He expressed more, which he put in a storage container next to the fridge. 

“For a small whip of a thing you carried quite the boy didn’t you?” Fran smiled. 

 

“You carried three of them, you win hands down, and you had no one to help you.”

“Not true. Michael’s sister took us in to live with her for a few weeks after Sarah was born. She had had a girl before so she was a great help.” 

“That was handy.”

“It was. I cannot believe you have so much milk for him too.”

“Must have been that triple helping of stew. That was the most delicious meal I ever tasted by the way. Thank you.”

“Any time Sweetheart, though I don’t know where you put it all. How are you so skinny?” 

“I just am, every ounce I put on with Aidan is nearly completely shed.”

“There are women all over the world who would sell their soul for that, and you couldn’t give a hoot could you. That’s ironic.” The red haired woman smiled. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“What if we don’t hear him?”

“Spencer, he is three feet from you, he was six foot in the hospital. I’m here, Momma is down the hall, we will hear him. Just enjoy being back in your own bed Baby Boy.” Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer. “Hmm, feels weird to actually be able to have you right in next to me.” 

“I know.” Spencer’s words were slurred. His exhaustion had caught up with him. Derek just wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him closer to his chest, kissing his head as he turned over to turn off the light. 

“Night Aidan, we’ll be awake again in an hour and a half no doubt.”

Two hours later the two men were woken by Aidan’s hungry whimpers. 

“He overslept it.” Derek noted, checking his watch and sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

“No need for both of us to be awake, roll over and go back to sleep.” Spencer slowly edged to the side of the bed. 

“Like hell, you are to relax that wound and you know it. I brought Tylenol and water up for you; you take that while I change him. Then I’ll hand him to you to feed.” Spencer was too sore to argue. 

Thirty minutes later and Aidan had been fed by Spencer and winded by Derek and was settling back into his basinet. “He ate more this time.” Spencer commented. 

“I wonder does that mean he’ll sleep longer.”

“Dunno. We’ll have to see.” This time Derek nuzzled into Spencer as the younger man spent time finally being able to lie on his back again. “Love you Pretty Boy.”

“Love you too Der.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The small family got into routine very quickly. At night the feeds were a bit further apart much to the delight of both men. Derek had even snuck out of bed one night and fed Aidan bottles for the entirety of the night meaning Spencer got a full eight hours sleep. Spencer was equal parts grateful and irritated by the gesture. 

“Baby boy, you needed some sleep.”

“I want to look after him Derek, I am able to.”

“Whoa, what’s going on Spencer? No one ever questioned your ability. You have shown how able you are. But you needed a good night’s sleep.”

“Sorry, I’m just a bit on edge. The hormones are annoying me and I haven’t heard from my mum since before Aidan was born.” 

“What’s the longest you have gone without hearing from her before?”

“Three weeks, but her doctors were on the phone constantly to inform me she was on new meds and not doing well. Last I checked she was reacting well to these meds. I sent her the photos of us and Aidan. What if she’s realised what I am and hates me and Aidan?”

“What you are?”

“A breeder, what if it only registered with her now?”

“Don’t ever call yourself that. And it’s not possible Spence; you know she adores you more than anything in this world. What you told me about her attests to that. She had her meds increased. She probably isn’t feeling the best. When were you last talking to her doctors?”

“Yesterday.”

“What did they say?”

“That she is a bit confused to the finer details like days of the week and time, but overall she is fine. Well by her standards.” 

“I dunno Pretty Boy, but you can’t sit around moping for the day.”

“Yeah, I better get myself organised.” Spencer winced as he moved. 

“Spence?”

“My wound, it’s not doing as well as I’d hoped.”

“It’s a large slash in your stomach Baby; it’s not going to heal overnight. You sure you don’t want to consider taking anything stronger?” Spencer just gave him a silencing look and walked to the bathroom. 

When he came out again there was Derek smiling. “What?”

“This came for you just a minute ago. It’s from Vegas. ” Derek held up a letter. Spencer shuddered when he noticed the stamp mark of his home state and the writing on the envelope. He bit his lips together as he walked forward and took the letter in his hand. He walked to the sofa and sat down, staring at the smooth elegant script of his mother’s handwriting. “I’ll give you a few minutes okay Pretty Boy.” Spencer merely nodded. The post mark as two days old, meaning her letter more than likely was from after his with the photos of Aidan. He took a deep breath and tore the seal and took out the thick ivory paper. He realised his hands were shaking as he unfolded the letter. He looked at the page, and decided to read it slowly. 

My dearest Spencer.   
My son, I could not be more proud of you. I am glad to see you remember our conversation with regards to ridiculous names and that Occleve’s did not make an appearance. Thank you, my darling, for the photographs. I have to say, my grandson is even more handsome than you were, though I never would have thought it possible.   
I look forward to meeting both my grandson and the man who has made you so happy Sweetheart. I wish I was there with you all. But I am needs here for my classes. I’m sure you understand. Please continue to send me photos of my darling Aidan and of you with that strapping husband of yours. 

Diana. 

Spencer bit his lip. She still thought she was lecturing, and she signed her name Diana, meaning she was having a good, but non-lucid day. But she had accepted Aidan and Derek, and for that he had to be grateful. 

“Spence?” he looked up. Derek was looking at him sheepishly from the doorway, Aidan leaning on his chest. The baby attempting feebly to move his little head as his father held him into him softly. 

“Hey.” He had a sad smile on his face. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yes and No. Here.” He held out the letter. 

“No, Spencer, that’s personal.”

“Please, just give me Aidan and read it. I won’t be happy until you do.” Derek obliged. He sat down on the sofa next to his lover and passed him the baby who was miffed momentarily at being moved before recognising his father’s smell and attempting to find a nipple to latch to. “No you don’t, I know you’re not hungry and you just want to comfort suck.”

“Do you think we should get him a pacifier?” 

“I’m not sure; there is conflicting research on the subject.” 

He watched Derek read the page. “Occleve’s?” 

“Fifteenth century writer. I made a joke to her about naming Aidan that when I told her I was pregnant.” 

“She seems pretty content from this Spence, why are you so upset?”

“Because she is slipping further. She’s happy, but in a reality different from ours.”

“And? Would you rather her medicated more and a living statue? I know this is hard, and I cannot imagine how hard it is for you. But from where I’m standing she is in the best situation that she could be in, all things considering.”

Spencer had to agree. His mother wasn’t going to get any better. So she may as well be in a happy state of being, even if it was a different one to everyone else.

“I see she approves of me too.” The darker man beamed. “Husband?”

“Are you that bothered about getting the approval of the mentally unsound?”

“No, but it is nice to know the mother of the man I love doesn’t hate my guts. Especially for getting him pregnant.”

“True I suppose.”

“There you boys are. I wanted to ask you something. Its regards the godparents. I met Aidan’s absolutely outstanding godmother. But when am I meeting his godfather?”

“Tomorrow or the day after Momma, but we haven’t had a chance to ask him to ask him yet. We want to do it face to face and we haven’t been able to catch him without anyone else around. We don’t want him to feel pressured into it, you know? This way at least he can say no if he doesn’t feel like it.”

“You boys are too considerate.” Fran Morgan smiled as she left the room. 

“We’re so lucky with your mum.”

“How d’ya mean Baby Boy?”

“She is here for us, but never in our hair, well mine anyway.”

“Hey, I look like this by choice.” 

“Sure you do.” Spencer laughed. 

“You are so lucky you are holding our son right now.”


	63. Godfather, Party and Play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer finally ask someone to be the Godfather. There is a barbeque held in Aidan's honour and Spencer looks after Derek's needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

“Say what?”

Spencer and Derek both grinned at the dumbstruck face of the man sitting across from them. Derek laughed. “Is it that hard to believe that we would want you to be our child’s Godfather?” 

“Well, eh, sorta.” 

“Why?” Spencer was confused by the reaction. It wasn’t one he had anticipated. “After everything you’ve done. Why wouldn’t you think we’d consider you?” 

“I just never considered it frankly.” 

“Well we did, literally. You still haven’t given us an answer man.”

“If you’re sure?” The two men just stared back at him. “Thank you. I’d be honoured. Where is the little guy anyway?”

“I’ll get him. You stay sitting Spence, not good for you to be getting up the whole time.” Derek walked out the door and up to the guest room where his mother was taking a nap along with Aidan. 

Derek lifted the sleeping infant who immediately gurgled and continued to sleep once in his father’s arms. He slowly descended the stairs and made his way back to the living room. “Here we are.”

“Well I be damned, Derek Morgan was actually able to have cute looking kid.” He turned to Spencer. “Apart from the obvious, I take it everything else was you.” 

Though they had only ever been around each other for the week that Derek moved down, Spencer had gotten to know and like Frank quite a bit. He was happy when Derek told him he was coming to visit for the weekend to see them and the baby, and was glad they were getting the chance to ask him about being Aidan’s godfather. 

“Ha Ha, you’re hilarious aren’t you.” 

“Seriously, I said it before. I never thought I’d see the day, Derek Morgan, in domestic bliss with a kid. Congrats. Hell he’s huge, you sure you carried him Spencer?”

“I’ve still got the backache to prove it.” 

“I can damn well imagine.” Derek walked over to his friend and held Aidan in a way for Frank to easily take the young child. “Damn he’s a good size. You really could have a footballer here.” Spencer seemed slightly horrified at the thought. “Trust me; you won’t care what he does as long as he’s healthy and happy.” That was something neither father could argue. The infant opened his eyes to try and uncover the source of the unfamiliar voice. He frowned as he attempted to make out the shadows in front of him. “You may have the stronger genetics, but I can see some of Spencer in him too.”

“He’s frowning isn’t he?” Derek knew the answer before he ever asked the question.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one who’s noticed.”

“How come all I get is the frown?” Spencer himself frowned at the thought.

“I think he has your big puppy dog eyes too.”

“Actually human infant’s eyes are two thirds the size they’ll be at birth that they’ll be for life. It is a characteristic trait of most mammals really and allows them to view their young as more visually appealing and make them less likely to abandon them.” Spencer reddened slightly as Frank stared momentarily at him. 

“Derek, you’re screwed. Your kid is going to be smarter than you by next week tops thanks to this guy here. Seriously, how do you remember things like that?” 

Spencer just shrugged. “Eidetic memory, I can’t forget anything.”

“Even went you want to.” 

“Most especially what I want to. That just seems to sit to the forefront of everything.” 

“There’s a bad side to everything obviously.” Frank smiled sadly. He looked down at the child in his arms. “Think this fella doesn’t think too badly of me.”

“He seems awful content there.” Derek concurred. “Looks like someone likes their Godfather.”

Spencer had gone to the bathroom. “Thank you Derek” Frank smiled appreciatively. 

“Frank, Spencer and I agreed, you and Penelope both helped us out so much with everything, there was no way we couldn’t ask you both.”

“So she’s Godmother?” Frank queried. Derek smiled widely as he nodded his head. “Good, I like that woman; a tad eccentric but it adds to her.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“You got him Pretty Boy?”

“Yep, I just want to change him before……Ah Aidan!”

“Again? I swear the little sadist is doing it on purpose.”

“Please stop profiling our son as a sadist, he’s a week old.”

“Seems like an eternity, doesn’t it? Like a past life without him.”

“I think you need to have a good night’s sleep tonight, Derek. You’re clearly sleep deprived.”

“I’ll get you for being a cheeky so-and-so when you’re done changing our son.” Joked Derek menacingly. He heard a person entering the room and turned around to see Frank. “Hey man, your first time seeing in here since we finished it, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, you did a damn good job with the place. Some nurseries just look tacky, this looks great.” He then noted Spencer’s soiled shirt. “Getting peed on there?” Spencer made a face and nodded. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure. That’s what godfathers are for right? Help aid in the rearing of the child?”

“Well why don’t you get a nappy wipe and cover him with it, that way, when he pees he doesn’t get you or your clothes?”

Derek and Spencer just stared at Frank. Then their gazes met each other’s. “That is the most obvious and sensible thing I have ever heard!” Derek laughed. “Frank, you out-thought a genius.”

“Well it’s so simple, but effective. Besides, I have a son too you know?”

“How’s he doing? In fact, how are they all doing?” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Unca Spence, can I hold the baby?” Henry pleaded. 

Derek looked to Spencer, who seemed conflicted. “Sure, but you’re going to have to sit on the sofa and do exactly what I say alright?”

“Okay, I promise.” Beamed the youngster. He sat on the chair and gently his mother and Spencer showed him how to hold the baby, before handing Aidan to him.

“Wow, he’s really cool. He looks like Unca Dewek.” He leant in and kissed the baby gently on the forehead. JJ was crying as Garcia rushed over and took twenty or so photos.

“See chére, even Henry wants a lil’ brother o’sister.” Will cajoled. 

“Hmm, nice try, why don’t you be the pregnant one and then I might be interested.” Laughed JJ. 

“Can’t blame a guy for tryin’ canya?”

“We’ll see. I’m not setting anything in stone.” JJ whispered. Will beamed happily. 

 

“See man, all you had to do was harass her long enough.” Joke Derek, handing the southerner another beer. 

The doorbell rang and Derek went to answer it. When he opened it he was attacked in the midriff by a pair of arms and a body. “Hey Uncle Morgan.”

“Jack, how you doing Buddy?”

“Good, I came to see Aidan.”

“He’s in the living room with Spencer and Henry.” Derek pointed his thumb behind him; he then looked to the doorway again. “Hotch man, good to see you. What happened you?” Aaron Hotchner was sporting a black-eye and bruised cheek. 

“Minor disagreement with an Unsub. He believed he had the right to flee. I disagreed.”

“Clearly, hope he came off worse.”

“He did, and now is in a state penitentiary for his troubles. Derek, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Beth Clemmons. Beth, this is Derek Morgan, Dr. Reid’s partner.”

Derek finally got to look at the woman Spencer had explained to him was so conflicted. She was beautiful, raven dark hair and tall. She seemed somewhat nervous. How he wished he could just get Spencer to profile her. “Hello, pleasure to finally meet you, I heard a lot about you, especially from Jack.” He smiled, extending his hand.

Her smile back seemed genuine. “Hope it wasn’t all bad.”

“Not a single word of the sort actually.” The woman seemed to feel a bit more comfortable. He looked at Hotch, who, for a moment had seemed sceptical, but seemed satisfied that Derek wasn’t lying. “Come on in.” The couple walked in. 

“Wow, your home is beautiful.” The woman commented. 

“Thanks, we’re still not completely done; there are a few things I need to get finished. Actually Rossi mentioned you work in the Art industry, is that right?” 

The woman nodded. “Yes, at a gallery.” 

“Perfect, perhaps you could help with getting a piece or two for the studies and living room, maybe the dining room. We still haven’t decided.” Derek lead them to the living room where they were greeted by Jack holding Aidan on the sofa and talking to the sleeping infant as Henry sat next to them. 

Garcia was squeaking with joy about the “cuteness” as she snapped more photos even JJ and Emily had their phones out to take pictures. “Oh, the three BAU boys. We need someone to have a girl. JJ have a daughter, please?” Garcia begged. 

“It doesn’t work like that Garcia, and you know it.” JJ laughed. 

“But I want a little niece.” She moaned like a tantrum throwing toddler. 

“Maybe you and Kevin could……..” 

“No chance, I want you all to be having the babies and me doting on them, my babies are binary codes and hard drives. Not human. Ooh, Emily you could have one.” She turned around to the raven haired agent. 

“One problem there Garcia, I’m single, so no can do.”

“Sure Rossi could give you a, eh, hand.” The blonde retorted, causing Rossi, who had been taking a drink to cough it back out. 

“Are you and Aunty Emily dating Uncle Dave?” Jack asked wide eyed. 

The entire team burst out laughing at the situation. “You can deal with that Garcia, and keep it PG.” Hotch called out, as Rossi still tried to get his breath back. 

The afternoon went well as the team, along with Fran and Frank had a barbeque in honour of Aidan. As it was nearing time to leave, Derek noticed Beth speaking to Spencer in a corner, which slightly worried him. Spencer’s face seemed a soft neutral but he was unsure was it a pretence or not. 

After a few minutes he saw Jack rush over and say goodbye to Spencer while Hotch went to the bathroom. The woman and child made their farewells and walked toward the door. 

Derek walked over to his lover. “Everything alright there Spence?”

“Yeah, weird actually. Beth came over there to apologise for how she treated me. But she never treated me badly; she just avoided me, which to be honest, to me is better than what I got in school from people.”

“Was she sincere?”

“Yes, very.”

“Do you accept her apology?”

“Of course. Her judgement was based on a lack of understanding and blissful ignorance. Once she realised the world was not as black and white as she had been led to believe, she righted her wrongs. Can’t argue that.” 

“You’re a bigger man that most Baby Boy.” Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer and kissed his temple. 

“Ooh, another pic. SNAP!” Garcia giggled as she took another photo of the two men.

“Woman, you are stealthier than the best trained Navy Seals with that thing!” Derek put his free hand on his chest to ensure his heart was still beating.

“I can take a deadlier shot than them with it too.” She grinned evilly. 

“Why don’t I doubt that?” Frank asked turning to a laughing Prentiss and Rossi. 

“It’s true, that woman is unstoppable if she puts her mind to something. Anyway, I better run, I have to collect Sergio from the vets.” She handed her empty glass to Rossi and headed to the two men with Garcia. “See you soon boys. Morgan take care of Reid, and of course Aidan.” 

“I will, don’t worry.” He let go of his partner to hug the dark haired agent.

She then made her way to Reid and nearly crushed him in a vice grip hug. “Damn we miss your large brain. But you need to look after yourself, heal and look after my darling nephew, do you understand?”

“I promise. You can kick me into shape if I don’t.”

“You know I will.” She smirked back at him. 

Steadily their guests left once more, leaving Spencer, Derek, Fran and Aidan to tidy up. Derek and Fran washed and dried the dishes while Spencer expressed milk, fed Aidan and got him changed and ready to be put down for the night. 

“All ready for sleep in here?” Derek popped his head around the door frame. 

“Yep, I think I’ll take a shower while he’s settling back to sleep.” Spencer decided. 

“Sounds like a plan. Want company?” Spencer gave Derek a look that the older man could only describe internally as ‘Well duh?’ he laughed to himself at the teenager like reference he had just made as he took Aidan and walked him carefully up the stairs and placed him in his basinet. Both men then stripped down and headed into the shower. 

It took mere moments before they were kissing feverishly under the cascading water. Hands roaming further down as they caressed one another. “Fuck Baby Boy, what are you doing?” Derek gasped as Spencer’s nimble fingers found themselves around his already hardened cock. 

“Just because I’m out of action for a few weeks doesn’t mean I cannot ensure your needs aren’t met.” He answered as he kissed his way down the dark muscular body of his lover. 

“You’re not going to hear me complaining Baby.” Derek leant back so that for a moment, he could feel the falling water crash down on his shaven head. “Oh GOD!” He looked down to see Spencer’s large caramel coloured eyes staring back up at him while the younger genius’ mouth engulfed and hungrily sucked on his rock hard length. He laced his fingers through Spencer’s long chestnut locks and he attempted to maintain composer and silence. But to no avail. The eager and experienced agent was able to hollow his cheeks as he eagerly took Derek’s large cock into his mouth, pushing past his gag reflex as was a necessity with facilitating Derek. Derek wanted to prolong the exquisite experience, but the three weeks of sexual neglect took its toll on Derek’s stamina, as he found himself pouring his warm thick fluids down Spencer faster than he had anticipated. 

Spencer gently rose once more and cleaned the salty liquid from his mouth. “What was that for Pretty Boy?” 

The younger shrugged. “Can’t neglect my amazing boyfriends needs now can I? I think I need a nap.”

“Well curl up in bed and I will call you again in an hour alright?”

“Sounds good to me Der.” And the lithe man kissed his lovers full dark lips as he walked over to the bed and climbed in. not even thinking to remove the wet towel from his wet tired body.


	64. Past, Present and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer things that have happened, are happening and are yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

All too quickly, Derek’s time off was coming closer and closer to an end. He would only have to endure a week of work before being back off for the Christmas holidays. Spencer would be off for at least another six weeks as his scar needed time to heal. He had spent a lot of time sitting still and trying to let the painful wound heal. 

“It hurts like hell.”

“I know Baby Boy.”

“Damn my bloody past.” 

“Don’t say that, it shaped the amazing man I see before me today.” Derek squeezed Spencer’s shoulders and smiled at their small son eating happily. 

“It’s true, if I hadn’t been so weak I would be on stronger meds and more able-bodied now and more able to help with the house now that everyone is gone again.”

“Spencer, sit your pert little ass down and shut up. You had major surgery, you have suffered the darkest depths of hell and you are still here, this amazing and beautiful man. Hotch told me what happened you in Georgia, I saw some of the footage.”

“How?”

“I asked Garcia to send it to me, you were recorded remember? You have proven you are not your father’s son, and you have been absolutely amazing with every aspect of both fatherhood and with us.” Derek beamed proudly. 

“Like you can talk, don’t think I didn’t know about your anxiety about your past and your fears about it affecting your ability to father Aidan. As for me not turning out like my father, you are the polar opposite and are becoming just like yours.”

“Now who’s being romantic?” grinned Derek, leaning in for a kiss.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM  
“Derek, where are you? Derek?” Spencer had tried everywhere, but there was no sign of the stronger man, or their beautiful son. He frowned and sighed. As soon as he fell silent he heard the older man’s soothing rich voice. 

“And then we’ll go to Disneyland when you’re older. But only if you’re good in school. I’m not talking super genius now like Daddy, though I already know you are. But something resembling putting an effort in. I want you to have the best opportunities in the world.” Spencer walked up to the door of the main upstairs bathroom. 

“Derek what are you two doing in there?”

“Open the door Spence and find out.” Spencer did that and was greeted to the beautiful sight of his lover in the bathtub with their small son on his chest, sleeping softly while slightly submerged in the water as his father bathed. 

“How did you get into the bath?”

“Slowly, and very carefully.” Was all he got in reply. 

“I’ll leave you two to bond.” Spencer went over to his lover and kissed his soft lips and then kissed their sons little head before heading back to the door. “What were you talking about there by the way?

“About taking our son to Disney when he’s older.”

“News to me.” 

“Don’t make me reorganise everything so I can get out of this and smack you. I just was finishing the conversation while getting Aidan rinsed off.” Spencer smiled and closed the door once more.   
Less than ten minutes later all three of them were sitting on the bed of the master bedroom. “We had been more busy talking about his present than his future. Weren’t we little man? About what he can do with his little body like trying to left his little head, and how he is the apple of our eye.” Derek said, continuing their earlier conversation. 

“I cannot argue that. How was your bath?”

“Single best bonding moment as father and son yet since leaving the hospital I think. He is so perfect Baby. You are so wonderful for what you did with him, carrying him and everything. Thank you.” Derek kissed Spencer as he complimented him, causing the younger to blush and smile. 

Spencer sat on the bed and gently dried his little son’s body after the bath. Humming slightly as he did.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“I was thinking.” Derek was unsure of his lovers tone. “If I decide that going back to work in the BAU is the wrong thing for me, what I could do instead.”

“But Spence, you love the BAU. Look at everything you’ve sacrificed for it, what you suffered for it.”

“I know, I am just planning for if I decide that now I’m a father, I’d rather be home more.”

“Well, as long as you are happy with whatever you decide, I will support you all the way Pretty Boy. What have you thought of?”

“Well I could act as a consultant for the FBI. Do my job, more on my terms, there’d be a decrease in pay as I wouldn’t work as much, but I would be home with you and Aidan more, and I could decide to work with my team, so that could work. I could lecture, I’d rather not though, public speaking isn’t really my thing, and most people never really know what I am talking about anyway.” Derek couldn’t help but laugh at his lover’s admission; he could not disagree with the lithe man. He tended to smile and listen when the younger man just started rambling, but he was deeply in love with him, not everyone would be so accommodating.

“Look Spencer, I know you’re worried about this falling part.” Spencer stared back at him wide eyed. “I’m not a profiler but I’ve gathered that much.” The younger looked at his feet guiltily. “But like Will, I knew what I was coming into. That helps us.” 

“Most BAU relationships fail.” 

“And you’re worried ours will too?” 

“Sort of.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“I was in the car back from a case with Hotch once. Just the two of us. Chester Harwicke was the Unsubs name. A day away from being executed for murdering fourteen girls in the most brutal fashion. Well Hotch was very antagonistic towards Harwicke, who had called us there solely to try and delay his execution by murdering two FBI agents. Us. Well anyway, I was able to ramble on until the guards came and freed us from the cell with him. On the way back to Quantico Hotch apologised to me for what he had done. I remember wondering why he did such a thing. He told me. Haley, his wife had left while he was on a case, she took Jack with her. He just arrived home from a brutal case concerning a man using his son to lure women, then removing their hearts. And she had demanded that he sign the divorce papers uncontested. He would never have stood a chance in a court. Not with the hours we work.”

“What’s this about Spence?”

“Haley Hotchner was long acknowledged as the most patient and understanding of the BAU partners. She had put up with some of the more eyebrow raising experiences of our job. Yet when Jack came along, she realised how much she had taken and had enough. Hotch barely made Jack’s birth. We were over North Dakota when after four hours; Haley’s sister had been able to get through to Garcia, who was able to get through to the jet via video conference. What way is that to live a life? I don’t want that to be us, I don’t want to come home from a case and open the door to a cold quiet house, no you, no Aidan, no Clooney. It scares me so much. I want to have a plan in place. If things start going that way with us, I want to be able to finish with the BAU and have something else I can go to.”

“I wouldn’t just take Aidan and up and leave Pretty Boy. I could never do that to you.”

“I bet Haley would have sworn the same thing until she finally had too much. You and Aidan mean more to me than the BAU, but I would like to try to have everything, if I can’t I know which I will sacrifice. And it won’t be you and Aidan.”

“You willing to sacrifice seeing that fine fox Erin Strauss every day in favour of my ass, Baby Boy I must be special, don’t think I didn’t see the flowers and outfit she sent for Aidan. She’s clearly after some of my Spencey’s lovin’” Derek wiggled his eyebrows causing his lithe lover to shudder. 

“Please never refer to me as Spencey, EVER again. As for the Strauss thing, I checked it over with Rossi and Hotch and they confirmed it, Strauss did everything she could to keep me in the BAU. But that was no doubt to keep her looking good.”

“How do you mean?”

“I told you before, I’m sort of sought after, and it was another thing I was thinking, I could get a job with anyone from the CIA to the Pentagon, NCIS to ICE, everyone has scouted me. I just wasn’t interested, but now I have vested interests outside the droll office settings of the BAU, I may be tempted by the right offer.”

“Just don’t think you have to do this for me Spencer, the last thing I want is in fifteen years’ time you look back and regret the decision you may or may not make and resent me or our son for it.”

“You moved away from your friends and family, to a different state for me and Aidan.”

“That was different.”

“How?” 

“Because I wasn’t going to be a part-time or holiday’s only dad. I didn’t want to be working for the Chicago PD knowing that seven hundred miles away my child was……. You smart son of a Bitch!”

Spencer’s wolfish grin was wider than Derek would have though humanly possible. “So you understand where I’m coming from? I have to think of my family, our family. If I don’t have you two, I have nothing. You two are my future.”


	65. All I want for Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek prepare for Aidan's first Christmas, and their first happy one in many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

Before either man knew what hit them, they were to the Christmas holidays. Sarah’s husband Adam was home from Pakistan, so the rest of the Morgan clan were staying in Chicago. Aidan was too young for air travel so the men decided they would get a train there for New Years. That way they could walk around and look after Aidan comfortably on the journey. 

Spencer had never bothered with Christmas festivities before. He used spend the day itself curled up on his sofa watching Doctor Who or the Star Wars movies, and write to his mother at length. Upon hearing this Derek hugged his partner in close. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything that happened you.”

“Don’t be, as you said a few weeks ago, it’s what made me who I am.” 

“Well I think we should go get a tree. We need to bring your estate because it’s longer. I’ll get the base of Aidan’s car seat and put it in. You dress him while I sort the car, deal?”

“Sounds good, come on little man, we’ll go get you sorted.” Spencer lifted their young son out of his basinet and swiftly and gently changed him into his outdoor clothes and changed his diaper. When he was finished Derek took the sleeping baby and brought him downstairs to his car seat. 

“Are we bringing food or will you feed him yourself if he’s hungry?” 

“How long is this going to take?”

“We have to get a tree, decorations, presents.”

“Presents? Der he’s not even four weeks old, why would he possibly need presents?”

“You never got presents as a child did you?”

“No. Why? Derek, he’s not going to remember and you know that JJ, Garcia, your mom and sisters are after buying him half of the stores they went into already.”

“Well he needs something from his fathers. I am not backing down from this Spence.” 

“Fine, but what? We already know that everyone else has got him something. Hell Rossi and Hotch got him something.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, Jack, Hotch and Beth got him a little mobile for his crib that shows planets and stars. Inaccurately I might add but still nice. And Rossi set up an account for him for college and put a few hundred dollars in.”

“Wow. Is he really as rich as he seems?”

 

“Have you forgotten the vase already?”

“Oh yeah. Do we even want to know what Penelope got him?”

“I shudder at the thought.”

“Well we’ll go to the mall first, and then collect a tree afterwards.”

“Sounds good.” Spencer ensured Derek strapped in Aidan’s seat correctly and then settled into his seat. Derek gave him a look. “Better to be safe.” He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM  
“What do you need for a tree?” Spencer halted when he realised Derek was no longer walking with him. He turned around to see Derek staring at him open mouthed with the stroller in front of him. “Derek? What?”

“Spencer, when you were younger, before your dad left, what was it like in your house for Christmas?”

“My parents didn’t believe in wasting money on something as irrelevant as a tree.”

“Oh sweet Jesus, this is going to be interesting Aidan.” The infant was awake and attempting to look around at the loud world he had found himself in. “Don’t worry buddy, we’ve got you.” Derek cooed, sensing his son’s discomfort, the child seemed to hear his father’s voice and calmed down slightly. 

Two hours, forty seven minutes and a horrified Spencer later, and the family were driving home from the mall. “I can see what my parents were talking about.”

“It’s worth it.”

“Worth it? Derek we spent nearly fourteen hundred dollars today.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who ordered three hundred and thirty two dollars’ worth of books.” Derek laughed. 

“They were essential.” Spencer defended his selfish purchase. 

 

“No they weren’t. They were something you wanted, not needed. But also something you truly deserved Baby Boy.” Derek took Spencer’s hand in his and kissed it as he waited at the traffic lights to head back to Quantico. 

“Did you sort out the presents for you mother and sisters while I was in the parenting room with Aidan?” 

“I got a nice necklace for my mom and a bracelet for Dessie in a jewellery shop. Now we only need to get something for Sarah.”

“Well with her husband home, they could do with some time alone together, so I got them a weekend in New York.” 

“Spence, you really are a genius.” Derek beamed. “They’ll love it.”

“I got Henry a load of books that he wanted. Fire engines, dinosaurs everything, they are very basic, but I suppose he is only five.”

“And Jack?” 

“Same only more age appropriate. I got JJ and Will the same thing we’re giving Sarah, hence where I got the idea from. Prentiss now has a painting of Paris. Rossi, I got him the same twelve year Scotch I get him every year, Hotch likes to get the updated editions of Virginia state law. And Garcia I got tickets for her and Kevin for ComiCon. That just about covers everyone except what are we getting Frank from Aidan. 

“Sorted, tickets to the Chicago Blackhawks for him and his son. I got Momma to get them for us.”

“Ice hockey tickets?” Derek just stared. “What? I do read the paper; I know the Blackhawks are the Chicago Ice Hockey team. They were founded in 1926; they’ve won the Stanley Cup Championships four times and are one of the Original Six NHL teams, along with the Boston Bruins, Montreal Canadiens, Toronto Maple Leafs, New York Rangers and the Detroit Red Wings.”

“Spencer Reid, I love you more than you could ever imagine.”

“Why, are you a hockey fan too?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

“Oh right, that’s good to know for future reference.” The younger man noted. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was more fun than Spencer had anticipated putting up a tree and decorations. He and Derek did it while Aidan slept one evening. The next morning they put on the lights and even at three weeks and a day old, the baby was staring at the bright colours contrasting against the dark shadows of the tree. 

“I think he likes it.” Spencer noted their son’s wide staring eyes.

“Wait until next year, he’ll be trying to climb it, and those presents won’t stand chance. We’ll have to hide them until Christmas morning.” 

“I broke my arm as a kid climbing a tree.” 

“You?”

“I was hiding from a group of kids.” Derek clenched his jaw. “Please stop doing that.”

“I wish you hadn’t went through what you did, that I’d have been there for you.”

“You’re eight years older than me and you lived across the country. There’s nothing you can do to change it. Just accept it as the past and move on Derek. I’m here now, and I don’t think about it. I can’t. If I was thinking about that I wouldn’t be able to live my life fully.”

“Not only are you intelligent, you’re very wise Baby Boy.” Derek leant into the embrace that Spencer was initiating. 

“Thanks, I think.” He tightened his squeeze on his older lover.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The morning was cool and crisp as Spencer left Clooney out to go to the bathroom. Aidan had woken for a feed over two hours ago, meaning he would want to eat again soon. Spencer looked at the clock on the microwave. 08:15 flashed brightly back at him. They had all slept in. It was the perfect way to start their first Christmas as a family. He pulled out the waffle maker and began to take out different ingredients from the fridge and getting to work on breakfast. 

He carried the cooked breakfast back up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. Derek was still snoring soundly and Aidan was beginning to stir for his breakfast. Spencer put the tray of food on his side of the bed. It took all of two minutes before the aroma wake the sleeping man. 

“Spence?” 

“Mmmhmm?” 

“Do I smell bacon?”

“You do.”

“And Eggs?”

“Yes. There are waffles too.”

“Spencer?”

“Yes Derek?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Small cries began to emit from the basinet next to the bed. “Don’t worry. I love you too little man.” He cooed as he lifted the infant out and carried him to the bed. He undid the top three buttons of his night shirt and positioned Aidan to feed. 

Derek reached his hand around to rub his sons hand as he fed. “That’s our little guy, eating breakfast with your daddies.” Spencer ate his breakfast as Aidan fed. “What are we going to do for the day Pretty Boy?”

“I think we should relax for a small while and open a few of the presents. Your mother said she was going to Skype us at ten our time. After that we should bring Clooney for a walk and then it’ll nearly be time to cook Christmas dinner.”

“That sounds like a great plan to me.” Derek kissed Spencer in between every word. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Oh look at him in his itty bitty Christmas outfit.” Desiree fawned looking at the computer screen. 

“He looks so big even in the two weeks since I’ve seen him. I miss him too much.” Fran smiled. Aidan popped a little bubble on his lips as she said it. Making her and her youngest child fawn and coo more. 

 

“Dessie, you’re the result of four billion years of evolution act like it!” Derek laughed. 

“Mom, hear how he speaks to me.”

“Derek, do not speak to your sister like that.” Fran chastised. 

“Sorry Mamma. Tatter-tale.” He added afterwards. 

“Are you four or thirty nine?” Spencer queried staring at his older lover. 

“Ha ha, Spencer’s on my side.” Dessie chided. 

“Unbelievable, I’m getting it from all sides here.” Derek surrendered. 

“So what are your plans for the day?” Spencer asked to change the subject. 

“All over to Sarah’s for three. What about the three of you?” 

“Walk the dog, cook the dinner.” 

“Spencer honey, I don’t know how to say this nicely, but don’t let Derek cook the turkey alone.”

“Momma!” 

“Oh yeah, we still get Christmas cards from the fire station about that, and it’s been like, what?”

“Eighteen years” Fran calculated. 

Spencer stared at Derek. “What the hell did you do?” Desiree laughed at the horrified look on Spencer’s face.

“Nothing, I had a minor disagreement with the cooker.” 

“So minor it involved two engines and an evacuation of the complex.” Fran added causing Desiree to laugh harder and become silent. 

“This sounds interesting?” Spencer looked at Derek for an explanation. 

“It was years ago.”

“You were twenty one.”

“I’ve come a long way since then Baby Boy.”

“Hopefully.” He looked to the computer screen, “May be you should check in some time this evening, just in case.” And with that, Desiree lost control altogether and rolled off the side of the chair, unable to breathe. Fran just looked in her direction and laughed too. 

“I will talk to you boys this evening. Take plenty of photos for us.” 

“We promise Momma, we love you and we’ll talk to you later.” Derek was still busy laughing at his sister. “Bye Dessie.” A random hand waved into the air from the side of the sofa. Derek chuckled “I can’t believe she’s my sister.” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The day went by quickly and without any problems. Contrary to Fran and Desiree’s warnings Derek had not managed to set any fires. The meal was delicious and even Clooney was given a few scraps. 

“Merry Christmas my Pretty Boy.” Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist as he cleaned the dinner plates, nestling his face into the lither man’s soft curled hair. 

“Merry Christmas Der.” Spencer leant back into his strong partner and turned his head to the side so to kiss him. 

“What do you want to do for the evening? Aidan is settled.”

“I want to curl up on the couch with you and watch something, anything, just as long as we get to relax together.”

“How about we watch a DVD in the bedroom. We can be next to Aidan if he needs us, and that way we are all nice and cosy.”

Spencer turned to face Derek, wrapped both of his hands around the larger built man’s lower back and pulled him in to kiss him. “I happen to think that is a wonderful idea. What are you in the mood for?”

“How about we let your fine ass decide, but it has to be Christmas based.”

“You can’t say that, I’ll just choose the Muppets Christmas Carol every time.”

“Why that movie?”

“I like it.” Spencer’s voice was hardly audible as he stared at the ground. “I watched it with my mom the first Christmas after my father left; she actually laughed and smiled during it.”

“Well then, a Muppets Christmas Carol it is then.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two hours later and Spencer was watching Derek smiling and laughing next to him in the bed. “You were right Spence, this is pretty funny.”

“Told you.” 

“Hey, what’s up?” Derek paused the DVD. 

“Nothing, why would there be anything up?”

“Spence, you’re thinking about something, what’s eating at you?”

“Nothing is eating at me, honestly.”

“Then what is it?”

“Are you happy Derek?”

Derek sat up and stared at Spencer worriedly. “Spence, are you seriously breaking up with me on Christmas day?”

“What?” Spencer scoffed. “No. I just asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes I am. Why?”

“This is the only Christmas I remember that I have actually been happy. That I have not wanted for something that is possible, because I have everything I could possibly have. The only thing I would want different is my mom to be better.”

Aidan whimpered. Derek got out of the bed and picked up his son, handing him to Spencer, who fed him. 

“I haven’t really laughed and smiled properly at Christmas since my dad died. It all seemed so false without him.” Derek admitted, staring at his hands. “Until this year. Waking up with you this morning, and our son. Just perfect. I couldn’t ask for anymore really.”

“I hated Christmas, always have. I don’t know why, and then after my dad left they got worse, then when I was eighteen and I had to put my mom in Bennington, it got worse still. Even my friends here are great, but on Christmas day they have their own families and friends to go to. So for me it has always signified loneliness.”

“Not anymore Baby Boy, you’re stuck with me now.”

“I know, and that’s what I’ve been thinking. I want all of this with you Derek, sleepless nights, holidays, good days, bad ones, trying not to laugh when you and your sisters bicker, going places with you and having your arm around me, or catch you looking at me when you think I can’t see or don’t notice. I dunno, it’s like finally I feel complete.”

Derek took Aidan to wind him. “I want it too Spence, you rambling about something that I never stand a chance of knowing, you doubting yourself so I can tell you every day how amazing you are, how amazing you make me feel. You talk about your addiction five years ago. It can’t be as potent as how I feel about us, our little family. Not a day goes by that I’m not thinking about how amazing you are. Hell, for those few months I didn’t know about the pregnancy and how to contact you I was obsessed. I wanted so bad to have you in my life. I struck gold that day in Harvard when I saw you, then when you told me about the baby, it’s like all my Christmas’s had come together. I want this, this and everything else you have to offer Spencer, and I want to give you every bit of me.” 

Spencer stared at the bed sheets. “Derek.”

“Yeah Spence.” 

“Will you marry me?”

Derek stared at him for a moment. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I just proposed to you. I know it’s really soon by modern standards but I love you like I’ve never loved anyone and I can’t imagine my life without you now, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know it’s just a piece of paper and everything, but it’s legal in DC and well I want to know will you marry me?” Spencer finally looked up from the bed sheets, his voice near a whisper as he came to the end of his ramble. 

“Spence, I…...I dunno what to say. I need to show you something.” Derek put Aidan laying on his back next to Spencer and walked over to the closet and pulled out a sports bag. Spencer watched fearfully, as Derek came back to the bed with a watch sized black jewellery box. He handed it to Spencer, who took it sheepishly. “Open it.” He did. Inside were two white gold plain rings. He looked at Derek. “I was going to ask you in Chicago when we went to visit Momma over New Years. That’s the sole reason I went into the jewellery shop the other day in the mall. I had to pre-order them to get them sized. And I was lucky enough to find the necklace and bracelet while I was there.” Spencer’s vision was blurry with the tears in his eyes. “So yes, Spencer, yes I will marry you.” 

Spencer grabbed the collar of Derek’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, which Derek happily returned. Below them came the sound of their son blowing raspberries and looking up at his parents.


	66. Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Month have passed since Christmas and there have been a few changes in Derek and Spencer's lives, as well as those in the BAU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's POV

“You called for me Kiddo?”

“Rossi, help, I think I’m having a panic attack.”

“Breath, dear God man, it’s not that hard.”

“I suppose you would know.” The younger man grinned cheekily. 

“Hey, that was a low blow!” he chuckled. “Who’d have thought, quiet, unassuming Spencer Reid would turn into such a man.” He placed both his hands on the younger agent’s shoulders, tears welling in his eyes. “We’re all so proud of you kid, you know that right?” Spencer smiled back his usual goofy smile. 

“Thank you Rossi. You don’t think we’re running into this too fast?” 

“Kid, you have to do what’s right for you. And fuck everyone else’s thoughts on it. It’s only you that you have to answer to when you get out of bed in the morning. I did it three different ways, three different times and I didn’t succeed.”

“I really wish James got to grow up with you.” Rossi looked at Spencer for a moment. “At Caroline’s funeral, I noticed the plaque on the ground next to her was James David Rossi.”

“My son.” Rossi confirmed sadly. “We had a car crash when we were on our way to the hospital with Caroline while she was in labour, he didn’t make it. Something about placenta abruption.”

“And you didn’t have anymore?”

“The damage caused forced the doctors to perform a hysterectomy.” Rossi’s lip quivered as he spoke of the experience.

“I’m so sorry Rossi.”

“Not your fault kiddo, he would have only been two years older than you. And God how I think these days that I would have wanted him to be like you.” 

“Really, I think he would have been a bit less irritating than I am.”

“You have a man out there who wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You can’t possibly be that bad. And a family that loves you exactly as you are. Now get your ass out there before he sends one of those sisters of his in here. Run!” Rossi joked. “Towards him I mean, I have no doubt they would find you otherwise.” Spencer laughed as Rossi straightened his bowtie. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Both men walked out and headed into the hallway. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer Reid had ever felt so nervous in his life, his interviews for CalTech, the FBI, the BAU, the day he contacted Bennington about admitting his mother , telling Hotch he was pregnant, telling Derek that the baby was his, nothing was as terrifying as what he had to endure at that moment. Then he heard the doors at the back of the hall open and he sucked in a large breathe and turned around. He gasped; Derek was in an identical suit to him, only Derek’s tie and trimmings of his waistcoat were green, Spencer’s were purple. Derek walked his mother to her seat, where she swiftly grabbed her only grandson off her daughter, Derek took an extra moment to rub his son’s hand earning him a large toothless smile. 

Already Aidan was able to sit unaided. He was a very happy and lively child, though the onset of teething had caused him to be a little more irritable on occasion. His hair was starting to grow into thick black curls with a hint of copper and had a tendency to go every direction. His skin was the most beautiful caramel colour, far lighter than Derek’s; Spencer’s ivory complexion was jestfully blamed for that. His eyes were already changing to brown, though it was too early to determine how brown they were going to go. Spencer predicted they would be the colour of milk chocolate. Just a small bit lighter than Derek’s. 

Regardless of anywhere the young family went, Aidan melted hearts. The most terrifying of which was when Spencer had brought Aidan into the BAU after a particularly hard case. Garcia had called and explained to him what the team had been through, and both agreed Aidan was the only thing that would raise their spirits. Spencer entered the bullpen and headed to his desk. He looked at everything, neatly awaiting his return. While he waited Strauss entered the bullpen looking to see if Hotch and the team were back, upon seeing the baby car seat she walked over to Spencer and congratulated him before looking at Aidan. As soon as the “Dragon Woman” met the infant she adored him. She was the first person outside of his fathers that witnessed him smiling. Spencer had let that fact slip and since then she asked about him constantly and tended to smile when he mentioned the child. Rossi shuddered anytime he witnessed the event. 

Derek seemed to remember where he was and looked up from his smiling son to the man waiting for him. Spencer had to fight back the tears of joy as Derek’s face showed nothing but pure excitement and elation. The older man made his way up the three steps to where his soon to be husband was waiting for him, unable to keep his eyes off him as he made his ascent. 

The ceremony itself was brief. Neither man was religious; they had done it to keep Fran happy. They made their way back to the banquet hall they had reserved for the evening. Spencer had wanted something small and low-key, but neither Garcia nor the Morgan women would hear of it. The downside to the day was the fact that Diana could not make it. She was content and happy on her medication, but she was terrified of flying and the most of these people she had not met before so it could send her backwards. But Aidan was now old enough to go on a six hour flight, so the two men had decided to visit her soon. 

A meal had been prepared and to the highest standard. Both men made note to thank Garcia, only for JJ to reveal it was actually Rossi’s cousin who organised it. After the meal Rossi stood up, and silence descended across the room. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with pleasure that today we are here to celebrate the union of two amazing men. I met Reid, sorry Spencer, five and a half years ago once I came back to the BAU after a slightly prolonged sabbatical. The first day I met Spencer, I’ll be honest, I saw a ridiculously young agent, swamped in a cardigan and spewing facts about my books in an obsessive stalker-type fashion that terrified me, and I judged him. I though him nothing but a brown nosing, skinny little twerp who did not belong in the FBI, let alone an elite unit. And I have to say, I was so glad I was wrong. Sure Spencer Reid is intelligent. Five seconds speaking to the man, and the deaf would be able to hear he is a genius. But that is not what defines the man he is, it is only one of his outstanding attributes. He is a good person, selfless, caring, kind, loving. He has a bad little habit of wriggling under your skin and getting you to think of him as a member of your closest family. When I found out about his pregnancy, all I could think of was how do we stop others from ridiculing him, from wanting to hurt such a good person. He showed new strength. We all knew Reid was strong; the things he was able to do to help others astounded even the best of us. But this new strength was something more. He was scared, and alone, but he was willing to go through it for his child. He is extremely selfless, often to his own detriment. Then a chance meeting Harvard meant that Spencer and Derek were reunited, and again I will be honest, I judged the man, I was defensive of Spencer, he has had far too many people bail on him in the past for no damned good reason, and I was frightened Derek would be another name to add to that list. But in the hallway of that college, he showed me how much of a man he was. He never questioned Spencer, never doubted him. He immediately stepped up to the plate, moved, left his job and family and made sure that Spencer and the baby were looked after. In the months since then, I have seen just how good a man he is, how well he treats Spencer and their son. He is a credit to his family. Spencer, it is the greatest honour working with such a fine young man as yourself, and I hope we still have another few years left yet and Derek, hope you’re ready for it. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my greatest honour to raise a toast to Derek and Spencer Morgan-Reid. ” 

People around the room drank to the toast. “Rossi, do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?” Prentiss said loudly. 

“Never, and neither does my bank account when you see my price for seminars.” He countered. Earning a laugh from all those who knew the two closely. 

Spencer smiled, Emily had announced six weeks after Aidan was born, that she had been offered a very good job for Interpol in London from her old friend in the CIA; and that she had accepted it. She never really recovered from the Doyle situation. Spencer couldn’t blame her, though he missed her terribly. He was thrilled she had made it back for the wedding and that she loved London. Her departure had left a gap in the team, again Rossi pulled a few strings and strangely, with Strauss’ aid, they had secured Derek’s place on their team. It took some talking and even a heated argument, but both men agreed the best thing to do was give it a shot. Garcia, as surrogate mother, had demanded to be their overnight babysitter, and on the occasion that she went with the team, Will insisted that he and Henry look after him. So in the end it was agreed it would be given a trial basis, beginning when the men returned from their honeymoon. 

Next to stand was Sarah for Derek’s side. “I don’t like public speaking…..”

“You’re a teacher, you’re entire day is public speaking.” Derek said loudly, earning him a glare that silenced him. 

“So I’ll keep this brief. My brother does not let tend to let people too close to the real him. He is a guarded individual, behind the macho exterior, he is a shy guy. He wants to do what’s right for his family, often at the cost of his own happiness. He was so frightened of upsetting us; he did not tell us who he really was. But Spencer changed all that. All he has to do is look at my brother and my brother’s version of Hadrian’s Wall crumbles. He went from saying nothing for twenty odd years about being gay, to nearly taking a full page spread out in the Chicago Tribune declaring his love for Spencer. He has never been happier and we have Spencer to thank for that. For giving Derek his heart, and their absolutely adorable son, who I may try and smuggle back to Chicago if he keeps smiling at me like that. And like Agent Rossi said, when you first meet Spencer, you tend to meet his big brain and his mile a minute ability to talk, but as soon as you look passed that, you see the caring and sweet man that my brother has fallen madly in love with, and who you can’t imagine ever living without once you’ve met him. Spencer, we are so happy to have you in our family. I never thought there would be anyone good enough for my brother, thankfully, you proved me wrong.”

“It’s more like Derek’s not good enough for him.” Desiree joked. 

“Hey!” Derek shouted indignantly. 

Spencer was biting his lips and cheeks to stop from crying. After years of being an outcast, unwanted and for the most part unloved, he was surrounded today by people who adored him, who wanted him to be happy, who made him happy, his family.

“Alright, enough of the mushy tear jerking moments. I have to dance with my husband.” Derek said loudly, grabbing Spencer’s hand and dragging him to the floor. 

“I can’t dance very well.”

“I can lead very well, so just follow me Baby Boy.” They were soon followed by Hotch and Beth, Fran and Frank, Garcia and Kevin, a now starting to show pregnant JJ and Will, Rossi and Prentiss, and many other friends. 

Dessie was dancing around twirling Aidan who, though tired, was enjoying the events, laughing at the funny faces Garcia was making as she passed by her Godson. Soon he spotted his fathers and fussed to get over to them. 

Spencer was now dancing with Fran while Derek was with Prentiss. As soon as Derek saw his younger sister holding his son out to him, he excused himself from the ex FBI agents company and took his son in his arms. “You having fun Buddy?” The baby gurgled to his father. Who lifted him over his head and brought him back down blowing raspberries into the child’s cheek, causing him to laugh loudly. Spencer had been watching his husband and son together, excused himself and walked over, putting his arms around Derek while looking at the happy child. 

“What are you and your dad up to?” he smiled. 

“We’re just having some fun, aren’t we?” the child answered in nonsensical babbling, clapping his hands together before lifting his hands for Spencer to carry him, to which he happily complied, taking his hands from around Derek and letting Aidan slip comfortably into the while the baby scanned the room curiously. 

“You’ve made me that happiest man alive Pretty Boy. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you Derek Morgan-Reid. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” And he leant in and kissed his handsome husband while their son smiled happily in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives.” C. S. Lewis


End file.
